Lo Complejo de los Lirios
by acciodiangelo
Summary: ¿Del 1 al 10 cuantas posibilidades hay de que un Malfoy termine enamorado de una Weasley? Yo diría que 10. ¿Del 1 al 10 cuantas posibilidades hay de que Lily termine enamorada de mi, Lorcan Scamander? Yo diría que si tienes suerte 3. Vaya, ahí esta lo complejo de el asunto.
1. Mi perfume es de vainilla

**Lo complejo de los lirios.**

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola queridos lectores. Mi nombre es Tania y es mi primer fanfiction publicado aquí. Lo siento por mi tonta introducción pero espero que me disculpen por ser mi primera vez. De verdad espero que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, les puedo asegurar por un 89% que no se van a arrepentir. 'Lo complejo de los lirios' es una historia romántica que se centra en diversas parejas de la tercera generación. Tengo pensado crear un tumblr donde suba algunas imágenes y descripciones de los personajes pero no tengo nada concreto aun. Woah, siento que estoy usando palabras muy sofisticadas. Bueno, creo que eso es debido a los nervios. Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews (no importa si son para decirme que apesto en esto, igual los acepto bue)

** Capítulo 1: Mi perfume es de vainilla.**

**I. **

– Vamos Lorcan, levántate – Hugo gruño, tratando de despertar a su rubio amigo que se encontraba con unas copas de más.

_Corrección:_ bastantes copas de más.

Ambos se alejaban de la sala de menesteres donde se había ofrecido una fiesta en honor al primer viernes de un nuevo curso. Hugo nunca había cargado con un borracho, (siempre lo cargaban a él) así que esta nueva experiencia le resultaba un tanto frustrante. No, Hugo no es un _borracho_, esa no es la razón por la que siempre lo cargaban. ¡Hugo tiene 15 años, por Merlín!, no pasa de tomar cervezas de mantequilla. Lo que pasa es que Hugo tiene un límite de sueño, no puede quedarse despierto después de las dos. Así que cuando las reuniones se alargaban hasta más de esa hora Hugo se quedaba dormido... Y Hugo es de esos chicos que no se despiertan ni aunque un Troll estuviera dando saltos por su habitación. Por lo tanto cuando esto ocurría, su primo James era el que tenía que cargar con la obligación de llevarlo hasta su sala común sano y salvo. Por desgracia su primo _más cool_ se había graduado el año pasado dejando que esta importante tarea quedará asignada a absolutamente nadie. (Y que Hugo tratara por todos los medios estar antes de las dos en su sala común.)

– Hugo, ¿Sabías que me gusta tu cabello? – Dijo Lorcan mientras se apoyaba pesadamente en él. Por Merlín, ¿Cuánto faltaba para llegar a la sala común de Slytherin? Nunca se hubiera imaginado que cargar con Lorcan sería tan complicado.

– No digas tonterías – El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

Nunca había visto a Lorcan en ese estado de ebriedad. El hecho de que empezara a encontrarlo atractivo era algo de lo que preocuparse.

– Es verdad. Me encanta el cabello pelirrojo y aún más si viene acompañado de un intenso olor a lirios – Lorcan se detuvo tropezando y enterró su nariz en el cabello del Hugo.

– Puaj – Salto Hugo mirando a su amigo atemorizado. – Por favor, dime que no estás enamorado de mí.

Lorcan se rió.

– Tu no hueles a lirios – Fue su única explicación.

– ¿Eso qué significa exactamente? – Preguntó Hugo a medio camino de las mazmorras, gracias a Merlín.

– Estoy diciendo que no eres mi tipo – Hugo suspiro aliviado haciendo reír a Lorcan. Un Lorcan borracho al parecer se reía de cualquier cosa.

– Wow, nunca pensé en alegrarme por oír eso.

– Si tuvieras los ojos más oscuros... el cabello largo, liso y sedoso, y un olor a…

– Lirios, lo sé. No me restriegues en la cara mis defectos – Hugo lo interrumpió dejándolo caer en la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin. El rubio se apresuró a decir la contraseña y Hugo cargó con él hasta dejarlo en uno de los sillones de cuero negro.

– Lo siento, simplemente no puedo dejar de hablar. Quiero cantar incluso… que loco ¿no?

– Amigo, a eso se le llama estar borracho.

Hugo se dirigía hacia la salida cuando Lorcan lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

– ¿Tú crees que los nargles me ayuden a conquistar a Lily? O tal vez ... ¿Los leyns? ¿Los nachps? Debería haber prestado más atención a mi madre – Suspiro Lorcan sin darse cuenta de lo pálido que Hugo se había puesto.

– Espera ¿Qué? – Pregunto el pelirrojo.

– Que si tal vez eran los leyns o los nachps…

– Eso no, lo anterior: LILY, LILY, LILY.

Fue entonces cuando Lorcan se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y abrió enormemente sus ojos azul oscuro, pareciéndose mucho a su madre Luna.

– Yo-yo... n-no dije nada de Lily – tartamudeo.

Hugo se rasco la cabeza ¿Quién era esa persona que había tomado el cuerpo de su amigo? Ese definitivamente no era Lorcan. Lorcan el arrogante chico de Slytherin que jamás hablaba sobre nargles y esas cosas. Jamás lo había escuchado tartamudear. Jamás lo había visto nervioso y jamás se hubiera imaginado que todo era debido a varias copas de whisky de fuego y a Lily Luna Potter, su prima y mejor amiga.

– Oh por Merlín, nadie está a salvo del encanto de Lily ¿cierto? Ni siquiera Lorcan Scamander. – Hugo suspiro resignado y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor dejando a Lorcan roncando alegremente.

Cuando Hugo entró a su sala común lo primero que hizo fue derrumbarse en uno de los sillones, se sentía tan agotado para siquiera subir a su habitación. Unos minutos después, Lily llegó acompañada de un grupo de chicos. Ella le rodó los ojos cuando lo vio. Lily siempre se quejaba con él acerca del constante acoso que sufría de los chicos. Al parecer todos estaban enamorados de ella, lo que ella detestaba totalmente. _'' Solo les gusta mi cabello, por Merlín''_ _''Solo he cruzado dos palabras con ellos y me dicen que soy la mejor chica que han conocido'' ''Al parecer es ardiente coquetear con la hija del elegido'' ''Todos insisten en ver mi cicatriz con forma de rayo, no se quien les dijo que con eso van a conseguir meterse en mis pantalones''_ Hugo sonrió al pensar en lo histérica que se pondría Lily al enterarse que también estaban enamorados de ella por su increíble aroma a lirios _''Lirios ¿Estas bromeando? Mi perfume es de vainilla''_

– ¿No piensas ir a dormir? – Le pregunto ella sentándose a su lado.

– Supongo que en un rato iré – Contestó Hugo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily sonrió, espero que los dejaran solos en la sala común y le contó todo acerca de los chicos que se encontraban con ella ese día. Al parecer los chicos se habían multiplicado ahora que su hermano sobreprotector de Hogwarts se había graduado. Nunca tantos chicos habían coqueteado con ella en una sola noche.

– ¿Y tú? Te estaba buscando para librarme de los idiotas pero no te encontré.

– Estaba con Lorcan – _El cual, por cierto, me confesó que está perdidamente enamorado de ti. Bueno, tal vez estoy exagerando._

– Oh, así que sigues frecuentando a las serpientes – Dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

La verdad era que Hugo no sabía mucho acerca de la relación que llevaban Lorcan y Lily, mejor dicho; nunca le había prestado atención. Era claro que no se veían en clases ya que Lorcan estaba en sexto y, Lily y él, estaban en quinto. Sabía que tenían que ser amigos... aunque ahora que lo pensaba jamás los había visto juntos a excepción de aquellas ocasiones en las que Lorcan se les unía a ambos para jugar un partido de quidditch, en los paseos a Hogsmeade o en la madriguera.

– Solo si son de la familia – Le respondió Hugo con un guiño levantándose del sofá y alejándose a su habitación ya que eran las 1:40 y Hugo no quería quedarse dormido en la sala común.

**II.**

Rose nunca se había llevado bien con Scorpius y ciertamente ni siquiera estaba segura del porqué. La razón que le parecía más convincente era que se debía a que Scorpius era un rubio demasiado estúpido para funcionar... pero eso no era verdad: Scorpius era un chico increíblemente inteligente, tan inteligente como ella. La segunda razón más convincente era que el rubio solía ser un arrogante, vanidoso, que se creía el más guapo del mundo… y si, ciertamente Scorpius era el más guapo del mundo y el hecho de que lo supiera no lo hacía una mala persona. Así que la tercera razón más convincente era debido a que este le robaba a Albus de su lado... pero eso tampoco era verdad: Scorpius no tenía la culpa de que Albus haya quedado en Slytherin. Por lo que nos quedaba la cuarta razón, en la que Rose no quería pensar y había tratado de olvidar por completo... esta era que a ella le gustaba Scorpius Malfoy y lo detestaba por eso.

– Weasley.

– Malfoy – Y esas serían las únicas palabras que se dirigirían en todo el día. Oh, horrible y detestable rubio.

**III. **

James sonrió tristemente mientras pateaba una piedra en su camino de regreso a la casa de sus padres en Londres - y no estoy hablando del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place - Había ido un rato a caminar por la ciudad tratando de olvidar que sus primos estaban en Hogwarts y él no. El chico nunca había imaginado que se sentiría tan 'nadie' lejos de Hogwarts. Ahí en Londres él solo era otro chico con anteojos caminando por ahí, en Hogwarts él era el hijo del elegido, él era el chico más guapo del lugar (eso le gustaba creer) y él era el alma de las fiestas, las bromas y todo lo que ahí rodeado de muggles no era.

James nunca se había preocupado por su vida después de Hogwarts, él era de ese tipo de personas que vivían en el presente. Sin embargo ahora él estaba ahí sin nada a lo que dedicarse, ni nada que le apeteciera a hacer. Su primo Fred había decidido ser medimago y ahora se encontraba preparándose para desempeñar ese puesto… James, bien, él seguía sin tener ni idea de que le gustaba hacer. Así que el chico se había visto en la necesidad de hospedarse en la casa de sus padres en Londres y pensar un poco en el futuro. Aunque James no entendía porque sus padres habían decidido mudarse a Londres por él, bien podrían los tres haberse quedado en el Valle de Godric, o él se podría haber quedado con sus abuelos en la madriguera.

James cerró los ojos un momento y casi pudo ver a Louis y a Molly peleando en el gran comedor, a Rose sentada en la biblioteca con su cabello rojo despeinado, a su hermano Albus paseándose con la serpiente de Malfoy, a Lily siendo acosada por todos los chicos de Hogwarts y rodando los ojos más de lo que James creía posible… y a la chica de cabello castaño dorado con la que acababa de tropezar que se encontraba debajo de él en aquel momento y que parecía gruñir.

– Deberias tener mas cuidado – Le dijo la muggle desconocida con el ceño fruncido. James le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

– ¿No piensas levantarte? – Volvió a preguntar ella pero James parecía no escuchar. Estaba incrédulo ante lo que veía: la chica más hermosa que había visto en todos sus 18 años de vida. Ojos oscuros, cabello castaño un tanto ondulado, unos labios rosados y unas cuantas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas.

– ¿Qué carajos te pasa? – Susurro la chica confundida ante la no-reacción del mayor de los Potter.

– Tu eres hermosa. – Le respondió James antes de unir sus labios con los de la chica en un beso corto que se vio interrumpido por el jalón de cabello que la chica le propinó a James.

– ¿Pero qué? – Interrogó el chico levantándose confundido llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

– Tú eres un idiota – Fue lo último que le dijo la chica antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Wow, eso solo le había dejado bien claro una cosa: Ya no estaba en Hogwarts.

**IV.**

Albus se dirigió rumbo a la mesa de gryffindor como la mayoría del tiempo. Casi nunca desayunaba en la mesa de slytherin. El mediano de los Potter reservaba las comidas para la familia, era una tradición que no podía romper. Además que las comidas con su familia le divertían muchísimo, estaba seguro que en la mesa de slytherin no encontraría tal diversión.

– ¡Cuidado, se acerca una serpiente! – Dijo su hermana cuando lo vio.

– Buenos días para ti también, hermanita – Respondió Albus sentándose entre Lily y Louis.

– No me digas hermanita – Lily le gruño.

– De acuerdo ¿Me pasas el zumo de naranja, _hermanita_?

Hugo ignoraba a todos mientras se dedicaba a devorar su delicioso desayuno, hasta que Lily le dio un golpe con su codo.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo el pelirrojo, o bueno, una aproximación de eso _-ya saben cómo hablan las personas con la boca llena._

– Te preguntábamos por Lorcan, ayer estaba totalmente fuera de sí – Le contesto su prima que usaba el tenedor y el cuchillo para comer su comida como si fuera miembro de la realeza o algo.

– Él… necesito un poco de mi ayuda, debo admitir – Contesto el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

– Lorcan Scamander no necesita la ayuda de nadie – Dijo un recién llegado Lorcan sentándose junto a ellos en la mesa de gryffindor.

– Adoro la manera en que hablas de ti en tercera persona – Hugo le sonrió a Lorcan mientras decía aquello.

– Es justo por eso que lo hago – Lorcan le guiño el ojo de vuelta.

– Wow chicos, es increíble la tensión sexual que desprenden – Comentó Lily sin alejar la mirada de su comida.

– No creo que sea correcto que sepas ese tipo de palabras Lily ¡Tienes 15 años! ¡Merlín! – Albus comentó provocando que Lily rodara los ojos en respuesta. Creo que sería buena idea contar las veces que la pelirroja hacia ese gesto.

– Albus, yo también tengo 15 años y créeme que me se esa... y otras palabras – Comentó Louis con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

– A nadie le interesa las 'palabras' que sepas – Replicó una Molly molesta frunciendo el ceño.

– Y es ahora donde la prima amargada abre la boca – Louis respondió al instante recibiendo una patata frita directo a su rostro.

– ¿En serio? ¿Estás almorzando patatas fritas? Con razón tu peso esta como esta, mi querida Molly – Dijo Louis ganándose una mirada furiosa de la primogénita de Percy y Aubrey.

– No es necesario ser tan grosero, Louis – Intervino de inmediato Albus antes de que las cosas se salieran de control entre el rubio y la pelirroja.

– Bueno... y ¿Cómo estas Lorcan? – Pregunto Lily tratando de iniciar una conversación un poco más amistosa que la de sus primos

– Él está bien, aunque se siente un poco preocupado porque ayer reveló uno que otro secreto oscuro – Dijo Hugo con superioridad mirando al rubio de slytherin.

Lorcan en ese momento sintió como se desinfló toda esperanza de que hubiera sido solo una pesadilla aquel momento en el que le confesó a Hugo que sentía algo por la menor de los Potter.

Aquella mañana Lorcan se había despertado en su sala común sin tener recuerdo alguno de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero en el momento en que tomó asiento y les sonrió a un par chicas slytherin de cuarto o quinto que pasaban por ahí, todo vino de golpe para él: Hugo, Lily, él diciéndole a Hugo una tontería sobre lirios, él confesando que le gustaba Lily, él siendo un estúpido borracho.

El rubio no podía creer lo que había hecho: le había dicho al mejor amigo de Lily que sentía algo por la pelirroja. Y puede que Hugo fuera su amigo, pero estaba claro que él era mucho más amigo de Lily y que este le iba a contar todo a la chica. Una imagen poco agradable se le vino a la mente. Se imaginó a Hugo rodeado de sus primos en la madriguera gritandole a todo el mundo lo idiota que era Lorcan por ser un admirador más de Lily. Se imaginó a Lily riéndose en su cara. Lorcan sintió como se le revolvió el estómago y a punto estuvo de irse a encerrar en su habitación y no volver a salir jamás. Luego recordó que él era un slytherin y que él jamás huiría de nada. Así que subió a su habitación, se duchó y se dirigió al gran comedor con una leve esperanza de que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla y de que jamás había abierto la boca.

Aunque, también cabía la posibilidad de que Hugo hubiera tomado sus palabras a broma y de que poco caso les haría. Lorcan se aferraba a eso mientras se sentaba en la mesa de gryffindor y su esperanza fue creciendo ya que Hugo no mostraba ningún signo de que supiera su secreto. Todo era normal hasta que Hugo escupió esas palabras con absoluta satisfacción dejando a Lorcan por un momento pasmado, pero rápidamente se recuperó, sonrió mostrándose despreocupado y respondió:

– Tonterias, cuando estoy borracho suelo decir muchas.

– No creo que haya sido una tontería – Hugo replicó de inmediato.

– Oh vamos ¡Yo quiero oírlo! Me encantan los secretos – Lorcan oyó a Lily decir y por el rabillo del ojo vio la sonrisa de suficiencia de Hugo.

Oh no, si el pelirrojo creía que Lorcan se iba a intimidar por algo como eso estaba muy equivocado. Él era Lorcan Scamander por merlín, y por más enamorado que estuviera de Lily, ella no lo intimidaba._ (Tal vez solo un poquito)_

– Tienes suerte pelirroja, yo conozco varios. Si quieres más tarde te puedo invitar algun lado y bien, yo podría decirte algunos – Lorcan respondió dándole a Lily su mejor sonrisa coqueta, para su sorpresa Lily no rodó los ojos como lo hacía ante cualquier insinuación o coqueteo.

– ¿Podrías hacer eso? ¿Desocupar un poco tu agenda para atenderme? – Lily le sonrió y por un momento su mente se quedo en blanco observándola. Era la chica más bella que había visto y Lorcan no estaba exagerando. – Las demás chicas se pondrán celosas

– Mí tiempo siempre está disponible para ti – Dijo Lorcan y espero que aquella frase no sonara tan tonta y cliché. Lo dudaba.

– Tú. Deja de coquetear con mi hermana – Albus dijo molesto haciendo que ambos, Lorcan y Lily, rieran.

– Y yo que pensé que James ya se había graduado…

– Muy gracioso, Lily.


	2. ¿Albus lleva astronomía?

**Capítulo 2: ¿Albus lleva Astronomía? **

**Nota de la autora: Gracias por leer. Gracias en especial a ustedes: accioleovaldez,** **RaquelSOnce (no dudes ni por un segundo que me pasare por tu historia) Joker-jo, MrsLGrint y Ana akz por dejar un review. De verdad que se los agradezco mucho. Creo que probablemente les suba un nuevo capitulo antes del domingo y ya después subiré un capitulo por semana. **

**I. **

_– _Esperaba molestarte con lo de hoy en el desayuno pero creo que más bien te di un empujoncito con Lily _– _dijo Hugo caminando junto con Lorcan rumbo hacia la sala común del rubio.

_– _¿Esperas que te dé las gracias?_–_ Lorcan respondió aun si poder creer lo que había pasado minutos atrás, cuando él, Lorcan Scamander, hijo de Luna y Rolf, gemelo de Lysander, había intercambiado palabras con Lily... y ella no se había burlado de él. O bueno eso esperaba él, quien sabe si esa esa era una nueva manera que tenía Lily de burlarse de la gente.

_– _Creo que es lo mínimo que me merezco ¿no?

_– _No, no tengo absolutamente nada que agradecerte: lo hiciste con mala intención.

_– _Sin embargo, lo hice.

_– _Sin embargo, no importa. Deja de rogar por halagos, por merlín _– _Dijo Lorcan fingiendo estar frustrado haciendo reír a Hugo.

_– _De acuerdo mi querido rubio, llegamos a tu sala común así que me marcho – Dijo Hugo haciendo una ridícula reverencia antes de marcharse.

_– _Gracias por acompañarme, cariño _–_ Gritó Lorcan cuando Hugo estaba a punto de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Hugo se giró y le lanzo un beso.

**II. **

Roxanne negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a Lyssander parlotear acerca de historia de la magia ( duendes y quién sabe qué otra cosa más) Según el rubio la estaba preparando para los TIMOS. Como él ya estaba en sexto y había pasado la mayoría de sus TIMOS con 'Extraordinario', estaba terco con que Roxanne repitiera aquella hazaña. Roxanne, sin embargo, no se sentía muy confiada en conseguirlo y menos en Historia de Magia. _Odiaba esa materia_. Simplemente todo era tan confuso y no entendía la necesidad de memorizar tantas fechas y personas importantes, ni nada de eso. Varias veces había confundido a una bruja importante con Emma Swan –_la salvadora_\- o algo así, que salía en la serie muggle que Dominique le obligaba a ver.

Siempre era lo mismo, Lyssander le preguntaba cualquier cosa como:

– ¿Qué bruja fue importante evitando la guerra contra los duendes?

Y Roxanne fruncía el ceño durante un segundo y respondía:

– ¡Emma Swan! Estoy segura que fue Emma Swan.

– Nombra una de las brujas que fue importante en la guerra mágica de México.

– ¡Emma Swan! Tiene que ser ella.

– Primera ministra de magia de Estados Unidos.

– Uhm, esa está un poco difícil pero creo que es Emma Swan.

Finalmente, Lyssander suspiraba y sonreía - con aquella sonrisa con hoyuelos tan adorable - y le volvía a explicar todo. No funcionaba pero ninguno de los dos se rendía.

– ¿Quieres una galleta? – Pregunto de repente Roxanne interrumpiendo la explicación de Lyssander.

– No, gracias. ¿Has aprendido algo la última hora?

– Eh... algo así – La menor de los Weasley-Jonhson se encogió de hombros.

– Por supuesto. Me imagino que Emma Swan es lo único que recuerdas – Dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa guardando sus libros es su mochila.

– ¡Oye! – Exclamó Roxanne indignada – No es verdad.

– Bueno – Dijo Lorcan – De tarea quiero que me hagas un resumen sobre todo lo que dije la hora anterior.

– Técnicamente no puedes dejarme la tarea... y no estoy obligada a realizarla – anuncio Roxanne con una sonrisa.

– Técnicamente soy tu tutor, y los tutores pueden encargarles a sus alumnos aquello que consideren conveniente para mejorar su rendimiento académico.

– No me va a pasar nada si no hago lo que me estas pidiendo.

– Si quieras arriesgarte... hazlo – Lyssander se encogió de hombros – Puede que termines con un Troll en Historia de la Magia...

– No puedes estar hablando en serio – Roxanne lo señalo con un dedo acusador no dudando ni por un segundo que Lyssander lograria que su profesor de Historia le bajara puntos por 'no realizar las actividades escolares' que ni siquiera eran actividades escolares. – Tú eres cruel.

– Y atractivo – agregó Lyssander con un guiño.

_Wow_, todos los hombres de Hogwarts sí que tenían el ego elevado. Como si ser magos los hiciera guapos o algo _¡HOLA! ¡Existe alguien llamado Colin O'Donoghue que les da mil vueltas!_ Ok, empezaba a sonar muuuucho como Dominique.

– Oh por merlín – Roxanne tomo sus cosas y se levantó de la mesa – No sé porque eres mi mejor amigo.

Lyssander soltó una risa ante lo dicho por la ravenclaw.

– Tal vez porque soy genial – Lyssander respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

– Santo Merlín – Roxanne se llevó la mano a su pecho dramáticamente – De verdad que los rubios no tienen neuronas.

– Yo también te quiero, Roxanne – Lyssander pasó un brazo por el hombro de la castaña y ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

**III. **

– ¿Has visto a Albus? – Una pelirroja agitada llegó a su lado – De verdad, de verdad, que lo necesito justo ahora ¡Se llevó mis deberes de Astronomía!

La Weasley parecía tan asustada que hizo sonreír a Scorpius abiertamente. Rose Weasley siempre le entretenida. La observó durante unos segundo mientras ella sostenía sus manos en su pecho y trataba de recuperar el aliento (La consecuencia de haber corrido para alcanzarlo) Scorpius tenía que admitir que la había escuchado la primera vez que esta le grito desde el otro extremo del pasillo, sin embargo continuó avanzando esperando que ella desistiera en su intento por hablarle. No había ocurrido y Scorpius estaba complacido por ello, ya que así él podía tener unos cuantos segundos para apreciar las pecas que adornaban todo su rostro,_ no solo sus mejillas o su nariz_ ¡todo su rostro! Además que le deleitaba la manera en que lo miraba con esos azules tan bonitos que se mostraban preocupados y exageradamente grandes en esos momentos. Y, ¿podemos hablar de los rizos pelirrojos que adornaban su cara? Scorpius había querido tocarlos más veces de lo que creía era sano. Era estúpido. Había muchas pelirrojas en Hogwarts con cabello mucho menos despeinado que Rose, sin embargo el seguía prefiriendo el cabello de la despeinada Rose.

– Tranquila Weasley – Scorpius respondió antes de agregar con el ceño fruncido – ¿Albus lleva Astronomía?

Rose suspiró ruidosamente y empezó a retorcer sus manos.

– Es tu mejor amigo, Malfoy ¡Por supuesto que lleva Astronomía!

– Oye, que las chicas sepan todo de sus mejores amigas, incluido el día de su periodo – Rose hizo una mueca ante aquello – No quiere decir que los chicos hagamos lo mismo. Cada quien tiene su vida ¿sabes?

– ¿En serio acabas de decir 'día de su periodo'? Es dia de la menstruación, no te va a pasar nada por decirlo. – Rose se soltó riendo y negó con la cabeza – Eres ridículo, Malfoy. Ahora por favor ¿Dónde está mi primo?

– No lo sé. Te acabo de decir que cada quien tiene su vida y francamente no estoy informado las 24 horas acerca del lugar exacto en el que está Albus.

– ¿Y por qué me has hecho perder mí tiempo?– Preguntó Rose cansada.

– ¿Y tú porque sigues aun aquí? – Respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa ladeada.

Rose estrecho los ojos y sin decir ni una palabra más se alejó de ahí.

**IIII. **

Dominique llego arrastrando los pies al aula de Estudio de Criaturas Mágicas. Hoy tocaba 'clase teórica' como Hagrid les había dicho. Nada de ver animales, ni de entrar al bosque prohibido. Ese día la clase consistía en ponerse a leer sus libros, subrayar lo más importante y hacer un resumen. A Dominique le agradaba leer pero ella prefería por mucho las clases en el bosque con los animales.

– Dominique – La rubia escucho que alguien la llamo. Una pelirroja con cabello más naranja que rojo, ojos verdes y con unas cuantas pecas, le hacía señas para que se sentara en el pupitre a lado de ella. Aquella clase la compartían los de ravenclaw con los de hufflepuff lo que explicaba la presencia de aquella chica. La pelirroja era Lucy Weasley, una de sus primas favoritas, la única que estaba en sexto al igual que ella.

– Hola Lu lu lucy – La ravenclaw la saludo sentándose a su lado.

– Creí que no ibas a venir con eso de que... – La hufflepuff se silencio de golpe al igual que todos en el aula, lo que Dominique adivino era a causa del profesor que seguramente ya había llegado.

Dominique suspiro y con cansancio dirigió su mirada al frente del aula donde se encontraba McGonagall... y el primer enamoramiento de la rubia al entrar a Hogwarts: Henry Finnigan.

– Buenos días, alumnos. Tengo un anuncio que darles: Por diversas causas el profesor Rubeus Hagrid ha dejado de ser su profesor de Criaturas Magicas, por lo que tengo el honor de presentarles a un recién graduado de Hogwarts que tomara el puesto de su nuevo profesor. Puede que algunos los recuerden, él es Henry Finnigan. Mañana será presentado oficialmente en el gran comedor. Les pido por favor que lo traten con el respeto que se merece, puede que sea apenas un par de años mayor que ustedes, sin embargo el es el profesor aquí. Sin más que agregar me retiro – McGonagall terminó su discurso y le dio un leve apretón en el hombro a Henry antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

La clase se quedó en silencio. Todo lo que Dominique podía ver eran los ojos oscuros de Henry, sus labios carnosos (oh merlín) y todo de él.

– Buenos días – Saludo Henry – Creo que tanto a ustedes como a mí nos resulta un poco extraño esta situación – Hizo una pausa mientras se detenía a observar a cada uno de ellos. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en Dominique él soltó una pequeña bonita risa. Una risa musical, mejor dicho. Seguramente como la risa de un ángel o tal vez como la risa de...

_– _Auch _–_ Dominique salto de su asiento y se llevó una mano a su rodilla donde había recibido la patada _– _¿Qué carajos?

_– _Lo siento _–_ se disculpó su prima Lucy intentando no reírse _–_ Estabas babeando, lo hice por tu bien.

_– _¿Qué? _–_ susurro Dominique llevándose la mano hacia su boca _–_ No es verdad.

_– _Si, si lo es _–_ Lucy respondió mirándola divertida con sus ojos verde esmeralda.

_– _Señoritas _–_ Interrumpió Henry riñéndolas _– _¿Hay algo que quieran comentar?

_– _Yo...yo _–_ Dominique abrió la boca antes de que pudiera detenerse. Escucho a sus compañeros reír y ese fue quizá el momento más vergonzoso de sus 16 años y 4 meses de vida.

_– _Nada. Puede continuar, profesor _–_ Gracias a Merlín su prima Lucy decidió intervenir.

De algo Dominique estaba segura, ese horrible suceso quedaría marcado en la historia de su vida por toda la eternidad. De ahora en adelante sería conocida como la chica yo-yo que babea.


	3. Mundial colegial de Quidditch

**Capítulo 3: 'Mundial colegial de quidditch' **

**I.**

_– _Soy un asco en pociones – Anuncio su compañera de habitación Kenia Martins dejándose caer en su cama con pesadez.

– Son los primeros días – Molly la intento tranquilizar mientras escribía en su diario. Si, tiene 17 años y tiene un diario ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? – Ya verás que poco a poco lograras entenderlo.

– No lo creo – Contesto Kenia negando con la cabeza.

– Me repites otra vez porque aun sigues tomando esa materia – Molly pregunto levantando una ceja oscura. Si, Molly tenia las cejas castañas. Por alguna razón se había teñido sus cejas naturalmente pelirrojas a castañas.

Kenia suspiro y dirigió su mirada café hacia ella. Molly la envidiaba. Kenia era seriamente muy bonita, tenía su cara libre de imperfecciones y su cabello era rojo oscuro y brillante, no como el cabello rojo deslavado de Molly, el cual tenía sus puntas hechas un asco, cabe destacar.

– Porque es un reto personal – Kenia sonrió – Pociones no va a poder conmigo.

– Tal vez un tutor te podría ayudar...- Molly comento y al instante se le vino a la mente un cabello azabache despeinado, unos intensos y eléctricos ojos verdes y esa estúpida sonrisa marca slytherin que le provocaba unas terribles ganas de besarlo. Albus Severus Potter, su primo, el chico del cual estaba terriblemente enamorada y el mejor alumno en Pociones. Se sonrojo con solo pensar en él.

– ¿Alguien que puedas recomendarme? – Pregunto Kenia sacándola de sus sucios pensamientos. Molly odiaba pensar en Albus. Era algo que simplemente no se permitía hacer. Albus era su primo y era idiota tener un estúpido enamoramiento por él.

– Albus – Contesto la gryffindor antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Los ojos cafés de Kenia brillaron.

– Por supuesto – Hizo una pausa como si estuviera procesando la idea – ¿Crees que si le pregunto vaya a aceptar o sería mejor que tú le preguntaras?

– Creo que tú le debes de preguntar. No creo que te diga que no – Molly no quería más intercambio con Albus de lo necesario, estaba tratando de olvidarlo. Aunque todo su esfuerzo se venía abajo más pronto de lo que ella se podía imaginar.

**II.**

Lucy Weasley caminaba junto a su prima Rose rumbo al gran comedor. Su coleta naranja se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– No creo que sea buena idea.

– ¿Por qué no? Eres muy buena – Rose sonrió – Destrozaste a Albus en la madriguera. Además de que el equipo de hufflepuff apesta, una maravillosa buscadora como tú les ayudaría mucho.

– Es obvio que Albus me dejo atrapar la snitch.

– Yo no lo creo – Rose se detuvo un segundo y se giró a verla – Tienes que hacerlo Lucy...- – De repente Rose salió disparada hacia Lucy provocando que esta se tambaleara y cayera en el suelo.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto estúpidamente Lucy. Entonces l_o escuchó._

– Weasley, ¿alguien te ha dicho que no es normal caminar de espaldas y que puedes provocar un accidente? – La voz arrastraba las palabras y Lucy no quería alzar la vista porque sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía: Scorpius Malfoy, el chico que le gustaba.

Lucy abrió la boca para contestar pero luego se dio cuenta; él no le estaba hablando a ella, le estaba hablando a Rose.

– Malfoy – La voz de su prima Rose respondió con furia – Desearía de verdad que dejaras de ser un estúpido y mejor te disculparas, yo fui la que casi muere.

– Perdón, pero no sabía que alguien se podría morir por un empujoncito.

– Pues yo sí, soy un poco delicada ¿sabes?

La pelea continuó pero Lucy cerró los ojos tratando de recordar algún ejercicio de yoga para relajarse. Su madre la había obligado durante el verano a acompañarla a unas clases de yoga muggle y bien que mal le habían sido de ayuda. Lucy se encontraba muy a menudo haciendo respiraciones de yoga cada vez que se topaba con Scorpius Malfoy. Era la única manera que tenía de superar sus nervios y que no le temblaran las manos. _Era ridículo._ Nunca había escuchado de alguien que necesitara hacer respiraciones de yoga cuando se topaba con el chico que le gustaba.

– ¿Estas bien?– Una mano gentil se posó sobre sus hombros.

Lucy abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos azul hielo, una sonrisa engreída y un cabello negro despeinado. Jeremy Nott: El segundo chico más guapo de Hogwarts para Lucy, solo detrás de Scorpius Malfoy, por supuesto. El más grande mujeriego de Hogwarts.

– Yo-si, uhmm gracias – Lucy respondió dándole una sonrisa amigable.

– Déjame ayudarte – Le contestó él levantándose y tendiendole la mano. Fue entonces cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que aún seguía sentada en el piso. Sintiéndose sonrojar le tomo la mano.

– Gracias – Volvió a repetir Lucy sintiéndose absolutamente humillada y tonta.

– No hay problema – Le respondió Jeremy guiñandole el ojo antes de continuar su camino.

Lucy suspiro y se llevó las manos a su cara tratando de borrar su sonrojo. La hufflepuff odiaba tener tan poco control de sí misma. ¿Por que tenían sus mejillas que delatar que estaba avergonzada? Por eso no hablaba con chicos, estos siempre la intimidaban y de alguna y otra manera sus mejillas siempre terminaban sonrojas. Aún menos hablaba con chicos guapos. Les tenía pavor. A los chicos les tenía miedo y a las chicas nunca sabia que decirles. Era una situación desalentadora. _(Por eso, solo hablaba con sus primos.) _

– ¿Lucy? – Rose la llamo con una ceja alzada. Ya no había señales de Scorpius.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunto Lucy metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

– ¿Vienes? De verdad que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

– Por supuesto – Contestó Lucy siguiéndola.

Rose se giró de nuevo a verla con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué? – Volvió a preguntar Lucy sintiéndose sonrojar.

– Nada – Rose contesto inocentemente sin borrar ni por un segundo la sonrisa divertida de su cara pecosa.

**III.**

– Pero miren, toda la familia decidió reunirse para cenar – Lily saludo sentándose en el gran comedor entre Hugo y Lorcan. Por supuesto había escogido ese lugar por una razón: jugar con Lorcan Scamander. Lily siempre había sospechado que Lorcan estaba interesado en ella, no hay alguien que pudiera ser más obvio, pero sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando accidentalmente escucho a Hugo y a Lorcan hablando en la sala común de Slytherin. Si, Lily se encontraba ahí. Se había visto arrastrada ahí por su serpiente y venenoso hermano Albus, bueno, eso no era ciertamente verdad: Ella lo había ido a buscar a las mazmorras porque no encontraba a el señor Martins, su lechuza que Albus tomaba sin su permiso, y la cual Lily necesitaba urgentemente en ese entonces para enviarle una carta a su madre.

El caso es que Lily venía saliendo de la habitación de Albus cuando escucho un par de voces muy familiares hablando de que Lorcan quería conquistar a Lily y otras cuantas tonterías más. Lily se había tenido que aguantar la risa. Se sentía muy bien confirmar sus sospechas y mientras observaba a Hugo abandonar las mazmorras y a Lorcan caer totalmente dormido, se le ocurrió una magnífica idea: Le haría creer a Lorcan que ella también estaba interesada en el. No era algo muy difícil de fingir, Lorcan era muy guapo.

Lily entonces como para confirmar lo anterior se acercó al Lorcan dormido y lo observó por un segundo. A pesar de que él y Lyssander eran gemelos, Lily podía ver lo diferentes que eran. Lorcan tenía el cabello un tanto rubio castaño a diferencia de su gemelo que lo tenía un poco más rubio cenizo. Además de que los ojos de Lorcan eran un tono de azul más oscuros que los de Lyssander. _(En aquel momento obvio Lorcan los tenía cerrados pero la chica recordaba perfectamente los ojos de los gemelos.) _Lily sonrió al darse cuenta que Lorcan parecía más joven que Lyssander. Algún día tendría que preguntarle a Lorcan… o a Lyssander - no tenía que ser justamente Lorcan, podía preguntarle a cualquiera de los gemelos, claro está - sobre cuál de los hermanos había nacido primero. Lily apostaba por Lyssander.

– Hmm – Lorcan dijo algo que Lily no pudo entender.

Fue entonces cuando Lily salió de ahí, unos chicos se ofrecieron a acompañarla a su sala común – no importaba si Lily les decía que no, ellos de todos modos lo harían - y se encontró con Hugo.

– ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como un tonto?– escucho Lily a su prima Molly decir de vuelta al presente en el gran comedor.

– No lo sé, ser un tonto hace más interesante mi vida – contestó Louis con una media sonrisa.

Lily rodó los ojos. No entendía porque Molly y Louis siempre estaban discutiendo. Tal vez era debido a las personalidades tan distintas de los dos, Molly siendo un tanto más seria y madura, Louis siendo… bueno, Louis.

– ¿Cuál será el día en que ustedes dejen de discutir? – preguntó Albus con voz resignada.

– Seguro que no será mientras Molly sea tan amargada – contestó Louis de inmediato.

– Oh por Merlín – murmuró Lily concentrándose en la cena que tenía enfrente.

– Buenas noches – La voz de McGonagall sonó haciendo callar a todos en el gran comedor.

– Les tengo un gran anuncio – La directora hizo una pausa – Como ustedes sabrán el quidditch es muy importante en Hogwarts y en el mundo magico en general. Es el deporte de las brujas y magos. Tenemos el mundial de quidditch, los torneos locales y colegiales... Y ahora tendremos el honor de ser los anfitriones de una nueva competición entre las escuelas.

– ¿Cómo? – Lily escuchó a su primo Hugo gritar.

– Sera un mundial colegial de quidditch: Participará el instituto de Durmstrang, el Instituto de las Brujas de Salem, la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, la Escuela Mágica Brasileña, Mahoutokoro y el Instituto Mágico de África…– McGonagall hizo una pausa para que los alumnos asimilaran la noticia – Esta competencia se llevará a cabo aquí en Hogwarts, y nuestro colegio contará con dos equipos.

Lily frunció el ceño ¿Por qué Hogwarts participará con dos? ¿Qué no eso era un poco injusto?

– Lo sé, puede que no comprendan porque Hogwarts compite con dos equipos. Los directores de los colegios nos reunimos y nos dimos cuenta que nos faltaba una plaza para completar los ocho equipos, por lo que decidimos llegar un acuerdo y decidir a qué colegio se le daría la plaza extra. Al final decidimos que Hogwarts era la mejor opción ya que así sería mínimo el porcentaje de alumnos de los otros colegios que perderían el curso por participar en este torneo.

– Esto es una locura – Albus susurró.

– Creo que estoy cumpliendo mi sueño – Lily escuchó a Hugo decir.

– Van a venir las chicas del Instituto de Salem. Jeremy Nott dice que son las chicas más calientes del mundo – Lily escucho a alguien murmurar y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Los idiotas siempre con sus prioridades ordenadas.

– La competición comenzará a principios de noviembre, mientras tanto se llevarán a cabo las pruebas para decidir qué alumnos conformarán cada equipo. El primer equipo será conformado por integrantes de las casas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff – McGonagall continúo.

– ¿Qué? Hufflepuff apesta – Hugo se quejó.

– El otro equipo será de Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cualquier alumno que quiera puede hacer las pruebas, todos los puestos están disponibles. Ahora sin más, disfruten su cena – La directora término dejando al gran comedor totalmente conmocionado.

– Esto es muy injusto – Hugo se volvió a quejar – ¿Por qué nos emparejan con Hufflepuff?

– No son tan malos. Los bateadores son bastante buenos – Intervino Lucy a favor de su casa.

– Ya, ni tanto – El pelirrojo respondió desanimado volviéndose a centrar en su comida.

– Supongo que los haremos pedazos – Lorcan dijo sonriéndole a Albus.

– Eso tenlo por seguro – Su hermano contesto.

Lily rodó los ojos.

– ¿Qué? – Lorcan le pregunto después de haber notado el gesto de Lily – ¿No estás de acuerdo, Lily?

– Solo pienso que a ustedes chicos, les falta un poco de humildad.

– Solo estoy diciendo la verdad – Lorcan le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Lily negó con la cabeza y sonrió. Esto de Lorcan estando locamente enamorado de ella era más divertido de lo que creía.

**III.**

James se puso la capucha sobre su cabeza, cogió las llaves de su auto _\- ¿Qué? _James prefiere conducir antes que aparecerse. El método mágico les da unas terribles ganas de vomitar - y salió de su casa con la lluvia golpeándolo fuertemente.

El ex-gryffindor se subió en su Honda color rojo y se sacó sus anteojos para limpiarlos. La lluvia era terrible con las personas con anteojos. James detestaba las gotas que se quedan en sus lentes y le molestaba la visión. Era horrible. Lo cierto era que James estaba sufriendo porque que quería, el chico bien sabía que podía hechizar sus gafas para que eso no le ocurriera más pero oigan, era parte de las personas con anteojos y quería sufrir lo mismo que ellos como parte de su equipo. Cuando el chico termino de limpiar sus lentes y ponerselos, sus ojos se percataron de una chica que salía de la casa junto a la de sus padres. James se quitó los lentes y volvió a limpiarlos una vez mas porque no podia creer lo que veían sus ojos.

– Oh por Merlín – James murmuró incrédulo al darse cuenta que efectivamente aquella chica que se detuvo para abrir un paraguas era nada más y nada menos que la chica bonita que lo llamó estúpido el otro día.

Sin pensarlo siquiera (siendo sinceros James nunca pensaba nada) el mayor de los Potter se bajó del auto y se acercó a la chica.

– ¿Necesitas que ir a algún lado? – pregunto.

La chica seguía ocupada con su paraguas por lo que no levantó la vista cuando respondió.

– Mi hermana... tengo que ir a recoger a mi hermana.

– Si me ofrezco a llevarte ¿aceptarías? – pregunto James antes de darse cuenta de lo ridículo que aquello sonaba.

La chica sonrió y levantó la mirada, fue ahí cuando la sonrisa se borró de su cara.

– Oh, eres tu ¿Me estas acosando o algo así? Porque puedo llamar a la policía en cualquier segundo. De hecho, ahora mismo mi madre me esta viendo por la ventana.

James frunció el ceño ante la amenaza de la chica. Nunca nadie había desconfiado de él. Su cara era muy conocida en el mundo mágico, cualquier persona lo veia y sabia que era hijo de Harry Potter y por lo tanto una buena persona.

– No, tranquila. Al parecer soy tu vecino –James apuntó a su casa – Vivo justo ahí.

– ¿Crees que con decirme eso automáticamente voy a confiar en ti? Es muy sospechoso encontrarse con una persona desconocida dos veces seguidas.

– Yo lo llamaría el destino. –James sonrió. – Además estoy segura que has visto a mi familia, y que puedes ver el parecido

La chica asintió y al parecer se rindió con el paraguas porque lo arrojó a la basura con un gruñido. Ya no podía estar más empapada, su cabello castaño se le pegaba en el cráneo. La lluvia se había intensificado . James se volvió a sacar los lentes y los limpio con su camisa.

– Creo que definitivamente debes aceptar mi oferta de llevarte.

– Creo que no debo – contestó de inmediato la chica – Eres un extraño.

– Oh, vamos. ¿Acaso luzco como una mala persona? – James sonrió ampliamente como para comprobar su punto.

– Ciertamente no tienes cara de secuestrador, lo que es bastante bueno.

– ¿Entonces? Tu paraguas no funciona y tu madre confía bastante en mi ya que no ha salido a gritarme que me aleje de su hija.

La chica se sonrojo hacia la mención de su madre porque tanto como ella como James sabían que la madre espiando por la ventana era un invento que la chica había utilizado para a asustar a un posible peligro. Algo así como que cuando te llaman por teléfono y preguntan por tu padre, y tu estas solo en casa así que inventas un ''Se esta bañando.''

– Siempre puedo llamar a un taxi – La chica respondió dispuesta a no rendirse.

James se llevó su mano a su cabello castaño.

– Tu hermana te está esperando. El taxi no estará aquí de inmediato.

La chica se giro hacia el y ambos se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos. James pudo darse cuenta que la chica estaba considerando la situación. Al final al parecer la belleza de James, por supuesto, la hizo aceptar.

– Lo siento – Dijo la chica cuando se subió a su auto – Te voy a mojar tu asiento.

– No te preocupes. Se seca rápido – Por supuesto que con la ayuda de unas cuantas palabras y una varita mágica.

– ¿A dónde te llevo? – Pregunto James al arrancar el auto

– La clase de ballet de mi hermana. Sigue derecho por esta calle, ahí te voy dando las instrucciones. –La chica hizo una pausa para después agregar. – Y tienes que saber que le mande la placa de tu vehiculo a mi madre y le dije que si desaparecía acusara de inmediato a los vecinos. Ellos lucen como buenas personas pero tu bien podrías ser su hijo criminal.

James no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello. _Hijo criminal. _

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto el chico después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

Al parecer aquella pregunta tomo a la chica por sorpresa porque tardo unos segundos en responder.

– Jill. Creí que ya te lo había dicho.

– No, al parecer estas muy ocupada golpeándome y después acusandome de criminal. – James respondió girándose para verla.

Jill se sonrojo y James lo sintió como una pequeña victoria.

– Tú me besaste, lo que por si no sabías, es completamente inadecuado.

James asintió pensativamente y se detuvo donde la chica le indico. Un pequeño edificio de color gris con grandes ventanas.

– Ahora regreso.

James asintió y abrió la guantera para comprobar si había dejado su varita ahí anteriormente. La saco y conjuro un hechizo para secar los asientos y secarse un poco él, solo un poco, ya que no quería que la chica se extrañara por la manera en la que James se había secado tan rápidamente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Jill regreso acompañada de una pequeña rubia a la que subió en el asiento trasero.

– Hola – James saludo dándole una sonrisa a la niña.

La niña solo le dio una media sonrisa y se sonrojo. Nunca antes había visto a alguien que se sonrojara de ese tono de rojo tan intenso.

– Ella es Clary – Jill anuncio abrochándose su cinturón – Él es…

– James – Completo el chico de inmediato – El chico más guapo que has conocido, te lo aseguro.

Jill y Clary se rieron y fue ahí cuando James se dio cuenta que tal vez vivir en el mundo muggle no sería tan malo.

**Nota de la autora:** GRACIAS POR LEER. Bueno, antes que nada quiero avisarles que entre Molly y Albus no va haber nada, Molly esta enamorada de el por el momento, pero el no sera el interés amoroso de Molly. Lo siento, sentí como que tenia que aclarar eso. Creo que una de mis parejas favoritas es la de Jill y James y la de Jeremy y Lucu, no se ustedes cual prefieren. Oh, creo que acabo de dar un spoiler. Algunas de las escuelas que participaran en el mundial de quidditch son inventadas por mi, eh. Por cierto, yo se que en las películas de Harry Potter, Beauxbatons es solo de chicas pero yo me estoy guiando por los libros, así que también habrán varones provenientes de esta prometo que ya habrá mas de Rose y Scorpius, que después de todo es la pareja principal junto con Lorcan y Lily. En fin, gracias y no vemos antes del próximo domingo.


	4. Comics

**Capítulo 4: Comics. **

**I.**

Rose cerró los ojos y todo lo que pudo ver fue plata.

– Rose – escuchó una voz de chico muy familiar intentar sacarla de su ensoñación.

La chica apretó los ojos y se negó a abrirlos girándose en la cama de modo que su cabeza quedara enterrada en la almohada.

– Rose – La voz insistió una vez más.

– Largo – Rose contestó aun dormida.

– Vamos bella durmiente, no me hagas besarte – Otra voz diferente a la del primer chico se burló.

– Malfoy – murmuró Rose aun dormida sin tener idea de porque lo decía.

–Sí, soy yo – La voz masculina contestó.

Fue entonces como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre Rose. Antes de que se diera cuenta había arrojado las cobijas y ya estaba sentada en su cama parpadeando para acostumbrar su vista a las penumbras de su habitación. Rose pudo distinguir dos figuras al pie de su cama: su primo Albus y el mejor amigo de este, Scorpius.

– ¿Qué es esto? –Rose pregunto un poco alto.

– Shhh Rose... – Malfoy la regañó – No queremos que todo el colegio se despierte – Malfoy sonrió y Rose se dio cuenta de que su mirada se posaba en todos lados menos en ella.

– Creo que deberías vestirte – Albus le dijo claramente avergonzado.

– ¿Qué? – Volvió a repetir la pelirroja antes de bajar la mirada a su cuerpo y darse cuenta.

– Oh – Fue lo único que puedo responder ante la visión que le ofrecía su ropa interior de estampado de iron man.

De todos los días, de todas las noches, este era justo el día en el que a Albus se le ocurría aparecer en su habitación. El día en que había encontrado su pijama sucio y había estado tan cansada por la interminable tarea de Encantamientos que no había tenido tiempo de buscar algo cómodo y solo se había quitado el uniforme y arrojado en la cama.

Rose sintió como su cara adquirió un color más intenso que su cabello y rápidamente se echó las cobijas encima.

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Rose susurró cubriendo su vergüenza con enojo fijando sus ojos únicamente en su primo Albus. Rose pudo darse cuenta que él también estaba avergonzado por aquella situación. El sabio y amable Albus. El chico que siempre se preocupa por todos, por supuesto se sentiría fatal por aquel suceso tan avergonzaste que su prima sufrió. Probablemente ahora se estaba culpando por aquello. Y si, Rose quería decirle que si era su culpa. Ellos no tenían que estar aquí.

– Necesitamos tu ayuda – Albus susurro de vuelta.

**II.**

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír mientras caminaba apretadamente junto con Albus y Rose debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. No podía quitarse la imagen de Rose Weasley de su cabeza. Era como algo que se había adherido en su mente y no había forma de arrancarlo de ahí.

Cuando Albus le había dicho que fueran por Rose, Scorpius se había negado rotundamente. Ellos no necesitan la ayuda de Rose para hacer algo tan sencillo como recuperar sus escobas del despacho de la profesora Sybill Trelawney -_la maestra de adivinación_\- donde esta se las había decomisado por alguna estúpida razón. Al parecer los astros o las cartas del tarot -_Scorpius no recordaba exactamente que_\- le habían dicho que tomar las escobas de los chicos y alejarlos de las pruebas de quidditch que se realizarían el día de mañana sería una buena idea.

Albus le había dicho que Rose era excelente en los hechizos para introducirse en lugares cerrados donde un simple alohomora no funciona. Ellos ciertamente no estaban seguros si el lugar tendría tanta protección pero lo mejor era estar prevenidos.

–Movámonos hacia la izquierda – Rose susurró con su vista en el mapa del merodeador de Albus. – Se acerca el conserje.

Los tres chicos se pegaron a la pared apretujados. El cabello de Rose rozó la nariz de Scorpius. La imagen lo invadió de nuevo sin poder evitarlo.

Primero fue la imagen de Rose dormida con su cabello rojo fuego abarcando toda la almohada, tenía sus labios entreabiertos y Scorpius podía ver lo largas que eran sus pestañas. Después fue la imagen de Rose saltando de la cama con sus rizos pelirrojos rebotando y cayendo sobre sus hombros. Las cobijas estaban echadas a un lado y ella solo estaba llevando ropa interior con un extraño estampado de una máscara roja con amarillo.

Scorpius siempre se había imaginado a Rose como una chica de sujetadores deportivos, estaba gratamente sorprendido de haber estado totalmente equivocado.

El rubio rápidamente desvió la mirada y se concentró en todo menos en ella porque en verdad la visión de Rose le estaba causando problemas y parecía algo poco respetuoso estarla viendo. Sin embargo a pesar de haberla observado por un par de segundos la imagen se le quedaría tatuada en su mente. Ciertamente el uniforme de Hogwarts escondía muchas cosas de Rose: 1. Rose tenía unas cuantas pecas en las piernas 2. Su piel parecía como piel de bebé 3. Su pecho no era plano.

– ¿Qué te carajos te pasa? – Rose lo sacó de sus pensamientos. – Quiero regresar a dormir pronto así que camina.

Por el tono furioso con el que la Weasley le había hablado, Scorpius se preocupó de que Rose hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos, pero eso claramente era imposible. Simplemente ellos se tratan así todo el tiempo, no eran muy amigables el uno con el otro a pesar de compartir un mejor amigo. Scorpius recordaba que él había sido el primero en comportarse mal con ella. Ella había sido incluso muy amable con él los primeros días en Hogwarts. Sin embargo pronto se había dado cuenta que lo único que recibiría de Scorpius serían malos tratos, así que se empezó a distanciar de él y por lo tanto de Albus. La relación entre él y Rose consistió en ignorarse mutuamente y en los escasos momentos en los que se cruzaban en el camino del otro, lanzarse miradas furiosas y tratarse de una manera un tanto muy poco amigable y cordial.

– Lo siento Weasley – Scorpius respondió reanudando su marcha por el pasillo. – Estaba pensando en lo mucho que me desagradas – _Vaya mentiroso que eres, Scorpius Malfoy._

– No sabía que ocupará gran parte de tus pensamientos, Malfoy.

– Espero que no vayas por ahí presumiendo que pienso en ti.

– Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

–Aquí es. – anuncio Albus interrumpiendo la respuesta de Scorpius.

–Alohomora – Rose murmuró sacando su varita mágica. La puerta al instante se abrió.

Scorpius no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido exasperado.

– Te das cuenta, Albus – Scorpius señaló a Rose. – Solo la trajimos para que soltara un hechizo que nosotros podemos hacer desde los 6 años. Que valiosa su aportación.

Rose resopló.

– Nunca dejaras de ser un idiota ¿cierto?

– ¡Shh! – Albus los reprendió a ambos. – No estoy de ánimo para sus discusiones infantiles.

– No son infantiles – dijo Rose al mismo tiempo que Scorpius decía: – No soy ningún infantil.

Ambos se voltearon a ver furiosamente mientras Albus soltaba una risa cansada.

– Solo tomemos las escobas y vayamos a dormir ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Por qué la profesora Trewlaney les quitó sus escobas? – Rose preguntó tomando asiento en la silla del escritorio de la maestra. La mesa de este solo contenía una gran bola de cristal que Rose se dedicó a examinar y muchas tazas de té.

Scorpius hizo una mueca mientras Albus y él se ponían a buscar sus escobas. Otra cosa que odiaba de Rose: Siempre se dirigía los profesores como 'profesores' ¿se entiende? Nada de Trewlaney o McGonagall, siempre profesora Trewlaney y profesora McGonagall.

– La posición de Júpiter se lo aconsejo – contestó Albus buscando por una estantería llena de pergaminos que parecían ser mapas.

– Aquí están – anuncio alegremente sacando las dos escobas de un baúl.

Scorpius sintió como el aire regresaba de nuevo a sus pulmones. Desde que había escuchado lo del mundial de quidditch se había sentido sumamente emocionado y estaba seguro de que sería parte del equipo de Slytherin - Ravenclaw. Si no hubiera encontrado las escobas, Scorpius no sabría qué habría hecho. Probablemente Hogwarts les prestaría algunas de las escobas que utilizan para las clases de vuelo, pero aun así, Scorpius sabía que necesitaba de su escoba para ser el mejor cazador de Hogwarts y de los otros colegios, por supuesto.

– Debería organizar una campaña para que la clase de Adivinación desaparezca. – Rose dijo poniéndose la capa de invisibilidad.

– Creo que Lucy se sentiría muy ofendida si haces eso – Albus le recordó a Rose.

Lucy Weasley era la chica pelirroja que más desapercibida pasaba en Hogwarts. Scorpius la veía como dos veces al mes por lo mucho y siempre venía acompañada de Rose. Scorpius dudaba que tuviera otro amigo aparte de Rose.

– No tenían por que acompañarme a mi sala común – Weasley dijo ya cuando se acercaban al cuadro de la señora gorda.

– Lo hubieras dicho antes, Weasley – Scorpius dijo tratando de fastidiar a Rose. –Una bonita Slytherin me está esperando en mi habitación.

– Qué bueno que ya llegamos, Malfoy – Rose le escupió – Aunque seguro que la hermosa Slytherin ya se marchó. No creo que esperara por ti, sinceramente.

– Adiós Rose – Albus interrumpió mientras Rose se salía debajo de la capa invisible y entraba a su sala común.

– ¿Por qué siempre discutes con ella? – Le pregunto el azabache ya cuando habían llegado a su habitación en la sala común de Slytherin.

– Porque es odiosa – Scorpius contesto dejándose caer en su cama.

Albus negó con la cabeza.

– Rose no es odiosa. Tú eres un idiota con ella.

– Me gusta ser un idiota con ella.

– Más bien creo que te gusta ella.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada ante aquella estúpida frase que había salido de los labios de su mejor amigo.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – El rubio pregunto sorprendido de que aquellas palabras hayan salido de sus labios en lugar de simplemente haberlo negado.

Albus no le contesto y Scorpius supuso que ya se había quedado dormido.

**III.**

Roxanne caminaba junto a Lyssander rumbo al campo de quidditch en el _'día más especial en la vida de Hugo Weasley_' como su primo lo había bautizado. No se había cansado de repetirlo tanto que a Roxanne no le había quedado otra que nombrar a aquel día, 19 de septiembre, como el día más especial en la vida de Hugo Weasley.

– ¿Harás una prueba? – Lyssander le pregunto saliendo del castillo.

Roxanne se soltó riendo y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Realmente Lyssander? Soy terrible, más terrible que en Historia.

– Siempre me puedo ofrecer como tutor de Quidditch – Le contestó su mejor amigo ojo azul girándose a verla. El sol hacía brillar su cabello rubio cenizo. él y Roxanne eran totalmente diferentes, físicamente hablando. Roxanne era la única chica Weasley que no era pelirroja, excluyendo a Dominique y a Victorie que eran rubias. Su cabello era oscuro y rizado, y su tez era oscura al igual que su madre y su hermano Fred.

– La verdad no estoy interesada. Creo que me gusta la tierra firme.

– Seguro – Lyssander le guiño el ojo – Si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

– Por supuesto, en el nuevo número de Batman.

– SHHHH – Lyssander le tapó la boca. –No sé de qué estás hablando.

Roxanne sonrió. Ella no era la única que se había contagiado de Dominique, Lyssander también lo había hecho. Recordaba perfectamente el día en que había encontrado a Lyssander en la madriguera cargando una pila de comics que su prima Dominique le habría prestado. Él se encontraba totalmente asustado como si hubiera estado haciendo algo vergonzoso.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Roxanne le había preguntado intentando no reírse.

– Tu prima está loca – Había dicho el.

– ¿Dominique? – Roxanne había preguntado imaginándose que de ella se trataba. Dominique era la más obsesionada con las cosas muggles, incluyendo los comics que Lyssander estaba cargando en ese momento.

– Si. Ella…– Lyssander negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera terminar la frase.

– Ella es un poco intensa – Roxanne admitió – ¿Te obligo a leerlos? O... ¿Se pasó toda la tarde contándote acerca de todo lo que pasa en cada uno de los números de Spider-Man?

Lyssander se sonrojo.

– En realidad hablamos acerca de DC Comics, no de Marvel.

– Entonces… – Roxanne respondió no sabiendo exactamente a qué se refería.

– Me gustaron – Lyssander admitió – Ella me convenció de leer uno y yo solo ya no podía parar de leer... y ella me los prestó y, oh por merlín, Rox no le digas a nadie.

Roxanne se sorprendió sabiendo que Lyssander solo le decía 'Rox' cuando era algo serio o importante.

– Por supuesto, pero no entiendo por qué haces tanto drama. Son solo comics Lyssander, nadie se va a burlar porque los leas.

– Tú no lo sabes – Lyssander le respondió con una mirada triste. – Soy el hijo de Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander... algunas personas solo esperan que haga algo un poco raro para burlarse de mí y esconderme las cosas.

Roxanne se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Ella sabía cómo era Luna pero a ella no le parecía que la gente dijera cosas malas de ella o molestara a Lyssander por ello. Para Roxanne, Luna Lovegood era una de las personas más respetadas del mundo mágico. El hecho de Lyssander se preocupara de que leer comics lo convertiría en una persona de la cual las personas se burlan, le hizo sentir ganas de llorar. Roxanne odiaba a las personas que hablaban mal de otras y odiaba más a las personas que se burlaban de la familia de Lyssander.

– Oye, nadie se va a burlar de ti –dijo Roxanne no sabiendo que más decir.

– Solo no le digas a nadie – fue la única respuesta de Lyssander.

– Buena suerte – Roxanne le dijo de vuelta en el campo de Quidditch.

– Creo que tu buena suerte no está completo – Lyssander le dijo con una media sonrisa quitándose un mechón rubio que le caía en el rostro.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Roxanne pregunto.

–Te falta el beso.

– Por supuesto: El beso – Roxanne sonrió mientras daba un paso más cerca de Lyssander – ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Lyssander se agachó para dejar su mejilla a la altura de Roxanne.

– Buena suerte, Lyssander – Le dijo la ravenclaw antes de plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

**VI.**

Lucy frotaba sus manos mientras observa la prueba desde las gradas. Todavía no entendía cómo era que se había levantado aquel día tan valiente y había decidido que adicionar para el puesto de buscador del equipo de Gryffindor- Hufflepuff era una gran idea. _Estaba loca_, era la única respuesta que Lucy tenía. Ella no podía hacer esto. Lo mejor era huir e irse a esconder a la sala de menesteres donde su prima Rose no la encontraría.

– Si – Lucy pensó mientras se levantaba del asiento. –Esto es lo mejor. No hagas el ridículo de tu vida.

Lástima que el destino odiaba a Lucy Weasley.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas?– Rose Weasley apareció enfrente de ella con los manos en la cadera. – Siéntate ahora mismo que ya casi es tu turno.

– Rose, por favor.

– No. Tienes que hacerlo Lucy.

– ¡Si! ¡Lucy! ¡Vamos! – Una pelirroja gritó desde su escoba: Lily Luna Potter, para ser exactos.

En aquel momento se estaba llevando a cabo la prueba de los cazadores de Gryffindor- Hufflepuff lo que explicaba la presencia de Lily en el campo de quidditch. Ella y Hugo seguramente serían dos de los cazadores de ese equipo.

– Yo…– Lucy dijo antes de hacer la cosa más ridícula: correr. Claro que si corres directamente a los brazos de alguien es aún más ridículo, y claro que si ese 'alguien' es Jeremy Nott –_El cual ya ha estado presente en otros de tus momentos vergonzosos_\- definitivamente tienes que cambiarte de escuela o algo.

– Gracias a Merlín que la atrapaste – Lily dijo haciendo que Lucy deseara desaparecer.

– ¿Qué? – Jeremy preguntó con sus ojos hielo viendo directamente a través de Lucy – ¿Qué pasa contigo Lucy Weasley que siempre te cruzas en mi camino?– preguntó divertido.

– Yo...– _Oh por Merlín. Estas cosas solo me suceden a mí. __–_ Solo han sido dos veces – contestó la pelirroja de ojos verdes arruinando aun más su vida, si era posible.

– ¿Por qué Lily Potter me dijo que te 'había atrapado'? – le pregunto Jeremy diciendo 'Lily Potter' como si se tratara de la chica más bonita de Hogwarts… lo cual era cierto.

– Lucy – Lily la llamó evitando que Lucy tuviera oportunidad de contestar alguna otra tontería. – Es hora de la prueba de los buscadores – Su prima sonrió haciendo que Lucy tuviera ganas de vomitar. Ya no había escapatoria: tenía que hacer la prueba.

**Nota de la autora:** Hola. Gracias a todos por leer y dejar algún review, la verdad no tienen ni idea lo feliz que me hacen. Aqui estoy puntual como lo prometi. Debo confesar que este capitulo no me dejo muy conforme (siempre releo el capitulo como miles de veces antes de subirlo y ahora no tuve tiempo) pero espero que lo disfruten. Estoy apunto de entrar a la universidad y eso me tiene loca. De hecho hoy acabo de sacar la ficha y no se si estuve bien con la carrera que elegí. En fin gracias y nos vemos el próximo domingo.


	5. Y el buscador es

**Capítulo 5: Y el buscador es...**

**I.**

Lily se cepillaba su largo cabello pelirrojo mientras escuchaba a Margareth Patti -_no sé qué más_\- parlotear acerca de lo emocionada que estaba del mundial de quidditch y lo segura que estaba que obtendría un lugar y otras cuantas cosas que eran tan tontas que Lily ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a mencionar.

– ¿Tu qué opinas Lily? – Margareth se dirigió a Lily desde su cama en la habitación que compartían en la torre de gryffindor.

– Yo opino que ese color realmente no combina con tu tono de piel.

Margareth frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a su cabello recién teñido color rojo naranja. Margareth estaba un tanto obsesionada con parecerse a Lily. Nunca había llegado tan lejos como para teñirse su cabello naturalmente oscuro… hasta ayer cuando había aparecido en el gran comedor luciendo una cabellera naranja que no lucía bien con su tono de piel aceitunado. _(Y Lily no tenía el cabello naranja, lo tenia rojo.) _

– Un castaño rojizo te quedaría mejor, te verías bastante bonita.

Los oscuros ojos de Margareth brillaron.

– ¿Tú crees?

– Por supuesto – contestó Lily dándole una sonrisa.

– Creo que podría lucir como Rihanna.

– ¿Quién?

– Rihanna, la cantante muggle. Creí que tu familia sabía mucho acerca del mundo muggle. – comentó Lily cuando ambas bajaban las escaleras de su habitación hacia la sala común.

– Yo solo sé acerca de Chris Evans y personas así. – Margareth sonrió abiertamente.

– Quieres decir: personas que lucen increíblemente atractivas.

– Totalmente.

– ¿Personas que lucen increíblemente atractivas? Eso suena como mi descripción, Scarlet Witch.

Lorcan Scamander las interceptó a los pies de las escaleras luciendo_ increíblemente atractivo_ en compañía de Hugo, el mejor amigo de Lily.

– ¿Scarlet Witch? ¿Acaso hablaste con Dominique? – Lily preguntó, reconociendo el nombre que alguna vez había escuchado de Dominique. Si no se equivocaba era el nombre de un libro o del barco del pirata que a su prima le encantaba. Lily no estaba segura. _Bruja escarlata_ parecía un buen nombre de barco pirata.

Lorcan se encogió de hombros.

– No. En realidad yo solo quería darte un apodo así que le pregunté a Hugo – Lorcan señaló al pelirrojo a su lado. – No quieres saber los apodos que me sugirió.

– No sabía que eran para Lily – Hugo contesto de inmediato sonrojándose.

Lorcan se soltó riendo.

– ¿Para qué otra pelirroja podría ser? – El rubio le guiño el ojo.

– El caso es que Hugo no fue de gran ayuda… así que le pregunte a Lyssander y el me sugirió ese. – Lorcan procedió a hacerle una reverencia – De ahora en adelante serás Scarlet Witch para mí.

– _Es un completo tonto _– Lily pensó con una media sonrisa, rodando los ojos.

– Podrías haberte esforzado más – Lily respondió acercándose a Lorcan – Creo que sería mucho mejor si tu hubieras conseguido el apodo por ti mismo – Lily poso su mano sobre el brazo de Lorcan, intentando no soltarse riendo ante la expresión atontada que había en la cara de Lorcan.

– Yo… solo… puedo conseguir otro – Lorcan susurro – Si tú quieres, claro.

– Por favor ¿Quieren parar? – Hugo intervino – Vine por ti porque McGonagall ya va a anunciar quienes conforman los equipos de quidditch, Lily.

– Oh claro – Lily dijo tranquilamente dando un paso atrás. –Vamos.

Lily se dirigio a la salida de la sala común sin esperar por Lorcan y Hugo. La pelirroja se soltó riendo a carcajadas mientras salía por el cuadro de la señora gorda. Era tan divertido jugar con Lorcan. El rubio estaba terriblemente enamorada de ella y todo lo que hacía Lily lo volvía loco. REAL. Lily no había esperado que Lorcan apareciera aquel dia en su sala común, por lo que ciertamente no había dado su mejor actuación, pero aun así había funcionado con el _dulce slytherin_ Lorcan Scamander. Woah, Lily nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera utilizar 'dulce' y 'slytherin' en una misma oración.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Margareth la alcanzó en el camino y la jalo del brazo

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo de qué? – Lily preguntó

– ¡Lorcan Scamander! – Margareth chilló – ¿Por qué no lo besaste o algo así? ¡Él es como el mejor besador de Hogwarts!

– Creí que el mejor besador de Hogwarts era Jeremy Nott.

– No. Las chicas hicimos una nueva encuesta el curso pasado: Lorcan Scamander y Albus Potter ocupan el primer lugar.

Lily casi se cayó de boca. Primero: ¿quien hacía encuestas sobre mejor besador? Era terrible. Segundo: ¿Que hacían esos personajes en el primer puesto?

– ¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano? No lo creo – Lily negó con la cabeza incapaz de imaginar a Albus besando a alguien. Albus se veía tan decente y maduro, jamás había sido como los otros chicos que se la pasaban hablando acerca del tamaño de las faldas de las mujeres o diciendo quienes les parecían 'calientes'

– Es totalmente cierto ¿Sabes quién ocupaba el segundo lugar? – Margareth preguntó.

– No me digas.

– Hugo Weasley – Margareth dijo de todos modos. Lily se quedó estática en su lugar

– Tienes que estar bromeando.

– Por supuesto que si – Margareth se soltó riendo. – Hugo era el lugar 32.

– ¿De qué? – Hugo preguntó cuando las alcanzaron.

– De nada – Margareth y Lily contestaron al unísono antes de soltarse riendo a carcajadas.

**II.**

– Respira Lucy– Dominique repetía una y otra vez a la entrada del gran comedor, donde Lucy se había congelado por aproximadamente tres horas.

– No puedo entrar – Lucy volvió a repetir lo mismo que había estado diciendo las anteriores tres horas ¿La razón de aquello? La profesora McGonagall iba a anunciar a la hora de la cena quienes habían quedado en los equipos de quidditch.

Dominique resoplo y vio a su prima con severidad.

– Tienes que enfrentarlo Lucy. Si no quedas no pasa nada.

– No soportaría ver que fracase.

– No lo harás. Tienes que creerme – Dominique apretó la mano de su prima – Yo estuve en las pruebas Lucy, y fuiste impresionante. Ahora vamos vaquera, es momento de entrar.

– ¿Vaquera? – Lucy pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

– Sí, ayer vi muchas películas del viejo oeste, vaquera – Dominique respondió encogiéndose de hombros empujando a Lucy dentro del gran comedor.

– Me voy a sentar en mi mesa. – dijo Lucy desviándose de la mesa de gryffindor, donde Dominique pensaba sentarse en compañía de sus otros primos.

– Por supuesto que no, toda la familia nos vamos a sentar juntos.

– Por favor no, si no quedo todos me van a decir palabras de aliento y no quiero eso. Sería realmente incómodo. – Y probablemente harían llorar a Lucy, porque todo la hacía llorar. Como cuando se enojaba, la chica no podía enojarse sin llorar. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle a la persona con la que estaba enojada pero no podía hacerlo porque rompía en llanto. Simplemente lloraba por todo. Prefería afrontar el fracaso sin nadie que le dijera nada y todo estaría bien.

– Entonces yo me siento contigo – Dominique accedió sabiendo que no había manera de que su prima accediera a sentarse en la de gryffindor.

– Buenas noches a todos – McGonagall comenzó a hablar haciendo que todo Hogwarts quedase en silencio. – Sé que todos están muy emocionados por saber quiénes conforman los equipos de Quidditch. Antes que nada déjenme decirles que fue una difícil decisión ya que contamos con muy buenos jugadores de quidditch. Ahora sin más, les leeré la lista porque la comida se está enfriando y no quiero que mueran de nervios. – McGonagall sonrió.

Dominique apretó la mano de Lucy

– El equipo conformado de las casas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw está integrado de la siguiente manera: Los bateadores son Lyssander Scamander de Ravenclaw y Frank Longbottom de Slytherin.

La multitud aplaudió. Dominique desvió su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores donde Neville levantaba los puños en alto.

– Los cazadores son: Scorpius Malfoy de Slytherin, Lorcan Scamander de Slytherin y Molly Weasley de Ravenclaw.

Dominique reaccionó de inmediato a aquello: brinco de su asiento y empezó a gritar: – ¡Eres la mejor Molly! – Ciertamente Molly era una jugadora de quidditch muy buena pero cuando Dominique había sabido que habían emparejado a los de slytherin con los de ravenclaw ella pensó que su prima no tenía oportunidad contra el mejor tridente cazador de Hogwarts: Lorcan Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy y George Greengass. – ¡Fuerza femenina! ESO VAQUERA.

– Ahora bien – La voz de la directora se alzó recuperando el orden. – El guardián es Jeremy Nott.

Lo normal, no había manera de Jeremy no consiguiera el puesto.

– Y el buscador es… – Dominique sabia quien seria. Toda la escuela lo sabía. Era quizá mucho más obvio que la elección de Jeremy. – Albus Potter.

– Él es tan guapo – un chico de hufflepuff susurro mientras aplaudía a su lado.

– Seguramente es tan bueno como amante que como en el quidditch - una chica concordó con el.

Lucy y Dominique se voltearon a ver y se soltaron a carcajadas. Deberían haber grabado eso y enseñarselo al decente Albus. La rubia hubiera muerto al ver su cara.

– Ahora diré el equipo de las casas de gryffindor y hufflepuff: Los bateadores son Louis Weasley de gryffindor y Lidia Wood de hufflepuff. – La mesa en la que estaba sentada Dominique rugió. La chica busco la cabellera rubia de su hermano en la mesa de gryffindor: Louis lanzaba besos. _Normal. _

– Los cazadores son: Hugo Weasley de gryffindor, Ellen Cloud de gryffindor y Lily Potter de gryffindor – Dominique aplaudió y observó a Hugo y a Lily que estaban abrazados en la mesa de gryffindor.

– El guardián es Matt Wood de gryffindor... –Por supuesto que los instantes entre este anuncio y el otro fueron interminables. – y el buscador es Lucy Weasley de huffepuff.

– No puede ser verdad – Lucy susurró mientras Dominique se subía arriba de su silla a celebrar.

**III.**

Roxanne corrió desde su mesa de ravenclaw hacia la de hufflepuff donde se encontraba su prima Lucy y su otra prima Dominique, esta última estaba saltando y cantando rap, algo que sonaba como – SI, LA VAQUERA LUCY LO LOGRO AHORA TODOS PREPÁRENSE PARA SU PODER CARAS DE JAMÓN. (O de jabón, realmente no se le entendía nada)

– Lo sabíamos – Roxanne llegó y abrazó a una Lucy que parecía no entender lo que estaba pasando

– Yo… Es mentira ¿no? – Lucy pregunto apretándole la mano

– No, es completamente verdad.

– Oh por merlín. ¿En qué lío me he metido?

– ¡Lucy! - Tres pelirrojas llegaron junto a ellas gritando al mismo tiempo: Rose, Lily y Molly

Las cinco primas se abrazaron y comenzaron a brincar mientras Dominique seguía cantando su rap arriba de la mesa –VEAN TODOS, ELLA ES LUCY LA VAQUERA Y CON SU LÁTIGO DEMOLEDOR ATRAPARA LA SNITCH MAS RÁPIDO QUE UN CAMIÓN.

Las chicas se soltaron riendo, mientras al mismo tiempo moría de vergüenza.

**IV.**

– Albus – Rose abrazo a su primo con una sonrisa. – ¡Felicidades!

– Gracias, Rose – Albus le despeinó el cabello.

– Scorpius – La pelirroja exclamó emocionada al ver al rubio al que después abrazo. – ¡Felicidades para ti también, rubio odioso!

– ¿Pero qué? – Scorpius preguntó al sentir los brazos de Rose rodearle el cuello. Rose no lo soltó hasta que él puso sus manos en la cintura y le devolvió el abrazo. La pelirroja aunque lo intento no puedo evitar que una estúpida sonrisa se instalará en su cara.

_Regla número uno si quieres triunfar en la vida: No debes sentir nada por Scorpius Weasley. Parece que Rose había fallado miserablemente._

– Me imagino que tu no adicionaste ¿cierto, Weasley?– Scorpius le pregunto con una media sonrisa. – No te ves como una persona del tipo atlético.

_Oh, aquí vamos._

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Malfoy? – Rose puso las manos en sus caderas y la sonrisa se borró de su cara.

– Nada ¿Qué podría estar diciendo? – Scorpius la miró de arriba abajo provocando que el estómago de Rose se revolviera. No sabia si queria vomitar o golpear a Malfoy. – Solo digo que no luces muy atlética.

– Albus – una chica llegó a abrazar a Albus y este se retiró a hablar con ella.

– Explícame qué quieres decir con eso.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada y dio un paso más cerca de ella:

– Solo estoy diciendo lo que veo.

Rose apretó los puños, dio paso más cerca del rubio y levantó la mirada para verlo directo a sus ojos grises.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que mi peso no es el adecuado?

– Puedes interpretarlo de la manera que quieras.

– Eres tan idiota que me sorprendes, Malfoy – Rose respondió dando un paso atrás y caminando hacia la dirección de la torre de gryffindor.

Después de dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y volteo hacia atrás donde vio a Scorpius charlar con una chica pálida de cabello negro, largas piernas y una falda corta. ¿Por qué existían chicas como ella que lucían tan bonitas? ¿Por que ella no se podía poner una falda corta y lucir de esa manera? Era injusto. Scorpius volteo hacia donde estaba parada Rose y le guiño el ojo. OH POR MERLIN ¡ROSE LO ODIABA!

La pelirroja cerró sus manos en puños y reanudo su camino.

– ¿Qué tal Rose? – Una hufflepuff la saludo. Rose asintió con la cabeza mientras veía que el tamaño de la falda de la chica era del mismo tamaño que la de la otra. La Weasley no estaba muy segura si habia un tamaño preestablecido de faldas en el código de vestimenta del colegio. Si lo había a estas chicas no les importaba. Pero bueno, después de todo, ellas eran libres de usar la falda como se les diera la gana.

Rose no sabía porque se sentía tan enojada. Las posibles opciones eran 1: Estaba molesta porque Scorpius la había llamado gorda. 2: Estar cerca de Scorpius la molestaba 3: ¿POR QUE NO RECORDABA LO QUE HABIA LEIDO EN EL CÓDIGO DE VESTIMENTA DE HOGWARTS? 4: Scorpius pensaba que estaba fea. Rose apretó los ojos cuando la vista se le pensó a nublar.

– _Oh no, oh no, no puedes estar a punto de llorar _– La pelirroja pensó entrando a los baños que se habían cruzado en su camino. Se acercó a un espejo.

Su cabello estaba agarrado en una cola de caballo pero los cabellos se salían dramáticamente de ella. Rose se quitó la cinta que agarraba su cabello y dejo que este cayera sobre sus hombros. Era verdad que no era tan bonita como Lily. Ella no tenía el cabello brilloso y lacio como el de Lucy o su bonita sonrisa. Su cabello no era del bonito color rojo del que era el de Lily. Sus ojos no eran tan bonitos como los de Dominique. Sus labios no eran tan gruesos como los de Roxanne. No tenía genes veela como Victorie. No tenía el cuerpo atlético de Molly. _Ella era Rose_. Con su cabello rojo despeinado, sus grandes ojos azules y su cuerpo normal: ella no tenía un problema con su peso como Scorpius había dicho y un estúpido rubio no iba a provocar que se sintiera mal consigo misma y que su autoestima bajará. Por supuesto que no. Ella lucía genial justo con los kilos que tenía.

Rose se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por su cara. Se sintió una ridícula por llorar por algo tan estúpido como eso. Nadie debería hacer sentir mal a las personas de esa manera. Ella era bonita a su manera y que Scorpius Malfoy pensara lo contrario poco le debía importar.

Rose le sonrió una última vez a su reflejo en el espejo y salió de los baños, decidida a que un momento de debilidad como aquel no se volviera a repetir jamás.

**Nota: Es la primera vez que me retraso y pido perdón. Gracias por los review y por leer c: Nos vemos. **


	6. Estas delirando, Weasley

**Capítulo 6: Estas delirando, Weasley.**

**I.**

– Creo que si le agregara un poco de incienso de bergamota a la poción esto podría acelerar la curación.

– Joder, Albus ¿En verdad estamos pasando un sábado en la aula de pociones? – Scorpius se quejó estirándose en su asiento.

– Yo no te dije que vinieras conmigo. Y por favor, cállate, que no puedo concentrarme.

– Por supuesto que no puedes ¿Quién podría hacerlo con este apesto olor a pescado? – El rubio dijo mientras fruncía la nariz.

– La poción lleva pescado… y el pescado apesta. No puedo hacer nada para remediar eso, sin embargo, puede hacer que te calles.

– Estas detestable el día de hoy, amigo. Cada día te pareces más a tu prima Rose.

Albus soltó una carcajada y alejó su cabeza del caldero.

– Y ahí está.

– ¿Ahí está qué?

– No puedes evitar nombrar a Rose ni un día – una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por la cara de Albus al decir aquello.

– Bueno, pues, ella es detestable. No puedo evitar que todas las cosas detestables me recuerden a ella, como el olor a pescado, por ejemplo – Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

– Lo que tú digas, Scorp – Albus se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Qué le hiciste ahora? Me he dado cuenta que te odia más que antes.

Scorpius se tomó un par de segundos para contestar aquello. El rubio reflexiono acerca de contestarle a Albus de manera sincera o simplemente actuar como Scorpis Malfoy. Al final se decidió por la primera opción.

– No lo sé, ya paso una semana sin que me dirija la palabra. Ni siquiera me contesta los insultos, siento que me está ignorando.

– Tal vez ya se hartó de sus peleas inmaduras.

– No lo creo, nadie puede hartarse de Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus rodó los ojos y vio cómo su amigo salía indignado del aula de pociones. Probablemente había herido su orgullo de macho al decirle que Rose ya estaba aburrida de él. Si hay algo que Albus sabía que Scorpius no soportaría sería exactamente eso. Si Albus conocía a Scorpius tanto como se lo imaginaba, el rubio estaba en este instante en busca de su prima.

Albus suspiró y se giró de nuevo a su caldero.

– ¿Albus? – Escucho preguntar a una voz de chica que no podía identificar.

Albus suspiró con cansancio y se giró hacia la puerta del aula de pociones, donde en aquel momento se encontraba una chica muy bonita: de cabello largo color rojo oscuro y cara con forma de corazón. La chica tenía una expresión tímida en su cara y estaba jugando con un collar color plata que colgaba de su cuello.

– ¿Si?

– Uhm… realmente me da mucha pena pedirte esto… pero realmente, realmente, eres mi única esperanza.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Albus.

– Realmente, realmente, deseo saber de qué se trata.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y se pasó el cabello por detrás de las orejas.

– Me alegra que mi torpeza te divierta – La chica tomo aire antes de continuar. – Soy terrible en pociones ¿sabes? Y Molly, tu prima, me sugirió que te pidiera ayuda puesto que eres el mejor alumno de pociones en Hogwarts… y de verdad necesito tu ayuda porque no puedo graduarme de Hogwarts sin por lo menos un 'supera las expectativas' en esta materia

La pelirroja camino hacia él y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa iluminando su bonita cara.

– Soy Kenia Martins, por cierto

– Soy Albus Potter – El slytherin estrecho la mano de Kenia. – Y me encantaría ayudarte con pociones.

**II.**

Scorpius caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca furioso. _''Tal vez ya se hartó de sus peleas inmaduras'' _La voz de su mejor amigo sonó en su cabeza. Scorpius se negaba a creerlo: ROSE NO SE PODIA HABERSE HARTADO DE EL, POR MERLIN. El rubio se había enojado tanto al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su amigo. No soportaba que alguien tan insignificante como Rose pasara de él y lo ignorara, como tantas veces lo había hecho Rose en esta última semana, mucho menos que se hartase o aburriese de él, como su mejor amigo había insinuado. El destino de Rose y Scorpius era discutir por cualquier tontería por siempre y Rose no podía romper eso. Scorpius no se lo iba a permitir.

Scorpius llegó a la biblioteca y se dispuso a buscar entre las distintas cabezas enterradas en los libros a una pelirroja. No tardó mucho en encontrarla.

– Rose – Scorpius dijo tomando asiento enfrente de la gryffindor.

La pelirroja suspiro y saco la vista del tomo gigante que estaba leyendo.

– ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?

– No puedes seguir ignorándome - dijo el chico yendo directo al grano.

A Rose se le escapo una media sonrisa.

– Por supuesto, Malfoy – La chica dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia una de las estanterías en la biblioteca. Scorpius se levantó tras ella.

– ¿Exactamente qué significa eso? – Scorpius preguntó recargándose en la estantería donde Rose pasaba el dedo por los títulos de los libros. La pelirroja traía su cabello en una gruesa trenza que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura.

– De acuerdo, está bien, claro – Rose se encogió de hombros. – Esa clase de cosas.

– Se lo que 'por supuesto' significa, no me refiero a eso.

– ¡Aja! Lo encontré – Rose sonrió y sacó un tomo rojo oscuro de la estantería y se marchó rápidamente hacia su mesa. Scorpius la siguió con frustración.

– Me estas empezando a hartar, Weasley – Scorpius se sentó en la silla frente a Rose y se recargo sobre la mesa.

– Genial, ya era hora, porque seriamente yo también estoy harta de tu constante acoso – Rose le respondió burlonamente pasando las páginas de su libro.

– Como si yo estuviera interesado en acosarte – Scorpius resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

– Es justo lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo

– Estas delirando, Weasley.

– Lárgate Malfoy, no estoy de humor para lidiar con personas idiotas – Rose levantó la mirada de su libro y clavó sus ojos azules en él.

– ¡Gracias a Merlín! – Scorpius dijo dramáticamente alzando las manos al cielo – ¡La antigua Rose está de vuelta! Por un momento me preocupe de haberte perdido, Weasley. Tu amable hostilidad me estaba volviendo loco. No es algo muy tuyo, ya sabes.

– Me disculpo por haberte hecho pasar tan malos momentos Malfoy, así es como trato a las personas que odio.

Scorpius se llevó las manos al pecho fingiendo estar ofendido.

–Merlin, Weasley ¿Qué diría tu hermosa madre de ese corazón tan oscuro que tienes? Mira que odiar a alguien... muy mal Weasley, muy mal – El rubio negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

– Creo que mi padre estaría muy contento.

Scorpius estaba a punto de contestar cuando empezó a sonar una melodía en la biblioteca.

– ¿Qué carajos? – Rose preguntó. – Jamás había escuchado música en la biblioteca.

– Buenas tardes, alumnos – La voz de la directora retumbó por todo el lugar – Por favor diríjanse todos al gran comedor, tenemos que darles la bienvenida a unos invitados muy especiales.

– Espero que esos invitados muy especiales sean las chicas del Instituto de las Brujas de Salem – Un chico de cabello negro comentó emocionado.

Scorpius se giró a ver a Rose y le guiño un ojo.

– Vamos, Weasley. No hagamos esperar a nuestros invitados

**III.**

Dominique estaba en el aula de Criaturas Mágicas cuando escuchó el anuncio de la directora. Corrección: Dominique estaba en un pasillo oscuro besándose con su caliente profesor Henry Finnigan. Ahí era donde su mente se encontraba mientras veía a Henry explicarles la anatomía de los dragones. En su mente, Henry estaba besando su anatomía.

Desde que se le había asignado a Henry como profesor, Dominique iba terrible en aquella materia. ¿La razón? Se la pasaba fantaseando toda la clase y no prestaba ni un poco de atención. Por Merlín, ella solo quería que Henry se acercará hacia ella y la besara con sus labios carnosos. Por Merlín, ella solo quería que él se quitara la camisa.

– ¿Señorita Weasley? – Una voz gruesa la sacó de su ensoñación.

– ¿Si, profesor? – Dominique contesto de inmediato – lo que usted quiera – Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo y Henry sonrió.

Dominique se sintió enrojecer por completo. Henry se sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su túnica y le señalo la puerta.

– Creo que nos están esperando en el gran comedor.

Dominique asintió con la cabeza

– Vamos entonces, señorita – Henry insistió al ver que Dominique no se movía de su asiento.

La rubia se levantó rápidamente de su pupitre y tomo todos mis libros

– De verdad desearía que no me diga 'señorita' – Dominique hizo una mueca – Me hace sentir rara.

– De acuerdo, Dominique – Henry salió del aula detrás de ella.

– ¿No le parece raro esto a usted? – preguntó Dominique mientras caminaban rumbo al gran comedor.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué me hable de usted? Por supuesto que sí. Solo soy dos años mayor que tú, Dominique

– Pero usted es el profesor aquí, así es como uno se debe dirigir a sus profesores ¿No lo cree? – Dominique se pasó una mano por su cabello rubio, estaba teniendo problemas para evitar sonrojarse. Si Henry supiera como se había dirigido Dominique a Henry en sus sueños, probablemente la denunciaría y pediría una orden de restricción, si es que eso existe en el mundo mágico... no estaba segura, la rubia lo había visto en muchas películas y series muggles.

– Creo que prefiero que me hables de tu. En serio, me resulta incómodo – Henry la volteo a ver y le dio una pequeña sonrisa – Acepte no decirte 'señorita' así que te pido a cambio que no me trates más de usted ¿Trato hecho?

– Trato hecho – Dominique respondió aunque quería agregar algo como 'SELLEMOS NUESTRO TRATO CON UN BESO, AMOR MÍO'' pero se contuvo.

**IV. **

– Buenos días, bella dama – James saludo a la señora rubia que le abrió la puerta – ¿Se encuentra Jill?

– ¡Jill! – La señora le sonrió mientras gritaba

– ¿Quién es? – James escuchó a Jill gritar de vuelta.

– ¡El amor de tu vida! – James gritó de vuelta haciendo que la señora riera.

– Jesús ¡NO LO DEJES ENTRAR, MAMA! –Jill grito de vuelta – Es un loco que me ha estado acosando, cierrale la puerta en las narices.

La mama de Jill rodó los ojos

– Demasiado tarde – La señora le susurro a James haciéndose a un lado para que el chico entrara – Está arriba, si de verdad eres el amor de su vida sabrás cuál es su puerta.

James le sonrió y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Al llegar al segundo piso se encontró con varias puertas. Tres de ellas estaban decoradas: Una tenía imágenes de bailarinas y fotos de chicos guapos que James no reconocía, el chico que más abundaba era uno de cabello rizado y ojos verdes. James supuso que esa sería la de Clary. Otra tenía imágenes carteles de '_No pasar_' y '_Si eres lo suficientemente idiota toca la puerta'_ James sonrió pero la descarto de inmediato. La última puerta estaba completamente llena de mapas. El chico no se hubiera imaginado que esa era la habitación de Jill, pero era la más probable de las tres así que abrió la puerta.

Jill estaba recostada en su cama copiando apuntes de un libro a un cuaderno. James no entendía porque utilizaban pergaminos en Hogwarts, los cuadernos eran mucho más prácticos.

– Woah – James pronunció al ver la habitación de la chica. Las paredes estaban completamente llenas de fotos de ciudades, lagunas, bosques y cualquier clase de lugar que te pudieras imaginar. Había una foto de un castillo que se parecía misteriosamente a Hogwarts.

– Creí que había dejado muy claro que no te quería aquí – La chica bromeó negando con la cabeza. –Mi madre tiene una debilidad por los chicos lindos. Oh Jesús, olvida que he dicho eso, no quiero inflar más tu ego.

James rió y se sentó en la cama de Jill

– ¿Dónde está ese castillo? – James pregunto sin poder contenerse señalándole a Jill el castillo que se parecía a Hogwarts.

Jill se encogió de hombros

– ¿La verdad? No lo sé. Lo encontré en internet pero no había nada de información acerca de donde se encuentra, es muy intrigante.

– ¿Qué significan todos esos mapas en tu puerta? – James preguntó curiosamente intrigado

– Es bastante obvio ¿no? Significa que amo la belleza de la tierra – Jill respondió sonrojándose un poco.

– ¿Amas la belleza de la tierra? ¿A qué te refieres?.

– La tierra es hermosa, James. Creo que si no estuviera estudiando Historia estaría estudiando Ciencias Ambientales o algo como eso para protegerlo – El chico no sabía muy bien que significaba eso

– ¿Estas estudiando Historia? – James pregunto sorprendido – Te llevarías muy bien con mi prima Rose, ella se la pasa leyendo Historia de Hogwarts todo el tiempo – Demasiado tarde James se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– ¿Historia de qué? – Jill preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Gracias a Merlín que James sabia inventar mentiras rápido.

– Oh nada, es solo un cuento para niños,

– Nunca lo había escuchado ¿Cuántos años tiene tu prima?

– No sé, creo que 7 o 16.

Jill levantó la ceja y se soltó riendo.

– ¿7 o 16? Jesús, James

– ¿Qué? Hace años que no la veo – James se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia el cuaderno de Jill. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Jill tomó asiento y recargo su barbilla en sus rodillas.

– Tarea, ya sabes; ese tipo de cosas que te absorben la vida.

– A mediados del siglo XII, los duques normandos fueron reemplazados por la dinastía Anjou, condes poderosos que poseían grandes territorios en el oeste y sudoeste de Francia – James leyó en voz alta.

– Nos están volviendo a hablar sobre la Guerra de los Cien Años, como si no supiera bastante al respecto.

James asintió aunque de hecho no supiera casi nada sobre ello. A los magos solo se les enseñaba lo básico acerca de la historia muggle. Aunque ambas historias, la muggle y la mágica se entrelazan en varias ocasiones.

– ¿Dónde estás estudiando?

– En la universidad de Londres, más específicamente en Goldsmiths.

– Uh, ¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

– No, está en New Cross ¿Cómo es que no sabes de Goldsmiths? – Jill preguntó frunciendo el ceño – ¿No eres de Londres?

– Vivía en las afueras de la ciudad – contestó tal vez un poco demasiado rápido – ¿Ya comiste? – agregó deseando cambiar de tema.

– No, estaba pensando en pedir una pizza. Tú… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

– 18, ¿Por qué?

– Porque luces como un universitario, pero no lo eres ¿cierto? Supongo que prefieres verte en el espejo las 24 horas del día antes que agarrar un libro.

– En realidad prefiero verte a ti las 24 horas del día – James le guiño un ojo a Jill – Pero si, actualmente no estoy haciendo nada con mi vida.

– ¿Y no quieres estudiar algo? ¿No hay algo que te guste?

James sonrió y se inclinó hacia Jill

– La respuesta a la primera pregunta es no – James susurró encontrándose tan cerca de Jill que podía contar las pocas pecas que tenía en las mejillas – Sobre lo otro, bueno, me gustas tú. – James se inclinó dispuesto a acortar la distancia que los separaba.

– ¡Jesús! ¡Eres un idiota! – Jill le dijo mientras se levantaba apresuradamente de la cama. James sonrió al detectar que estaba levemente sonrojada – Tengo que continuar haciendo eso – Jill señalo su cuaderno – ¿Ya te vas?

– Supongo que si– James se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Ella dio dos pasos atrás de inmediato haciendo que James se soltara riendo – No te voy a comer, Jill.

– Lo sé pero preferiría que respetaras mi espacio personal.

– De acuerdo – James dijo soltando una risita – Nos vemos mañana.

– Si, lárgate de una vez.

* * *

**Nota: **No quiero poner excusas por mi ausencia pero de verdad había querido actualizar en la fecha acordada pero no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, los proyectos escolares me están consumiendo, gracias a dios que solo me queda una semana de clases. También debo confesar que debido a los reviews que estuve leyendo me hicieron replantearme la historia, sé que la mayoría lee mi historia porque es de Rose y Scorpius, en cada capítulo trato de escribir acerca de ellos, pero desde un principio supe que quería escribir sobre varias parejas de la tercera generación. Sin embargo al ver sus reviews me puse a reflexionar acerca de eliminar a el resto de las parejas y quedarme solo con Lily x Lorcan y Scorpius x Rose pero no pude, simplemente quiero seguir escribiendo acerca de las demás parejas. Ahora sin más les doy las gracias por leer, y agregar mi historia en favoritos y follows (me alegraría mucho que dejaran uno que otro review bue) de verdad ¡Gracias! Espero verlos en menos de dos semanas.


	7. No te pareces a ella

**Capítulo 7: No te pareces a ella. **

**I.**

Roxanne tomo asiento en la mesa de ravenclaw en el gran comedor, donde reinaba un ambiente de expectación y curiosidad. Las voces se alzaban más de lo normal y todos dirigían su mirada constantemente a la mesa de los profesores y a las puertas esperando que los grandes invitados aparecieran. Roxanne busco a Lyssander entre las cabelleras que entraban por la puerta pero su búsqueda no estaba dando resultados hasta el momento.

– ¿Roxanne? – Una voz femenina la hizo desviar su atención.

La voz provenía desde un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas a menos de un metro de ella. Unas chicas que parecían ser de cuarto curso.

– ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Te podemos preguntar algo? – Pregunto una chica de cabello negro y fleco con una sonrisa tímida.

– Uhm… – Roxanne frunció el ceño – Sí.

– ¿Eres novia de Lyssander Scamander? – Pregunto otra chica rubia de cabello rizado.

– No, por Merlín, solo somos mejores amigos – Roxanne no pudo evitar que la respuesta saliera más rápido de lo normal de sus labios y que un sonrojo se esparciera por su rostro, gracias a merlín que la piel oscura de la chica lo disimulara. Sin embargo a pesar de su reacción ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de preguntas, no era raro que la confundieran como la novia de Lyssander, al parecer un chico y una chica no podían ser unidos porque todos pensaban que eran pareja.

– Entonces ¿Lyssander no tiene novia? – Volvió a preguntar la de fleco

– No. No tiene novia – Roxanne les sonrió a las chicas dando por terminada la conversación y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la puerta de el gran comedor donde pudo ver a Lyssander llegar en compañía de su gemelo Lorcan.

– ¿Dónde carajos están los invitados? – Fue lo primero que dijo Lyssander al tomar asiento junto con Roxanne.

– ¿Deseando que sean las chicas del instituto de brujas de salem? – Roxanne le pregunto burlonamente. Desde que se había anunciado la participación del instituto de las brujas salem en el mundial de quidditch los chicos no habían dejado de hablar de las estudiantes de aquel lugar.

– No tienes ni idea – Lyssander le guiño un ojo.

Roxanne por quizás, primera vez, escucho las risitas tontas de las chicas que parecían provenir del grupo que había charlado con ella más temprano. Ella sabía que Lyssander era guapo pero por primera vez pareció darse cuenta de lo mucho que Lyssander atraía a las chicas.

La chica frunció el ceño al ver como unas chicas de slytherin no podían dejar de ver a su mejor amigo. Lástima que el chico en realidad nunca había parecido tan interesado en salir con chicas como los otros chicos de su edad. Roxanne incluso había considerado la posibilidad de que el chico fuera gay, un verano en la madriguera se lo había preguntado, pero Lyssander se había reído de ella como por veinte minutos y ya después de haberse tranquilizado le había dicho que no, que estaba sumamente seguro que le gustaban las chicas pero que si alguna vez le empezaba a atraer alguno de sus primos, el mismo se lo haría saber.

Roxanne se giro a su mejor amigo y vio como este charlaba con otro chico de Ravenclaw. Se le hacía un hoyuelo en su piel pálida cada vez que sonreía y un mechón de cabello rubio le caía sobre la frente. A Roxanne entonces se le vino a la mente una imagen de una chica rubia de cara redonda y ojos grises, que había acudido a ella en un mar de lágrimas después de que Lysander terminara con ella. Ella era una de las pocas novias que Lysander había tenido, pero como las anteriores no había logrado que Lysander se enamorara de ella. Roxanne estaba segura que todas las ex novias de Lysander habían acabo destrozadas después de la ruptura. Al parecer las chicas no podían evitar caer totalmente enamoradas de él, aunque al parecer este nunca tenía sentimientos fuertes por ellas.

– ¿Roxanne? – Lyssander le pregunto con una sonrisa expandiéndose por su cara – ¿Por qué me estas mirando fijamente? ¿Quieres besarme o algo así?

Roxanne rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

– Cállate, tonto.

– No te juzgo por ello, soy muy atractivo, quiero besarme muy a menudo

– Tu vanidad está muy lejos de mi compresión – Roxanne negó con la cabeza pero no pudo evitar reírse.

De repente en el gran comedor se hizo el silencio y Roxanne que estaba girada de modo que las puertas del gran comedor quedaban a su espalda se giró hasta estas y no puedo evitar que su boca se abriera. En las puertas del gran comedor se encontraba un grupo de siete chicos sumamente atractivos pero a la ves feroces que parecían que podían saltar hacia ti y cortarte la cabeza sin siquiera parpadear en cualquier momento. Los chicos lucían ropas oscuras y túnicas color rojo sangre. Dos palabras flotaron en su mente _'Príncipes oscuros'_

– Démosles una cordial bienvenida al equipo de **Quidditch** del Instituto Durmstrang - La voz de la directora retumbo por el gran comedor

Roxanne y el resto de los alumnos de Hogwarts empezaron a aplaudir.

– Hemos realizado un sorteo anteriormente y el equipo de Durmstrang se hospedara en la sala común de Gryffindor- Aquello levanto muchos murmullos mientras los chicos se dirigían hacia la mesa de los leones.

– Creía que en esa escuela no aceptaban a los hijos de muggles ¿no habría sido mejor que los pusieran en Slytherin?- Roxanne le pregunto a Lyssander.

– Las reglas han cambiado desde lo de Voldemort ¿recuerdas? –Lyssander le dio una media sonrisa – De verdad que no has aprendido nada de nuestras clases de historia.

– ¿Cómo quieres que aprenda con un maestro tan atractivo como tú? ¡No puedo concentrarme! – Roxanne bromeo e hizo que Lyssander riera.

– Que bueno que me lo dices. De ahora en adelante me tomare una poción multijugos antes de nuestras clases. No te extrañe si McGonagall aparece en nuestra mesa en la biblioteca y comienza a darte una lección.

– Es una buena idea – Roxanne respondió con una sonrisa.

– Oh por merlín - El chico con el que estaba hablando Lysander suspiro.

– Son más hermosas de lo que creía.

– El reinado de Lily Potter ha terminado.

Roxanne escucho murmullos como aquellos por todo el gran comedor y ya sabiendo lo que encontraría giro su vista hacia la entrada del gran comedor donde se encontró a siete chicas que vestían zapatos de tacón, medias negras, faldas de tubo negras y camisetas de vestir moradas. Las chicas eran bonitas pero a Roxanne no le parecieron tan bonitas como su prima Lily.

– Nosotras somos del Instituto de brujas de Salem- Una chica alta de cabello negro y nariz fina dijo con acento claramente americano.

– Las chicas del Instituto de brujas de Salem se hospedaran en la sala común de Gryffindor- La directora anuncio provocando que los chicos de Gryffindor lanzaran exclamaciones de victoria.

Roxanne negó con la cabeza al ver a su primo Hugo chocar las cinco con otros chicos de Gryffindor y llevo su mirada de nuevo a la entrada del gran comedor donde ahora entraba un grupo de siete personas vestidas con túnicas azul cielo. En el grupo había un chico y una chica que destacaban del resto por parecer tener sangre veela.

– Un aplauso para la academia mágica de Beauxbatons que se hospedaran con la casa de Slytherin.

Después de que los de Beauxbatons se acomodaran en la mesa de Slytherin, aparecieron otro grupo de personas de características asiáticas, estos vestían túnicas de diferentes colores y pertenecían a la escuela de magia de Mahoutokoro. A ellos les toco hospedarse en la sala común de Hufflepuff, al igual que los estudiantes de la escuela mágica brasileña, que portaban túnicas verdes. Y al Instituto Mágico Africano, donde los estudiantes portaban túnicas grises y corbatas amarillas, les toco hospedarse con Ravenclaw.

– Bueno, este año escolar será muy peculiar.

– Desde luego que si - Lysander respondió con una sonrisa para después girarse hacia la comida que acaba de aparecer en las mesas después de la última presentación.

**II.**

Era hace un año y un par de meses atrás. Hacia un calor insoportable en la madriguera y Lily no había logrado por ningún medio quedarse dormida. La casa estaba llena de gente como todo los veranos (era una costumbre que todos pasaran los veranos en la madriguera) pero en aquella ocasión los Scamander habían ido de visita por unos días por lo que la casa estaba a su limite _–gracias a merlín que la madriguera había sufrido una renovación después de que su padre derrotara a Voldemort y los Weasley se convirtieran en una familia poderosa-_ Lily recordaba a su padre contándole como era la madriguera antes y estaba agradecida de la renovación.

La chica se levanto de su cama y salio de la habitación que compartía con Roxanne y Dominique pensando en tomar algo de aire fresco. Bajo las escaleras y acudió a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Mientras caminaba rumbo al refrigerador sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la ventana donde se llevo un buen susto al ver un destello gris pasar volando a toda velocidad. Lily había estado apunto de gritarle a su papa _-Desde pequeña la pelirroja le tenia un gran miedo a los dementores, un miedo demasiado grande-_ pero la mancha disminuyo de velocidad y ahora podía ver que era Lorcan Scamander _–Lily no entendía porque les resultaba tan difícil distinguir a los gemelos, para ella Lorcan y Lysander eran totalmente identificables-_ La pelirroja se olvido del agua por completo y se había quedado viendo a Lorcan volar en su escoba, por un momento había considerado salir e unirsele en un juego de quidditch pero fue entonces cuando el chico se detuvo por completo y sus ojos intensos se posaron en ella. Lily se había sentido avergonzada de haber sido atrapada y incluso considero la opción de huir a su habitación y hacerle creer a Lorcan por la mañana que se lo había imaginado o que era otra pelirroja, tal vez Lucy. Pero eso era algo muy cobarde y para nada de Lily Potter.

– Hola Lorcan- Lo había recibido Lily con una sonrisa recargándose en la barra de la cocina.

– Lily- Lorcan dijo recargándose a su lado haciendo que su brazo rozara el de la chica. – ¿No puedes dormir? O ¿espiar a chicos por la noche es uno de tus pasatiempos?

Lily sonrió y se paso el cabello por detrás de las orejas.

– En realidad es lo primero, pero te voy a decir una cosa, si espiar chicos por la noche fuera uno de mis pasatiempos… me gustaría que anduvieras a mi alcance todas las noches- Lily bromeo.

– Ten por seguro que si ese fuera alguno de tus pasatiempos yo andaría por ahí muy a menudo- Lorcan dijo con una sonrisa en sus gruesos labios rosas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de aquello por unos cuantos minutos viendo como el reloj de la madriguera hacia su tic tac cuando Lorcan había tomado la mano de la chica de manera sorpresa.

Lorcan levanto la mano a la altura de sus ojos y se dedico a examinarla.

-¿Qué haces?- Lily pregunto divertida.

-Tus manos- Lorcan negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que veía - Son muy bonitas ¿Cómo pueden ser tan bonitas unas manos ?

Lily se rió.

– Lorcan ¿estas bien?- La pelirroja dijo quitando los mechones rubio dorado de la frente del chico y poniendo su palma sobre la frente del chico simulando que le tomaba la temperatura -Creo que debes de dejar de volar por las noches, creo que te esta afectando.

– Estoy hablando en serio - Lorcan le dijo con absoluta seriedad en su cara- Aquí - Lorcan paso su indice por una mancha en forma de estrella que tenia Lily en su pulgar - Esta mancha es muy bonita… y tus dedos - Lorcan trazo el contorno de sus dedos lentamente - Son tan largos y delgados - Lorcan inclino su boca hacia la mano de Lily y planto un beso en la parte interna de su mano. Lily se estremeció al sentir el contacto de los labios sobre su piel.

Lily tenia los labios entreabiertos cuando Lorcan levanto la mirada y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella. La pelirroja no había sabido que había pasado exactamente, solo podía centrarse en la manera que Lorcan la estaba viendo. Lily había pensado que la iba a besar y se asusto al darse cuenta que probablemente ella quería que lo hiciera. Sin embargo Lorcan soltó la mano de Lily y retrocedió.

– Buenas noches Lily - Dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

Al día siguiente Lorcan lucia avergonzado pero parecía haber olvidado lo que paso o por lo menos fingió que lo había olvidado. Fue entonces cuando Lily empezo a sospechar que el gemelo de Lysander estaba interesado en ella.

En los siguientes días se pregunto muy a menudo que hubiera pasado si Lorcan la hubiera besado aquella noche, pero los días habían transcurrido y Lily olvido que aquel suceso ocurrió algún día, hasta ahora.

– ¿Scarlet Witch?- Una voz la saco de su ensoñación.

Lily centro sus ojos castaños en Lorcan y parpadeo intentando regresar al presente.

– ¿De que hablábamos?- Lily pregunto.

– De que estas absolutamente enamorada de mi, de hecho; estabas apunto de aceptar tener sexo conmigo- Lorcan bromeo con una sonrisa.

– Por supuesto, ¿de que otra cosa podíamos estar hablando?- Lily contesto rodando los ojos.

Lorcan se soltó riendo y se entretuvo arrancando pedacitos de pasto. Ambos estaban sentados debajo de la sombra de un árbol, muy cerca del lago. A pesar de ser mediados de octubre aquel día había sido un día muy caluroso y Lorcan se había quitado la túnica y tenia las mangas de su camisa remangadas hasta los codos.

– ¿Sabes que es divertido?- Lily pregunto con una sonrisa.

Lorcan levanto la vista del suelo y se centro en ella.

– Cuando era pequeña quería tener una gemela – Lily negó con la cabeza - Era mi sexto cumpleaños y yo desee tener una gemela al momento de soplar las velas. Parecía algo tan genial en esos era culpa tuya y de tu hermano ¿sabes? Desde que los había visto y había tenido conciencia quería una gemela para ser como ustedes. Incluso pensaba: Bueno, si tengo una gemela podríamos ser novios de unos gemelos, ¿Quién mejor que Lorcan y Lyssander para ser nuestros novios ? Claro que yo estaría con Lorcan y mi gemela tendría que quedarse con Lyssander.

Lorcan rió junto con Lily.

– Vaya, con razón siempre parecía que querías morderme en esos tiempos- Lorcan sonrió - Ahora todo tiene sentido, tenias un deseo sucio por mi.

– No creo que hubiera sido para tanto- Lily golpeo el hombro de Lorcan jugetonamente -No tenia mucho de que elegir.

– Bueno, por lo menos me complace saber que estoy antes que Lysander.

– Estabas antes que Lysander- Lily dijo haciendo énfasis en el 'antes'- Lysander se ha puesto bastante guapo.

– Lastima que el no esta interesado en ti

– Oh ¿y tu si?- Lily pregunto levantando una ceja.

– Si– Lorcan susurro después de unos segundos.

– Vaya, esto es halagador- Lily se levanto del pasto -Lastima que no estoy interesada- Lily comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo pero a medio camino se giro y se encontró con los ojos de Lorcan- O quizás si.

Lily no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras caminaba hacia su sala común.

**III.**

Scorpius sonrió mientras escuchaba a Aylee Giroud contarle acerca del castillo de Beauxbatons y sus jardines y quien sabe qué cosa más. Scorpius realmente no estaba muy interesado en lo que Aylee pudiera decir. Se había ofrecido voluntario para mostrarle Hogwarts por una razón y esa no era precisamente para escucharla hablar todo el día de las estúpidas fuentes que había en Beauxbatons.

– ¿Qué posición ocupas en el equipo?- Scorpius pregunto ya cuando la chica había terminado de describir con absoluto detalle la fuente en honor a madame quien sabe qué.

– Cazadora ¿Y tú?- Aylee pregunto alisándose su cabello rojo.

La visión del cabello de Aylee provoco que unos ojos azules y un cabello rojo despeinado brillaran en su mente por un segundo.

– Cazador

– Genial- Aylee detuvo su caminar y se acercó a Scorpius -Te vamos a hacer pedazos - Dijo la chica con su acento francés rodeándole el cuello con sus manos.

Scorpius se vio sorprendido por un minuto, Aylee le había parecido tímida al principio pero ahora había quedado claro que todo había sido parte de su fachada. No había planeado besar a la chica tan pronto, esperada tener un par de pláticas más con ella, pero ahora mismo era Aylee la que se estaba apretando a él y mordiéndose sus gruesos labios. Aylee tenia cabello rizado y cara dulce adornada por unos ojos grandes color verde.

– Sinceramente no creo que eso vaya a pasar- Scorpius le respondió con una media sonrisa antes de juntar los labios con Aylee en un apasionado beso.

**IV.**

Rose caminaba alegremente en compañía de Lucy de regreso de las mazmorras donde habían ido a buscar a Albus cuando los vio. Una escena para nada bonita que Rose deseaba borrar de su mente. Lo primero que vio fue la túnica azul cielo en el suelo. Lo segundo fue a la pelirroja que rodeaba la cintura de Scorpius Malfoy con sus piernas desnudas. La pelirroja se encontraba contra la pared y tenía la corbata de Scorpius rodeándole el cuello, afortunadamente parecía que solo había perdido la túnica, aún tenía su blusa y la falda puestas. Scorpius por otro lado tenía unos cuantos botones de su camisa desabrochados y su cabello totalmente despeinado. Rose quería con muchas ganas retirar la vista pero no podía. Estaba con la boca abierta totalmente impactada viendo como Scorpius se besaba apasionadamente con aquella chica. Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago.

– ¿Scorpius?- Rose soltó estúpidamente.

Scorpius y la chica se soltaron inmediatamente y se giraron hacia Rose.

– Lo siento- La pelirroja dijo con acento francés mientras recogía su túnica del suelo.

– Creo que para la próxima deberían buscar un mejor lugar para sus encuentros- Rose hizo una mueca- Los pasillos de Hogwarts no son un buen lugar.

– ¿Lo dices por experiencia Weasley?- Le pregunto Scorpius de manera burlona mientras se abrochaba la corbata que ya había recuperado.

– En realidad no. Yo si tengo dignidad.

– ¡Oye!- Dijo la francesa emocionada al parecer sin haberse percatado del insulto de Rose- Nos parecemos. Soy Aylee Giroud, tu gemela francesa al parecer- Aylee le ofreció su mano que Rose tardo unos cuantos segundos en tomar deteniéndose a pensar que aquella mano había acariciado el bello cabello rubio del idiota de Malfoy. Se tenía que desinfectar las manos después de aquello inmediatamente.

– Rose Weasley y ella es…- Rose se giró hacia su izquierda donde debería haber estado Lucy pero no había nadie. Rose frunció el ceño y regreso su vista hacia Aylee y Scorpius.

– Bueno… nos vemos- Se despidió Aylee antes de perderse por el pasillo con su túnica azul cielo balanceándose detrás de ella.

– No te pareces a ella- Dijo Scorpius provocando que Rose se enojara.

– Por supuesto que no- Rose soltó agriamente- Ella es bonita y no es una gorda como yo ¿Cierto, Malfoy?

Scorpius frunció el ceño

– Yo no estaba diciendo eso- Dijo sonando un poco confundido- Solo que ella no es bonita de la forma en la que tú lo eres.

– Eres un idio- se detuvo Rose sorprendida ante lo que había dicho Malfoy -Espera ¿Qué?

– No luzcas tan sorprendida, Weasley. Puede que no seas tan bonita como Lily, pero en la escala del 1 al 10 yo te pondría un 9- Scorpius se encogio de hombros como estuviera exponiendo un hecho ya sabido por todos.

– Supongo que gracias, entonces- Rose apretó la liga de su cola de caballo sintiéndose incomoda.

– Genial, ahora por favor deja de verme como si estuvieras deseando besarme. El hecho de que seas un tanto atractiva no significa que tenga algún interés por ti. Eres demasiado… - Scorpius deslizo su mirada platinada sobre Rose- Rose Weasley- soltó con desprecio.

-Tu eres un idiota Malfoy, un gran idiota, pero eso ya lo sabes- Dijo Rose antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

**V.**

Lucy estaba caminando rápidamente tratando de llegar pronto a su sala común. La hufflepuff se recriminaba por no haber hecho caso a su horóscopo que claramente le dijo que se mantuviera alejada de los pasillos cercanos a las mazmorras… bueno, no es que su horóscopo lo hubiera dicho exactamente con esas palabras, pero ahora Lucy podía hallarle sentido a todo.

Lucy detestaba que le gustara Scorpius Malfoy, sabía que era imposible y que era muy probable que no supiera de su existencia, pero no podía hacer nada por eliminar aquello que sentía por el rubio de Slytherin. Creo que aquello le molestaba más a Lucy que cualquier otra cosa, el no poder deshacer sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera se había sentido tan enojada o triste cuando había visto a Scorpius con esa pelirroja, era algo que probablemente pasaba todos los días. Lo que había puesto tan triste a Lucy era que no podía hacer nada para dejar de desear ser esa chica y no podía borrar el hecho de que le gustaba Scorpius Malfoy.

– Lucy Weasley

Lucy levanto la cabeza y se encontró de frente con Jeremy Nott.

– Hola Jeremy- Lucy contesto deseando más que nada que Jeremy la dejara en paz en aquel momento. No estaba de ánimos para tratar con chicos tan guapos como él.

– Quería felicitarte. Eres grandiosa en quidditch- Jeremy apretó el hombro de Lucy cariñosamente- No entiendo porque nunca antes habías jugado. Puede que contigo hufflepuff hubiera ganado unos cuantos campeonatos.

– Yo...-Lucy negó con la cabeza, cambiando de opinión acerca de lo que le iba a contestar a Jeremy- Gracias.

Jeremy levanto una ceja y se pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro.

– ¿4 palabras?- Jeremy sonrió- Creo que son las máximas que más dicho alguna vez.

Lucy se sintió sonrojar y trato de no salir huyendo, eso haría el momento aún más vergonzoso.

– Yo…- Lucy rio nerviosamente- No suelo hablar con chicos como tu muy a menudo, estoy un poco intimidada- Lucy hizo una mueca mientras se atrevía a ver directamente a los ojos a Jeremy.

– Tampoco suelo hablar con chicas como tú, Lucy Weasley- Jeremy contesto con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos grises- Uhm ¿Has visto a Scorpius? He visto que siempre estas con Rose Weasley y bueno, Scorpius siempre está donde Rose esta ¿Sabes tú donde es eso en este momento?

– Estaban por este pasillo- Lucy señalo a sus espaldas por el pasillo que había girado más temprano.

– Gracias Lucy Weasley- Jeremy le guiño el ojo- Nos vemos después ¿Esta bien? Procura aparecer en mi camino más seguido.

Lucy se sonrojo y sonrió tímidamente.

– Parece que el destino siempre me guía hacia ti, Jeremy Nott.

Jeremy se llevó la mano a su corazón dramáticamente.

– ¿Cuentas palabras son esas Lucy Weasley? ¿10? ¿11? Vamos por el camino correcto.

Lucy no pudo evitar reírse

– Tu risa es bonita. Creo que deberías reír más a menudo- Jeremy se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente antes de guiñarle un ojo una última vez y desaparecer por la dirección que Lucy le había indicado.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano a la frente, donde todavía sentía la calidez de los labios de Jeremy y por un momento olvido a Scorpius Malfoy.

_''__Procura aparecer en mi camino mas seguido''_

* * *

**Nota:** Gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos que alegran mi vida. Bueno, nos vemos antes del domingo (estaré puntual, no se preocupen)


	8. Tu eres un 10

**Capítulo 8:**

**I.**

James se ajustó las agujetas de su tenis de bolos y se levantó del asiento para dirigirse al carril.

A James le encantaban los bolos. Le resultaba un juego divertido y además era un juego en el que era muy bueno. En el poco tiempo que James había pasado en Londres interactuando con el mundo muggle había pasado considerable parte de su tiempo en Bowling King. Aquel día había ido acompañado de su guapa vecina, con la cual había pasado bastante tiempo las últimas semanas, pero ella parecía estar cero interesada en los bolos. Estaba sentada en una mesa concentrada en su caja negra que Jamas sabia era su celular. Los muggles se la pasaban la mayor parte en él. James ciertamente no sabía que hacían y no estaba interesado en averiguarlo.

– Vamos preciosa – James le tendió la mano – Tu empiezas primero.

Jill bufo y frunció el ceño.

– ¿Preciosa? Te dije que no me llamaras así – Jill ignoro su mano y camino con gracia hacia las bolas donde paso una mano por ellas tratando de escoger alguna.

– Me dijiste que no te llamara nena, preciosa es otra cosa – James se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos viendo como Jill tomaba una bola y se la llevaba hacia su cara. Jill inspiró y camino hacia el carril, soltando la bola un paso antes de donde este empezaba. La bola se fue por la mitad del carril con suficiente velocidad provocando que todos los pinos fueran derribados.

– Mi nombre es Jill. Tú me dirás Jill – Le dijo la chica al girarse con una sonrisa de superioridad.

– ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? – Le pregunto James con una amplia sonrisa. Jill probablemente era buena en los bolos pero James había pasado más tiempo jugando ese juego el último par de meses que cualquiera persona, estaba seguro que la derrotaría.

Jill alzo la ceja y negó con la cabeza.

– No me divierten las apuestas.

– Oh vamos – James tomo una bola – Si tu ganas… puedes tener lo que quieras.

– ¿Lo que quiera? – Jill sonrió – Si yo gano me dejas de molestar. Estoy harta de ti, machote.

– ¿Dejar de molestar? ¿Cómo desaparecer de tu vida y no volverte a hablar? – Pregunto James un poco dolido para después resoplar – ¿Machote? Que extraño vocabulario tienes.

– Oh, cállate – Jill lo golpeo en el hombro – No, tampoco eres tan odioso. Me refiero a que dejes de molestarme de manera amorosa.

– ¿De manera amorosa?– Pregunto James haciéndose el tonto.

– Sí, ya sabes – Jill se encogió de hombros – Nade de decirme 'preciosa' ni 'nena' ni 'ángel caído de cielo' 'cosita linda' y todas esas tonterías. Tampoco invadirás mi espacio personal ni intentaras besarme. NADA DE COQUETEOS.

James se soltó riendo.

– ¿Ángel caído del cielo? ¿Cosita linda? Creo que jamás te dije así. Aunque es probable que en tus sueños haya aparecido sin camiseta y cubierto de chocolate a decirte algo como: 'Trae las fresas, cosita linda' o 'Oh, espósame Ángel' pero no, esos son tus sueños sucios, no la vida real – James termino con una sonrisa. Jill lo veía con los brazos cruzados pero el chico se dio cuenta que hacia esfuerzos por no sonreír.

– Si yo gano dejaras de molestarme – Jill volvió a repetir seriamente.

– Sí, lo que sea. Aunque no va ser algo muy sencillo, soy coqueto por naturaleza.

James se encamino al carril y lanzo, fue un mal tiro para lo que estaba acostumbrado, solo derribo tres pinos.

– Si yo gano… te besare – James le dijo con su sonrisa de medio lado especial para momentos como aquellos. Jill lo analizo durante algunos segundos y asintió.

James le guiño un ojo y lanzo.

**II.**

– Son odiosas – Lily se quejo con su primo Hugo mientras ambos estaban sentados en la sala común haciendo una tarea de Pociones. Claro que su primo poco caso le hizo porque estaba concentrado en las chicas agrupadas en una esquina de la sala común, como todos los demás chicos idiotas. Lily no pudo evitar detestar a las chicas desde el primer segundo que pisaron Hogwarts. Se creían tan superiores y veían por encima a todos los demás, como si no estuvieran a su altura. En aquel momento unos cuantos chicos gryffindor intentaban platicar con ellas pero las chicas parecían encontrar su charla sumamente aburrida. Lily no podía evitar tener ganas de golpearlas y arruinarles sus peinados perfectos y su maquillaje perfecto.

– ¿Qué se siente estar del otro lado? – Lorcan pregunto tomando asiento en el lugar que Hugo había desocupado anteriormente para irse a sentar mas cerca de las brujas.

– ¿A que te refieres? – Lily respondió con el ceño fruncido alzando la vista para ver a Lorcan a los ojos.

– Bueno… hasta ayer tu ocupabas su lugar.

– Gracias por recordarme que ya no soy mas la atracción principal– Lily rodó los ojos y bajo la vista hacia su redacción de pociones sin terminar.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?– Lorcan pregunto haciendo que Lily levantara la vista y se encontrara con Lorcan mas cerca de lo que se esperaba. Estuvo apunto de echar la cabeza hacia atrás asustada por la cercanía del chico pero lo evito.

– Supongo que un poco de ayuda me vendría bien – Lily respondió con una sonrisa.

Por lo menos parecía que Lorcan seguía enamorado de ella. Lily estuvo apunto de dirigir su mirada de nuevo a su tarea pero la detuvo la manera tan intensa en la que Lorcan la estaba viendo con sus ojos azul oscuro. Como si no pudiera creer que alguien como ella existiera y como si fuera afortunado de compartir el universo con ella. El no la veía como los otros chicos, como si solo estuvieran admirando su cara. Lorcan la veía como si estuviera adentrándose en ella, no solo en su físico, si no lo que había detrás de ello.

_– Lorcan esta viendo el esqueleto de mi cara y probablemente mi cerebro – Pensó Lily divertida_

– Lorcan – Lily susurro viendo en cámara lenta la manera en la que Lorcan acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

– ¡Lily! – Lorcan protesto cuando Lily se giro en el momento adecuado provocando que los labios del chico depositaran el beso en la mejilla de la chica.

– Manos a la obra. Necesito hacer un ensayo acerca de las cualidades que tiene la poción… – Lily siguió hablando acerca de su tarea de pociones con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

– De acuerdo – Lorcan asintió pasando una mano por su cabello rubio.

– ¿Qué paso con Scarlet Witch?– Pregunto Lily después de haber terminado su ensayo. Nunca le había parecido tan divertido una tarea de pociones.

– Me gusta mas Lily – Lorcan se encogió de hombros y Lily noto que no la miraba a los ojos. Probablemente estaba avergonzado por haber tratado de besarla. Lily sintió ganas de abrazarlo.

– Merlin – Lorcan salto del asiento – ¿Qué hora es?

Lily parpadeo confundida y dirigió una mirada hacia la sala común de gryffindor donde solo quedaban un par de personas.

– No puede ser – Lorcan exclamo desabrochándose la corbata verde – Tengo que hacer una importante tarea de Transformaciones y mira lo tarde que es.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Lily pregunto para después fruncir el ceño cuando aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios. Ella no se ofrecía muy a menudo a ayudar a la gente con sus tareas.

Lorcan la vio a los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Una sonrisa que hizo que Lily se asustara por alguna razón.

– ¿Sabes que? Olvidalo, estoy muy cansada – Lily soltó agarrando sus cosas rápidamente de la mesa. Unas manos pálidas se posaron sobre las de ellas deteniéndola, Lily levanto la mirada y se encontró con un Lorcan que aun conservaba la sonrisa.

– Buenas noches, Lily – Lorcan susurro provocando que Lily se estremeciera para después rozar sus labios con la mejilla de la chica por un par de segundos y salir de la sala común de gryffindor.

Lily se abrazo a si misma y sintió miedo. No se estaba aprovechando del amor que Lorcan tenia por ella como lo había planeado. Se había equivocado de alguna terrible manera y ahora estaba ansiosa por borrar aquel error que había cometido. Tenia que hacerle creer a Lorcan que estaba interesado en el pero al parecer eso se había vuelto algo cierto.

_'No estas interesada en Lorcan Scamander' _fueron las palabras que Lily se repetía una y otra vez mientras subía a su habitación.

**III.**

– Soy el rey de bolos, preciosa– El mayor de los Potter dijo mientras Jill y el veían los puntajes.

– No puede ser – Jill dijo por quinta vez.

– Oh vamos. No pasa nada, todos pierden alguna vez.

– Tu – Jill se giro y casi le pico el ojo con el dedo – Me engañaste. Lanzaste ese primer tiro mal para convencerme de aceptar el trato.

James rió y le bajo el brazo con el cual lo señalaba de manera acusatoria.

– Vamonos, te llevo a tu casa.

– ¿Me llevas a mi casa? Por supuesto que me llevas a mi casa. Tu me trajiste aquí, genio – Jill lo miro furiosa.

– Oh por merlin, no eres una buena perdedora – James alzo los ojos al cielo.

– ¿Oh por merlin? ¿Qué?– Jill nego con la cabeza y suspiro – Solo hazlo ¿esta bien? Besame de una vez.

James sonrió y puso su mano delicadamente en la cintura de la chica acercándola a el. Jill se puso de puntillas y su boca quedo a la misma altura. El cálido aliento de la chica le provoco cosquillas. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros. James sabia que podría besarla y estaría bien, después de todo ese había sido el trato… pero no le gustaba saber que su primer beso con Jill seria por una estúpida apuesta. Esta bien, ya la había besado antes, la había besado aquel primer día que cayo sobre ella, pero había sido por un segundo antes de que la chica se lo quitara de encima así que no contaba. Aquel beso si seria un beso de verdad y quería recordarlo de otra manera. Jill cerro los ojos y espero a que el la besara. James se odio por no hacerlo y sabia que mas tarde se arrepentiría muchísimo. Era bastante obvio que Jill también lo deseaba tanto como el _-Merlín, no parecía ser esa chica que hace un par de horas le había dicho que le tenían harta sus insinuaciones-_ pero el no podía hacerlo. Tal vez si hubiera sido otra chica lo habría hecho... pero era Jill y el quería contarle a sus nietos que su primer beso con su amada había sido por común acuerdo entre los dos y no que fue obligado por una apuesta. James vio los labios rosas entreabiertos de Jill con tristeza, suspiro y sus labios rozaron la mejilla de la chica.

– ¿Pero que? – Jill murmuro abriendo los ojos.

James le sonrió de medio lado y le hizo una seña hacia la salida.

– Hora de irnos.

**IV.**

Rose tomaba apuntes de lo que la profesora de runas antiguas explicaba cuando alguien se sentó en el asiento vació a su lado y se inclino hacia ella.

– Rose – La indiscutible voz de Scorpius Malfoy le susurro en la oreja. Rose sin poder evitarlo se estremeció y salto en su asiento.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Rose replico enojaba viendo la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Scorpius.

– Yo.. – Scorpius se giro hacia el frente. La pelirroja aprovecho ese momento para llevarse una mano a su cabello y tratar de arreglarlo un poco. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacia bajo la mano furiosa ¿Desde cuando le importaba como lucia ante Malfoy?

_-''Desde que te dijo que eras un 9''- una voz molesta sonó en su cabeza._

– Te odio, Scorpius Malfoy – Rose soltó con desprecio.

Scorpius giro su cabeza rápidamente hacia ella y un destello de diversión brillo en sus ojos.

– Yo también te odio, Rose Weasley – Scorpius le dijo con una media sonrisa. Rose casi pudo jurar que por un segundo los ojos de el rubio se habían detenido en sus labios. Se estaba volviendo loca.

– Escucha, lo que viene a decirte es que estoy preocupado por Albus.

– ¿Preocupado por Albus?– Rose hizo una mueca – ¿Por qué?

– Creo que tiene un problema con pociones.

– Pero si Albus siempre ha sido el mejor en pociones.

– Si, pero creo que esta obsesionado con pociones. Se la pasa en el aula de pociones la mayor parte del tiempo. Siento que mi mejor amigo me esta cambiando por un estúpido caldero.

Rose no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

– Oh vamos, Malfoy. Albus no puede estar para ti todo el tiempo. El tiene otros pasatiempos aparte de andar por ahí contigo, si su pasatiempo es pociones no veo que tiene de malo eso.

Rose nunca se hubiera imaginado secreteando con Scorpius Malfoy en una clase de Runas Antiguas. Dos cabezas, una roja y otra rubia muy juntas susurrándose la una a la otra mientras la maestra seguía leyendo lo que sea que estuviera leyendo, Rose ya había dejado de prestar atención.

– ¿Sabes? – Rose dijo sorprendiéndose a si misma con una dosis de valentía – Tu eres un 10.

– ¿Qué? – Scorpius pregunto confundido.

– ¿Ya sabes? ''No eres tan bonita como Lily pero en la escala del 1 al 10 tu eres un 9'' Eso me dijiste tu – Rose sintió como las mejillas se le sonrojaban – Tu eres un 10.

Rose bajo la mirada a las delgadas y pálidas manos de largos dedos de Malfoy.

– Creo que soy mas que un 10, Rose.

Rose rodó los ojos y enfrento la mirada platinada del rubio.

– Sin embargo eres demasiado Scorpius Malfoy.

**V.**

Molly se comprobó su cola de caballo por tercera vez. Cuando habían anunciado que era parte del equipo de quidditch slytheraw –le habían puesto así porque era molesto tener que decir todo el tiempo equipo slytherin y ravenclaw- no se había detenido a pensar que era a) LA ÚNICA CHICA EN ESE EQUIPO b) La única otra persona que también pertenecía a Ravenclaw era Lyssander c) Albus Potter, su primo y gran amor d) Scorpius guapísimo Malfoy e) Frank hermoso Longbottom f) Gemelos ardientes Scamander g) Jeremy guapo supremo Nott y h) Si, Albus perfecto Potter.

La vida apestaba.

Molly tomo su escoba de su cama y salio rumbo a el campo de Quidditch. Al llegar a la salida de Hogwarts se encontró con unos estudiantes reunidos alrededor de la puerta. Molly se abrió paso como pudo entre la masa de alumnos y se encontró con Hagrid obstruyendo el paso.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Molly hablando lo suficientemente alto para oírse por encima de los estudiantes molestos.

Hagrid bajo la vista y le sonrió.

– No pueden salir de Hogwarts. Es entrenamiento de Slytheraw y no queremos espías. Solo los jugadores pertenecientes al equipo pueden salir.

– Osea que ¿cada vez que algún equipo entrene estaremos encerrados en el castillo?– Molly negó con la cabeza sin poder creerlo.

– De todos modos el clima ya esta enfriando- Hagrid contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

– Yo soy del equipo Slytheraw – Molly le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa empezando a ponerse nerviosa de llegar tarde a su primer entrenamiento.

– Déjame comprobarlo – Hagrid dijo sacando de su bolsillo un artefacto raro, largo y cuadrado de color cristalino. Hagrid lo paso por Molly como si le pasara un detector de metal.

– Molly Weasley: Cazadora del equipo Slytheraw – El aparato anuncio.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Molly curiosa.

– Oh nada, una nueva tecnología – Hagrid contesto con una sonrisa tras su abundante barba negra con mechones blancos.

Molly le sonrió al semi-gigante una ultima vez mas antes de salir del castillo y correr hacia el campo de quidditch.

– Tener un Weasley en el equipo no es algo de lo que este muy acostumbrado pero ya veo que son unos impuntuales – Scorpius dijo con burla en el momento que diviso a Molly.

– Lo siento Molly, 10 vueltas al campo de quidditch por los 10 minutos de retraso – Albus le dijo apenado.

Molly se encogió de hombros y se monto a su escoba.

– No – Lyssander la detuvo. Molly se dio cuenta de que este tenia su cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor. – Ellos corren.

– ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Molly confundida mientras escuchaba unas risitas. Por amor a Merlín que no se estuvieran riendo de ella.

– Las 10 vueltas no son en escoba, son a pie – Albus sonrió – Corriendo – Lo ultimo lo dijo lentamente como si pensara que Molly no entendía rápido las cosas. Molly tuvo ganas de pegarle una patada en su bonita cara. No se iba a dejar intimidar por uno cuantos hombres. Oh no, ella era Molly Weasley y no hacia esa clase de cosas.

Molly sonrió, dejo su escoba a un lado y se quito el suéter que traía sobre su camiseta deportiva. Se lo aventó a Lorcan Scamander en la cara.

– Cuídalo – Le dijo antes de echarse a correr.

Molly era una persona que le encantaba el deporte y solía correr muy a menudo pero aquella vez, a pesar de su determinación, a partir de la vuelta cinco se había sentido sumamente cansada con ganas de tirarse en el pasto y durar ahí toda la vida. Merlín, el campo de quidditch era muy largo.

– Si duras otra vuelta mas me harás ganar dinero, no pares ahora – Le grito alguien que Molly se imaginaba era Frank Longbottom.

– Yo… no.. puedo… mas – Dijo Molly después de dar la séptima vuelta.

– Vamos – Alguien le dijo uniéndose a correr con ella – Aposte que podías aguantar las diez vueltas.

– Ese... no es... mi problema... Longbottom... – Contesto la pelirroja sin embargo siguió corriendo.

Frank se quedo a su lado en las dos vueltas restantes. Cuando Molly llego a la meta se llevo las manos a las rodillas totalmente cansada. Frank sin embargo no pareció notar lo cansada que estaba o no le importo, la tomo de la cintura y le dio vueltas. Molly sintió ganas de vomitar.

– Ahora mismo siento que te amo – Le dijo el chico abrazándola. Molly enterró la cara en su cuello tratando de descansar un poco y regular su ritmo cardiaco. Cuando la chica empezó a aclararse de lo cansada que estaba; empezó a darse cuenta de cosas como que estaba abrazando a un chico y como que era un chico guapo. Su ritmo cardíaco empezó a aumentar pero esta vez no era por correr.

– Frank, me parece que te estas aprovechando de nuestra pequeña Weasley – Scorpius se burlo.

Frank le puso las manos en los hombros y se separo de ella con una sonrisa.

– La amo ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Molly se sintió sonrojar y se aparto de Frank.

– Y bueno – Dijo cruzándose de brazos – Creo que es hora de empezar la practica.

* * *

**Nota:** ¡Hola! Les doy muchas gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y los follows. Me alegra mucho. Espero poder actualizar el próximo domingo (es muy probable) bueno nos vemos.


	9. Yo soy Lucy

**Capitulo 9: Yo soy Lucy.**

**I.**

– Lily – Lorcan tomo su mano – ¿Quieres bailar?

Lily sonrió y asintió. Ambos estaban parados en el centro del campo de quidditch. Lorcan lucia absolutamente atractivo con un traje de gala muggle color azul marino que resaltaban sus ojos. Su cabello no estaba desordenado como el acostumbraba, se lo había peinado para la ocasión pero todavía conservaba el pequeño rizo encima de su ceja izquierda que parecía imposible de domar. Lily llevaba un vestido verde de princesa y su cabello normalmente suelto y recto estaba peinado en una trenza de pescado.

Lorcan tomo la cintura de Lily y la acerco a el. A Lily le empezó a latir rápidamente el corazón.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto la pelirroja aterrada.

– Bailar, Lily. Creí que habías aceptado – Lorcan le guiño el ojo y Lily cerro los ojos sintiendo los dedos de Lorcan a través de la seda del vestido.

– Tengo miedo – Le susurro Lily enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

– Es solo un baile Lily – Lorcan le sonrió y ambos comenzaron a moverse al compás de la música.

When you fall in love  
You lose control  
You can't hang on and you can't let go

When you find the one  
You hold on tight  
You weather every storm  
Till the sun shines  
Even when it hurts, there's no regret  
Every breath you give, is one you get  
When you fall in love

– Lorcan – Lily suspiro – Creo que deberías besarme.

Lily se avergonzó al instante que sus palabras salieron de su boca pero ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás.

– Creo que tu deberías besarme, ya que tú eres la que quiere – Lorcan bromeo acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

Lily abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca y antes que pudiera pensarlo mucho sus labios encontraron los de Lorcan. Lorcan soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y la apretó más de lo que parecía posible contra su cuerpo. Los dedos de Lily se hundieron en el cabello de Lorcan. Lily nunca antes había sido besada y por un momento se sintió temerosa de que lo estuviera haciendo mal pero Lorcan parecía opinar todo lo contrario. Recordó a su compañera de habitación diciendo que Lorcan era el mejor besador de Hogwarts. Vaya que tenía razón.

Lily acaricio las mejillas de Lorcan antes de llegar al cuello de su camisa. Se despegó de Lorcan y encontró los ojos del rubio. Sus ojos eran más azules de lo que alguna vez habían sido.

– Pensé que te había dicho que solo era un baile – Lorcan le sonrió.

– No quiero que sea un baile – Lily susurro antes de desabrochar la corbata del slytherin.

– Lily, despierta – Alguien le grito al oído provocando que la pelirroja se cayera de la cama.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Lily intentando recuperar el aliento. Parpadeo desconcertada tratando de entender que había pasado.

– Es tarde. Ya te perdiste la primera clase, tienes que levantarte ahora – Molly Weasley la regaño. Lily se froto los ojos tratando de borrar el recuerdo de los ojos azules de Lorcan y de sus labios. Lily se levantó del suelo y sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Se sentó en su cama y trato de respirar normalmente pero aquella acción tan sencilla de inhalar y exhalar de manera regular le parecía tan difícil en aquel momento.

– ¿Estas bien? – Molly le pregunto un poco más amable dándose cuenta que no era momento de reñir a Lily.

– Yo… tuve un sueño- Lily respondió con dificultad aun con el fresco recuerdo de los dedos de Lorcan en su cintura. Ella nunca antes había soñado con chicos o por lo menos no con chicos con los que conocía realmente. Una que otra vez había soñado con Zac Efron pero esto era diferente, se sentía más real y de alguna manera más intenso. Oh por merlín, ahora ¿Cómo vería a Lorcan a la cara? Se sentiría avergonzada todo el tiempo. Lily enterró la cara entre sus manos.

– ¿Una pesadilla? – Pregunto Molly sentándose a su lado.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

– No… bueno sí. Es una pesadilla el soñar eso.

–¿Qué? No te entiendo Lily.

– Yo tampoco me entiendo.

**II.**

Lily había superado la crisis cuando entro en el gran comedor. Oh por lo menos eso creía.

– Hola Lily – Lorcan le sonrió desde su lugar junto a Hugo.

Lily se paralizo por un segundo. La pelirroja no creía que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Había tratado muy fuertemente de olvidar su terrible sueño pero ahora que estaba frente a Lorcan su mente se inundó de sensaciones. Lorcan apretándola junto a él. Lorcan con sus manos en su cintura. Lorcan besándola. Las manos de Lorcan en su mejilla. Las manos de Lily en el cabello de Lorcan. Las manos de Lily desabrochando su corbata. Oh dios, lo bueno que Molly la había despertado, si no seguro tendría más cosas de las que avergonzarse.

– Hola Lorcan– Lily respondió embozando una pequeña sonrisa sentándose frente a Hugo.

–¿Cómo te fue con los deberes de pociones?

Lily se encogió de hombros y deseo que Hugo pudiera ser un primo normal que comiera de manera normal que iniciara una conversación con Lorcan que la evitara ese incomodo momento. Pero no, Hugo estaba inverso en devorar, masticar, devorar y una que otra vez hablar con la boca llena soltando palabras que nadie entendía.

– Espero que eso signifique que te fue bien.

– Si, por supuesto – Lily respondió concentrándose en partir su comida en trocitos pequeños.

– Lily – Lorcan pregunto alzando una ceja dándose cuenta que algo raro le pasaba a la pelirroja – ¿Está todo bien? ¿Segura que te fue bien en pociones? Si no es así podría ir a hablar con la profesora y decirle que fue mi culpa tu mala calificación o algo.

Lorcan espero a que Lily contestara algo pero para Lily parecía imposible articular alguna palabra. Así que así era cuando te gustaba un chico. No podías hablar. No podías pensar. Sentías miedo.

Lorcan se pasó sus manos por su cabello rubio frustrado.

– Oh merlín. Probablemente me confundí en algún concepto que te dicte o algo. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hermosa que eres que probablemente en vez de leerte el concepto de la Esencia de Murtlap te leí el de Esencia de Díctamo. No debes volver a aceptar mi ayuda nunca. Aunque rara vez me equivoco en algo pero esta vez creo que lo hice. En cuanto termines de comer iremos a hablar con la profesora. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para que te deje volver a presentar el ensayo o no lo sé.

Lily no escucho todo el discurso que Lorcan soltó. Su cerebro no pareció captar nada más después de 'lo hermosa que eres'.

– Woah, díganme que no están haciendo una drama por los absurdos deberes que la profesora de pociones ni siquiera reviso – Hugo intervino y Lily supuso que ya había terminado de comer. No había otra razón por la que lo dijo fue entendible.

– ¿Qué?– Pregunto Lorcan antes de soltarse riendo – Olvida todo lo que dije pelirroja.

Lily asintió y levanto la vista. Los ojos azules de Lorcan la miraban con diversión.

_– Solo te gusta –Una voz le grito en su cabeza –No seas ridícula. Simple atracción sexual. Es guapo y no puedes evitar notarlo. Supéralo._

_– De acuerdo – pensó Lily – No pierdas el control. Todo estará bien. Es guapo y quiero besarlo pero aun así es muy poca cosa para mí. No es Zac Efron. Romperé su corazón y me divertiré besándolo. Punto._

Lily le sonrió coquetamente a Lorcan antes de tomar un trago de su zumo de calabaza. Esperaba que no fuera tan difícil superarlo.

**III.**

Dominique pasó varias veces por donde sabía que se encontraba la sala de menesteres pensando en distintas cosas para que la puerta apareciera pero nada parecía funcionar. La primera vez paso pensando en –una sala con una computadora con conexión a internet por favor. Tengo ganas de ver una película ¡que haya palomitas de maíz! Y barras de chocolate Hersey Cookies and cream- pero no había aparecido ninguna puerta y Dominique había gruñido dándose cuenta que su maravilloso día de películas se había arruinado por la persona que le gano la sala. Entonces se había entretenido pasando por la puerta intentando adivinar que había pedido la persona que estaba adentro. Sus pensamientos iban desde –un ring de boxeo- a –un lugar acondicionado para una guerra de almohadas- pero nada.

– Esto es ridículo – susurro Dominique antes de sentarse enfrente de la pared donde se supone que estaba la sala de menesteres y ponerse sus audífonos. Lástima que se dejó llevar tanto por la música que 1) se puso a bailar 2) se puso a cantar.

Cuando abrió los ojos después de cantar una nota con toda la emoción que le pudo imprimir a esta se encontró con su peor pesadilla... que en otra ocasión habría sido su mayor sueño. Si, adivinaron, el chico que la veía intentando no reírse era nada más y nada menos que: Henry Finnigan.

– Hola – Dijo Dominique quitándose los audífonos – ¿Qué tal? – la chica se cruzó de brazos tratando de parecer casual, tranquila y para nada como una persona que había sido sorprendida bailando y cantando a todo pulmón.

– Lo siento ¿Estabas esperando la sala de menesteres o... te gusta venir a cantar aquí? – Le pregunto Henry con una sonrisa burlona.

– Oh no – Dominique dijo tranquila – Me gusta cantar en todos lados, no te preocupes. Un día se me antoja cantar en este pasillo al otro se me antoja cantar arriba de una mesa en el gran comedor – Dominique se encogió de hombros.

– Oh si – Respondió Henry – Ya lo recuerdo ¿Tú eras la rubia que cantaba cosas de vaqueros y jamones el otro día?

–No lo sé ¿Qué día exactamente? – Dominique pregunto levantando una ceja. Gracias a merlín había nacido como una persona a la que no le preocupaba avergonzarse. O más bien se había acostumbrado al hecho de que se avergonzaba a si misma muy a menudo que ya no le importaba tanto.

– No lo sé. Pero definitivamente eras tú. Tienes el mismo ritmo que la rubia de los vaqueros y jamones – Henry se soltó riendo.

– Un buen ritmo queda claro – Dominique sonrió – ¿Qué hacías en la sala de menesteres que tardaste tanto?

– Oh bueno – Henry se rasco la barbilla –Es privado.

– ¿Veías porno?

La reacción a aquellas palabras no se hizo esperar. Henry se sonrojo y empezó a toser histéricamente.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto Dominique divertida – ¿Adivine?

– No, señorita. Por supuesto que no.

– Oh vamos ¿Qué no habías quedado que el señorita estaba de más? – Dominique golpeo a Henry juguetonamente en el pecho. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que había ido demasiado lejos.

– Sigo siendo tu profesor Dominique – Henry la riño pero Dominique se dio cuenta que evitaba sonreír.

– De acuerdo – Dominique levanto las manos en señal de paz para después recordar lo que la había llevado aquel lugar. Claro que en lugar de desear una sala donde ver películas deseo en una sala donde poder besar a Henry.

Henry se giró hacia la puerta que acababa de aparecer.

– ¿Puedo entrar? – Pregunto poniendo su mano en la manija de la puerta.

– ¡No! – Dominique salto y empujo su cuerpo entre el cuerpo de Henry y la puerta. Henry pareció momentáneamente confundido ante lo que acababa de pasar. Parpadeo varias veces y se alejó de la puerta.

– ¿Qué?

– Es privado – Respondió Dominique.

_– Es un lugar que imagine para besarlo probablemente será demasiado rosa y lleno de corazones, en el peor de los casos – Pensó Dominique – Probablemente habrá un grupo de instrumentos mágicos tocando música romántica. Probablemente caiga confeti rosa. Probablemente será tan vergonzoso que moriré._

– Está bien – Henry sonrió – Nos vemos mañana en la clase Dominique. Espero que estés lista para nuestra clase en el bosque.

– Por supuesto – Dominique suspiro y ya cuando Henry dejo de estar al alcance de su vista abrió la puerta. Se soltó riendo ante lo que se encontró.

**VI.**

Lucy había esperado por la ida a Hogsmeade toda la semana. Sabía que era el único día que podría librarse de Hugo Weasley y su constante 'Vamos a entrenar Lucy' 'Ve más rápido Lucy' 'Atrapa la snitch mas rápido Lucy' 'Concéntrate en la snitch solamente Lucy' 'Mañana nos vemos a las 6 de la mañana Lucy' 'No olvides que mañana entrenamos Lucy' 'Tenemos que ganar Lucy' 'Odio que nos emparejaran con Hufflepuff Lucy' 'Lucy dile a Louis que deje de verse en el espejo por una maldita vez' 'Por Merlín vamos a perder Lucy' 'Apestamos Lucy' y otras cosas más. Si… Lucy estaba harta de Hugo. En las mañanas que se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana y hacia su camino aun dormida hacia el campo de quidditch deseaba nunca haber adicionado para buscadora. Pero no era tan malo, Lucy se divertía mucho cuando Hugo no estaba en su plan –entrenar arduamente para lograr no apestar- Lucy se sentía parte de algo, de un grupo de amigos.

– Nos vemos Lucy – Lydia Wood le sonrió antes de salir de la habitación mientras Lucy se cepillaba su largo cabello naranja.

Era raro. Lucy había compartido seis años la habitación con Lydia y nunca antes habían intercambiado palabra hasta que ambas habían quedado en el equipo de quidditch de gryyfinpuff. Lucy se sentía rara cuando de repente sus compañeras de habitación se ponían a charlar y la incluían.

Lucy termino de cepillar su cabello y salió de la habitación. Su prima Rose la esperaba sentada en los escalones de la puerta del gran comedor.

– Estaba empezando a preguntarte si llegarías. Me muero de ganas por unos cubitos de coco recubiertos con helado de Honeydukes – Rose se levantó del escalón y se sacudió su pantalón.

– Yo me muero de ganas de unas plumas de azúcar – Lucy sonrió y ambas primas comenzaron su camino hacia Hogsmeade.

Al llegar a Honeydukes ambas primas se encontraron con el acostumbrado local abarrotado de personas. Ambas escogieron sus golosinas y se formaron en la fila para pagarlas.

– Juguemos a 'adivina que Weasley es' Jeremy – Una voz inconfundible dijo por detrás de ellas: Scorpius Malfoy. Tanto Rose como Lucy lo ignoraron – 10 puntos si adivino a la primera quien es la de la izquierda.

– 20 puntos si adivino quienes son las dos – Otra voz le siguió el juego al rubio.

– ¡Oh vamos! Si adivinas quienes son las dos compro tus golosinas – Scorpius contesto.

Lucy sintió a Rose tensarse a su lado.

– Este lugar está lleno de idiotas – Rose dijo lo suficientemente alto para que los chicos escucharan.

– Solo ignoremos a la de la izquierda y continuemos con nuestro juego amigo – Scorpius sonó divertido.

– Rose Weasley es la de la izquiera, Lucy Weasley la de la derecha.

– No, esa no es Rose Weasley. Creo que Rose mide unos 50 centímetros menos y Rose jamás usaría una palabra tan fea como 'idiotas'.

– Eres un gran idiota, Malfoy- Rose se giró hacia Malfoy lo golpeo en el hombro.

Llego su turno de pagar y Lucy avanzo hacia la caja.

– Son veinte sickles y cuatro knuts – Les anuncio un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que sonrió a Lucy. La hufflepuff se sintió sonrojar y bajo la cabeza a su bolsa para sacar el dinero.

– Aquí tienes – Jeremy Nott se inclinó por encima de Lucy y puso el dinero en la mesa. Lucy no pudo evitar que el aroma de Jeremy la embriagara y se encontró a si misma suspirando. Lucy sacudió su cabeza y se enfadó con el sexo masculino en general. Con Hugo por gritarle en los entrenamientos, con Scorpis Malfoy por ser un idiota y estar atraído por Rose y no por ella, con el chico rubio que le sonrió por hacerla sentir tímida y con Jeremy por oler tan maravillosamente bien y querer ser amable y pagarle sus golosinas.

– Por supuesto que no – Lucy agarro el dinero de la mesa y se los puso a Jeremy en las manos – Yo puedo pagar por mis plumas de azúcar.

Jeremy soltó una risa.

– Por supuesto que puedes pagar tus plumas de azúcar – Jeremy depósito el dinero de nuevo en la mesa – Pero yo quiero regalártelas.

– Yo… – Lucy se giró para agarrar las monedas pero el chico de la caja ya las había agarrado.

– No me hagan perder mi tiempo. Se arreglan después – Les dijo el chico entregándole a Lucy la bolsa con las golosinas. Jeremy le guiño un ojo y salió de la tienda.

– Pero… – Lucy protesto y le hizo una seña a Rose de que la esperaba en la salida

– Jeremy – Lucy saco el dinero de su bolsa – Déjame que te pague.

– No quiero que me pagues – Jeremy le sonrió.

– Bueno entonces no te pagare. Yo te regalare veinte sickles y cuatro knuts.

Jeremy rió ante aquello.

– No gracias. No quiero que me regales dinero.

– Entonces ¿Qué? – Lucy se arrepintió cuando vio la sonrisa que adornaba la bonita cara de Jeremy.

– Vamos a las tres escobas. Tú y yo.

– ¿Tu y yo? – Repitió Lucy sonrojándose. Los ojos azules de Jeremy brillaron. Se pasó una mano por su cabello negro y asintió.

– Te detesto Malfoy –Rose Weasley salió de la tienda acompañada de un sonriente Scorpius Malfoy. A Lucy se le revolvió el estómago al ver como Scorpius veía a Rose. ¿Por qué no se daban cuenta que se gustaba el uno al otro y se besaban de una vez?

– Vamos a las tres escobas – Anuncio Lucy repentinamente valiente. Nunca se había dirigido a Scorpius Malfoy antes.

– ¿Tu eres Lucy? – Le pregunto Scorpius.

– Yo soy Lucy.

– ¿Vamos a ir con ellos? – Rose le pregunto luciendo sorprendida.

– Vamos a ir con ellos – Repitió Lucy.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Perdón, perdón, perdón. Se que me merezco todo su odio y su desprecio por tardar tanto en actualizar. Simplemente es que pasaban los días y me surgía una que otra cosa y no me daba tiempo de escribir. Lo lamento mucho. Prometo no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar. Gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos ustedes tienen todo mi amor. Si todo va bien nos vemos el próximo domingo.


	10. Explosión de Color

**Capítulo 10: Explosión de color.**

Rose no podía evitar encontrarse enojada con su prima Lucy. Por su culpa estaba atrapada en las tres escobas con Scorpius Malfoy y compañía. Rose sabía que era una mala idea ir con las serpientes a las tres escobas pero cuando había comenzado a negar energéticamente con la cabeza Lucy le había dirigido una mirada tan decidida que Rose se había dado cuenta que no había oportunidad de convencerla de lo contrario. Así que ahora estaba aquí, sentada en una mesa junto a Jeremy, Scorpius y Lucy. Rose trataba de mostrarse lo más descontenta posible. Se giró hacia Lucy tratando que se diera cuenta de lo enojada que estaba. Para su sorpresa Lucy lucia aterrada. Vaya, parecía que se había dado cuenta de el problema en el que las había metido. Lucy parecía haber perdido su decisión en el momento en que se apretujaron en una mesa con los slytherin. Demasiado tarde. Debería haberle hecho caso a Rose desde siempre. Nadie en su sano juicio va a las tres escobas con Jeremy Nott y Scorpius Malfoy. Rose estaba segura que su prima estaba a punto de huir. Rose apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Oh no, Lucy las había metido en ese problema y por supuesto que no iba a huir cual cobarde.

– Por favor – formulo Lucy con los labios.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

Lucy suspiro y cerró los ojos. Algo que Rose se había dado cuenta hacia muy seguido cuando estaba en situaciones de estrés. Lo que parecía ser muy seguido en la vida de Lucy Weasley. Lucy se avergonzaba de todo y todo le preocupaba.

– Vaya, ustedes chicas tienen un gran problema. Están en compañía de Scorpius Malfoy, deberían lucir más felices.

Rose rodó los ojos y resoplo

– Tu comentario es demasiado estúpido para contestarlo

Scorpius alzo la ceja y le regalo una sonrisa de medio lado.

– Alguien debería lavarte la boca Weasley.

Rose sonrió.

– ¿Quieres intentarlo Scorpius Malfoy?

Fue demasiado tarde cuando Rose entendió el sentido que algunas personas podrían darle a sus palabras. Fue justo en el momento que los labios de Scorpius se abrieron en una expresión sorprendida. Rose abrió sus ojos azules y negó con la cabeza antes que Scorpius pudiera contestarle.

– Yo… ¿Dónde está Albus? – Rose pregunto intentando desviar el tema.

Scorpius sonrió divertido y le guiño un ojo a la pelirroja. Rose no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

– En la aula de Pociones. Ya te había dicho que tiene algún tipo de amor enfermizo por los calderos y ese tipo de cosas – Scorpius se encogió de hombros – Por eso es que traje a este conmigo – Scorpius señalo a Jeremy.

– Soy su amigo de repuesto – Jeremy sonrió o mejor dicho, le sonrió a Lucy. – Cuando no tiene a nadie con quien pasar el rato me arrastra con él.

– Yo siempre tengo con quien pasar el rato. Soy encantador – Scorpius le volvió a guiñar el ojo a Rose. Oh por merlín. Si Rose no hubiera estado emocionalmente perturbada le hubiera dicho algo como ' Deja de hacer eso idiota, luces como un estúpido'. Pero no. Rose estaba emocionalmente perturbada.

– _Voy a morir. Prefiero morir antes de encontrarme fascinada por los encantos de Scorpius Malfoy. Oh por merlín ¿yo acabo de decir eso? _– Pensó Rose.

– Lo que tú digas – Jeremy alzo la mano llamando la atención de una mesera.

Una mesera de cabello rubio y facciones dulces llego para atenderlos. Todos pidieron cerveza de mantequilla. Rose debía confesar que si hubiera podido hubiera pedido un capucchino de vainilla. Lástima que en las tres escobas no vendían bebidas muggles y Rose prefería por mucho las bebidas muggles.

– ¿De que color son tus ojos? – Rose le pregunto a Jeremy.

– Uhm.. ¿Grises?

– Si, como los míos... pero creo que los míos son 'grises bonitos' y los de el son mas como 'grises aburridos – Scorpis sonrió y cruzo sus brazos sobre la mesa. Aquel movimiento provoco que se encontrara mas cerca de Rose.

– Yo no describiría sus ojos como 'grises aburridos'. Son bastante bonitos y creo que mas bien son 'grises tormenta' o 'grises hielo... o en palabras simples para que tu cerebro Malfoy comprenda son 'grises azules'. Y me gustan mas que los tuyos.

Créanlo o no la que dijo aquello fue nada mas y nada menos que Lucy Weasley.

– Exacto. Pero creo que me gustan mas los de Scorpius. Los de el son como 'gris plata'. – Rose se arrepintió al instante de sus palabras.

– Woah – Jeremy rió – Creo que estamos atrapados en una platica de chicas.

– Creo que si. A continuación se pondrán a describir nuestras barbillas y a comprobar cual de los dos tiene mejores pectorales – Scorpius bromeo provocando la risa de todo el grupo.

– Nosotras no usamos palabras como 'pectoral' – Rose comento.

– Y tampoco estamos obsesionadas con las barbillas ¿Por que todo el mundo piensa eso? – Lucy sonrió y negó con la cabeza. A Rose no le paso desapercibida la manera en que Jeremy veía a Lucy. Por merlín, ya era hora. Ya era hora de que un chico se fijara en Lucy. Lastima que ese chico fuera el mas grande mujeriego de Hogwarts. Rose siempre había vivido extrañada de la invisibilidad de Lucy. Ella era buena en quidditch, amable, divertida y era bonita. Tenia un cabello precioso. Naranja, largo, lacio y brilloso. Rose estaba segura que de todas las chicas Weasley... Lucy era la que tenia mejor cabello. Ademas que tenia facciones dulces y unos bonitos ojos verdes con largas pestañas. Lucy sin embargo, siempre había odiado sus pestañas porque eran naranjas y casi no se veían. Y no hablemos del cuerpo de Lucy, delgada y con largas piernas. ¿Que mas podría pedir?

– Weasley roja y Weasley naranja. He vivido toda mi vida rodeada de chicas y les encantan las barbillas – Scorpius presumió su sonrisa de medio lado – Estoy seguro de eso.

Después de la incomodidad inicial lo siguiente que supo Rose es que se encontraba riendo y bromeando con Jeremy Nott y Scorpius Malfoy. Cualquiera de Hogwarts se habría extrañado viendo la escena que ocurría en la mesa cuadrada junto a la ventana donde un grupo de dos Weasley se divertían en compañía de dos Slytherin.

**II.**

Albus sonrió mientras le terminaba de explicar a Kenia la poción.

– Está bien. Está bien – Kenia sonrió – Te entiendo.

– Ya hubiera sido mucho si no lo hicieras. Te lo explique cómo diez veces – Albus bromeo.

– Oye - Kenia protesto – No es verdad y ugh, si lo fuera entonces serias un terrible tutor.

– ¿Por qué? – Albus pregunto recogiendo las cosas junto con la pelirroja.

– Bueno… un buen tutor me haría aprender las cosas enseguida.

Albus se rió y movió su varita. Si, Albus podía conjurar hechizos sin decirlos. Un chorro de agua salió de esta e impacto a la chica en la cara.

– ¿Qué? – Kenia se rió – Eres un grosero. Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama.

– Bueno… tampoco es bueno que le hables así a tu tutor.

Kenia rodó los ojos.

– Eres solo mi tutor ¿sabes? Deja de sentirte superior.

– Soy Albus Potter, hijo de Harry y Ginny Potter. Soy superior – Albus bromeo.

– Sí… y también eres un mal tutor.

– Esta plática es estúpida – Albus negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta del aula de pociones donde se la había pasado mucho últimamente.

– Lo que tú digas. – Kenia sonrió. –¿Mañana nos vemos aquí o en la biblioteca?

– Uhm… no creo que mañana nos veamos. Es el juego de quidditch.

– ¿Pero que no es en la mañana? – Kenia pregunto apretando sus libros contra su pecho.

– Si pero, si ganamos…

– Van a celebrar todo el resto del día.

– Y si perdemos…

– Vas a encerrarte a llorar – Kenia sonrió – Esta bien lo entiendo. Nos vemos.

**III.**

La decisión de Lily de romperle el corazón a Lorcan duro dos días. Solo dos días fue lo que Lily soporto jugar con los sentimientos de Lorcan. Y solo dos días tardo en darse cuenta que su idea era estúpida. Estúpida e imposible. Era imposible querer romperle el corazón a Lorcan Scamander. Un chico tierno, divertido y que siempre parecía dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por Lily. Lily se sentía como si estuviera engañando a un cachorrito. Un cachorrito con cuerpo de supermodelo. Qué raro. Al principio de todo esto la idea de jugar con Lorcan le parecía una gran idea pero ahora después de haber convivido con el slytherin y convertirse en su amiga Lily se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

Lily había tomado otra decisión: alejarse de Lorcan Scamander antes de acabar desarrollando sentimientos hacia él. Y es justo lo que iba a hacer ahora mismo.

**IV.**

James sonrió y cerró los ojos. Se encontraba recostado en la cama de Jill mientras esta hacia su tarea.

– Por décima vez preciosa: yo no trabajo, ni estudio, ni hago nada.

– Pero… – James escucho la voz de Jill mas cerca y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Jill había abandonado el escritorio donde hacia su tarea y se había recostado a su lado. Desde el boliche Jill no había estado tan cerca de él. – ¿No quieres hacer algo?

– Hmmm – James murmuro girándose y enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Jill. El chico la sintió tensarse pero Jill no lo alejo.

– James – la chica susurro – Te estoy haciendo una pregunta seria.

– Lo sé – James contesto levantando su cabeza y encontrándose con los ojos de Jill. – No quiero hablar de eso.

James no quería recordar que era el único de su familia que había sido enviado a Londres porque al parecer no servía para nada más que para ser un bromista en Hogwarts. No quería recordar que sin Hogwarts James no era nada.

Jill le sonrió y acaricio la mejilla de James por un segundo.

– Yo te ayudare.

– ¿A qué? – Pregunto James confundido deseado que Jill volviera a poner su mano en su mejilla. Nunca antes había deseado el contacto de una chica como aquella vez.

– A encontrar tu vocación.

A James aquello le pareció una mala idea (Jill le hablaría de carreras muggles) y algo imposible (James ya se había dado cuenta que no servía para nada) pero si con eso lograba pasar más tiempo con Jill, James haría tantos tests vocacionales como la chica quisiera.

**V.**

Roxanne por un momento había olvidado que día era…. Hasta que abrió los ojos y vio a todas sus compañeras de habitación cargando con trompetas, lentes gigantes color azul y verde y una especie de escudo con una serpiente y una águila. Era el día de la inauguración del mundial de quidditch. Era el primer juego: Slytheraw (que nombre tan mas estúpido) vs Instituto Durmstrang. Roxanne no pudo evitar reírse al ver como dos de sus compañeras se teñían el cabello mitad azul, mitad verde.

– ¿Por qué no simplemente se ponen una peluca? – Pregunto Roxanne sentándose en su cama y bostezando.

– No es tan genial – Respondieron al unísono.

Roxanne sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

Al salir Roxanne se encontró el cuarto totalmente en silencio. Se cepillo rápido el cabello no queriendo llegar tarde al primer partido de Lyssander y corrió hacia el campo de quidditch. Su sala común estaba vacía, al igual que todo el castillo en general.

– Wow, de verdad se me hizo tarde – murmuro Roxanne.

Al visualizar el campo de quidditch Roxanne se tuvo que detener para observar el increíble panorama. El campo de quidditch estaba increíblemente lleno y no se escuchaba otra cosa aparte de: ¡Slytheraw! ¡Slytheraw! ¡Slytheraw! La chica deseo que su hermano Fred estuviera ahí. Le habría encantado aquello. Roxanne sonrió y corrió los últimos metros que le quedaban para llegar a las butacas pero alguien la intercepto.

– Por Merlín que bueno que llegas – Lorcan Scamander le dijo antes de tomarla del brazo y guiarla hacia el sitio donde el equipo aguardaba para salir al campo. –Lyssander necesita verte.

– ¿Lyssander? – Roxanne pregunto empezando a preocuparse. – ¿Qué pasa con él?

– Nada – Lorcan respondió – Solo es un idiota nervioso que te necesita para que le des un estúpido beso de buena suerte o alguna otra tontería.

Roxanne entro a los vestidores seguida de Lorcan encontrándose con una escena un tanto inusual: slytherin nerviosos, todos excepto Lorcan al parecer. Molly fue la primera en verla, cruzo la habitación y la abrazo.

– Oh gracias a Merlín. En este momento necesito algo de apoyo femenino.

Roxanne sonrió y se alejó de Molly. Era increíble que aquella chica atlética fuera hermana de Lucy, la delicada Lucy. Pero en aquel momento, mientras Molly tenía una cara angustiada, Roxanne les encontré el parecido.

– Todo va a estar bien. Lo van a hacer genial.

– ¿Sabes contra quien jugamos? ¿No?

– Los príncipes oscuros- Respondió Roxanne con una sonrisa tonta.

Roxanne supuso que si hubiera sido otra prima a la que le hubiera dicho aquello esta se hubiera reído y juntas hubieran hablado de lo atractivo que eran y soltado risas tontas…. Sin embargo era Molly y esta solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

– Durmstrang – Respondio Molly con un suspiro.

– Roxanne – Alguien le toco el hombro a la morena. Roxanne se giró sabiendo quien era el dueño de la voz. La voz que más había escuchado los últimos años.

– Lyssander.

El rubio lucia como siempre. Roxanne volteo a ver a Lorcan preguntándose porque la habría llevado hasta acá si su gemelo parecía estar perfectamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados y tenía el cabello rubio despeinado. Probablemente en algún momento si había estado nervioso. Roxanne se lo imagino sentado en una esquina de aquel lugar pasándose las manos por el cabello una y otra vez. Pero parecía que Lyssander había recuperado su dosis de confianza y seguridad.

– Me alegra que estés aquí. Temí no poder encontrarte entre las gradas y eso hubiera sido una tragedia.

Lyssander la abrazo y la levanto un poco del suelo. A Roxanne de repente le paso algo raro con su estómago. Se alejó de Lyssander y este la miro extrañada.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Lorcan con un su hermosa cara cargada de preocupación.

– Si. Nauseas. – Roxanne sonrió – ¿Por qué sería una tragedia que no hubiera llegado?

– Porque si no hubiera estado en plan idiota-necesito-a-roxanne-corre-por-ella-hermano-atractivo- ... lo hubieras visto hace un minuto – Lorcan se soltó riendo.

Lysander rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

– Eres mi mejor amiga, Roxie. Necesito a mi mejor amiga en momentos como este.

– Aww, eres un cursi Lysander Scamander. – Roxanne se burló, deseo suerte a los chicos y salió de ahí con dirección al campo de quidittch.

No fue difícil encontrar a su familia. Regla básica para encontrar a la familia Weasley: solo busca un punto rojo y ahí estará. Roxanne se sorprendió al percatarse que las únicas que parecían llevar algo para apoyar al equipo de Slytheraw eran Dominique y Lucy. Roxanne se sintió mal por no llevar nada en apoyo al equipo... después de todo era su casa.

– Mi hermana es parte del equipo – Lucy contesto inmediatamente sonrojándose un poco. Roxanne sonrió e intercambio una mirada de complicidad con Rose.

– ¿Quien eligió esos vestuarios? – Pregunto Roxanne examinando con una divertida sonrisa el vestuario tan original de Dominique y Lucy.

Ambas traían un vestido de dos colores: verde y azul. Con estampado de águila en el lado azul y de serpiente en el lado verde. Traían botas hasta la rodilla color negras. Roxanne tuvo que admitir que a ambas le sentaban bien el conjunto ya que ambas eran de piernas largas y delgadas. A Roxanne siendo tan pequena no le quedaría tan bien. Lo extravagante estaba en el cabello, dos colas de caballo con una serpiente y águila cada una. Además que tenían pintado sus labios de dos colores distintos. Tenían un ojo pintado de azul y otro de verde.

– Una explosión de color – Concordó Rose con una sonrisa.

– Fue Dominique, pero ugh es bonito ¿no? Mi horóscopo me dijo esta mañana que mi día iría bien si usaba mi creatividad – Lucy sonrió – Use la de Dominique pero cuenta ¿no?

La multitud rugió y Roxanne se giró hacia el campo donde el equipo de los príncipes azules daba vueltas. Roxanne pudo jurar que el número siete se le había quedado mirando más tiempo del que ella consideraba normal. Se sonrojo y mariposas recorrieron su estómago.

* * *

**Nota:** No puedo perdonarme lo suficiente. Un mes sin actualizar, woah. Prometo que no volverá a pasar. En fin, quería actualizar ayer pero por alguna razón no podía entrar a mi cuenta de fanfiction. No saben lo asustada que estaba. La buena noticia de todo esto es que pude seguir con el siguiente capitulo y lo mas seguro es que suba el miércoles, si no es que antes. Gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos. Ustedes son los mejores.


	11. Una constelación llamada Rose Weasley

**Capítulo 11. 'Una constelación llamada Rose Weasley''**

**I.**

Molly Weasley salto al campo de juego intentando no prestar atención a los gritos que coreaban su nombre, ni a los distintos mosaicos que se encontraban en las butacas. Trato de no darse cuenta del show que ocurría en el campo, ni de la presentación de cada uno de los jugadores. Solo dio una vuelta alrededor del campo y cuando la presentaron levanto la mano. Ella no era como sus demás compañeros de equipo que había preparado una pirueta para el momento en el que los presentaran. A ella no le importaba eso. A ella le importaba el juego. Ella quería ganar.

− ¿Están listos? − Pregunto Albus Potter, el capital del equipo, cuando se juntaron en un círculo para las últimas palabras antes de que el juego comenzara.

− Nacimos listos − Lorcan contesto luciendo más emocionado que un niño en una mañana de navidad. Sus ojos azules brillaban.

− ¿Pequeña Weasley? − Frank pregunto. Molly rodó los ojos.

Desde que Malfoy había comenzado a llamarla así a todo el mundo le había parecía un gran apodo. Rara vez la llamaban Molly, siempre era 'Pequeña Weasley'. Incluso Albus algunas veces la llamaba así. Albus, su primo, que la conocía de toda la vida y siempre le había dicho Molly. A Molly el apodo le parecía estúpido, ni siquiera era pequeña. Estaba en séptimo. Cada vez que el estúpido Frank de sexto le decía 'Pequeña Weasley' le daban ganas de golpearlo. Pero ¿Qué se le iba a hacer? Estaba en desventaja numérica. Seis contra uno. Muy justo.

− Estoy lista, chicos. Y por milésima vez más: no soy pequeña Weasley. Mi nombre es Molly.

Los chicos sonrieron. La primera semana Molly se habría desmayado por la presencia de tantas sonrisas bonitas dirigidas hacia ella. Gracias a Merlin la chica ya se había acostumbrado a sus compañeros guapos. La única sonrisa que le afectaba seguía siendo la misma. La del capitán del equipo.

− Contamos contigo para ganar pequeña Weasley − Jeremy le guiño el ojo.

− Solo intenten no arruinarlo y ganaremos. − Molly sonrió.

− Tú eres una Weasley, los Weasley arruinan todo… pero espero que no arruines esto − Scorpius dijo.

− ¡Slytheraw! − Todos gritaron antes de acomodarse en sus respectivas posiciones.

− Que nombre tan mas estúpido – Molly escucho a Lorcan decir a la distancia.

Molly sonrió y negó con la cabeza. ¿En que lió se había metido? Nunca, nunca se habría imaginado que pasaría tanto tiempo en compañía de seis de los chicos más idiotas del planeta entero. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Molly probablemente era la chica más envidiada de Hogwarts. Y ni hablemos de las veces que hacia tanto calor que los chicos decidían entrenar sin camisetas…. Si, Molly tenía que ser la más envidiada del mundo entero.

− ¡Que comience el juego!

Y Molly comenzó a jugar.

**II.**

Molly se bajó de la escoba y corrió a abrazar al primero de sus compañeros que vio: Frank Longobottom. Molly no disfrutaba del contacto físico pero la situación la hizo olvidar aquello. Si bien solo era el primer juego era importante comenzar con una victoria y mas aun ante los duros chicos de Durmstrang. El juego había sido muy reñido, iban ganado por apenas diez puntos antes de que Albus se lanzara en picado y atrapara la snitch.

− Pequeña Weasley − Frank la apretó contra él. − Estuviste genial haya arriba. Anotaste como ¿Qué? Mil puntos.

Molly se rió.

− No seas ridículo. Tú estuviste genial. Nunca vi a un bateador tan bueno.

Frank se despegó de Molly y le puso las manos en los hombros. Frank era de la misma altura que Molly. Tenia unos ojos color chocolate que le encantaban a la ravenclaw y cabello un tanto ondulado castaño. El y Molly eran los únicos de Slytheraw que no tenían ojos de color. Aunque el café de Molly era menos bonito que el chocolate de Frank.

− ¿Molly Weasley?− Frank levanto una ceja − ¿Eres tu Molly Weasley? ¿Molly Weasley diciendo un halago? Tienes que estar bromeando.

− Tonto − Molly lo golpeo en el hombro.

− Frankie − Una voz con acento holandés los interrumpió. Molly le sonrió a la recién llegada. Una chica perteneciente al equipo de quidditch de Beauxbatons. Cabello dorado sedoso, ojos grises y cutis perfecto. Si, totalmente el estilo de sus compañeros idiotas.

Frank corrió hacia ella y la beso. De acuerdo... esa era la señal de Molly para largarse de ahí.

− Molly − Albus la tomo del brazo y la giro hacia él. – Ganamos, Molly.

Molly sintió como sus piernas temblaban. Llevo su vista hacia el brazo que era sostenido por Albus. Su primo pareció notarlo y retiro su mano confundiendo la fascinación de Molly en molestia.

− Si − Molly contesto con una pequeña sonrisa. Albus le sonrió una última vez más y se marchó. Molly quería ponerse las manos en las rodillas y recuperar el aliento. Albus era tan guapo que dolía. Oh, ¿Por que tenia que ser su primo?

**III.**

Lily por un momento olvido que se iba a alejar de Lorcan Scamander. Pero ese pequeño momento basto para encontrarse atrapada entre los brazos del rubio. Lily debería haber huido cuando vio que Lorcan se acercaba. Lily no debería haber abierto sus brazos y no debería haber dejado que Lorcan rodeara su cintura con sus brazos. Lily no debería haberse dejado abrazar por Lorcan y ella debería separarse de él ahora mismo. Pero era un buen lugar ahí. La sensación de estar entre los brazos de Lorcan era maravillosa y terrible al mismo tiempo.

Lorcan la separo y le acaricio la mejilla.

− Eres mi amuleto de buena suerte, Lily Potter.

Lily cerro los ojos con dolor preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

− Ese es quizás la frase más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida… y mira que he escuchado cosas estúpidas.

Lorcan se rió pensando que Lily bromeaba. Vaya, hasta en eso Lily fracasaba. Tenía que ser más dura.

− No vuelvas a abrazarme − Soltó Lily pasándose el cabello por detrás de los hombros despreocupadamente.

Lorcan le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

− Nos vemos más tarde Lily.

Lorcan se giró y se alejó.

− Te dije que no lo hicieras − Lily grito enfadada cuando Lorcan se encontraba ya a unos metros de distancia.

− Solo dijiste que no te abrazara… no que no te besara. Creo que esas palabras no son sinónimos.

Lorcan se fue y por más que Lily lo intento no puedo evitar que involuntariamente se le escapara una sonrisa.

− ¿Por qué me haces esto Lorcan Scamander? – Lily murmuro para sí.

Alejar a Lorcan no iba a ser sencillo. O tal vez Lily inconscientemente no lo había intentado con ganas, pero eso iba a cambiar. Lily provocaría que Lorcan la odiara. Y lo iba a cumplir.

**IV.**

Lucy entro a la sala común de slytherin sintiéndose ridícula.

− ¿Por qué no recordaste que estaba vistiendo esto?− Le gruño a su prima y mejor amiga Rose.

Lucy observo el lugar en el que se encontraba. Personas bailando, personas besándose, personas bebiendo alcohol. Si, aquel no era su lugar.

− No creí que fuera necesario recordártelo. Creo que ni siquiera puedes ver con esas pestañas verdes − Rose se rió.

− Creo que mejor me voy – Lucy anuncio agachando la cabeza antes de girarse en la dirección en la que había venido.

Lucy no era de la clase de chicas que asistía a muchas fiestas. Por merlin, Lucy era de la clase de chicas que no salían nunca a nada. Y ahora estaba ahí en la sala común de slytherin vestida de manera ridícula en una fiesta de celebración por la victoria de slytheraw.

− Por supuesto que no vas a ir a ningún lado – Rose la agarró del brazo y la encamino hacia un sofá que se encontraba vacío. – A mí tampoco me agradan estas cosas pero esto es algo muy importante para Albus y Molly.

− No creo que ellos se den cuenta si estamos aquí o no − Lucy rodó los ojos – Además conozco a mi hermana: estoy segura que no anda por aquí.

Rose sonrió.

− No creo que sea verdad. Es la celebración por la victoria, por supuesto que está aquí.

Lucy se bajó el vestido mientras tomaba asiento. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a Dominique cuando le dijo que era una buena idea usar este atuendo? Estaba loca.

−_Los astros me lo advirtieron _− Recordó Lucy – _''Las personas te traicionaran''_

Dominique la traiciono al convencerla de que llevara aquel traje tan ridículo.

− Ahora vuelvo − Rose soltó de repente levantándose del asiento.

A Lucy no le dio tiempo de contestarle nada. La hufflepuff espero unos minutos a que su prima regresa pero nada y cuando un chico estuvo apunto de caer encima de ella se resigno a que su prima no iba a regresar.

− _Abandonada en mi primera fiesta_ − Lucy pensó deprimida − _Otra persona que me traiciona. Me largo de aquí._

Lucy se levantó y trato de abrirse paso entre la multitud que bailaba.

− Con permiso − Repetía la hufflepuff una y otra vez. La chica perdió la cuenta de las veces en las que había hecho muecas cuando la gente la ignoraba y a Lucy no le quedaba otra opción que abrirse camino a empujones.

Lucy salió de la sala común de slytherin y suspiro aliviada por haber logrado salir de aquella cosa tan fea.

− ¿Te vas tan pronto? − Una voz a sus espaldas pregunto.

− _No solo las personas me traicionan_ − Penso Lucy – _Ahora también la suerte me traiciona._

Lucy se giró y se encontró con los ojos grises de Jeremy. La chica se quedó plantada en su lugar al observar como los ojos del slytherin la recorrían de arriba abajo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan expuesta. Se bajó el vestido involuntariamente. Y empezó a jugar con la pulsera que traía en la mano derecha. La pulsera que le había regalado su padre Percy con un dije que decía su nombre. Lucy de repente extraño a su papa. Percy no dejaría que un chico la viera de la manera en la que Jeremy lo hacia.

− Fue idea de Dominique − Soltó la chica de cabello naranja – Ridículo ¿no crees?

Lucy no dejo que el chico contestara, se giró y corrió.

−_¿Por qué no soy una persona más atlética?_ − Se recrimino la chica cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a arder… y cuando Jeremy Nott la adelanto y se paró frente a ella. Lástima que Lucy no se pudo detener a tiempo y termino impactada de lleno contra el cuerpo del slytherin.

− Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento. − Lucy repitió una y otra vez atrapada entre los brazos del chico.

− ¿Por qué te disculpas? − Jeremy pregunto jugando con una de las coletas de Lucy − ¿Por qué corrías? Y lo más importante aún ¿Por qué traes un águila en tu cabeza?

−Y una serpiente −Respondió Lucy sin poder evitarlo.

−Uhmm… − Jeremy levanto las cejas confundido.

− Digo que también traigo una serpiente − Lucy se llevó una mano a su cabello − ¿Lo ves?

Jeremy se rió.

− Correcto. ¿Por qué traes un águila y una serpiente en tu cabello?

−Ya te dije que fue idea de Dominique…

− Se ve incomodo − Respondió Jeremy con sus ojos grises demasiado cerca de Lucy. Tan cerca que Lucy podía ver el aro azul que rodeaba su iris.

Lucy no respondió y Jeremy llevo sus manos a el cabello de Lucy y comenzó a deshacer el peinado que tantas horas le había tomado a prima Dominique realizar. Lucy se estremeció cada vez que las manos de el chicos rozaron su cuello. A esta altura Lucy estaba sumamente avergonzada.

− Listo − susurro el chico cuando termino. − Me encanta tu cabello − Jeremy jugo con un mechón naranja distraídamente – Tienes el cabello más bonito que he visto.

Lucy no pudo evitar reírse. Se rió tanto que se tuvo que llevar las manos a sus costillas. Jeremy la observaba con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa. A Lucy no le importo estar haciendo el ridículo frente a un chico guapo. Aunque ciertamente Lucy no sabía con seguridad porque se estaba riendo. Podría ser porque lo de cabello bonito era estúpido o porque seguramente Jeremy les había dicho aquello a otras quinientos chicas o porque estaba nerviosa por la cercanía del chico y Lucy nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie antes o también porque los labios de Jeremy por un momento se habían acercado demasiado…

− ¿Tienes algún problema? − Lucy negó con la cabeza divertida – Mi cabello es horrible. Es naranja… zanahoria. No es rojo como el de Lily. Es naranja. N-A-R-A-N-J-A.

− No es solo naranja − Jeremy le guiño el ojo − Es naranja y es hermoso.

− De acuerdo − Lucy dio un paso hacia atrás – Creo que deberías regresar a tu fiesta.

Jeremy dio un paso hacia adelante. Lucy no pudo evitar retroceder una vez más. Jeremy se volvió a acercar con una sonrisa. Lucy sabía que no debería seguir con ese estúpido juego y que debería mostrarse valiente y no retroceder, pero su cuerpo no parecía hacer caso y seguía retrocediendo. Claro que en algún momento tenía que toparse con una pared. Jeremy puso sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la chica.

− ¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿Me tienes miedo? − Susurro Jeremy. El aliento de él chico le provoco cosquillas. Olía a alcohol. Eso explicaba su comportamiento fuera de lo común con ella.

− Yo… − Lucy levanto la mirada intentando recuperar un poco de su dignidad − No te tengo miedo Jeremy Nott.

− ¿Entonces porque huyes de mí?

Lucy guardo unos segundos de silencio antes de contestar. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba demasiado acelerado. Era difícil controlarlo con Jeremy tan cerca de ella. La chica sentía que cualquier movimiento provocaría que sus labios se terminarían rozando. Lucy no estaba lista para su primer beso y estaba absolutamente segura que no quería que fuera con el mujeriego de Jeremy Nott.

− No estoy huyendo de ti. Realmente solo estoy cansada y quiero irme.

− De acuerdo − Jeremy puso una mano en la cintura de Lucy. La chica no pudo evitar saltar al sentir el contacto. Jeremy sonrió complacido. − Solo necesito hacer una cosa más antes de dejarte ir, Lucy Weasley.

− No necesito que me dejes ir − Lucy se separó de la pared pegando su cuerpo al del chico. Lucy pudo ver la sorpresa cruzar el rostro del chico. − Yo me voy a ir ahora.

La chica separo la mano de Jeremy de su cintura y se escabullo rápidamente. Esta vez no corrió y el slytherin no la siguió.

Cuando la hufflepuff llego a su sala común se dejó caer en su cama y por primera vez no soñó despierta con Scorpius Malfoy, soñó con Jeremy Nott.

Sonrió a recordar la mirada sorprendida que apareció en la cara del slyhterin cuando Lucy se sorprendió a si misma reduciendo la distancia entre los dos. Cuando las piernas desnudas de Lucy rozaron los jeans del chico y sus narices se rozaron. Nunca antes Lucy había sentido algo como lo que sintió aquella noche con Jeremy Nott.

Lucy se giró en su cama y enterró su cara en su almohada. ¡Jamás volvería a dejar que Dominique la vistiera!

**V.**

Rose Weasley había visto a Scorpius Malfoy salir de la sala común de Slytherin y por alguna razón había dejado a su prima y lo había seguido. El rubio salió de Hogwarts y para sorpresa de la chica se dirigió al campo de quidditch. Pero Scorpius no llevaba ninguna escoba. Rose lo siguió a unos metros de distancia sin perder nunca de vista su cabello platinado.

Fueron varias veces en las que Rose pensó en darse la vuelta pero había algo que la detenía. Algo en la forma en que el rubio caminaba le daba a entender a Rose que el rubio estaba enojado y verdaderamente a la chica le intrigaba enterarse que era lo que había molestado a el chico en su gran día.

El chico se detuvo en el centro del campo de quidditch y se sentó con los ojos cerrados. Rose suspiro y se acercó.

**VI.**

Scorpius Malfoy se sorprendió cuando el olor a canela inundo sus fosas nasales. Sin embargo no se sorprendió cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró a Rose Weasley sentada junto a el. Él sabía que era ella. Ese era el típico olor de Rose.

− No estoy de humor para soportarte, Weasley − Soltó el chico agriamente.

Rose ya ni siquiera mostraba una expresión de dolor ante las palabras del rubio. Parecía haberse a acostumbrado a su desprecio. Scorpius hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Por qué las cosas entre ellos eran así?

− Ugh, Malfoy − Rose se recostó sobre la hierba – Yo nunca estoy de humor para soportarte a ti... sin embargo aquí me tienes. – Rose sonrió – Soy una persona curiosa y estoy intrigada por el hecho que provoco que el héroe de quidditch haya decidido perderse su fiesta.

Scorpius sonrió. No sabía que tenía la chica que siempre lo divertía. Incluso parecía haber olvidado la razón de su enfado.

− No sabía que fueras tan entrometida Wealsey.

− Solo soy curiosa, Malfoy. Vamos habla ¿Por qué estas molesto?

− Bueno… principalmente porque estás aquí – Scorpius se recostó a lado de Rose − Siempre me pone molesto tu presencia.

Scorpius observo las estrellas. Siempre le había maravillado el cielo. Era increíble. A él chico le molestaba mucho cuando iba a Londres porque ahí la mayoría del tiempo estaba nublado y las estrellas no solían verse muy a menudo. Scorpius suponía que eso de verse interesado por las constelaciones y esas cosas se debía en parte por su nombre: Scorpius. Una de las 88 constelaciones. Aquello lo hizo interesarse e investigar un poco más acerca de todo aquello. Incluso debía confesar que cuando era pequeño solía pasar todas las noches de julio en el patio observando aquella constelación. En julio es cuando Scorpius se veía más. El Scorpius de seis años imaginaba que él era el dueño de aquellas estrellas. Probablemente él también le pondría a alguno de sus hijos el nombre de una constelación. Woah, Scorpius se sintió raro pensando en hijos acostado junto a Rose Weasley.

− Por Merlin, Malfoy. Abre la boca de una jodida vez. No pienso esperarte toda la noche − Rose dijo enfadada – Hace frío.

− Toma − Scorpius se levantó y se sacó el suéter por encima de la cabeza. Se lo aventó a Rose.

− ¿Qué? − Pregunto ante la mirada de la pelirroja – ¿Hubieras preferido que nos acurrucáramos para que así la princesa no pasara frío? ¡Ja! Pues no. Si ese era tu plan has fallado, Weasley. Acurrúcate con mi suéter. Creo que tiene suficiente de mi perfume – Rose lo golpeo con el suéter − Solo imagina que te acurrucas conmigo.

Scorpius se soltó riendo. Rose lo miro enfadada pero se pasó el suéter por la cabeza y se volvió a recostar. Scorpius trato no pensar mucho en el hecho de que ROSE WEASLEY TRAÍA PUESTA SU ROPA. Los pensamientos de Scorpius vagaron hasta la vez que la había visto en ropa interior.

− Scorpius − La Weasley le dio un codazo – Estoy esperando tu historia.

Scorpius se restregó los ojos tratando de aclarar su mente y suspiro. Rose lo mataría si supiera en lo que había estado pensando.

− No entiendo porque tanto interés… − Rose abrió la boca pero Scorpius la silencio antes de que empezara a hablar – Pero te contare. La razón por la que abandone la celebración es porque no sentí que la merecería.

Rose levanto sus brazos al instante que esas palabra salieron de la boca del rubio.

− ¿Qué? − Rose se sentó y se inclinó sobre la cabeza del rubio. La pelirroja le tapo la vista de las estrellas pero Scorpius se sorprendió al contemplar algo más bonito aun. −¿Por qué dices algo tan estúpido como eso?

− Bueno… fue el que peor desempeño tuvo del equipo − Scorpius se dio cuenta que las pecas de Rose parecían las estrellas de una constelación llamada Rose Weasley.

Rose golpeo el pecho del chico con su dedo índice.

− Tu. Eres un idiota − Rose sonrió – Lo hiciste asombrosamente bien. Espero realmente que estés bromeando porque si no, déjame decirte Malfoy, que eres un estúpido.

− Creo que eso me lo dices muy a menudo, Rose − El rubio le dio una sonrisa de medio lado.

− Pero creo que necesitas que te lo diga una vez más − Rose suspiro y se volvió a recostar a su lado − Eres un estúpido idiota, Scorpius.

Scorpius y Rose se soltaron riendo.

* * *

**Nota:** Muchas gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos. De verdad muchas gracias. ¿A alguien de ustedes le gusta The Maze Runner? Yo acabo de ver The Scorch Trials y si bien la película es genial es muy diferente al libro. Pero escuchar a Newt diciendo Tommy me ha hecho la vida. ah. Bueno, nos vemos probablemente el próximo domingo. Chao.


	12. Si

**Capítulo 12. 'Si' **

**I.**

Dominique despertó sonrojada y apenada. Los sueños con Henry habían sido tan recurrentes que ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. Ya no podía ver a su profesor a la cara sin que se le viniera a la mente una imagen del chico besándole el cuello, ya no podía contestar correctamente sus preguntas sin desear decirle: 'querido profesor: no me importa un carajo la cadena alimenticia o lo que sea, lo único que quiero es que nos besemos ahora'.

La rubia sentía que su vida estaba llegando peligrosamente al final. Al final de verdad.

Dominique había desayunado con sus primos como todas las mañanas sin imaginarse el terrible suceso que le ocurriría aquel día.

Había terminado su comida y había partido rumbo al bosque en el que se desarrollaría su clase favorita y al mismo tiempo la clase que más despreciaba.

Dominique cerró los ojos por un momento e inhalo fuertemente tratando de que el aroma a bosque y yerba mojada se impregnara por siempre en sus fosas nasales.

— ¿Dominique? — Una bonita chica de piel morena se dirigió a ella.

— Si. Soy yo. — Dominique sonrió. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Te tenemos que contar algo. — Una chica de cabello azul se unió a ellas. Dominique la reconoció como una de las chicas con las que compartía habitación: Lissie no sé qué.

— No podemos creer lo suertuda que eres. — La chica morena prosiguió — Desearíamos tanto ser tú.

— Te tenemos tanta envidia. Es decir, él es tan guapo y hermoso ¡y es nuestro profesor!

Las dos chicas chillaban alrededor de ella.

— No entiendo.

— Eres una tontita. — Lissie le sonrió — Escuchamos al guapísimo profesor de criaturas mágicas decir que le parecías atractiva.

Las dos chicas esperaron la reacción de Dominique pero esta solo se encogió de hombros.

— Lo siento, tengo un poco de sangre veela en mí, no me sorprende.

Dominique no trataba de sonar engreída, arrogante o alguna otra palabra parecida, simplemente para ella siempre había sido una verdad que era bonita. Había crecido escuchando que era bonita y bueno, no estaba ciega: ella lo veía. Pero a ella no le parecía como si fuera lo máximo, para ella era solo ser eso: bonita. No conseguías las cosas por ser bonita. Solo como ejemplo: Dominique recibía las mismas galletas que sus primos, su abuela le tejía solo un suéter (igual que el de sus primos), sufría lo mismo que las otras personas cuando su otp era destruido, sufrió lo mismo que el resto de la gente cuando finnick murió, no había tenido novio nunca y solo había besado a un par de chicos. Y cabe destacar que los chicos a los que había besado no habían querido volver a hablar con ella nunca más. Tal vez era bonita, pero también era aburrida y los chicos no se interesaban en ella.

— Bueno… pero eso no es todo. — Lissie continúo.

— No, — La morena sonrió — El siente como si pudiera enamorarse de ti.

— ¿Enamorarse de mí? — Dominique soltó una pequeña risa pero no pudo evitar que todo su interior se calentara.

La rubia trato de callar a sus pensamientos y a la esperanza que parecía florecer dentro de ella.

— Si, lo escuchamos. Dijo que le costaba mucho dar su clase contigo ahí. Incluso estaba considerando renunciar.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Dominique salto de inmediato.

— Es lo mismo que pensamos. Por eso es que queremos que hagas algo al respecto.

— ¿Qué podría hacer yo?— Dominique se estaba ilusionando tanto con la idea de Henry enamorado de ella que ni siquiera estaba considerando que aquello podría ser una gran mentira. Aquello tenia 75% de probabilidades de ser mentira pero en aquel momento la rubia estaba ciega.

— Dile que estas enamorada de él.

— Sabemos que es verdad — Las chicas agregaron cuando Dominique empezó a negar la cabeza energéticamente.

— Bueno… le diré al final de la clase. — Dominique no lo pensó mucho. En aquel momento su cabeza no reaccionaba correctamente.

— No, dile ahora. En la clase... Eso sería tan romántico.

Lissie y la morena sonrieron. Ambas se veían tan emocionadas y por un momento ella pensó: _omg ¡me shippean con Henry!_

Las tres se dirigieron al claro donde se desarrollaría la clase y esperaron la llegada del profesor. Dominique se sentía nerviosa y emocionada. ¿En realidad lo iba a hacer? Era algo muy arriesgado y tonto. No lo haría. ¿Qué tal si todo era una gran mentira?... Pero ¿Por qué le mentirían con algo como eso? Sus compañeras eran buenas personas.

Henry entro al claro y su mirada se encontró con la de Dominique. Ahí fue cuando ella lo supo: _¡el realmente estaba enamorado de ella! Era verdad._

Dominique no perdió tiempo, levanto la mano de inmediato.

— ¿Si, Dominique?— Henry pregunto con una sonrisa.

— Estoy enamorada de ti. — Dominique soltó emocionada.

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Todos a su alrededor se soltaron riendo y cuando Dominique se encontró con la triste mirada de Henry lo supo: _Él no estaba enamorado de ella. Ni siquiera le gustaba._ A Dominique no le dolían las risas de sus compañeros o la vergüenza en general de de proclamarle amor eterno a un profesor… a ella le dolía la mirada de Henry. El sentía lastima por ella. Por la pobre de Dominique que se había enamorado de él.

— Bueno, chicos. Estas son las criaturas que estudiaremos hoy….

Dominique siempre había pensado que el final de su vida sería llevado a cabo por las manos de un zombie que deseaba comerse su cerebro durante el apocalipsis zombie pero nunca se imaginó que su final fuera provocado por Lissie Tontitis y la clase de Criaturas Mágicas.

**II.**

Resulta ser que la cosa más maravillosa que alguna vez le ocurriría a Scorpius Malfoy fue producto de una tragedia. ¿Quién lo diría? Aquello que había marcado la vida del slytherin tal vez no hubiera ocurrido si la tragedia no hubiera sucedido. Scorpius Malfoy no habría besado a Rose Weasley, si Lucius Malfoy no hubiera muerto. Vaya, parece que las cosas malas a veces son el principio de las cosas mágicas.

El 18 de noviembre quedaría marcado como el día en que la vida de Scorpius Malfoy cambio. El día en el que se dio cuenta que Rose Weasley tenía los labios más dulces que alguna vez había probado.

El día había comenzado tranquilo. Un día común y corriente en la vida del slytherin. Se levantaría, almorzaría en la mesa de slytherin, iría a clases y su atención se vería dividida entre los ensayos para el próximo partido de quidditch, su mejor amigo Albus Potter y la demás gente que se podría cruzar en su camino - la mayoría de ellas del sexo femenino. A Scorpius le encantaba la atención de las chicas. Sin embargo... él no era Jeremy Nott, él no se enredaba con cada una de ellas. De hecho Scorpius era un tanto especial en ese sentido. Él podía ser encantador con todas las chicas pero había pocas afortunadas -como la francesa Ayle Giroud- que llegaban a probar sus bellos labios. Si Albus hubiera escuchado ese último pensamiento de Scorpius probablemente se hubiera reído el resto de su vida.

— ¿Está todo bien en tu oscuro cerebro? — le pregunto Albus Potter levantando la vista de sus apuntes de Transformaciones.

— Sí ya sabes, lo típico: pensando como revivir a Lord Voldemort — Scorpius bromeo con una sonrisa.

— Scorpius — Albus lo miro enfadado.

Al mediano de los Potter no le gustaba cuando bromeaban sobre el mago oscuro y la relación que este había tenido con los Malfoy. La verdad es que a Scorpius eso no le importaba. Él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que había sucedido en un pasado y no se torturaba con ello.

Albus Potter era una persona tranquila, la mayoría del tiempo tenía sus emociones controladas pero cuando alguien insinuaba algo sobre Scorpius siendo un mortífago o algo por el estilo, Albus explotaba.

Scorpius nunca podría olvidar la manera en que se hicieron amigos. Era el primer año de los dos y Scorpius se encontraba un poco intimidado ¿Quién no está nervioso en su primer día, no?

Un rubio de once años caminaba con la vista alzada y una mirada altanera por los pasillos del tren en busca de un compartimiento, sus manos temblaban un poco.

No tenía intención de entrar al compartimiento lleno de pelirrojos pero lo hizo. El rubio todavía seguía sin saber cuáles eran las razones que lo habían motivado a hacer algo tan estúpido como eso.

El silencio reino el lugar. Scorpius no sabía que decir. Ellos no sabían que decir. Todo era tan incómodo… hasta que el pequeño Harry Potter sonrió y se levantó del asiento.

— Soy Albus Potter. — El chico de ojos verdes le extendió la mano.

Scorpius le estrecho la mano de inmediato.

— Scorpius Malfoy. — El rubio le sonrió de vuelta.

— Pero miren esto: ahora nos gusta fraternizar con mortifagos.

— ¿Nos enseñas tu marca tenebrosa?

Un James Potter y Fred Weasley de 13-14 años fueron los que dijeron aquello.

— No sean estúpidos. — Albus les espeto enfado.

— Oh vamos — Scorpius sonrió de medio lado — No tengo problema alguno en enseñarles mi marca tenebrosa. ¿Quieren verla Weasley's?

— Sabemos que no tienes una marca tenebrosa, Scorpius. Ellos solo están siendo unos idiotas… como siempre.

— Es un Malfoy ¿Qué quieres que pensemos de él?— James Potter contesto acomodándose los lentes que se deslizaron por su nariz. Todos los Weasley miraban recelosos al único rubio de la habitación.

— Oh por Merlín. Él no tiene una jodida culpa del pasado — Albus Potter rodo los ojos.

— No maldigas Albus — James lo riño.

— Jodete James — Albus respondió antes de salir del compartimiento y hacerle una seña a Scorpius para que lo siguiera.

— Lo siento por esto. Mi hermano no suele ser un idiota todo el tiempo. — Albus se disculpó mientras ambos entraban a otro compartimiento vacío.

Los chicos se sentaron en el compartimiento y charlaron durante un rato hasta que un arbusto de cabello rojo se sentó junto a Scorpius

— Hola chicos — La chica les sonrió a ambos.

A pesar de su sonrisa y su aparente amabilidad, Scorpius pudo ver que no estaba cómoda. La pelirroja fijaba su mirada en todas partes menos en Scorpius y continuamente se llevaba las manos a su cabello.

— Ella es Rose. — Albus la presento — Mi prima favorita.

— Hola — La chica dijo de nuevo. — Uhmm… no te preocupes por James y Fred. Solo bromeaban. Siempre lo hacen.

Scorpius sonrió divertido por la peculiar chica. Scorpius no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con chicas tan divertidas y extrañas. Por fin, la chica alzo la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él rubio. Los ojos azules más preciosos del mundo. Rose desvió la mirada de inmediato.

De regreso al futuro Scorpius suspiro y continúo escribiendo su trabajo de Transformaciones.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que ya sé porque te la pasas en el aula de Pociones todo el tiempo.

— ¿Así? — Albus pregunto sin interés alguno — ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

— Bueno, creo que hay una chica involucrada.

Albus ni siquiera pareció haberlo escuchado.

— Sí, definitivamente creo que hay una chica.

Albus levanto la mirada de su trabajo y le dio una mirada de superioridad queriendo decir algo como '_verdaderamente Rose tenía razón todo este tiempo, eres un estúpido'._

— Adivinare. ¿Es americana? ¿Ojos miel? ¿Cabello color chocolate? ¿Piel bronceada? ¿Las mejores piernas de todo el mundo mágico?

Albus negó con la cabeza divertido.

— ¿Cómo es que eres mi amigo?

— No tienes vergüenza. Yo pensando que eras un idiota por pasarte todo el tiempo encerrado en la maldita aula de pociones y nada que te la estabas pasándola de lo lindo teniendo encuentros con Merly Carter en la jodida aula de pociones.

Albus se soltó riendo.

— Ahora entiendo. Con razón eres el número uno en el rainking del jodido mejor besador de Hogwarts. Te besas con las chicas en el aula de pociones. _'Voy al aula de pociones a ver si este libro no se equivoca con esta pociones'_ — Scorpius trato de hacer una imitación de la voz de Albus... no le fue muy bien. — _Jajajaja_. No, Potter. Ya no me engañaras más. De ahora en adelante yo voy contigo.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose satisfecho por haber descubierto la razón detrás de los contantes abandonos que había sufrido por parte de Albus.

Albus se pasó las manos por su cabello oscuro y le guiño el ojo.

— ¿Quieres tener un encuentro conmigo en el aula de pociones, Malfoy? — Albus bromeo — Eso fue lo que yo entendí. ¿Y qué es eso del 'rainking de mejor besador de Hogwarts? ¿De dónde sacaste esas tonterías?

— Bueno… me gusta estar informado de la actualidad de lo que sucede en Hogwarts. El rainking es una estúpida cosa que tienen las chicas. Sale en la revista 'Hogwarts Love' al comienzo de un nuevo año escolar. Se hace con votaciones durante el verano. Eres el número uno, amigo ¡el número uno! Empatado con Lorcan. Yo soy el número tres, solo detrás de Jeremy Nott. — Scorpius lo dijo tratando de no demostrar que aquella encuesta había afectado su ego y que cuando la había visto se había quedado como media hora pensando que era una broma. Incluso había ido a comprar una nueva creyendo que aquella estaba defectuosa o algo por el estilo. Saber que había cuatro tres chicos mejor que él le molestaba. **Él era Scorpius Malfoy.** — Y si Albus, contestando a tu primera pregunta, si quiero tener un encuentro contigo. Estoy deseoso de comprobar por mí mismo si eres el mejor o no.

— Ya sabía yo. Siempre sospeche sentías una atracción por mi. — Albus dijo.

Ambos se soltaron riendo.

— Scorpius Malfoy — la directora McGonagall se paró junto a la mesa que ocupan Albus y Scorpius en la sala común de Slytherin. Las conversaciones pararon y todas las personas se giraron para ver el intercambio.

— ¿Directora? — Scorpius pregunto un tanto asustado por la expresión de McGonagall.

— Necesito que me acompañe a mi despacho ahora.

— Por supuesto — Scorpius se levantó del asiento e intercambio una mirada preocupada con Albus.

El camino hacia el despacho de la directora no fue agradable. La profesora caminaba delante de el con pasos rápidos y parecía un tanto perturbada. No hablo y Scorpius tampoco le pregunto nada.

**III.**

Cuando Rose se enteró de la noticia inmediatamente se puso a buscar a Albus. Él tendría que estar con él. Aunque Rose conocía lo suficiente a Scorpius Malfoy como para saber que el rubio probablemente se había ido a estar solo a algún lugar. Pero no perdía nada con intentar con comprobar si el slytherin estaba con Albus o no.

Rose se sentía muy triste por lo acontecido con el abuelo de Scorpius. Ella no tenía ni idea la relación que Scorpius llevaba con su abuelo, después de todo este estaba en Azkaban, pero aun así sabía que perder un abuelo debería ser muy doloroso. Si a ella se le muriera alguno de sus abuelos Rose quedaría totalmente destrozada. La pelirroja no sabría cómo recuperarse de algo como eso.

Rose se paró enfrente de la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin sin saber qué hacer. La chica no tenía la contraseña. Las únicas veces que había entrado a aquella sala común eran cuando estaba en compañía de Albus. La última vez que había estado aquí había un letrero donde estaba anotada la contraseña pero eso había sido por la fiesta y de eso ya habían pasado dos semanas, y Rose sabía que la contraseña de las mazmorras cambiaba cada dos semanas.

La puerta de la sala común de Slytherin se abrió y Rose salto sorprendida al igual que la chica de corto cabello negro.

— Rose Weasley. — La chica le dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

— Estoy buscando a Scorpius. — Rose contesto sin detenerse a preguntarle el nombre a la chica.

— Oh — La cara de la chica se oscureció. Toda la felicidad desapareció de su cara. — Supongo que tú eres la única persona con la que el quera hablar en este momento.

Rose la miro con el ceño fruncido, confundida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

— Nada. Si quieres encontrarlo empieza por buscarlo en la torre de astronomía. No se me ocurre un lugar mejor. — La chica de cabello negro le dio una sonrisa triste y se marchó.

Rose no lo pensó mucho. Fue hacia la torre de astronomía.

La chica de cabello negro tenía razón. Rose vio a Scorpius derrumbado en el suelo, con la mirada cabizbaja. El chico no lloraba pero Rose pudo ver tanta tristeza en el que a punto estuvo de irse de ahí. Probablemente él le gritaría. Le diría que se fuera. _¿Cómo se te ocurre haber pensado, Rose Weasley, que el querría verte?_ _¿Cómo se te ocurre haber pensado que le servirías de consuelo?_ Rose sintió un nudo en su garganta y dio un paso hacia atrás dispuesta a irse y llamar a Albus. Probablemente Scorpius si hablaría con Albus. Era su mejor amigo, después de todo.

— Es curioso ¿sabes? — Scorpius hablo. La chica no dio un paso más. — Venir aquí. La torre de astronomía. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que era este lugar. Me gustaba venir aquí porque amo la astronomía — Scorpius sonrió y levanto la mirada. Rose sintió unas inmensas ganas de huir pero parecía congelada en su lugar.

— Nunca me había dado cuenta que este es uno de los lugares más oscuros de esta escuela. Aquí murió Albus Dumbledore. Aquí mi padre planeaba matarlo. Aquí lo mato Severus Snape. _''La batalla de la torre de astronomía''_— Scorpius soltó una risa. Una risa que heló la sangre de Rose. — Draco Malfoy dejo entrar mortifagos a Hogwarts.

— Scorpius…— Rose empezó.

— Shhh Rose... — Scorpius se levantó del suelo y camino hacia ella. — Mi padre es una buena persona. Tuvo un pasado oscuro pero es una buena persona. Cambio.

— Por supuesto que lo hizo. — Rose hablo rápido para evitar ser interrumpida de nuevo. — Por supuesto. Todos sabemos eso.

— ¿Sabes lo que es gracioso? Mi mejor amigo se llama Albus. Albus, como el hombre que mi padre planeaba matar. Merlín, Albus es el hijo de todo lo que iba en contra de mi padre. Tú, Rose… — Scorpius acaricio la mejilla de Rose. La pelirroja sintió como su corazón se aceleraba tanto a un ritmo que no debería ser posible. — Tu eres la hija de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Quizás las personas que mi padre más humillo. La hija de una sangre sucia y de un Weasley.

— Scorpius… — Rose susurro contra los labios del rubio. La chica no supo cómo había pasado pero ahora la distancia entre ella y Scorpius era mínima. Si Rose se inclinaba unos centímetros más moriría.

— No me importa. Es el pasado de mi padre no el mío.

— ¿Eres un idiota, Malfoy? Por supuesto que a nadie le importa quienes son tus padres. Tú no eres un demonio por el pasado de tu padre, yo no soy un ángel por el pasado de mis padres. Somos diferentes.

Scorpius se soltó riendo y dio un paso atrás, soltando la mejilla de Rose. La chica de repente sintió como se desinflaba. Quería urgentemente que Scorpius regresaba al lugar que antes ocupaba.

— Eso es gracioso. Casi sonó como una película en la que la chica buena repara el corazón del chico roto y destruido. Y ahora es el momento en que te beso.

Scorpius se alejó más de Rose. Rose inconscientemente dio un paso al frente. Le dolía físicamente la distancia que los separaba. Estaba siendo una estúpida.

— No quiero que me beses, Malfoy.

— Mentirosa — Scorpius sonreía de la manera en la que mas Rose odiaba. La sonrisa que hacia que todo dentro de ella enloqueciera — Luces exactamente como alguien que desea ser besada. — Los ojos grises de Scorpius quemaban a Rose.

— No te salgas del tema.

— ¿Cuál tema? — Scorpius grito, abrió sus brazos enojado y camino hacia Rose. — Solo estaba diciendo cosas estúpidas que dicen las personas que pierden a un ser querido. Si Rose, mi abuelo era un idiota, el causante de muchas desgracias, se estaba pudriendo en Azkaban... pero era mi abuelo y lo quería. Creo que eso es lo que más odio ¿Por qué amar a una persona que provoco tanto daño? — Scorpius ya no gritaba más, estaba susurrando.

— ¿Por qué sufrir tanto por una persona que hizo tanto daño? — Scorpius cerro sus ojos y descanso su frente en la de Rose. La chica suspiro inconscientemente.

— Por que valen la pena.

Scorpius sonrió y abrió los ojos.

— ¿Sabes que lo que acabas de decir no tiene ni un sentido?

— Si.

Fue como si aquella sola palabra hubiera desatado todo lo que Scorpius y Rose habían guardado por tantos años. Los labios de Scorpius encontraron los labios de Rose o tal vez fueron los labios de Rose los que encontraron los de Scorpius. Rose enredo sus dedos, como tantas veces había deseado, en el cabello rubio del chico. Scorpius atrapo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos. Antes de que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba la camisa de Scorpius se había ido. Fue quizás eso –el contacto de la piel de Scorpius contra la yema de los dedos de Rose- lo que provoco que Rose saltara asustada hacia atrás. Ella no estaba lista para sentir tanto. No estaba preparada para que todas estas emociones se instalaran dentro de ella. No estaba lista para sentir todo eso por Scorpius Malfoy.

— Tu — Rose señalo a Scorpius enfadada. — ¿Qué has hecho?

— Se llama besarse, Rose. Y creo que no lo estaba haciendo yo solito, tú contribuiste un montón. — Scorpius sonrió y levanto su camisa del suelo. — Eres rápida, Rose. Nunca antes una chica había intentado desnudarme tan pronto.

Rose sintió la ira encenderse dentro de ella.

— Yo no era la que te estaba manoseando.

Scorpius levanto la ceja.

— ¿Te quejas? Me parecía que lo disfrutabas.

— No disfruto nada que provenga de ti, Malfoy.

— Oh.— Scorpius se puso la camiseta. Rose intento que su mirada se centrara en los ojos del rubio, únicamente en los ojos del rubio. — Regresamos a los apellidos por lo que veo.

— Si lo hicimos — Rose se acercó a Scorpius y le empezó a abrochar la camiseta desesperada por la lentitud con la que el chico estaba haciéndolo. — Solo tienes que meter el botón, Malfoy. ¿Qué te tomaba tanto tiempo?

— En realidad todo era una parte del plan. Quería que vinieras y me los abrocharas tú.

Rose se sintió sonrojar por completo.

— Eres un idiota, Malfoy. — A Rose no se le ocurrió que otra cosa decir. Su mente estaba nublada y no parecía recordar otra cosa además de que Scorpius besaba horriblemente bien.

Scorpius le dio una típica sonrisa de medio lado y junto sus labios con los de ella una vez más. Rose lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo acerco lo más que pudo.

_— Vaya autocontrol que tienes, Rose Weasley. —_ la chica pensó.

Cuando ambos se estaban quedando sin aire para respirar se alejaron.

— No me vuelvas a besar nunca más. — Rose dijo antes de salir dignamente de ahí. O por lo menos lo más dignamente que podría salir una persona a la que le temblaba las piernas y sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de explotar fuera de su pecho.

**IV**.

— Sí y realmente desearía que te alejaras de mí, no sé qué te hizo creer que éramos amigos pero déjame dejarte en claro una cosa: no lo somos. No me gusta frecuentar a las serpientes y menos si son tan odiosas como tú. — Lily gruño.

Lorcan se apartó dolido y por un momento Lily pensó en retractarse pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había tomado su decisión. Tenía que alejarse de Lorcan antes de que la atracción que sentía por él se convirtiera en algo más fuerte. Lily nunca pensó en estar pensando algo como eso pero las últimas semanas le habían confirmado una cosa: no era algo tan imposible el enamorarse de alguien como Lorcan Scamander.

— Nos vemos, Lily — Dijo Lorcan en voz baja antes de alejarse rumbo a la mesa común de slytherin.

Lily tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar y eso le despejo las dudas acerca de lo que estaba haciendo. Era una buena decisión alejarse de Lorcan, ella nunca había llorado por un chico y Lorcan no iba a ser el primero. Ella era Lily Potter, por merlín.

**V.**

Lorcan se sintió furioso el resto del día. No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza las palabras que le había dicho Lily. Habían sido inesperadas y Lorcan no le encontraba sentido. Desde que Hugo se había enterado de lo que Lorcan sentía por la pelirroja, Lily y él se habían vuelto más cercanos. Lo cierto es que Lorcan era el que la buscaba los primeros días, pero un día cuando Lorcan salía de su clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras Lily se había aparecido con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas y le había dicho: — _Vamos al lago. _— No le había preguntado y Lorcan a pesar de que tenía bastantes deberes le sonrió y la siguió.

Después de un tiempo el lago se convirtió en su lugar favorito. Era el punto de reunión que ambos tenían. Todas las tardes Lorcan se dirigía al lago y Lily Potter lo esperaba con un ceño fruncido y un —_Otra vez tarde, Lorcan._

— ¿Qué? — Respondía entonces Lorcan — Por más temprano que llegue tu siempre estás aquí.

Pero las últimas semanas eso había cambiado. Lily lo evitaba y cada vez que este se acercaba a ella, la pelirroja lo trataba mal y de manera grosera. Lorcan no sabía lo que pasaba. Estaba seriamente confundido. El no recordaba haber hecho algo malo para merecer el repentino desprecio de Lily. Creo que el slytherin prefería regresar al inicio del curso cuando Lily apenas y lo saludaba. Esta nueva Lily grosera le dolía.

— Eres un tonto — Lorcan gruño golpeando una de las paredes de su habitación.

¿Por qué había pensado que estaba haciendo progresos con la pelirroja? Incluso había pensado que ella se estaba comenzando a interesar en él. Él lo había visto en la manera en que Lily sonreía cuando Lorcan decía algo tonto: como si le parecía adorable y quisiera tener sexo con él. Ellos se habían convertido en amigos cercanos. Lily le sonreía cuando lo veía en los pasillos. Lily se sentaba a su lado en la biblioteca. Lily se recostaba a su lado en su lugar frente al lago. Lorcan le dedicaba los puntos cuando jugaba quidditch… Espera. Tal vez eso fue lo que le molesto. Lily había comenzado a actuar fría desde el juego de quidditch inaugural. Tal vez a ella no le gustaba que le dedicaran puntos... Pero eso no tenía sentido.

Lorcan se desabrocho la corbata de Slytherin y la arrojo a su cama. ¡Oh! Tal vez lo odiaba porque recordó que era Slytherin… pero eso era estúpido. Ella amaba a su hermano Albus por sobre todas las cosas y él era un Slytherin. Lily solo bromeaba con el asunto de ser un Slytherin pero nunca lo había dicho realmente.

_— Tal vez ella simplemente se aburrió de ti. —_ Una voz maligna le dijo en su cabeza.

Eso sonaba un poco más probable.

Pero no era posible. Ellos eran amigos y los amigos no se aburrían así uno del otro. Él iba a confrontar a Lily. Él le iba a preguntar que ocurría.

**VI.**

James saludo a Harry y Ginny mientras salía de su casa. Era momento de ir a molestar a Jill un rato. De hecho siempre era un buen momento para molestar a Jill. Cuando Jill no estaba en la universidad, James estaba ahí con ella.

— ¿Adivina qué? — Jill le pregunto sin quitar la vista de su laptop. — Lo encontré.

— Por favor, que no sean más cosas relacionadas con números y cosas complicadas.

— Hey. Los números son divertidos. — Jill le contesto girando la silla de su escritorio en su dirección.

James por un momento olvido como respirar. Jill traía unos pantalones hasta la cintura y una camiseta corta que dejaba al descubierto una franja de su estómago. James había visto a muchas chicas con mucha más piel expuesta que Jill, así que el chico no entendía porque aquella pequeña franja de piel de Jill le dificultaba tanto la respiración. El ex-gryffindor quería separar la distancia que los separaba y poner sus manos justo ahí. Bueno… en realidad en toda Jill.

— ¿Me estas escuchando James? — Jill le pregunto aventándole un borrador.

—Yo… sí. No me gusta la idea. —James contesto automáticamente sentándose en la cama de la muchacha.

— Ni sabes de que te estaba hablando. — Jill tomo su laptop y se fue a sentar a lado de James.

— Espera — James levanto la mano y acerco su nariz al cuello de Jill. — ¿Estas usando un nuevo perfume?

— ¿Por qué siento que esto se te está haciendo costumbre. — Jill se quejó alejándose de James.

—¿Qué?

— ¿Ya sabes? — Jill señalo su cuello e hizo una mueca rara. — Todo este asunto de enterrar tu cara en mi cuello.

James se soltó riendo y negó con la cabeza.

— Me gusta tu cuello. Tienes un lindo cuello. — James bromeo.

— Bueno gracias, pero a este lindo cuello no le gusta que te acerques tanto a él.

— De acuerdo. Lo anoto. ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

— Mira aquí — Jill le señalo la pantalla de su laptop — ¿Qué te parece James 'el veterinario'?

— Oh no. Eso es como cuidado de criaturas mágicas y nunca fui bueno en eso.

— ¿Qué? — Jill lo miro con un ceño fruncido.

_Genial James, sigues olvidando que Jill es muggle y no sabe nada de Hogwarts._

— Ya sabes. Los perros y gatos son criaturas mágicas que te ayudan a no vencerte ante la soledad. — James mintió rápidamente. Gracias a Merlín que era bueno en eso. O eso esperaba.

Jill lo miro confundida y luego se soltó riendo.

— De acuerdo, James Potter. — Dijo la chica cuando dejo de reírse. —Buscare algo más.

— Siempre lo haces. — James le sonrió.

* * *

** Nota:**

No los culpo si me odian. Lo siento muchísimo. El próximo capitulo en una semana. (Esta vez de verdad)


	13. Es mi corbata, Lily

**Capítulo 13: ****Es mi corbata, Lily. **

**I. **

Roxanne no podía dejar de sonreír en su camino a su sala común. Ya habían pasado varias semanas y la chica no creía su suerte. La ravenclaw llevaba semanas saliendo con Artur Ivanov. El número siete del equipo de quidditch de Durmstrang. Ruso. 17 años. Rasgos afilados. Labios gruesos. Ojos color chocolate. Cabello negro. El hombre de su vida.

– _Oh por Merlín_ – pensó Roxanne riéndose. _–Cada vez sueno más como Dominique._

Aunque no es que Roxanne y Artur sean algo así como 'novios'. Roxanne sabe que sería estúpido comenzar una relación de noviazgo con un chico que solo estará en la escuela por unos cuantos meses. Eso incluiría corazones rotos, lágrimas y desolación. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo ha dejado claro ambos saben que su relación solo es para pasar el rato. Unos cuantos besos por aquí, unos cuantos besos por acá.

– Oh por Merlín – Roxanne se volvió a reír. –Sueno ridícula.

De hecho casi nadie sabe que Roxanne está saliendo con Artur. La mayoría del tiempo solo se dedican sonrisas, se rozan las manos cuando se encuentran en los pasillos y se besan._ Muchos besos_. Artur besa increíble pero a Roxanne le encanta cuando le susurra en ruso. Es su cosa favorita del mundo.

La ravenclaw iba tan distraída pensando en las frases que Arturt le había dicho (que ni siquiera sabía que significaban, esperaba que algo bueno) que no se dio cuenta de que Lyssander había aparecido en su camino.

– Lo siento – dijo Roxanne con una sonrisa después de haber chocado con el rubio.

Lyssander no le sonrió de vuelta.

– ¿Un día ocupado? – Le pregunto el chico.

– Un poco – Roxanne sonrió de nuevo esperando que esta vez el chico si le devolviera la sonrisa.

No fue así.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Roxanne empezando a preocuparse de la falta de expresión de su mejor amigo. Por lo general Lyssander siempre le sonreía.

– Digamos que la mitad de bien.

– ¿Y eso por qué?

– Porque no me lo contaste.

Roxanne frunció el ceño y entro en pánico. ¿Acaso Lyssander se había enterado que no le había ido tan bien en Historia? ¿Qué había tenido dudas acerca de los ministros de magia pero no le había querido preguntar porque él estaba muy concentrado en el quidditch? ¿Qué le había dicho que su nuevo peinado lucia bien cuando en realidad ella prefería el antiguo?

– ¿De que estas hablando?

– De ti y el ruso.

– Oh – Roxanne susurro sin evitar poder sonreír al recordar a Artur. –Si.

Al ver que Lyssander no contestaba, Roxanne se dio cuenta que tal vez el rubio quería una explicación o algo.

– Sí, bueno. Solo nos besamos.

Lyssander levanto las cejas. Roxanne se sonrojo.

– No entiendo para que quieres saber estas cosas. Yo nunca te pido explicaciones sobre tus romances.

– Eres mi mejor amiga – Lyssander soltó con frustración.

– De acuerdo. ¿Quieres saber lo que hay entre Artur y yo? ¿Los detalles sucios? – Roxanne bromeo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

– Quiero que dejes de bromear sobre esto, Roxie – Lyssander puso sus manos en sus hombros.

– No entiendo porque tanta importancia…

– Porque él es un idiota – Lyssander le contesto fríamente.

Roxanne dio un paso atrás provocando que las manos del rubio se deslizaran de sus hombros.

– Ni siquiera lo conoces.

– En realidad se bastante de él. Creo que incluso más que tú.

– No quiero seguir hablando contigo de esto – Roxanne le espeto furiosa antes de caminar rumbo a los escalones que la llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas.

– Aléjate de él, Roxie.

–No me vengas a decir que hacer.

Roxanne se sentó en su cama después de haberse puesto su piyama pensando en la extraña discusión que tuvo con Lyssander. Las peleas entre ella y su mejor amigo siempre eran así de raras. Como si los dos incluso no supieran como pelearse adecuadamente. Pero es que Roxanne verdaderamente nunca se enojaba con Lyssander. Nunca podía hablarle de manera grosera. Era su mejor amigo. A veces hacia cosas que no le parecían correctas o le caía mal cuando decían ciertas cosas pero era su Lyssander y por más que hiciera alguna estupidez ella no podía enojarse con él. En ese sentido era como Dominique que amaba a anakin skywalker a pesar de lo que había hecho como darth vader. Aunque claro está que Lyssander nunca haría algo como lo que hizo anakin… y claro está que Roxanne no se lo perdonaría.

– Oh por Merlín, Dominique siempre está en mi cabeza – susurro Roxanne antes de meterse a las cobijas.

**II.**

Era miércoles 25 de noviembre. Scorpius no había visto a Rose desde hace una semana. Desde el beso. O bueno, _los besos._

Scorpius había asistido al funeral de su abuelo y hasta hoy estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts. Se había pasado unos cuantos días en compañía de su familia.

El funeral había sido una cosa sencilla. Solo unas cuantas familias habían asistido. Ninguna iba realmente porque les doliera la muerte de Lucius Malfoy y quisiera despedirse de él. La mayoría iba para apoyar a Draco y Astoria únicamente.

Su abuela había estado destrozada. Scorpius no era bueno consolando a las personas por lo que solo había podido abrazarla y darle palmaditas en el hombro cada vez que se la encontraba. Scorpius se sintió un estúpido por no poder hacer algo más por ella.

Lo cierto es que no se había permitido pensar mucho en Rose. Pero inevitablemente aparecía en su cabeza en alguna ocasión sin su permiso. Mientras veía las rosas rojas que su madre dejaba caer sobre la tumba de su abuelo. El lápiz labial rojo de la señora Nott. El olor de las galletas que hizo su madre. (Su madre solo hacia galletas en momentos memorables. El cumpleaños de alguien… el funeral de alguien.) Las pinturas de su casa. Sus camisas blancas. Las estrellas. Ahora Scorpius pensaba en Rose cada vez que veía las estrellas. Lo que era muy a menudo, ya que las estrellas eran su cosa favorita por completo. Para resumir: Rose aparecía el 90% en la cabeza de Scorpius sin su permiso. Quien se hubiera imaginado que un beso de la pelirroja provocara todo eso… Scorpius definitivamente no.

Otra cosa en la que Scorpius no había querido pensar mucho era en que le dijo a su padre que había besado a rose. Draco Malfoy estaba enterado de que su hijo Scorpius Malfoy se había besado con la hija de Ron y Hermione Granger

– ¿Cuándo te empezaste a interesar por mamá? – Scorpius le pregunto a su padre mientras ambos regresaban de haber dado una vuelta en escoba.

Draco sonrió y sus ojos grises se enfocaron en el cielo como si lo estuviera recordando. Scorpius se dio cuenta que aquella era la primera sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos desde la muerte de Lucius.

– Fue… ni siquiera lo sé. Podría decirse que empezó poco a poco. No es que la viera y supiera que iba a ser el amor de mi vida. Poco a poco me fui interesando a ella. Pero ya que quieres tu respuesta – Draco le despeino el cabello como siempre lo hacía desde que tenía memoria. – Fue cuando horneo galletas.

– ¿Cuándo horneo galletas? – Scorpius negó con la cabeza. –No lo entiendo.

– Yo estaba realmente enfadado porque unos estúpidos habían atacado a tu abuela. Estaba en el trabajo y me había tenido que salir de el para ir a recogerla al Callejón Diagon porque unos idiotas comenzaron a decirle de cosas y burlarse de ella. Existe mucha gente idiota en el mundo, Scorpius.

– No me imagino a mi abuela haciendo eso – Scorpius pregunto recordando a su abuela decirle que nunca se tenían que avergonzar de su historia. Que los errores del pasado los ayudarían a enfrentar el futuro. Su abuela fuerte que a pesar de todo se había mantenido en pie después de cumplir una condena en Azkaban. 7 años le habían dado únicamente. Gracias a Merlín que Scorpius aún no existía por aquellos años. No habría sido nada feliz con su abuela encerrada.

– Bueno… ella acababa de salir de Azkaban y le estaba costando un poco volverse a integrar al mundo mágico. No la culpo. Todos pasamos por momentos de debilidad –Draco lo miro significativamente – Y eso está bien.

– De acuerdo – Scorpius le respondió a su padre para que continuara con su historia.

– Cuando regrese a la casa me encontré con Astoria que me esperaba en los escalones de entrada. Llevaba 4 horas esperándome. Claro está – Draco sonrió. – Que no me entere de eso hasta que ya estuvimos casados. _''Acabo de llegar''_ fue su respuesta en aquel entonces.

Scorpius sonrió imaginándose la escena.

– Cuando entramos en la casa Astoria inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina. Yo estaba con mi madre charlando así que ambos quedamos muy sorprendidos cuando la casa comenzó a oler a vainilla. Me levante y fui a la cocina y me encontré con Astoria con un mandil encima de su vestido elegante y unos cuantos cabellos rubios fuera de su trenza. Supongo que ahí lo supe. Cuando ella se giró hacia mí y me sonrío.

_''No creas que cocino muy a menudo… solo me gusta hacerlo en ocasiones especiales. ''_

_'' ¿Y esta es una ocasión especial?''_ le pregunte.

_''Por supuesto. Después de esto tu madre se pondrá bien. ''_

– Y así fue – Draco se dejó caer en un sillón de cuero negro en la sala –Ella lo hizo.

– Sigo sin entenderlo – Scorpius susurro quitándose el abrigo.

– Cuando estés enamorado lo harás – Draco se encogió de hombros.

– Yo bese a Rose Weasley – Scorpius no tenía planeado que las palabras salieran de su boca. Creo que entre él y Draco, el más sorprendido de aquellas noticias fue el mismo. Jamás se le había pasado por la mente hablarle a su padre sobre aquello. Scorpius simplemente había estado pensando en eso y ¡boom! Al segundo siguiente se lo estaba contando a su padre.

– No me sorprende – Draco se volvió a encoger de hombros.

Scorpius se pasó las manos sobre el cabello confundido. ¿Dónde estaba su padre mirándolo fríamente antes de decirle? _''Te besaste con la hija de Ronald Weasley ¿Qué estabas pensando?'' ''Eres la oveja negra de la familia'' _o algo como eso.

– Tal vez la muerte de mi abuelo le afecto – pensó Scorpius.

– Bueno no la conozco personalmente pero si se parece a su madre no me sorprende que la hayas besado. Por otro lado si se parece a Weasley… hijo mío tienes un problema.

– No entiendo – Scorpius volvió a repetir por tercera vez en el día. Draco se soltó riendo.

– Hermione es muy hermosa. Weasley es un asco. ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

– Tú odiabas a Hermione.

– No la odiaba – Draco hizo una mueca. – A Weasley quizá sí… y a Potter. Pero… no puedo creer que te vaya a contar esto pero en algún momento Hermione me gusto.

– ¿Qué? – Scorpius grito pensando que aquella situación cada vez se ponía más rara y extraña. Probablemente estaba soñando. Aquello no podía ser real.

– Oh vamos. Era una chica linda, estaba prohibida y me odiaba. ¿Cómo no mostrarme interesado? – Draco le guiño el ojo. –Rose Weasley no está prohibida y espero que no te odie.

Scorpius sonrió recordando a Rose.

– Ella me odia mucho.

– En ese caso tienes que lograr que deje de hacerlo. Quiero invitarla a la casa – Y con esas últimas palabras Draco salió de la habitación dejando a él pobre de Scorpius arrepintiéndose por completo de abrir la boca. _Lo bueno que su padre bromeaba. _

De regreso al tiempo actual Scorpius buscaba con la mirada a Rose de pie en la entrada del gran comedor. Cuando la ubico la encontró sentada junto a su hermano Hugo riendo ante algo que este había dicho. Scorpius sintió unas enormes ganas de correr hacia ella y besarla. Claro que eso probablemente no resultaría bien en pleno gran comedor.

Scorpius sonrió y camino hacia la mesa de slytherin sin quitar la vista de la pelirroja. Rose al parecer se sintió observada porque levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Scorpius. Desde su lugar en la mesa de slytherin el chico se percató del sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas de la chica. Scorpius le guiño el ojo. Rose de inmediato aparto la vista del chico y derramo un poco de su zumo al girarse tan bruscamente lejos de él. Scorpius se soltó riendo. La chica siempre le divertía.

Hugo, alertado por el extraño comportamiento de su hermana busco la causa de lo que le había provocado aquella reacción y se encontró con los ojos grises de Scorpius. Hugo frunció el ceño y se giró de nuevo hacia Rose. El slytherin se dio cuenta de que Hugo le preguntaba algo a Rose y esta negaba energéticamente con la cabeza.

Scorpius nunca había sido del agrado de Hugo. Se podría decir que era el Weasley que más lo odiaba. El pelirrojo siempre era grosero con él y siempre se ponía a la defensiva ante cualquier cosa que Scorpius dijera. El rubio francamente no tenía ni idea del porqué. Albus le dijo una vez que Hugo realmente se había tomado muy enserio las palabras de Ron de mantenerse alejado de él. Y al parecer lo que su padre pensaba de los Malfoy provocaba que Hugo lo rechazara. A Scorpius nunca le había importado… hasta ahora que lo veía hablando con Rose, probablemente sobre él.

**III.**

Rose salió del gran comedor con el corazón acelerado consiente de la mirada gris que la perseguía a su salida.

– Dijiste que lo tenías todo controlado – Rose se recrimino apoyada en una de las paredes afuera del gran comedor.

Había actuado como una tonta. Scorpius probablemente se estaba burlando de ella y ahora estaba al tanto de que Rose no había podido dejar de pensar en el en ningún minuto desde que el rubio se había ido.

– Ahora sabe que estas totalmente loca por el – Rose cerro los ojos con enfado. –Genial, Rose._ Genial._

**IV.**

Lily estaba sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca tratando de comprender algo de su clase de Transformaciones. La pelirroja mordía una de sus uñas mientras se concentraba en leer por tercera vez la explicación del libro. Entonces unas manos le taparon los ojos.

– ¿Quién soy? – una voz le susurro en el oído. Lily se golpeó mentalmente a si misma cuando no pudo evitar estremecerse.

– Un idiota – Lily dijo más débil de lo que pretendía. Todo gracias a la cercanía de Lorcan que no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

– Respuesta errónea pelirroja – Lily lo sintió y escucho reírse detrás de ella. Lily se sorprendió teniendo problemas para respirar._ ''Recuerda que te debe de odiar''_ _''Recuerda que no te interesa''._

– Estoy absolutamente segura que conteste bien. Y ahora ¿podrías por favor quitar tus sucias manos de mi cara? Tengo que continuar estudiando y necesito mis ojos para ello.

Lorcan quito los ojos de las manos de Lily y se marchó.

–Vaya, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé – la pelirroja se encontró decepcionada.

Después de unos minutos Lily volvió a perder la visión.

– ¿Qué carajos? – La pelirroja pregunto.

–Es mi corbata, Lily – Lorcan le respondió – Mis sucias manos no te tocaran la cara… solo quiero comprobar algo.

Lily se llevó las manos hacia su cara dispuesta a arrancarse la corbata de los ojos. La corbata olía demasiado a Lorcan. No era nada bueno para su salud emocional.

– Oh no, pelirroja – Lorcan tomo las manos de Lily con delicadeza y las puesto en su regazo. Lily contuvo el aliento. – Después de cómo me has tratado creo que me merezco por lo menos 10 minutos sin que trates de quitarte mi corbata.

– Lo que tú digas – Lily contesto con su mente en blanco.

– Ahora te voy ayudar a estudiar – Lily escucho a alguien arrastrar una silla y un instante después el aliento de Lorcan contra su oreja.

Lorcan comenzó a leer y Lily comenzó a morir internamente.

– _¡Buena idea, Lorcan Scamander! Léeme en el oído el tema del tan importante examen de mañana, ten por seguro que prestare atención con tu aliento rozando mi piel. IDIOTA_ – Lily quiso gritar.

– ¿Y bien entendiste algo? – Lorcan pregunto. – ¿O te lo vuelvo a leer?

– Aprendería más si tú estuvieras un poco más lejos de mí –Lily soltó sin darse cuenta. – Ya sabes, no es bonito que te salpiquen saliva –Lily agrego rápidamente tratando de reparar lo que había dicho.

Lorcan se soltó riendo y comenzó a leer de nuevo.

– Creo que ya pasaron los diez minutos – Lorcan empezó a quitarle la corbata a Lily de los ojos. Cuando este hubo terminado Lily se puso de pie de inmediato dispuesta a golpearlo o algo por el estilo.

– Tu… – Lily se encontró con los ojos de Lorcan y dio un paso más cerca de él. – ¿Qué estabas intentando?

– Yo… – Lily se dio cuenta que Lorcan se había puesto incomodo por la cercanía de la chica. _Bien,_ Lily sonrío. _Es bueno ver que no soy la única con problemas para respirar._

– ¿Tu qué? – Lily pregunto dando otro paso más cerca de Lorcan provocando que sus narices se rozaran.

_– Retrocede Lorcan –_ Lily pensó con dolor. – _Por favor hazlo que yo no planeo hacerlo y es necesario que retrocedas._

Por unos segundos ninguno hablo ni se movió entonces Lorcan levanto la cabeza y sus labios encontraron la frente de la chica. El contacto duro apenas un par de segundos pero Lily no podría dejar de pensar en eso por el resto de su vida.

– Ayudarte a estudiar – Lorcan susurro antes de girarse e irse.

**V.**

Lucy caminaba con bastante tiempo de antelación a su clase de Adivinación. La hufflepuff estaba en su cuarto sin nada que hacer así que pensó que en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo podría estar en camino a su clase. Podría caminar lento y perder tiempo.

– Lucy Wealsey – Jeremy le sonrió y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

Al instante Lucy se empezó a poner nerviosa. Se había encontrado con Jeremy una que otra vez después de lo sucedido en la fiesta de celebración en la sala común de slytherin pero realmente no había estado a solas con el.

– Jeremy Nott – Lucy asintió con la cabeza desesperada por algo divertido que decir. No encontró nada. Su mente parecía estar en blanco.

– ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto el chico.

– Mi clase de adivinación ¿y tú?

– A tu clase de adivinación.

– ¿Cómo? – Lucy mantuvo la vista al frente mientras seguía caminando tratando de controlar sus nervios. – Tú no llevas adivinación.

– No… pero te acompañare – Jeremy la hizo detenerse y le ofreció su brazo. – Hagámoslo oficial.

Lucy negó con la cabeza pero aun así enredo su brazo con el de Jeremy.

– Supongo que gracias.

– No te preocupes – ambos reanudaron el camino. – Ahora cuéntame ¿Qué se siente haber llevado al equipo de Gryffinpuff a playoffs?

Lucy sonrió mientras recordaba el último juego del fin de semana pasado. Todos los equipos del grupo b llegaban con un juego ganado para aquel día. Los dos equipos que ganaran avanzarían a las semifinales. El equipo de Gryffinpluff le gano a Mahoutokoro y el equipo del Instituto de Brujas de Salem derroto a la Escuela Mágica Brasileña. Lucy recordaba a Hugo abrazándola fuertemente después de que esta atrapara la snitch. Recordaba la emoción. Recordaba a la gente gritando su nombre. Recordaba su mirada encontrándose con la de Jeremy. Recordaba su sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes de la emoción. Nunca se había sentido más perturbada y feliz en su vida.

– Fue trabajo en equipo – Lucy se giró hacia Jeremy y le di una sonrisa tímida. – ¿Y tú? En su grupo Slytheraw pasó sin ningún problema.

– Bueno, tuvimos problemas en el juego pasado ya que Scorpius no estaba pero si, – el slytherin se encogió de hombros. – lo hicimos sin problemas.

Ambos siguieron hablando sobre quidditch hasta que llegaron hasta la entrada de la clase de adivinación. Lucy se soltó del agarre de Jeremy y se giró hacia él.

– Yo quería pedirte disculpas – Jeremy se pasó una mano por su cabello negro. Aquel día sus ojos se veían mas azules que grises. Eran los ojos mas bonitos que Lucy había visto. Y eran tan grandes... y sus cejas...

Lucy frunció el ceño y espero a que el chico continuara.

– La fiesta en la sala común de slytherin. Yo desasiendo tu lindo peinado – Jeremy se encogió de hombros. – Ya sabes.

– Oh – Lucy suspiro cerrando los ojos involuntariamente al recuerdo de la cercanía del chico aquel día. Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos de nuevo Jeremy la observaba con una sonrisa engreída como si supiera exactamente en lo que estaba pensando.

– Yo… – Lucy lucho con las palabras. – Necesito entrar a mi clase.

– Claro – Jeremy le respondió pero ambos sabían que Lucy iba con mucho tiempo de anticipación y se podría quedar a charlar un poco más. Lucy aprecio que Jeremy la dejara irse sin más y no comentara aquel hecho.

– Vuelve a cruzarte en mi camino alguna otra vez Lucy Weasley – Lucy lo escucho decir a su espalda.

– Espero hacerlo Jeremy Nott – Lucy contesto demasiado bajo para que ella solo lo escuchara.

Aunque claro, Lucy tiene una suerte terrible.

* * *

**Nota: **

Hola. Estoy de regreso. Perdón por retrasarme pero se me cruzaron las vacaciones y todo lo demás. Ya saben.

En otros temas estoy muy emocionada por el estreno de shadowhunters. YEIIIIII ¿Alguno de ustedes planea verla? Yo estoy que muero de la emoción. Y bueno, nos vemos pronto. (Ya no diré cuando para no quedar mal d:) pero prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar.


	14. Problemas en el futuro

**Capítulo 14: _''P_**_roblemas en el futuro''_

**I.**

Hugo no había sabido desde un principio que era bisexual. El pelirrojo había tenido unas cuantas novias antes de describirlo. Las chicas todavía se le hacían bonitas y todo eso. El problema era que los chicos le parecían aún más lindos. En especial James Potter. Si, Hugo se había enterado que era bisexual gracias a James Potter y su ridículo y sedoso cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos color miel de largas pestañas, sus labios y su cara de bonitas facciones. Básicamente fue un alivio para Hugo cuando este chico se graduó... no más verlo sin camisa en el vestuario del equipo de gryffindor. No más suspiros cuando James lo abrazaba o le despeinaba el cabello. Hugo parecía tener todo controlado después de la partida de James. Incluso ya no pensaba casi nunca en él. Incluso Hugo a veces olvidaba que era bisexual. Su mente no pensaba todo el tiempo en chicos... ni en chicas. Gracias al mundial de quidditch su mente estaba todo el tiempo en eso; en el quidditch. Aunque claro todo eso cambio cuando el chico de túnica verde y piel color oliva se acercó a él. Le sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos.

– ¿Hugo Weasley? – pregunto con sus ojos negros clavados en los suyos.

Hugo tardo un momento en reaccionar. El chico tenía unos labios tan gruesos y su mandíbula era tan perfecta…

– Sí, ¿Qué pasa? – Hugo contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

El chico volvió a sonreír y avanzo un paso hacia él.

– No pasa nada – le contesto el chico antes de tomar a Hugo de la corbata y jalarlo hacia él. Hugo por un momento pensó que el chico lo amenazaría o golpearía... hasta que el chico unió los labios con los suyos.

Hugo nunca antes había besado a un chico. Se podría decir que tampoco a ninguna chica, un par de chicas con las que apenas y había rozado los labios no deberían contar. Estaba escrito que no contaran. Era justo que no contaran.

Hugo suspiro y llevo sus manos al cabezo rizado y oscuro del chico. Esto de besar a un chico era una experiencia nueva y le gustaba quizá demasiado. El chico le mordió el labio y Hugo se despegó de él asustado.

– Lo siento – el chico le sonrió seductoramente. – Tus labios son muy bonitos.

– Yo… – Hugo negó con la cabeza sin saber que decir.

– Shhh – El chico paso uno de sus dedos por los labios de Hugo – A mí también me ha gustado.

Acto seguido se giró y se alejó.

**II.**

Lily enterró su cara en su almohada mientras escuchaba a sus primas hablar sobre los vestidos que usarían en el próximo baile de navidad. Todas se habían reunido en la habitación de Lily para tener una especie de fiesta de pijamas. Las compañeras de habitación de Lily la admiraban tanto que habían aceptado irse a dormir a otras habitaciones sin ningún problema.

A Lily al principio le había entusiasmado la idea y se había encontrado tan emocionada como lo estaban aún sus primas, sin embargo el baile de navidad se había convertido en el único tema de conversación que parecía existir en Hogwarts desde que se había anunciado que los partidos de semifinal de quidditch se llevarían a cabo hasta febrero y que el ultimo día de clases antes de las vacaciones de invierno se llevaría a cabo un baile de navidad para despedir a los equipos eliminados de la competencia. Lily estaba sumamente contenta que las chicas del Instituto de Brujas de Salem se fueran de una vez. Era horrible ver como veían a Lorcan y se acercaban a hablarle. No es que Lily haya estado muy al pendiente de lo que sucedía con Lorcan pero era inevitable verlo cuando se encontraba en su misma sala común.

– Ni siquiera tienen pareja. Dejen de decir que van a combinar su vestido con el de su pareja. –Lily les echó en cara a sus primas.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no tenemos pareja? – Rose replico levantando una ceja.

– Tal vez porque no las he escuchado a hablar al respecto de eso –Lily se encogió de hombros.

– Yo no tengo pareja –Roxanne comento jugando con un hilo suelto de su suéter.

– ¿Qué? – Dominique pregunto – ¿Y el rey de los príncipes oscuros totalmente caliente con el que te andabas besando por todo Hogwarts?

– Es eso: solo me beso con él… ir al baile con el sería un nivel muy alto de compromiso.

– ¿Quién dice eso? –Molly pregunto levantando la vista de sus uñas que estaba pintando de turquesa.

– De todos modos yo tenía planeado ir con Lucy – Roxanne sonrió. –Espero que Jeremy Nott no se me haya adelantado.

Lucy que en aquel momento se llevaba a los labios un vaso de leche se sobresaltó tanto que término derramando un poco de leche en su camisa de pijama.

– No. ¿Cómo? No, yo voy contigo Roxie. –Lucy logro formular aquellas palabras con todo su rostro pintado de color rojo.

Las chicas se soltaron riendo.

– ¿Jeremy Nott? – Molly pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

– El mismo. El único e inigualable Jeremy Nott anda detrás de nuestra adorable Lucy –Dominique se llevó una mano a su boca mientras reía.

– No es verdad. No sigas hablando como si fueras 10 años mayor que yo, Dominique – Lucy respondió aun sonrojada.

–Suenas como Molly – Lily respondió –Sin ofender Molly.

Molly rodó los ojos.

– El caso es que si es verdad – Rose asintió con una sonrisa –A Jeremy le gusta Lucy.

–T otalmente le gusta –Roxanne dijo mientras Lucy negaba varias veces con la cabeza.

– Es Jeremy Nott – Lucy se encogió de hombros –Le gustan todas.

– No es verdad – Molly salto apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hermana. –Está conmigo en el quidditch… me ha visto sin playera y estoy muy segura que no le gusto.

– Oh por Merlín, a veces lo olvido – Dominique aplaudió. –Eres la prima más suertuda del mundo.

–No estoy segura de eso – Molly sonrió.

–Por supuesto que lo eres – Lily soltó – Ves desnudos a los cinco chicos más guapos de Hogwarts.

– ¿Cinco? – Rose pregunto – Creí que eran seis.

–Si pero ugh, uno de ellos es Albus y claramente no lo cuento porque es asqueroso pensar así. –Lily respondió estremeciéndose al recordar que su hermano era el jodido mejor besador de Hogwarts.

A Lily no le pasó desapercibida la manera en la que Molly se sonrojaba. Aquello no era algo muy común en la chica. Parecía que la capacidad de sonrojarse en exceso se había instalado únicamente en la sangre de Lucy dejando a Molly sin aquel recurso.

– Quiero saber cómo lucen los brazos de Frank –Dominique anuncio emocionada. – ¿Son en verdad tan musculosos como lucen con el suéter puesto? ¿Te ha rodeado alguna vez con ellos?

– No voy a hablar de ello. –Molly se metió en su saco de dormir. Las chicas habían alejado las camas a una esquina y se habían acomodado en el piso en sacos de dormir. – Me voy a dormir, están insoportables.

– Oh vamos – Roxanne se sentó junto a Molly –Queremos saber. No seas mala Molly.

– No me parece bien enriquecer las fantasías de niñas de 15 años.

– ¡Oye! –Dominique replico indignada – ¡Tengo 16!

– Las únicas con 15 años aquí son Lily y Roxanne – Lucy dijo.

– Podemos mandarlas a dormir – Rose sugirió provocando que las chicas rieran.

– Son unas tontas – Lily dijo con una sonrisa – De todas ustedes soy yo la más madura.

– Por supuesto – Rose asintió con una sonrisa – Eso nadie lo discute.

– Además ¿Qué día es hoy? – Lily pregunto.

– 13 de diciembre – Lucy respondió al instante. Eso de checar horóscopos te mantenía al corriente de los días al parecer.

–Cumplo 16 el 17 de diciembre así que si quieren retrasamos esa plática hasta ese día… o te dejas de tonterías y nos cuentas de una vez Molly – dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

– Ya estoy dormida – fue la única respuesta de Molly.

**III.**

Lysander no sabía cómo había comenzado a salir con Regina Greengas: la bonita chica de cabello corto de Slytherin. Solo recordaba empezar a pasar tiempo con ella y reírse demasiado en su compañía hasta que se habían besado. Tal vez fue el abandono de Roxanne lo que hizo que Lysander empezara a ver a Regina. Tal vez simplemente que se cansó de esperar que Roxanne se diera cuenta de lo que el sentía por ella. Lysander no estaba seguro que fue lo que lo empujo a salir con Regina pero lo cierto es que en aquel momento con los dulces labios de Regina contra los suyos y los dedos de la chica debajo de su camiseta el rubio se sentía muy bien.

Lysander siempre pasaba por aquellas etapas. Se daba cuenta que Roxanne no lo quería de la misma manera y empezaba a andar con una chica… pero lo cierto es que el rubio siempre lo sentía como algo incorrecto. Sin embargo las cosas con Regina no se sentían tan incorrectas. El chico se divertía con ella, ella lo hacía reír y besaba increíble. Además que era hermosa. Lysander no podía olvidar aquello. Su cabello corto negro iba de maravilla con su cara en forma de corazón y sus ojos color chocolate brillante. Ademas que Lysander se encontraba obsesionado con su cuerpo curvilíneo.

– Supongo que ya es suficiente – Regina sonrió separándose de él. –Me aburrí de ti por el día de hoy.

– Supongo que nos vemos mañana – Lysander la apretó más contra él. –Yo también ya me canse un poco de ti.

– Entonces me largo – Regina beso el cuello de Lysander.

– ¿En aproximadamente cuantos minutos te largaras? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Regina se soltó riendo.

– En aproximadamente 15 minutos… son lo máximo que puedo aguantar en tu compañía.

Regina paso a morder la oreja de Lysander.

– Perfecto. –Lyssander se alejó de Regina. – Es justo el tiempo que necesito.

– ¿Para qué? – Pregunto la chica de cabello negro dando un paso más cerca de Lysander buscando sus labios de nuevo.

– Primero intenta dejar de besarme voy a decir algo serio.

Regina sonrió.

– Todas nuestras conversaciones son absolutamente serias e importantes. Nunca te había molestado que las tuviéramos mientras nos besábamos.

Lyssander sonrió ampliamente y enredo sus brazos en la cintura de la chica.

– Esto es un grado mayor de seriedad.

– Te escucho entonces pero habla rápido que se te acaban los 15 minutos.

– De acuerdo –Lyssander suspiro. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Regina se soltó riendo y asintió.

–Eres un cursi Lysander. No soy mucho de ser novia de alguien pero realmente me aburro mucho contigo así que un poco de novia-novio le agregara un poco de emoción a nuestra relación.

– Totalmente de acuerdo – Lysander le guiño un ojo antes de volver a besarla y olvidar a Roxanne por unos cuantos minutos.

**IV.**

Dominique había evitado a Henry por aproximadamente dos semanas y media. Había olvidado el incidente y seguido con su vida como si no estuviera rota y dañada para siempre por el suceso más avergonzarte que alguna vez le habría pasado a alguien en la vida. Las clases de criaturas mágicas ciertamente eran difíciles pero Dominique simplemente se dedicaba a pensar en Steve Rogers y todo lo horrible de su vida desaparecía. Lo olvida y lo bloqueaba de su mente. Sus últimas semanas habían transcurrido así:

Cerebro: Oh, ellos hablan de la chica que confeso su amor por el profesor.

Cerebro: Por supuesto que no hablan de ti.

Cerebro: Jamás harías algo tan estúpido.

Cerebro: Pensemos en Stever Rogers y Bucky Barnes.

Cerebro: Felicidad.

Y fue así como Dominique sobrevivió. Incluso había buscando algún chico lindo para que le gustara. Tenía que olvidar a Henry de inmediato. No había resultado muy sencillo pero ya tenía un objetivo: Frank Longbottom. Cabello oscuro. Ojos oscuros. Como un Henry joven. ¡Perfecto! El problema era que este chico estaba saliendo con una chica de Beauxbatons y realmente Dominique no podía competir con un acento holandés.

Cerebro: Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes.

– ¿Dominique? – Alguien le toco el hombro. Dominique y abrió los ojos y salto en su asiento al ver que era Henry.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Dominique dándose cuenta que el aula se encontraba vacía.

–Te quedaste dormida.

Dominique levanto una ceja y lo miro confundida.

Cerebro: Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes.

–Realmente no se de lo que está hablando profesor.

–Bueno realmente te quedaste dormida. –Henry camino de vuelta a su escritorio. –Necesito castigarte.

Dominique resoplo.

– ¿Por qué tendría que castigarme? Realmente no me quede dormida… solo tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormida ¿lo entiende? Según yo cerrar los ojos no merece un castigo, ni está penado, ni nada por el estilo – Dominique se encogió de hombros. – Sin embargo si quiere castigarme puede hacerlo. Ustedes los profesores tienen ese tipo de control sobre los alumnos. Si un acto le parece digno de castigo pues entonces podrá castigarme…

Dominique se silenció de inmediato cuando observo la cara de Henry. El chico lucia divertido y ciertamente Dominique no estaba de humor para que alguien se riera de ella… menos Henry.

Cerebro: Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes.

–Lo siento – Henry sonrió. – Tendrás que venir todos los días a las siete para acomodar unos papeles.

–Pero yo solo… – Dominique inicio a quejarse. Venir a la siete parecía un atropello.

–Tenías los ojos cerrados, lo sé – Henry reviso su reloj. – Lo siento no cambiare de opinión.

–Por supuesto que no… – Dominique murmuro girándose hacia la salida.

**V.**

Rose se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaba a Lucy decirle que color según su signo zodiacal iba mejor con ella.

–No creo que un color rojo se viera muy bien. Sería como mucho rojo en mí.

Lucy sonrió.

–Yo creo que se te vería perfecto. Vamos mídete este de inmediato. – Lucy le estampo un vestido en su pecho y la obligo a meterse a un vestidor.

Ambas habían pedido un permiso especial y se encontraban en una tienda muggle de Londres para comprarse un vestido para el baile de navidad. Ninguna de las dos tenía pareja pero todas las primas Weasley habían decido ir como un grupo. La idea había sido de Lily. Rose sospechaba que se le había ocurrido aquella idea para tener una excusa para poder rechazar todas las propuestas que recibiría. Lily no era tan mala persona y Rose sospechaba que se sentía mal cuando rechazaba a algún chico.

Rose escucho voces afuera del camerino.

– ¿Lucy? – Rose pregunto antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy se encontraban de pie junto a Lucy.

– ¿Pero qué? – Rose pregunto deseado correr de nuevo al vestidor. El vestido que traía realmente no era su estilo. Era hermoso pero no era el estilo de Rose. Era largo y con un corte demasiado bajo que dejaba gran parte de sus pechos descubiertos. Gracias a Merlín era pecho plano y no había mucho que ver ahí.

–Te ves hermosa – Albus le dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Nos mandaron a buscarlas – Scorpius respondió entretenido con sus uñas. Rose se sintió un poco ofendida de que ni siquiera se dignara a mirarla.

–Y aparte vinimos a visitar a James – Albus sonrió.

–¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?

–Un hechizo rastreador por supuesto – Scorpius respondió desinteresado.

– ¿Ya terminaron? – Albus pregunto.

–Solo falta Rose.

–Es muy difícil escoger un vestido que convine con mi cabello. – Rose se excusó.

–Por Merlín – Scorpius se dignó a encontrarse por fin con sus ojos. –Lucy también es pelirroja y no visito trescientas tientas antes de encontrar el vestido ideal.

–Mi cabello es naranja – Lucy respondió tímidamente.

–Ven – Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron con diversión mientras tomaba un vestido dorado y se acercaba hacia Rose. –Este te lucirá bien. – El chico entro al vestidor de donde Rose había salido antes.

Rose se quedó en su lugar estupefacta.

– ¿Rose? – Scorpius pregunto. – ¿No vas a entrar?

Rose se giró hacia Albus y Lucy que charlaban sentados en una sillas y parecían no prestar atención a lo que ocurría… o fingían.

Rose suspiro y entro al vestidor. Scorpius cerró la puerta.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy? – Rose se cruzó de brazos enfadada. –Esto no es divertido.

–A mí me parece divertido – Scorpius se acercó hacia ella – Gírate.

–Uhm ¿Para qué?

–Para quitarte el vestido por supuesto.

–Por supuesto que no – Rose se alejó de Scorpius. –Eres un idiota.

–No será nada que no haya visto antes. – Scorpius se encogió de hombros. –Pero está bien fue una mala idea. Te espero afuera.

Rose frunció el ceño y detuvo al chico cuando este se disponía a salir.

–No. – Rose sonrió. – En realidad necesito ayuda.

Rose sintió al chico suspirar cuando se giró y recogió su cabello dejando la cremallera del vestido al descubierto. Por unos cuantos segundos no pasó nada y Rose pensó que el chico se había ido.

– ¿Malfoy? – Rose pregunto tímidamente dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Le había dado permiso a Scopius de desnudarla. Bueno, no era realmente de desnudarla solo de desabrocharle el vestido pero casi era lo mismo.

Rose sintió un suave contacto sobre su espalda mientras el chico le bajaba la cremallera del vestido.

–Listo.

Rose se giró hacia Scorpius y los ojos grises de Scorpius la dejaron sin aliento.

_–Oh no. – Rose pensó – Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo. No nos volveremos a besar jamás. No lo resistiría._

–Para que quede claro: No me gustas. – Rose dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Scorpius se soltó riendo.

–Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte. Heriste mis sentimientos. – El rubio dijo antes de dar un paso más cerca de ella.

– ¿No me crees? – Rose se indignó.

–No. No lo hago – Scorpius susurro antes de posar sus manos suavemente en las mejillas de la chica.

El olor de Scorpius inundo las fosas nasales de Rose.

–Si no quieres que te bese no lo haré.

–Eso nunca te ha detenido antes.

Scorpius sonrió.

–Tú fuiste la que me besaste las otras veces, Rose. ¿Por qué sigues olvidándolo?

–Eres un idiota– Rose susurro antes de envolver su brazos en el cuello del chico y besarlo.

Besar a Scorpius Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en el pasatiempo favorito de Rose. Un pasatiempo que le traería problemas en el futuro.

Las manos de Scorpius encontraron un espacio en la cintura desnuda de Rose. Rose todavía tenía puesto el vestido pero el vestido podría desaparecer simplemente deslizando las mangas por los brazos de Rose. La pelirroja contuvo el aliento cuando uno de los dedos de Scorpius empezó a jugar con una de las tiras del vestido de la gryffindor.

– ¿Rose? – La voz de Lucy los llamo desde afuera. –Tenemos que irnos ya para alcanzar a ver a James. Tenemos que estar en Hogwarts en una hora.

Rose se despegó de Scorpius con enojo.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso. – Rose respondió antes de quitarse el vestido y empezarse a vestir.

–Esto realmente se está convirtiendo en una costumbre. Me besas y luego me insultas y me reclamas por besarte cuando eres tú la que me besas. – Scorpius sonrió y negó con la cabeza. –Me encantas Rose.

El rubio salió del vestidor y Rose se sentó en el piso con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Oh, idiota Scorpius Malfoy.


	15. Eres un imbécil

**Capítulo 15:**

**I.**

James no tuvo tiempo de prepararse mentalmente para el momento en que sus parientes aparecieron en su casa. James estaba teniendo una noche de películas con Jill cuando Rose, Lucy, Albus y Malfoy aparecieron frente a la puerta de su casa. Gracias a Merlín que Jill estaba tan concentrada en la película que no se percató de la extraña aparición de cuatro chicos. Si Jill hubiera estado un poco menos atenta podría haber visto a los cuatro chicos aparecer a través de la ventana.

James se levantó antes de que los chicos alcanzaran a tocar la puerta.

– ¡James! – Rose arrojo sus brazos en su cuello.

James todavía estaba conmocionado por lo cerca que había estado Jill de la magia que la volteo a ver con angustia. La chica le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Se levantó del sofá y acudió a su lado, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con él de nuevo. James frunció el ceño confundido.

Rose deshizo el abrazo.

– Veo que tus días en Londres son mejores que los míos – Malfoy sonrió tendiéndole la mano a Jill. La chica soltó una risita característica de las chicas que conocían a Malfoy y tomo su mano. Por supuesto que el muy idiota le beso la palma. _Tan encantador._

– Que no te engañe su atractivo, es un idiota. – Rose soltó agriamente. Scorpius se soltó riendo y dejo ir la mano de Jil. – Soy Rose Weasley.

– Jill Knight.

Los demás chicos intercambiaron saludos. James y Albus intercambiaron miradas significativas. Sobre Jill. Sobre lo que pasaba con Rose y Scorpius. Sobre cómo estaba Lily. Sobre que se extrañaban mutuamente.

– Bueno... yo me tengo que ir – Jill les dedico una sonrisa y salió de la casa evitando mirar a James.

– Enseguida vuelvo – James corrió tras de ella.

– Venimos a verte y te vas, vaya. – James escucho a Malfoy decir.

– Jill ¿te sucede algo?

– Lo que pasa es que me hubiera gustado enterarme que tenías novia – Jill se giró hacia el con una mirada fría.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿Rose? ¿La bonita pelirroja?

– ¿Qué? – James volvió a repetir tratando de no reírse.

– No te hagas el tonto, James. Vi tu mirada, estabas absolutamente aterrorizado de que tu juego terminara.

– No entiendo de que estas hablando – James no pudo contenerse más y se soltó riendo.

Jill se cruzó de brazos y reanudo su camino hacia su casa.

– Es mi prima. Rose es mi prima – James grito detrás de ella.

Jill se detuvo y se giró hacia él. James aprovecho para acortar la distancia entre ambos.

– No es verdad – Jill tenía su cara color escarlata antes de cubrirla con su manos.

– Sí lo es, preciosa. – Con delicadeza James tomo las manos de Jill y las alejo de su cara. Los ojos de Jill estaban cerrados.

– Por favor ahórrame este trago amargo de vergüenza y solo vete. Mañana podremos fingir que nada de esto ha pasado.

James negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

– Oh no. Ahora estoy muy interesado en saber a qué 'juego' te referías.

Jill hizo una mueca.

– ¿Nunca lo olvidaras, cierto?

– Abre los ojos Jill. No me burlare de ti, lo prometo.

– No es que te burles de mí. Es que la vergüenza me acompañara siempre. He hecho la cosa número uno en la lista de cosas estúpidas.

James se soltó riendo y acaricio las mejillas de la chica.

– Haré la cosa número dos en la lista de cosas estúpidas para compensarlo.

– No creo que lo compense. ¡Hice la numero uno!

– Vas a ver que sí, pero necesito que abras los ojos.

Jill suspiro y los abrió.

– Me gustas Jill, mucho. Nunca alguna chica me ha gustado tanto.

Jill se congelo y después de varios minutos en los que la chica no decía nada, empezó a dudar, tal vez aquello había sido una mala idea, tal vez Jill no estaba interesada en él. Lo que era casi _imposible_ en el mundo pero tal vez era posible con Jill.

Entonces Jill sonrió y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos.

– ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

– ¿Cómo era la frase? Las cosas buenas tardan más o algo así ¿no?

Ambos se soltaron riendo y James hizo lo que quería hacer desde el primer día que se estampo con ella en la calle. La beso.

– ¿Esta vez no hay golpe? – James le pregunto entre besos.

– No. Esta vez no.

**II.**

Lily casi no durmió pensando en lo que su familia haría por su cumpleaños. Tenía que ser algo especial. Siempre había sido algo especial. Lily había salido beneficiada de ser una de las chicas más pequeñas de la familia y su familia solía esmerarse mucho con su cumpleaños. Una fiesta de disfraces, una fiesta de superhéroes, una visita a un cine muggle, una escapada de Hogwarts a él bosque prohibido, donde habían acampado, muchos regalos… en fin. Lily debía admitir que la escapada al bosque prohibido había sido su favorita.

Aquel año, sin embargo, Lily no sabía que esperar. Sus primos no la habían avisado de ninguna fiesta y Lily sospechaba que tal vez aquel año sería una fiesta sorpresa. Sería algo muy cliché pero tal vez a sus primos se les habían agotado las ideas.

Lily se sentó en su cama bostezando esperando a que sus compañeras de habitación saltaran a felicitarla por su cumpleaños. Siempre lo hacían. Margareth se estaba arreglando el cabello y sus otras dos compañeras charlaban entre si… pero ninguna salto a cantarle feliz cumpleaños.

–Buenos días – Lily saludo con una sonrisa.

Tal vez no se habían dado cuenta que se había despertado.

–Hola Lily – Las chicas le respondieron sonriendo de igual manera.

Lily frunció el ceño cuando las chicas siguieron con los suyo y ninguna la felicito por su cumpleaños. Tal vez eso era parte del plan _''fingiremos no recordar su cumpleaños y entonces la sorprenderemos con una fiesta sorpresa'_' muy cliché.

Una hora más tarde Lily entro al gran comedor. Trato de no buscar a Lorcan entre las mesas pero no funciono. Su mirada se paseó sobre las mesas tratando de encontrarlo. No lo encontró. No estaba ni en la de Slytherin, ni en la de Ravenclaw con su hermano Lysander, ni en la de Gryffindor… Lily frunció el ceño y se sentó junto a Rose.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Lily! – Rose la abrazo.

Vaya, tal vez Rose no estaba enterada de la fiesta sorpresa y en que se supone que debía fingir no recordar su cumpleaños.

– Oh por Merlín – Louis le sonrió – Lo había olvidado. Feliz cumpleaños. A estas alturas debes evitar fruncir tanto el ceño, la marca quedara permanente.

Lily rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

– Muchas gracias pequeño idiota.

Louis le guiño el ojo y continúo su conversación con sus amigos. Si Lily y Louis no tuvieran lazos de sangre probablemente Lily estaría enamorada de él. Louis era hermoso al igual que Dominique y Victorie. Los tres tenían sangre veela lo que no le parecía muy justo a Lily. Mientras ella tenía que levantarse una hora más temprano para peinarse el cabello sus primos seguramente amanecían con el cabello perfecto.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti! – Dominique llego cantando con su cabello recogido en una despeinada cola de caballo. Corrección: al parecer la sangre veela no te daba un cabello perfecto todos los días.

– Gracias – Lily sonrió y dejo que Dominique la abrazara. Por lo general Lily no era muy fanática de los abrazos, pero era su cumpleaños así que dejaría que la abrazaran y ella a cambio les daría unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda.

El resto del almuerzo consistió en recibir abrazos y felicitaciones. Las lechuzas llegaron y le dejaron a Lily unas cuartas cartas de felicitación. Una de sus padres, otra de sus abuelos y el resto de la familia, y la más importante: ¡la de Teddy!

_Lily Luna Potter:_

_Fuiste nombrada así por dos magas muy famosas y bellas… olvídalo esto no se me da. ¡Hola Lily! No puedo creerlo que estés cumpliendo dieciséis años… aun me acuerdo cuando eras una niña de mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas que corría hacia mis abrazos y me pedía que cambiara el color de mi cabello para que combinará con el color de vestido que traías ese día. Te tengo que contar un secreto: siempre fuiste mi favorita. Oh por Merlín me estoy poniendo cursi y ya sé que tú odias todo lo cursi. Así que feliz cumpleaños Lily, espero verte en navidad y entregarte tus respectivos regalos (por tu cumpleaños y navidad) Victorie te manda besos y abrazos. _

_¡Te queremos mucho!_

_P.D: Soy terrible para escribir mis pensamientos en papel. _

Lily no podía dejar de sonreír mientras guardaba la carta. Teddy era como un hermano para ella. Como un superhéroe. Como un príncipe. Era su persona favorita en la tierra detrás de Harry y Ginny. Albus y James eran estupendos pero Teddy era un tipo de hermano distinto. A pesar de que Teddy era varios años mayor que Lily, la pelirroja siempre había sentido la necesidad de protegerlo y darle todo el amor que pudiera.

– ¿Dónde está mi hermana menor? – Albus le deposito un beso en la cabeza.

– Justo aquí. Recibiendo un poco de tu baba en mí cabello.

Albus sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Cómo celebraremos hoy? – Lily le pregunto.

Albus se removió incómodo.

– Uhmm… este año no haremos nada.

– Con todo lo del mundial de quidditch y el baile de navidad no tuvimos tiempo para planear nada – Rose le dedico una mirada de disculpa.

– No te preocupes – Dominique sonrió – Yo si te compre un regalo.

Dominique levanto una caja en el aire con una expresión triunfal.

– El regalo es de parte de ambos, Dom – dijo Louis. – ¿Por qué lo olvidas siempre?

– También es de Victorie – Dominique se encogió de hombros.

Los hermanos siguieron hablando pero realmente Lily dejo de prestarles atención. ''No tuvimos tiempo de planear nada'' Tal vez todo era parte del plan. Tal vez querían convencer realmente a Lily de que no harían nada y entonces ¡bam! Una fiesta sorpresa. Si, seguramente eso harían. Sus primos siempre tenían tiempo de planearle algo y esta vez no sería la excepción.

**III.**

Pues no, Lily estaba equivocada: Su familia realmente había olvidado planear algo por su cumpleaños. Eran las diez de la noche y ninguna fiesta sorpresa había comenzado. Incluso su prima Rose ya estaba dormida.

Lily lanzo una piedra al lago.

Se sentía enfadada y decepcionada. Nunca pensó que sus primos le fallaran de esa manera. Tal vez solo se estaba comportando como una niña malcriada que no soportaba que hubieran olvidado hacer algo por su cumpleaños pero no le importaba. No le importaba ni un carajo.

Lily levanto otra piedra más y la lanzo con furia soltando un gruñido.

– Lily – Una voz le susurro a sus espaldas.

Lily se giró y se encontró con la estúpida cara de Lorcan. A la chica por un momento se le fue la respiración al verlo. No lo había visto en todo el día. Estaba tan guapo como siempre. Su cabello rubio estaba oculto detrás de un gorro azul que hacía que sus ojos lucieran aún más azules. Lily no sabía que eso era posible.

– ¿Qué traes ahí? – Lily pregunto señalando la mochila que Lorcan traía colgada del hombro.

Lorcan sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

– Patines.

– ¿Para que traes patines?

–Para patinar en el Lago, por supuesto – Lorcan le guiño el ojo y se sentó en una zona donde el piso no estaba cubierto de nieve, con sus pies apoyados en el lago congelado. Se quitó sus zapatos y se puso unos patines.

– Traigo unos para ti también – Lorcan le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Lily lo odio. ¿Por qué tenía que sonreírle todo el tiempo? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que lucía como un imbécil muy atractivo y Lily quería golpearlo cuando lo hacía?

Lily rodó los ojos y pensó en darse la vuelta rumbo a Hogwarts.

– Es un poco acosador que sepas la talla de mis zapatos. – Lily comento sentándose junto a él.

– Simplemente soy bueno adivinando las tallas de los zapatos – Lorcan se levantó y espero a que Lily estuviera lista para tenderle la mano.

Lily se encontró con su mirada un par de segundos. Al final, Lily se encogió de hombros y acepto la mano que el rubio le tendía. No quería morir por tropezarse con esos horribles patines. Ambos tenían guantes pero aun así Lily aparto rápidamente la mano como si el contacto de Lorcan la hubiera quemado. Lo que fue un mal movimiento porque aquello la desestabilizo. Lorcan se soltó riendo y rodeo la cintura de Lily con uno de sus brazos.

– Te tengo – Lorcan le susurro.

– Me di cuenta de ello – Lily le espeto furiosa.

Lily nunca antes había patinado así que a la pelirroja le resulto inevitable rodear el cuello de Lorcan con sus brazos.

– Amo patinar – Lorcan le dijo con una sonrisa.

– Ni se te ocurra soltarme idiota – Lily le gruño enfocándose en sus pies. Si levantaba la vista y se encontraba con los ojos de Lorcan moriría.

– Nunca pensé escucharte decir eso.

– Nunca lo volverás a escuchar.

– Estas sonrojada –Lorcan se burló. Lily levanto la vista enfadada y se encontró con los divertidos ojos de Lorcan.

– No digas tonterías.

Lorcan sonrió y ambos patinaron hacia el centro del lago. Corrección… Lorcan patino, Lily fue arrastrada hacia ahí.

En un determinado momento Lorcan se detuvo y el lago comenzó a brillar de diferentes colores.

– ¿Qué? –Lily pregunto confundida.

– Acabas de iluminar el lago, Lily – Un Lorcan bañado en color azul y rosa bromeo. El slytherin tenía su vista en el cielo.

Lily frunció el ceño y levanto la vista. La pelirroja se quedó sin aliento. En el cielo escrito con letras de diferentes colores estaba flotando una frase. Realmente las letras estaban flotando sobre ellos. Como fuegos artificiales pausados.

''Feliz cumpleaños, Lily''.

Lily cubrió su boca con una de sus manos. En aquel instante se sentía tan feliz y maravillada. Una cálida sensación se extendió por todo su pecho. Quiso abrazar a Lorcan fuertemente y nunca jamás soltarlo.

– ¿Cómo? – susurro bajando la vista de nuevo y dándose cuenta que las luces que danzaban en el lago no eran un reflejo de las letras flotantes, eran otras luces que formaban figuras debajo del hielo.

– Es una ventaja dormir en las mazmorras – Lorcan contesto con una sonrisa para después tomar a Lily en brazos.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Lily grito cuando el rubio comenzó a patinar a dar vueltas por el lago congelado con ella en brazos. – Nos vamos a caer.

– Es un fastidio cargar con alguien que no sabe patinar, esto es más práctico – El chico tenía la vista hacia el frente por lo que Lily podía analizar su rostro tan descaradamente como ella quisiera.

– Podrías haberme enseñado.

Lorcan sonrió. Lily se maravilló de su sonrisa y de sus largas pestañas rubias.

– Me tomo bastante aprender a hacerlo. En una noche no alcanzaría a enseñarte.

– Aprendo rápidamente.

– Por supuesto que sí, pero realmente no pareces muy dispuesta aprender… todo lo que has hecho en estos últimos minutos ha sido mirarme intensamente y soltar frases de dos palabras. – Lorcan se encontró con su mirada. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos.

Lily pensó en darle un empujón y bajarse de sus brazos. La pelirroja opto por rodar los ojos y ocultar su vergüenza en un oscuro rincón de su mente.

– Me estaba preguntando como a alguien como tú se le pudo ocurrir algo como esto.

Lorcan se soltó riendo.

– Soy un slytherin, soy astuto, se cómo llegar al corazón de una chica.

El rubio le guiño el ojo. Lily le aparto un cabello rubio de la cara. Tanto Lorcan como ella se sorprendieron de aquello.

– Yo… – Lily comenzó a toser para ocultar su nerviosismo. – No puedo creer que realmente dijeras eso.

– ¿Tienes frío? – Lorcan le pregunto con el ceño fruncido. – Vamos a entrar al castillo.

Lorcan acompaño a Lily hasta la sala común de gryffindor. No hablaron mucho por el camino. Lily no sabía que decir. ¿Debía darle gracias? ¿Debía lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle algo como 'creo que me estoy volviendo loca por ti'? ¿Creo que nunca antes había deseado besar tanto a un chico como ahora mismo deseo hacerlo contigo?

– Misión cumplida, Lily – Lorcan se cruzó de brazos y se recargo junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Lily tardo varios segundos en desviar la mirada de los labios de Lorcan. Cuando se encontró con la mirada del rubio este tenía una ceja alzada y la observaba con curiosidad.

– Yo, si, gracias a Merlín que estoy a punto de librarme de ti. – Lily cerró los ojos avergonzada y soltó la contraseña rápidamente.

– Perdón, cariño ¿Qué? Me temo que no te he entendido. – La dama gorda contesto.

Lily volvió a soltar la contraseña.

La dama gorda sonrió y su mirada se enfocó en Lorcan, que ahora se encontraba junto a Lily.

– Oh, ahora entiendo. ¿Eres las que se ponen nerviosas en compañía de chicos tan apuestos? Yo también lo era hasta que comprendí que la vida es demasiado corta para andar con reservas. ¿Lorcan Scamander, verdad? – La señora gorda se arregló su cabello. Lily no podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

– Patatas fritas – Lily grito furiosa asegurándose que sus palabras fueran claras.

La puerta de la sala común se abrió y Lily se disponía a correr dentro de ella cuando Lorcan la tomo del brazo.

Lily cerró los ojos y no se giró hacia él. No le iba dar la satisfacción de verla humillada. ¿En qué momento había perdido el control de la situación? ¡EN EL JODIDO MOMENTO QUE HABÍA PENSADO EN BESAR A LORCAN Y EN QUE DESEABA A LORCAN! Cuando había tardado dos minutos viéndole los labios. Lorcan se había dado cuenta de ello. Ahora el chico sabía que la tenía en sus manos. Probablemente disfruto mucho observar que no podía formular la maldita contraseña correctamente y que el mismísimo retrato de la dama gorda se había dado cuenta que Lily estaba nerviosa por la compañía de Lorcan.

– _Lily_ – La mano que le tomaba el brazo descendió hasta su muñeca. Lily no pudo evitar suspirar cuando Lorcan le acaricio la parte interior de su muñeca con el pulgar. –Lily. – el chico volvió a repetir.

Lily se negó a contestar. La pelirroja no sabía si era porque estaba enojada con Lorcan o porque la caricia del chico no le permitía pensar con claridad y su cerebro está teniendo problemas para formular respuestas.

– No te puedo dejar ir sin darte un beso de buenas noches.

Lorcan camino hasta quedar frente a ella.

– ¿Un beso de buenas noches? No seas ridículo. – Lily replico tratando de salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba, y haciendo el último esfuerzo por no caer enamorada de Lorcan Scamander.

Lorcan negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Como si no pudiera creer que Lily se siguiera resistiendo. El corazón de Lily estaba a punto de explotar.

– Un beso de buenas noches no es ridículo – contesto el rubio antes de tomar las mejillas de Lily y acercarse lentamente hacia su rostro. En aquel momento Lily dejo de resistirse. Dejo de pensar en los problemas que un beso le ocasionaría. Cerró los ojos. Sus labios se abrieron.

Y Lorcan planto sus labios en su frente. Por largos y agonizantes segundos.

– Feliz cumpleaños, Lily. – Lorcan le susurro antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer.

Lily no podía moverse de su lugar. Paso de calmar los latidos de su corazón, a la decepción, a la diversión y por ultimo llego a su fase favorita: el enojo.

Lorcan estaba jugando con ella.

Lorcan se había burlado de ella.

Lily se había rendido.

Lily estaba lista para besar a Lorcan.

Lily estaba lista para dejar de negar sus sentimientos y Lorcan lo había arruinado. En otras palabras, la había dejado con las ganas.

– Eres un imbécil – Lily susurro en la oscuridad.

**IV.**

Rose quería decir que se había alejado de Scorpius. Que no se veían a escondidas en la torre de astronomía. Lo cual era verdad. Eso solo ocurría en los sueños de Rose. En la vida real no se habían besado desde aquella vez en Londres. Nada de encuentros secretos en la torre de astronomía. Nada de los labios de Scorpius contra los de ella. Nada de nada… excepto de peleas. Los últimos días ambos habían discutido más que nunca. La mayoría del tiempo era por cosas estúpidas. Rose al final de las discusiones ya no recordaba la razón principal o el motivo por el cual lo hacían.

– ¿Tienes pareja para el baile? – Un chico de hufflepuff se plantó frente a ella. El chico estaba sonrojado y a Rose le pareció muy tierno. Cabello rubio, ojos verdes y muchas pecas.

– Lo siento, yo…

– Ella ya tiene –Scorpius Malfoy le paso un brazo por la cintura.

El hufflepuff se sonrojo a más no poder y tropezó mientras intentaba alejarse de ellos. Rose se soltó furiosa de él slytherin y ayudo al chico al levantarse.

– Yo no tengo pareja – le soltó al chico sin pensarlo. Adiós al plan de ir todas las primas juntas. Aquello acababa de ser arruinado por el estúpido Malfoy – ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

– Por supuesto – el chico sonrió. – Soy Chris.

– Rose.

El chico y Rose charlaron por un momento y luego ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

– No vuelvas a hacer eso – Rose soltó furiosa en un pasillo vacío girándose hacia la persona que venía detrás de ella: Scorpius.

– ¿Qué? ¿Decir la verdad?

– ¡No estabas solo haciendo eso! Contestaste por mí como si… ¡Arg! Ni siquiera es como decirlo.

– Lo único que hice fue decir algo que era cierto. Las primas irían juntas. Eso me contó Albus – Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

– Trataste mal a ese chico– Rose lo acuso.

– ¿Perdón? – Scorpius alzo los brazos. – Yo no trate mal a nadie. Solo dije la verdad.

– Eres un idiota.

Scorpius sonrió.

– Es aquí donde me besas, Rose.

Rose gruño con frustración.

– Eso no volverá a suceder jamás. Me he dado cuenta de que los idiotas arrogantes como tú nunca son buenos en el área de dar besos.

– Eso no decías todas las otras veces en las que nos besamos. Y vaya que no actuabas como si lo pensaras.

– Bueno eso era porque no quería herir tus sentimientos, pero ahora no me importa romper tu corazón.

Scorpius se soltó riendo y se desabrocho la corbata.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Rose soltó las palabras atropelladamente.

Scorpius levanto una ceja y sonrió con la lengua entre sus dientes.

– Me desabrocho la corbata. No soy muy fanático de ellas. ¿Algún problema con eso?

Rose le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

– Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me genera algún problema.

– Entonces será mejor que me vaya. No quiero seguir causándole problemas a tu acelerado corazón. – Scorpius le guiño el ojo y se alejó.

**V.**

Sábado 19 de diciembre. Último entrenamiento de quidditch antes de la pausa por las vacaciones de navidad. Molly estaba reunida con sus demás compañeros en su respectivo vestidor.

La ravenclaw recordaba el gran miedo que había tenido cuando había entrado en aquel vestidor por primera vez. Esperaba toparse con chicos desnudos, gases y piernas peludas. No había resultado tan así. Aunque lo cierto era que a los chicos no les importaba vestirse y desvestirse delante de ella. Molly siempre cerraba la puerta de su respectiva cuarto de ducha y ahí mismo se cambiaba… los chicos, bien, tampoco podría decirse que se paseaban completamente desnudos delante de ella. Podría decirse que trataban de ser un poco respetuosos y por lo menos salían con los calzones puestos.

Molly se sonrojo al estar pensando en 'calzones' y levanto la mirada hacia Albus que bromeaba con Scorpius. Su cabello negro estaba sudoroso y se le pegaba a la frente. Y a Molly –la obsesiva de la limpieza y la higiene- le parecía la cosa más atractiva del mundo.

– Bueno entonces, a seguir pateando traseros – Lorcan dijo para terminar la supuesta junta que estaban teniendo.

Molly se quedó en su lugar un poco más. No corrió a las duchas de inmediato. Dejo que su mirada reposara en Albus. La chica no escuchaba sobre que estaba hablando con Scorpius, el ruido de los otros chicos y las duchas no la dejaban escuchar, pero tenía que ser de algo agradable, ya que Albus tenía una bonita sonrisa en su rostro mientras escuchaba lo que fuera que Scorpius le estaba contando.

Albus negó con la cabeza y procedió a responderle a Scorpius con diversión en su rostro, fue ahí cuando probablemente sintió la mirada de Molly y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Su primo le sonrió. Molly le dio una sonrisa forzada de vuelta y se levantó torpemente para dirigirse a las duchas.

Molly se quitó sus prendas sudorosas con angustia y vergüenza. ¿Albus habrá adivinado que….? ¡No! ¡No es posible! Es casi cien por ciento seguro que a él jamás se le ha cruzado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que una de sus primas este enamorada de él. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Molly cerró los ojos mientras el agua caía por su cara y trato de dejar de pensar en Albus y sus malditos ojos azules.

– ¿Pequeña Weasley? – La voz de un chico la hizo saltar.

– ¿Quién? ¿Qué pasa? – Molly grito para hacerse escuchar a través de la puerta y el ruido de la ducha.

– Soy Frank. Yo… escucha, lo he descubierto.

– ¿Qué has descubierto? – Molly pregunto con miedo sintiendo como el frío se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

– Tu secreto.

Molly nunca había tomado un baño más rápido. Después de la declaración de sentencia de muerte que Frank había firmado, la ravenclaw había hecho todo a velocidad súper rápida. Molly no tenía un humor precisamente agradable y su humor empeoraba cuando alguien le decía que 'había descubierto su secreto'.

– ¿Frank? – la chica lo llamo desde la puerta abierta de su cuarto de baño.

– Woah, alguien está desesperada por un poco de cariño – Scorpius bromeo mientras se peinaba su cabello húmedo.

– ¿Dónde está Frank? – exigió Molly.

– Dos duchas después de la tuya – Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

– Caray, ¿Cuál es el problema con el carácter de las chicas Weasley's? – Molly lo escucho decir mientras caminaba a enfrentar a Frank.

Molly se detuvo afuera de la puerta y pensó en llamar, hasta que escucho a Frank tararear. _El muy imbécil_. La atormentaba y tarareaba en la ducha felizmente. Así que Molly abrió la puerta, los chicos nunca la bloqueaban. Molly cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se giró a enfrentar a Frank.

El chico estaba de espaldas. A Molly se le fue la respiración y por un momento olvido que era lo que hacía ahí. Entonces el chico se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Cuando una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo en los labios de Longbottom, Molly lo recordó.

Molly gruño y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió debajo de la regadera. La chica acorralo a Frank contra la pared. El chico se mostró sorprendido. Molly se esforzó por no apartar su vista de sus ojos. Cualquier movimiento en falso y se quedaría viendo por bastante tiempo alguna parte del slytherin que no debería ver.

– ¿Pequeña Weasley? – pregunto.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – exigió Molly. – Descubriste mi secreto. ¿Cuál _jodido_ secreto?

Frank levanto las manos en señal de paz.

– Yo no voy a decir nada. No tenía intención de hacerlo.

– ¡Dime de que secreto estás hablando!

– Tu… – Frank negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa. – Estas enamorada de Albus.

Molly no se esforzó en negarlo. Su reacción ya le había informado a Frank lo suficiente. _Estúpida Molly_, tal vez si no hubiera actuado de forma impulsiva podría haberse mostrado desinteresada y Frank tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que se había equivocado. O podría haber inventado que se trataba de otro secreto o cualquier otra cosa. Que estúpida.

– Ya lo había sospechado desde el principio. Solo lo confirme hace rato. – Frank se encogió de hombros. – No voy a decir nada. Es tu sucio secreto, pequeña Weasley. No me corresponde decir nada.

Molly le lanzo una mirada furiosa y empujo el pecho del chico contra la pared.

– Espero que no se te ocurra decir nada o yo… – Molly se cortó a mitad de la frase cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada de Frank estaba posada en sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo. Aquello hizo a Molly consiente de que estaba con un chico desnudo en la ducha. Y lo estaba tocando.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía deslizo su dedo índice por el pecho de Frank hacia uno de sus brazos.

– _Sip, Dominique, sus brazos son los mejores brazos de todo el mundo mágico._ – pensó Molly.

– Molly – Frank susurro.

Molly levanto la vista. La mirada de Frank la congelo. Nunca en su vida un chico la había visto así. Era verdad que no era la primera vez que un chico la observaba con deseo, después de todo, Molly tenía un cuerpo bonito. No del estilo súper modelo, más bien del estilo 'chica atlética'. Pero la mirada de Frank hizo que todo su interior se calentara.

– Deberíamos cerrar la llave. Estamos desperdiciando agua. – Molly dijo estúpidamente.

El aliento del chico le hizo cosquillas cuando este abrió los labios para responder.

– Tienes razón pequeña Weasley.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se movió. Molly se quedó fascinada por la manera en que las gotas de agua se deslizaban por la cara de Frank. Sus pestañas se veían más largas y sus cejas más oscuras. Por primera vez Molly se dio cuenta que sus ojos no eran color café, más bien eran un color entre el café y el verde, Molly no tenía su cabeza en orden para ponerse a pensar en cómo se llamaba aquel color.

Frank abrió los labios una vez más para decir algo pero pareció cambiar de opinión en último momento y en lugar de decir lo que sea que quería decir la tomo por la cintura y la beso.

Molly abrió los labios y profundizo el beso. Enterró sus dedos en el cabello mojado de Frank. Estaba muy consciente de su camisa mojada contra el pecho desnudo de Frank. De sus piernas desnudas contra las desnudas de Frank. Molly no sabía si había sido suerte o no pero había olvidado ponerse medias debajo de la falda del uniforme.

– ¡Frank! no estamos para desperdiciar agua, acuérdate del cambio climático – grito Lorcan o Lyssander a través de la puerta.

Molly y Frank saltaron a las esquinas más alejadas de la habitación.

– Esto no debería haber pasado – dijo Frank mientras cerraba la llave y tomaba una toalla para cubrirse.

En la opinión de Molly no le cubría mucho. La ravenclaw no entendía porque los chicos se colgaban las toallas en la cintura y pensaban que ya estaban cubiertos. ¡Hola! ¡Tú abdomen y tus brazos musculosos están al descubierto!

– No pasó nada – Molly negó con la cabeza. – Lo olvidaremos.

– Merly no se puede enterar de nada – Frank se pasó una mano por el cabello furioso.

_Oh_, la holandesa novia de Frank.

Ahí fue cuando a Molly se le ocurrió la idea. Sería muy cruel pero una chica tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer con tal de mantener su enamoramiento en secreto.

– Merly no se enterara de nada… siempre y cuando Albus tampoco se entere de nada.

– ¿De qué nos besamos? – Frank le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

– No. De lo otro.

Las facciones de Frank se relajaron cuando lo comprendió.

–De acuerdo. Tenemos un trato.

* * *

Nota: Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews. La verdad se los agradezco mucho. Nos vemos pronto.


	16. Lugares cerrados

**Capítulo 16: ''Lugares cerrados''**

**I.**

Lucy se aliso su vestido negro con las manos mientras se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación de su prima Lily. Raras veces se había sentido tan bonita como se sentía en aquel momento. Su cabello naranja estaba recogido en una alta y elaborada cola de caballo rizada. Sus ojos verdes estaban hermosamente maquillados, cortesía de Roxanne y los muchos tutoriales de maquillaje que Dominique les habría mostrado. Sus labios eran de color rojo mate y resaltaban sobre el resto de su cara. Su piel se veía reluciente. Lucy sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo una última vez antes de girarse hacia el resto de sus primas. Inmediatamente sus hombros cayeron. Sus primas lucían hermosas. Lucy jamás lograría lucir así de hermosa. La autoestima de la chica disminuyo considerablemente. De repente sintió la horrorosa necesidad de correr a esconderse debajo de las mantas de su cama. O de checar su horóscopo.

– Estamos listas para patear traseros. – Dijo Dominique con su cabello rubio en una hermosa trenza, lanzando una patada al aire.

– ¡Dominique! – Chillo Roxanne – Podrías haber roto el vestido.

– Este vestido luce ajustado pero realmente es muy cómodo– contesto Dominique dándose una vuelta.

Lucy envidiaba el cuerpo de Dominique. Era tan pequeña y delgada. Lucy también era delgada pero era alta y eso la hacía lucir como una jirafa. Si midiera 10 centímetros menos se sentiría mucho mejor.

– Eso es porque te sienta de maravilla – contesto Lily rodando los ojos con una sonrisa en su cara.

De todas las primas, Lily era la que traía puesto un mejor vestido. Parecía una princesa. Su vestido era de color rosa palo, con un escote bastante pronunciado y una corona de flores dorada ajustándose magníficamente a su cintura. El vestido era largo y flotaba alrededor de ella. Su cabello rojo estaba recogido en un chongo.

– ¿Te falta mucho Rose? Realmente creo que vamos tarde – comento Molly cruzada de brazos con su mirada perdida.

– Si quieren pueden adelantarse. Chris me espera afuera de la sala común.

– ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho? – pregunto Molly de inmediato levantándose de la cama de Lily.

Si. La habitación de Lily siempre era su punto de reunión.

– ¡Nos vemos allá, Rose! – Lily se despidió saliendo magníficamente de la habitación.

Todas las primas desfilaron fuera de la habitación pero Lucy se negaba a hacerlo. Qué vergüenza. Todos la verían con vestido y la juzgarían. Lucy esperaba que no se percataran de ella. La hufflepuff suspiró y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente salió fuera de la habitación.

La sala común de gryffindor estaba vacía. Realmente iban bastante tarde. Como Rose dijo, Chris la esperaba afuera de la sala común.

– Ella estará aquí en un minuto– Roxanne le sonrió al chico.

– ¡No olvides decirle muchas veces lo hermosa que luce! –Dominique le grito al chico cuando se alejaban rumbo al gran comedor.

Los nervios de Lucy aumentaban mientras se acercaba cada vez al gran comedor. No quería ir. Probablemente terminaría sola como en la anterior fiesta a la que había asistido. Lucy sabía que estaba siendo muy exagerada y que ciertamente estaba nerviosa por nada. Pero es difícil andar por la vida sin haber revisado cuál es tu número de la suerte aquel día.

_– __¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – pensó Lucy utilizando una de las técnicas para calmar sus nervios que le había recomendado Dominique._

_– __Que entres a la habitación y todos te juzguen porque luces horrible – se contestó en su mente. _

_– __¿Y qué es lo mejor?_

_– __Que Jeremy Nott te espere al pie de la escalera y te bese apasionadamente delante de todos._

Aquel pensamiento no la ayudo. TODO ESTARA BIEN. TODO ESTARA BIEN. TODO ESTARA BIEN. TODO ESTARA BIEN.

Molly pareció percibir su ansiedad y tomo su mano y le dio un suave apretón.

– Luces hermosa – le dijo su hermana con una de las sonrisas sinceras de Molly que no se mostraba muy seguido en Hogwarts.

– Gracias –Lucy suspiro. –Tú luces fantástica.

– Por supuesto que lo hago. ¡Somos hermanas! No eres la única que obtuvo buenos genes – contestó Molly para sacarle una sonrisa a Lucy.

– ¿Crees que si regreso a mi habitación este mal? – preguntó Lucy.

– No. Cualquier cosa que decidas está bien… pero nuestros padres realmente gastaron mucho en ese vestido – Le respondió Molly haciendo una mueca con sus labios.

– De acuerdo – asintió Lucy al llegar a las puertas del gran comedor.

Las chicas se detuvieron para examinar el panorama. El gran comedor estaba irreconocible. Las grandes mesas habían desaparecido. Solo estaban unas mesas pequeñas rodeando la pista de baile. En el techo del gran comedor se observaban las estrellas brillar. El blanco y el azul predominaban por todo el lugar. El gran comedor no estaba decorado como un típico baile de cualquier escuela muggle que Lucy había visto en alguna película, estaba decorado como algún baile de la realeza. Todo lujoso e impecable.

– Como lo ensayamos – susurró Dominique – Primero la pierna izquierda y luego la derecha.

Lucy se soltó riendo.

– No estás hablando enserio.

– Por supuesto. Siempre ha sido mi sueño – Dominique sonrió. – A la cuenta de tres comenzamos a caminar. Uno, dos, tres…

**II.**

Jeremy estaba riendo junto a Scorpius y a Albus cuando lo escucho.

– Oh por Merlín – Varias personas repitieron esa frase por todo el gran comedor.

Jeremy se giró hasta encontrar la causa de la conmoción y sus ojos se ampliaron. No le prestó atención a ninguna de las otras Weasley. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Lucy. _Su _pequeña Lucy.

Su cabello naranja lacio estaba rizado y recogido en una coleta. Su cuello lucia tan largo y estilizado. Traía puesto un vestido negro que hacia lucir su figura perfectamente. Pero lo mejor de todo eran sus piernas. El vestido era largo pero tenía un corte que dejaba al descubierto la totalidad de su pierna izquierda y Jeremy no creía haber visto algo más hermoso nunca antes en su vida.

Para su sorpresa, las chicas se dirigieron directamente hacia ellos. La mirada de Lucy no se había encontrado con la suya. La chica tenía la mirada hacia el suelo.

– Cierren la boca muchachos – La que hablo con una sonrisa fue Dominique Weasley. – No sabía que las serpientes babearan.

– Queda claro entonces que necesitas ver más documentales sobre serpientes – Jeremy le respondió con un guiño.

– No gracias, prefiero mantenerme en la oscuridad – Dominique se encogió de hombros – Oh, ¡bocadillos! – La rubia se alejó rumbo a la mesa de la comida.

Albus inicio una conversación con Lily y Roxanne mientras Scorpius desaparecía quien sabe a dónde. Jeremy intento encontrarse con la mirada de Lucy pero esta parecía perdida en el piso del gran comedor.

– Lucy Weasley.

**III.**

Lucy sabía que Jeremy la había saludado pero se negaba a levantar la vista.

– ¿Qué tal? – respondió estúpidamente.

– ¿Hay algo en el suelo que te parezca interesante? – pregunto Jeremy.

– Yo… uhm. – Lucy levanto la vista hacia Jeremy. El chico lucia más atractivo de lo que alguna vez había lucido. Los chicos con trajes eran la debilidad de Lucy.

– ¿Estas incomoda? – Le pregunto Jeremy con una expresión preocupada – ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Lucy se sintió sonrojar. ¿Acaso era tan trasparente? ¿Por qué no podía mostrarse como una chica valiente y decidida a la que no le importara nada? ¿A la que no le diera vergüenza cada cosa que hacia? ¿Por qué tenía que mostrarse insegura de todos los aspectos de su vida? ¿Por qué todos la ponían tan nerviosa? ¿Por qué Jeremy, en especial, la ponía mucho más nerviosa que lo acostumbrado? Era solo un chico, no era nada del otro mundo. Claro que a Lucy siempre le habían asustado los chicos.

– ¿Tienes en mente algún lugar, Jeremy Nott? – preguntó Lucy intentando sonreír.

Jeremy sonrió y le ofreció su brazo. Una costumbre entre ellos al parecer.

– Por supuesto que tengo en mente un lugar… pero no llevo a las chicas ahí en la primera cita.

Lucy se sonrojo ante la palabra 'primera cita' y ante lo que probablemente Jeremy quería sugerir. Pero el chico era un jugador. Probablemente bromeaba con todas las chicas de aquella manera. No era nada diferente para él hacerlo con ella.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la biblioteca.

– Seguramente te preguntaras, Lucy Weasley, –Jeremy dijo mientras entraban a una biblioteca completamente vacía. – ¿Por qué te he traído aquí?

– Mi principal pregunta en este momento es: ¿Cómo es que la biblioteca está abierta a esta hora?

Jeremy se soltó riendo y ambos tomaron asiento uno enfrente del otro en una mesa. Lucy había intentado sentarse al lado del chico, habría sido menos incomodo que estar frente a frente con la mirada de Jeremy posada en ella todo el rato, pero Jeremy había negado con la cabeza con una sonrisa y había hecho uno de esos gestos que hacen los chicos de sacarle la silla a la chica para que esta tome asiento. Así que ahora Lucy se dedicaba a analizar las cutículas de sus uñas.

– No puedo creer que no lo sepas, Lucy Weasley.

– Se perfectamente el horario de la biblioteca y cierra a las ocho.

– Digamos que para los alumnos destacados de séptimo cierra hasta la hora que queramos.

A una parte de Lucy no le interesaba ni un carajo la razón detrás de la extraña apertura de la biblioteca, esa parte de Lucy estaba muy concentrada tratando de no salir corriendo debido a lo nerviosa que estaba. No podía permitirse hacer ese tipo de acto humillante enfrente de Jeremy Nott. No de nuevo.

– Bueno, soy de sexto. – Lucy se encogió de hombros.

– No es verdad, Lucy – Jeremy contesto con una sonrisa. Por un momento Lucy pensó que se refería al hecho de que estuviera en sexto. – La biblioteca cierra a las ocho pero eso no significa que uno no pueda entrar a los lugares cerrados.

Lucy se sintió tonta y solo respondió con un: –Oh.

_¡Felicidades, Lucy Weasley! Por más que lo intentaste hiciste un acto humillante enfrente de Jeremy Nott. Bravo. _

Jeremy deslizo una de sus manos a través de la mesa hacia ella.

Lucy levanto la mirada nerviosa y sonrojada. Jeremy la miraba intensamente.

– ¿Qué?

Jeremy sonrió dulcemente.

– Necesito que me prestes tu mano.

Lucy anhelaba que alguien llegara y la salvara de aquella situación. Lucy no estaba hecha para situaciones que pudieran alterarla. Lucy no estaba hecha para hablar con las personas, al parecer.

– ¿Para que necesitas mi mano?

– Para leerla, por supuesto. La línea de la vida, el amor, todas esas cosas. – Los ojos grises de Jeremy brillaron – Albus me dijo que te gustaba la adivinación.

Lucy se enfadó con su primo. Así que le estaba diciendo cosas íntimas sobre ella a un slytherin. Vaya traidor.

Lucy puso su mano en la mano de Jeremy. Sintió escalofríos cuando el chico comenzó a deslizar los dedos sobre su palma. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. La chica estuvo tentada a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la sensación. ¿Quién se está apunto de desmayar porque un chico está acariciando su mano? ¡Únicamente suena como algo que Lucy haría! Jeremy, por otro lado, tenía una mirada de absoluta concentración que hizo sonreír a Lucy. La chica estaba segura que él no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

– Bueno, esta es la línea de la vida. – Jeremy le señalo una línea a Lucy. – Y es muy larga… vaya, eso significa que morirás a una edad muy avanzada.

Lucy se soltó riendo.

– ¿Qué te pasa, Lucy Weasley? ¿Acaso te estas burlando de mis habilidades adivinadoras? –Jeremy bromeó con cara de ofendido. –Nunca creí que fueras esa clase de persona.

Lucy negó con la cabeza y se levantó de la mesa. Se inclinó junto a Jeremy y le señalo la línea que él antes había mencionado.

– Esta es la línea del corazón, no la línea de la vida. En mi caso, mi línea del corazón termina entre los montes de Júpiter y Saturno, que son estos dedos – Lucy señalo sus dedos y levanto la vista hacia Jeremy para ver que el chico le estuviera prestando atención. Este asintió con la cabeza como si entendiera perfectamente lo que estaba explicando. Lucy sonrió –Esto significa que poseo poco sentido práctico, que mis sentimientos siempre son para aportar algo positivo y que básicamente soy un tipo de persona que daría todo por amor.

Lucy termino su explicación con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros y giro su mirada hacia Jeremy. El chico la miraba dulcemente. Oh vaya, Lucy estaba harta de esas miradas que la hacían sentir como si fuera especial y estuviera diciendo cosas interesantes y no tonterías de adivinación que a nadie le interesaban.

– Lo siento, Lucy Weasley – Jeremy suspiró. – Tenía que hacer algo para impresionar a la chica. No funciono esta vez… pero la mayoría de las veces funciona, tenía que intentarlo.

La hufflepuff se soltó riendo un poco más acostumbrada a las bromas de Jeremy.

_É__l bromea con todas las chicas de esa manera, no eres nadie especial. No te lo tomes tan enserio._

O tal vez se soltó riendo de nervios. Podría haber sido por cualquiera de esas opciones.

– Eres guapo, Jeremy. No necesitas impresionar a nadie. – Lucy dijo tomando asiento de nuevo. No había sido una buena idea haberse ido a inclinar junto a Jeremy. Su cuerpo había reaccionado a la cercanía del chico de una manera a la cual no estaba acostumbrada. Y sobraba decir que el tonto olía maravillosamente bien.

Jeremy levanto las cejas ante sus palabras. A Lucy no le avergonzaba admitir que le parecía guapo, seguramente Jeremy ya lo sabía y seguramente se lo decían muy a menudo. No era la gran cosa.

– Muy bien… no había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo pero creo que es el momento – Jeremy se cruzó de brazos. Realmente se veía muy guapo en su traje totalmente negro y su corbata azul. Muy guapo. A Lucy de repente le dieron ganas de llorar. – Tú también luces hermosa.

Y ahora Lucy estaba segura que había explotado en color rojo. Una calidez se extendió por todo su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

– Bueno… gracias, supongo.

El resto de la noche Lucy cometió un gran error: Olvido que Jeremy Nott era el más grande mujeriego de Hogwarts.

**IV.**

Dominique se sentó junto Henry con una sonrisa. Después de los últimos diez días, en los que se habían estado viendo todos los días a las siete de la mañana, las cosas se habían vuelto más normales entre ellos. Dominique creía que Henry nunca se había tomado enserio el comentario de ella 'enamorada de él' lo que había logrado que la Ravenclaw volviera a ser la Dominique normal.

– ¿Qué tal querido profesor? – Dominique inclino su cabeza hacia arriba para observar el techo lleno de estrellas – ¿Disfrutando de la vista?

Dominique escucho a Henry suspirar.

– Siempre lo hago – Contesto el chico con un extraño tono de voz.

Dominique enfoco su mirada en Henry con una sonrisa divertida.

– Al parecer lo que también haces muy frecuentemente es quedarte sentado en las fiestas sin salir a bailar – Dominique se acomodó el vestido mientras se levantaba de su silla y extendía su mano hacia Henry.

Henry la observo con una media sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– Yo no bailo.

Dominique puso sus manos en la cintura y le frunció el ceño.

– Todos bailan, te aseguro que no eres la excepción.

Henry soltó un resoplido y enfoco su vista en la pista de baile. Dominique aprovecho aquel momento para contemplarlo descaradamente. El traje le ajustaba perfectamente a sus anchos hombros y Dominique no exageraba cuando decía que era el chico más guapo de Hogwarts en aquel momento, (y siempre, claro, la Ravenclaw tenía buenos gustos). Todas las personas se encontraban cautivadas por su belleza y la chica suponía que el hecho de que fuera profesor le agregaba un poco más de atractivo por todo eso de que estaba prohibido. Lo prohibido era atractivo.

– Soy un desastre para bailar, soy demasiado mayor para hacer ese tipo de espectáculo.

Dominique se soltó riendo y tomo la mano de Henry.

– Eres tres años mayor que yo, no seas exagerado. – La rubia jalo la mano de Henry para intentar ponerlo de pie. – Además que la edad no es un impedimento para dar espectáculos. Cuando yo tenga diecinueve voy a seguir haciéndolos sin importar que.

– Eso es porque tú eres Dominique Weasley. Te encanta dar espectáculo. –Henry por fin accedió a ponerse de pie después de que Dominique lo hubiera estado jalando por aproximadamente dos minutos. –Tú ganas Dominique, acepto dar espectáculo contigo.

– Siiiiii – Dominique grito lanzándose a abrazar a Henry. – Me encanta ganar.

Henry correspondió a su abrazo con incomodidad. Woah, tal vez estaba nervioso de que después de la declaración de Dominique las personas pensaran que él le estaba dando alas. (Si, Dominique de repente usaba frases muy extrañas en su vocabulario)

Dominique se alejó con un poco de incomodidad y lo guio hasta la pista de baile. Estaba sonando una canción movida por lo que Dominique levanto los brazos y comenzó a bailar. Henry comenzó a menear la cabeza con nerviosismo. La chica se soltó riendo.

– A nadie le importa lo mal que baile Henry Finnigan – La ravenclaw le susurro en el oído para lograr escucharse por encima de la música.

– Por esta vez te voy a creer – Le susurro de vuelta el chico haciendo que la chica se arrepintiera de haberlo invitado a bailar. Señores y señoras la muerte de Dominique se acercaba.

**V.**

Resulta que la noche no había resultado como Roxanne se lo esperaba. Se suponía que todas las primas bailarían toda la noche y se la pasarían siempre juntas. Bueno, Rose estaba con Chris, Dominique estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con el profesor de Criaturas Mágicas y Lucy había desaparecido desde que llegaron. Solo quedaban Molly, Lily y ella. Sin embargo Roxanne debía admitir que las tres se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Las tres estaban bailando como si no hubiera mañana. Molly con su vestido color vino estilo sirena, Lily con su vestido largo rosa palo de alta costura y Roxanne con su corto vestido azul marino esponjado. Todo parecía ir de maravilla hasta que Roxanne se tropezó con Regina Greengas, en su camino hacia su mesa para conseguir una bebida.

– Oh, perdón – Roxanne pidió disculpas con una sonrisa.

– No te preocupes – Le contesto la Slytherin pasando su cabello corto detrás de sus orejas con una sonrisa de dientes perfectos.

Roxanne no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de envidia. Regina tenía un hermoso cabello negro brillante y unas hermosas cejas, y ojos, y ¡arg!

– ¿Roxanne? – Lyssander le sonrió apareciendo de repente abrazando a Regina por la cintura.

– ¿Qué tal? – Roxanne lo saludo con una sonrisa tensa. La Ravenclaw no sabía por qué se sentía incomoda. Ya había convivido con otras novias de Lyssander antes. Lo cierto era que siempre había un poco de tensión en las relaciones que la chica tenía con las novias del rubio pero siempre había supuesto que era algo normal. Sin embargo aquella vez la incomodidad y la tensión eran demasiado. Roxanne quería irse y buscar a Artur para que bailara una canción con ella. La chica no lo había visto en todo la noche. Tal vez no había asistido al baile.

– Tenía ganas de conocerte. La famosa 'Roxanne Weasley'. Lyss siempre habla de ti.

Roxanne no puedo reírse al escuchar el apodo de Regina para Lyssander.

– ¿Lyss? – Roxanne se burló. – ¿Dejas que te llame 'Lyss?

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que había sonado grosera. No es correcto burlarte de los apodos que la gente le da a otra gente. Sin embargo Regina tenía una expresión amistosa.

– Si. Un apodo igual de ridículo que él. – Regina se encogió de hombros y se giró a darle un beso en los labios a Lyssander.

Roxanne frunció el ceño involuntariamente y desvió la mirada. Tal vez el no haber dormido bien la noche anterior la había afectado poniéndola de mal humor. Aunque no había estado enojada anteriormente pero ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez así funcionaban las cosas.

– ¿Y Artur? – Lyssander le pregunto intentando encontrar su mirada.

Roxanne se sorprendió ante el hecho de que el chico preguntara por Artur. Después de la pequeña discusión que habían tenido sobre él ya no habían vuelto a tocar el tema y ninguno de los dos había mencionado a Artur.

Roxanne se disponía a contestar cuando Regina se le adelanto.

– ¿Artur de Durmstrang?

Roxanne asintió con la cabeza, deseando salir de aquella conversación de inmediato. La chica sentía cómo el enfado estaba empezando a acumularse y no quería desquitarse con Lyssander y Regina.

– Lo acabo de ver en el lago con Wendy.

– ¿Wendy? – El presentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar se extendió por Roxanne.

– Sí, Wendy Dashford, una compañera de slytherin. – Regina se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. –Ellos están saliendo desde hace un mes.

Regina sintió como si alguien la hubiera pateado en el estómago. No es que la Ravenclaw estuviera enamorada de Artur, claramente no lo estaba. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con él y punto. Pero la traición era dolorosa. Muy dolorosa.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – Lyssander preguntó con un filo venenoso en su voz.

Los chicos continuaron hablando pero Roxanne dejo de escuchar. Se llevó las manos al estómago y por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar. Todos los momentos con Artur parecían pasar por su mente. Todas las sonrisas. ¿Siempre la había estado engañando? Era verdad que no eran novios pero Roxanne creía que por ningún motivo estaba bien estar besando a dos personas al mismo tiempo. O tal vez era Wendy la engañada. Tal vez ellos eran novios y Roxanne había sido la amante de Artur todo este tiempo. Roxanne sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos.

– Me tengo que ir.

Roxanne camino hasta salir del gran comedor y luego comenzó a correr. En algún momento perdió sus tacones. Hizo su camino hacia el lago intentando contener las lágrimas. El aire frío que le golpeaba la cara le ayudaba a apartar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se detuvo cuando los vio recostados junto al lago. Besándose. ¿Acaso no tenían frio?

– Artur – Roxanne dijo con desprecio. Ambos saltaron ante el sonido de su voz. Los ojos de Artur se abrieron con terror. Wendy solo se mostraba sorprendida ante la interrupción.

– Roxanne – Artur se levantó del césped e intento ponerle las manos en los hombros – Vayamos a hablar a otro lado.

Roxanne negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

– ¿Qué tiene de malo que hablemos aquí? Si te parece un buen lugar para besar supongo que también es un buen lugar para hablar. – Roxanne se encontró con la mirada de Wendy – ¿No lo crees tú?

– Supongo – Wendy se levantó de su lugar y entrecerró los ojos – ¿Qué sucede aquí, Artur?

– Vamos a hablar a otro lado – Artur ignoro a Wendy y tomo el brazo de Roxanne. La chica se deshizo de su agarre de inmediato y lo enfrento.

– ¿Tienes miedo de que Wendy se entere que la estabas engañando? – Le escupió con rabia.

– No sé de qué estás hablando. Vámonos de aquí, Wendy. – Artur comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo pero cuando vio que la chica no la seguía se detuvo y maldijo en ruso. O por lo menos Roxanne creyó que soltó una maldición. Sonaba como una maldición.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Wendy pasando un mechón de cabello miel detrás de su oreja con sus grandes ojos oscuros resignados. Se debió de haber imaginado lo que pasaba cuando Roxanne los interrumpió. Después de todo, cuando una chica te interrumpe besándote con tu novio debe de haber una razón. Sin embargo tenía que preguntar. Tenía que estar segura.

– Lo siento mucho – Roxanne le dijo sinceramente antes de contarle todo.

Le contó que Artur se estaban viendo desde hace varias semanas. Le contó que su relación era casi secreta. Como se veían por las noches. Le contó que se enteró por Regina hace algunos minutos que él estaba saliendo con ella.

Wendy suspiró cuando ella termino y tomo su mano para darle un apretón.

– Artur y yo somos novios desde hace un mes. Te creo cuando dices que no sabías que yo tenía una relación con él cuándo empezaron a salir. Supongo que las dos somos víctimas– Wendy se giró hacia Artur – Tú, sin embargo, eres un idiota.

**VI.**

Lily trataba de despertar a Hugo. Ya era muy tarde y el gran comedor estaba casi vacío. Solo un par de personas continuaban bailando. El resto de su familia se había ido a dormir y solo quedaba ella intentando despertar al horrible primo que tenía que no parecía despertar por nada. Lily ya había intentado de todo. La pelirroja suspiró y se recostó en su silla resignada a quedarse toda la noche ahí hasta que Hugo se despertara.

– Soy una tonta – Lily se golpeó la frente. Podría usar un hechizo para hacer flotar a su primo hacia su sala común. El problema era que su vestido no tenía bolsas para guardar su varita por lo que la había dejado en su habitación para no arruinar su vestuario. Su padre se habría enojado con ella por eso. Siempre insistía en que tenía que cargar su varita a todos lados. ¡Incluso para ir al baño!

Lily cerró los ojos frustrada. No era una mala idea dejar a Hugo ahí solo. ¿Qué podría pasarle? Pero ahora estaba muy cansada para levantarse de su silla. La idea de levantarse y caminar hasta su habitación le parecía agotadora. Además que estaría preocupada por Hugo. Tal vez alguien aprovechaba que estaba dormido y le haría una broma o algo cruel. Todavía quedaban muchas personas que si tenían una oportunidad de vengarse de las bromas de James y Fred lo harían sin ninguna duda. Los primos apestaban.

– Vaya, parece que tienes un gran problema aquí. – Una voz dijo sentándose a su lado.

Lily no tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber quién era. Conocía su voz perfectamente. Lo que le faltaba. La pelirroja pensó en aquel momento que la idea de dejar a Hugo ahí era muy atractiva. Estaba muy cansada incluso para discutir con Lorcan.

– No es nada – Lily abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada de azul de Lorcan. El chico la observaba intensamente. Por supuesto que lo hacía, se veía esplendida en ese vestido.

La chica suspiró y se deshizo el peinado dejando que su cabello pelirrojo cayera sobre sus hombros. A Lily se le secaron los labios cuando levanto la mirada de nuevo hacia Lorcan. Dejar a Hugo ahí era lo que tenía que hacer. Definitivamente.

– Afortunadamente para ti tengo experiencia resolviendo esa clase de problemas. – Lorcan se encogió de hombros y se estiro al mismo tiempo que bostezaba. El slytherin ya no tenía puesto el saco y los primeros botones de su camiseta blanca estaban desabrochados.

– Lo que parece que también tienes es sueño. Vete a dormir – Lily se inclinó hacia la silla de Hugo e intento golpearlo de nuevo en el brazo para que despertara. Eso no ocurrió.

– Hay dos maneras de resolver esto. – Lorcan levanto dos dedos con una sonrisa. – Número 1: Lo cargo hacia su habitación. Número 2: Utilizo mi varita para llevarlo flotando hacia su habitación. ¿Cuál prefieres?

Lily rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

– La que te resulte más sencilla.

– Creo que la número uno me parece bien, quiero presumirte lo fuerte que soy – bromeó Lorcan.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

– Lo único que presumirías con eso sería lo estúpido que eres. –Lily se levantó de su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. –Vamos, me tomo mucho esfuerzo levantarme. Haz lo que quieras pero hay que llevarlo a su habitación.

Lorcan se levantó y saco su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir. Ambos caminaron el uno al otro mientras Hugo flotaba enfrente de ellos.

– ¿Te cuento algo muy gracioso? – Lorcan preguntó riéndose.

– Nada de lo que tú me dijeras me resultaría gracioso– Lily mintió.

– Oh vamos, Lily – Lorcan se metió la mano que no sostenía su varita al bolsillo de su pantalón. – Antes te divertías conmigo.

Lorcan la observo con curiosidad. Lily se negó a devolverle la mirada. Por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad. ''Me divertía contigo antes de que me asustara por lo que estaba sintiendo por ti. '' Pero eso sonaría muy ridículo y no, Lily no decía cosas ridículas.

Lily mantuvo sus labios sellados por lo que Lorcan decidió continuar con su historia.

– La última vez fue Hugo quien cargo conmigo… y yo estaba tan borracho que le confesé que estaba enamorado de su hermosa prima.

Lily sabia de lo que estaba hablando. Lily había estado en la sala común cuando Lorcan había confesado su amor por ella. Aquello había sido lo que había iniciado todo aquella tontería. Si Lily no lo hubiera escuchado no se habría acercado a Lorcan y él no se habría acercado a ella. Él se habría conformado con verla de lejos como siempre. Ellos no habrían pasado el rato juntos tantas veces. Ella no se habría dado cuenta que estaba empezando a sentir algo por él. Ella no se habría alejado.

– ¿Y quién es la 'hermosa prima' de la que hablas? – preguntó Lily sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Pero por alguna razón quería escucharlo de nuevo.

Lorcan no hablo hasta que llegaron a la sala común y depositó a Hugo en un sillón.

– Creo que ya te lo habrás imaginado.

Lily suspiró cansada de todo aquello y camino hasta Lorcan. Ambos estaban en el centro de la sala común de pie frente al otro. Las manos de Lorcan estaban en sus bolsillos. Las manos de Lily estaban cruzadas fuertemente sobre su pecho. Ambos parecían estar conteniéndose. Ambos parecían luchar para evitar moverse.

Lily todavía estaba enojada por Lorcan por no haberla besado el otro día cuando había dejado caer sus barreras.

– Necesito que lo digas.

Lorcan se acercó a ella y acaricio su mejilla. Lily cerró los ojos ante el contacto. La chica no entendía porque estaba actuando tan imprudente. Después del desplante del otro día estaba aún más convencida de que lo mejor era alejar a Lorcan. El chico debía haber adivinado lo que ella sentía por él. Lo único que haría sería aprovecharse de ella. Presumir que había sido capaz de conquistar al corazón de hielo. Lily se había prometido que no volvería pasar. No volvería a bajar sus barreras con Lorcan. ¿Por qué cuando estaba lejos de él le resultaba tan sencillo pensar en tratarlo con crueldad y reírse en su cara? ¿Por qué cuando estaba cerca de él se volvía tan débil? A Lily no le gustaba sentirse así.

– La hermosa prima eres tú, Lily – Lorcan le susurró contra sus labios.

Lily sintió su interior calentarse. Su corazón latir apresuradamente. Y de alguna manera se enojó. ¿Qué esperaba el estúpido para besarla?

– Si no me besas tú, te voy a besar yo– Lily gruño sin abrir los ojos.

Lorcan se soltó riendo.

– Supongo que esa es tu manera de decirme que estas lista.

Lo siguiente que Lily supo fue que los labios de Lorcan estaban en los suyos y que sus manos estaban en su cabello rubio que siempre había deseado tocar. Lily sonrió contra los labios de Lorcan. Margareth estaba en lo correcto: Lorcan era el jodido mejor besador de Hogwarts. Y Lily podía presumir que lo había comprobado por sí misma.

**VII.**

Todos parecían haberse divertido en el baile de navidad. Todos menos Scorpius Malfoy. Él debía admitir que no se había divertido para nada.

Mientras el rubio se quitaba su camisa y se arrojaba sobre su cama pensaba en los momentos desagradables de la noche. Rose viéndose hermosa en el vestido dorado que él había escogido. Eso no era lo desagradable. Lo desagradable había sido cuando había visto al estúpido que tomaba su mano. _Chris – soy – un – idiota._

Scorpius cruzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y cerró los ojos con enojo. Nunca antes había estado celoso. Scorpius Malfoy nunca antes había tenido motivos para estar celoso. Hasta que Rose Weasley había decido que era buena idea aceptar ser la pareja de baile de algún tonto chico.

El slytherin sabía que no tenía derecho a estar celoso. Rose no era nada suyo. Ella podía salir y bailar con cuantos chicos quisiera y Scorpius no debería enojarse. Estaba mal. Tal vez si supiera que ella sentía lo mismo que él no estaría molesto. Sabría que aunque ella bailaría con medio Hogwarts ella estaría enamorada de él. Scorpius apretó los puños ante la palabra 'enamorado'. Nunca antes había utilizado esa palabra para describir lo que sentía por ella.

Scorpius apretó los dientes y se levantó de su cama. A pesar de ser diciembre tenía mucho calor. Se quitó su pantalón de pijama y se quedó en sus boxers.

– Auch – Alguien se quejó. Scorpius levanto la mirada y por unos segundos vio los tobillos de alguien en el suelo hasta que estos desaparecieron.

El chico frunció el ceño y corrió a interceptar la puerta de su sala común para que la persona no pudiera huir.

– Te he visto. Muéstrate. – Scorpius le anuncio a la oscuridad.

Como el baile no le había resultado divertido se había ido a dormir temprano así que era el único en su habitación aparte de la persona de los tobillos.

No hubo respuesta.

Scorpius espero algunos minutos más antes de que la persona de los tobillos se quitara la capa de invisibilidad.

– ¿Rose?

* * *

**Nota:**

Primero que nada perdón por tardar tanto. Realmente estoy muy apenada. Sin embargo no había tenido tiempo para escribir hasta ahora que estoy de vacaciones así que les tengo una buena noticia: actualizare mucho mas seguido. Otra noticia que me alegra mucho es que el fanfiction ya ha cumplido un año. No puedo creerlo. La verdad que estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo, sus favs y sus revies. Son los mejores.


	17. Siempre te he necesitado a tí

**Capítulo 17.**

**''Siempre te he necesitado a ti. ''**

**I.**

Lucy sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos después de un día maravilloso. Las imágenes de la noche con Jeremy brillaron en su mente. Ambos habían platicado durante horas. Al principio la chica había estado tan intimidada que Jeremy le había tenido que sacar las palabras. Le había sugerido jugar a un juego de preguntas y respuestas que había hecho todo mucho más sencillo. Gracias a ello, Lucy tenía una lista de aspectos generales del slytherin.

1\. Su color favorito es el naranja. (Sobra decir que Lucy se sonrojo ante aquello por obvias razones.)

2\. Su signo zodiacal es piscis (Jeremy no lo sabía. Lucy tuvo que preguntarle su fecha de nacimiento y después de que le dijo que había nacido el 21 de febrero, la chica procedió a decirle lo que se sabía acerca de su signo. La pelirroja tardo media hora explicando todo ante la atenta mirada de Jeremy. Lucy iba a continuar diciéndole su signo lunar pero le pareció mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión.)

3\. Su estación favorita es el invierno.

4\. Su día favorito es un día lluvioso en su casa acurrucado junto a su perro escuchando un poco de buena música.

5\. No le crecía barba. (Lucy no recordaba como ese tema había salido a la luz.)

6\. No tenía un mejor amigo. Scorpius era cercano pero no lo consideraba su mejor amigo.

7\. Es bueno manejando la espada. Su madre era muy paranoica y creía que era necesario que aprendiera a defenderse de alguna manera aparte de con magia.

8\. Es una persona tranquila y por lo general nunca se enoja por nada.

9\. Su materia favorita es Transformaciones.

10\. Nunca se ha enamorado.

11\. No tiene ninguna marca de nacimiento.

Lucy se llevó una mano involuntariamente a la parte trasera de su cuello. La hufflepuff tenía una pequeña marca de nacimiento justo ahí que parecía simplemente una mancha de pintura rojiza. Por alguna razón la chica había considerado una gran idea enseñársela a Jeremy.

La cosa había ocurrido así: Por aquel momento estaban de pie frente a unos estantes de la biblioteca, Jeremy le estaba mostrando sus libros favoritos cuando por alguna razón Lucy le pregunto si tenía una marca de nacimiento.

– Creo que no – Jeremy había negado con la cabeza con una sonrisa. – ¿Y tú?

Lucy había contestado dándole la espalda y echándose su coleta hacia un lado para dejarle su cuello libre. Después de unos cuantos segundos en los que ninguno había hecho algún movimiento, Lucy se empezó a sonrojar avergonzándose de lo tonta que era. ¿Para qué quería enseñarle su marca de nacimiento? ¿Por qué Jeremy querría verla?

Justo cuando Lucy estaba a punto de girarse de nuevo a enfrentarlo, Lucy sintió los dedos de Jeremy en su cuello.

– Es muy pequeña – Dijo Jeremy. Lucy sintió como se acercaba más hacia ella. Sintió su aliento sobre su cuello desnudo. Jeremy era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que ella, pero en aquel momento Lucy traía tacones por lo que ambos eran casi de la misma altura.

– Sip. No es nada especial – Lucy se encogió de hombros.

Jeremy por alguna razón encontró aquello divertido y se soltó riendo.

– Todo en ti es especial, Lucy Weasley.

**II.**

Rose sabía que no debía haber entrado a la habitación de Scorpius. Rose sabía que no debería haberlo seguido después de que abandonara el gran comedor. Rose estaba cien por ciento segura de eso mientras Scorpius entraba como una fiera a su habitación y se dirigía hacia el baño. Rose había pensado en escapar en ese preciso momento pero Scorpius había salido más rápido de lo esperado y Rose se había arrojado al piso y se había escondido debajo de la cama de su primo Albus. Ahora estaba atrapada ahí hasta que Scorpius se durmiera o apagara las luces. Una de dos.

Rose cerro los ojos con frustración. ¿Por qué se había arrojado al piso? Se debería haber quedado de pie y fingir que venía a buscar a Albus o algo por el estilo. Ahora sería muchísimo más estúpido salir debajo de la cama de Albus. Rose a veces odiaba lo impulsiva que era para todo.

La chica se estaba sumiendo en la desesperación cuando vio un pedazo de tela de la capa de invisibilidad sobresalir del baúl de su primo que se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Solo tendría que estirar la mano y tomarla. Scorpius estaba del lado contrario. Era probable que no la viera. Rose suspiro y estiro su brazo pálido lleno de pecas hacia el baúl. Sonrió cuando la capa de invisibilidad estuvo en su poder y con la capa puesta salió debajo de la cama de su primo.

¿Cuál fue la razón que la detuvo de irse inmediatamente? Bueno, tal vez fue ver el torso desnudo de Scorpius. A Rose le empezó a latir muy rápidamente el corazón ante la visión de Scorpius. Él estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados por encima de su cabeza. Rose sabía que Scorpius no estaba dormido. Lo veía en el ceño fruncido de su cara y en el golpeteo de sus dedos contra su brazo como si estuviera siguiendo el ritmo de una canción. La pelirroja realmente deseaba largarse de ahí pero algo la hizo dar un paso más cerca de la cama de Scorpius y más alejado de la puerta de salida. Maldito Scorpius Malfoy y su torso marcado. Scorpius no era del tipo de chico súper musculoso que podría romper tu brazo con un apretón. Era delgado pero lo suficiente musculoso como para dejarte sin respiración. Rose no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó viendo los brazos de Scorpius. Su ida y bajada de respiración.

La chica salto cuando Scorpius se levantó de su cama y procedió a deshacerse de su pantalón. Rose abrió la boca y dio pasos torpes hacia atrás. Por supuesto que tropezó. Sus tobillos quedaron descubiertos y Rose trato de cubrirlos rápidamente pero Scorpius fue más rápido. La vio y corrió a interceptar la puerta.

– Te he visto. Muéstrate.

Rose cerró los ojos y le rogó a Merlín que algo sucediera que la hiciera escapar de aquel lio en el que se había metido. Nada ocurrió.

– ¿Rose? – Scorpius preguntó completamente sorprendido después de que la gryffindor se quitó la capa.

–Malfoy – Rose respondió tratando de sonar molesta. Los temblores de su voz no la hicieron sonar muy convincente. Pero ante la falta de algún plan para justificar lo que estaba pasando Rose actuaría como alguien que no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo común. De hecho, actuaría como si todo aquello fuera culpa del mismo Scorpius. Era algo que hacía muy seguido después de todo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Scorpius todavía no podía quitar la sorpresa de su rostro.

Rose se encogió de hombros con los brazos cruzados sin desviar su mirada de los ojos grises de Scorpius. No quería que el rubio pensara que estaba viendo las otras partes de su cuerpo.

– Nada que te importe – respondió la pelirroja encaminándose hacia la puerta bloqueada por Scorpius.

– ¿Perdón? – Scorpius se recuperó y sonrió. – Estas en mi habitación. Claro que me importa las razones por las que estas aquí.

– ¿Me permites? – Rose lo ignoró señalando la puerta bloqueada.

– No. Primero necesito repuestas. – dijo Scorpius con su mirada llena de diversión.

Rose suspiró y se inclinó hacia uno de sus tacones. En uno de los cordones estaba colgada una pequeña bolsita del tamaño de una moneda. La pelirroja metió su dedo pulgar e índice en la bolsita y con los dedos temblorosos saco su varita. Sobra decir que Rose amaba a su madre Hermione con todo su corazón.

– No estoy de humor Malfoy – Rose lo apuntó con su varita. – O te mueves de la puerta… o yo te muevo.

La sonrisa de Scorpius creció aún más mientras levantaba las manos en un gesto de paz.

– _No veas el pequeño tatuaje de sistema solar que tiene Scorpius unos cuantos centímetros debajo de su axila. No veas la manera en que se ven los músculos de su brazo en aquel momento. No veas nada de Scorpius que no sea su rostro. _– Rose se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Claro que el rostro de Scorpius también era un problema. Cuando el rubio la veía con aquella mirada depredadora y sonrisa de medio lado, Rose tenía muchas ganas de correr hacia él, saltar sobre él y bueno... golpearlo. Con mucha fuerza. Por Merlín ¡Lo odiaba!

– Estoy a tu entera disposición en este momento, Rose. Estoy completamente desarmado – Scorpius dio un paso hacia ella alejándose de la puerta. La chica podría rodearlo y salir libre de aquello. Pero Rose no podía moverse. Odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy y todo su cuerpo.

Rose se quedó quieta en su lugar hasta que Scorpius estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. El chico no tuvo necesidad de inclinar su cabeza aquella vez. Los tacones de Rose le daban la altura suficiente para que sus labios estuvieran casi a la misma altura.

– Creo que no tuve oportunidad de decirte que te ves hermosa en ese vestido – Scorpius susurró contra sus labios haciendo una mueca de dolor. Rose escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

– No, no lo hiciste.

– Realmente fue horrible verte con el otro chico – Scorpius hizo una pausa para sonreír. – Rompiste mi corazón, Weasley.

Rose no pudo evitar echarse a reír con Scorpius en aquel momento.

–Cállate tonto.

Scorpius iba a abrir la boca para contestar aquello pero Rose puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios para detenerlo.

– No lo digas.

– ¿Qué? – Scorpius hablo con el dedo de Rose sobre sus labios. La chica sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. – ¿Sabías lo que iba a decir?

– Ibas a decir: 'Cállame' o algo por el estilo. Me habría visto obligada a besarte – soltó Rose sin poder evitarlo. _Impulsiva._

Scorpius se soltó riendo mientras alejaba el dedo de Rose de sus labios y enredaba sus dedos con los suyos.

– No soy la clase de chico cliché – Scorpius llevo su mano libre a la mejilla de Rose. La chica cerró los ojos al recibir la caricia. – Sin embargo debo admitir que el resultado de aquel suceso me habría encantado.

Scorpius se alejó con ella con una sonrisa y tomo la varita de la chica de su mano.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Rose de inmediato.

No falto que Scorpius le contestara. El chico se agacho en el suelo y desato la bolsita del cordón de su zapato de tacón. Metió la varita en la bolsita y la volvió a abrochar a los cordones amarados al tobillo de la chica. Cada vez que sus dedos tocaban la piel de Rose sentía que moría.

Scorpius se levantó del suelo y tomo sus dos manos.

– Conmigo no necesitas la varita para hacer magia.

Tanto Rose como Scorpius se soltaron riendo ante ello un segundo antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Estaba claro una cosa: Rose Weasley no tenía autocontrol cuando se trataba de Scorpius Malfoy.

– Supongo que es el vestido ¿no? – preguntó Rose entre besos mientras sus dedos vagaban por el torso desnudo del Slytherin.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Scorpius caminando con Rose entre sus brazos hacia su cama.

– Siempre me besas cuando estoy usando este vestido – Rose respondió alejándose de Scorpius para quitarse los zapatos. Scorpius la observaba con sus ojos brillantes. La chica se sentó en la cama del rubio.

– ¿Estas bromeando? Estés usando lo que estés usando siempre tengo ganas de besarte.

El slytherin se sentó a su lado y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Mientras Rose soltaba sonidos que no la hacían sentirse para nada orgullosa.

Rose terminó acostada sobre la cama con el cuerpo de Scorpius sobre ella. En algún momento el vestido se fue mientras las manos y los labios de Scorpius recorrían su cuerpo. Y sus manos y sus labios recorrían el de Scorpius.

No llegaron tan lejos. Tal vez lo hubieran hecho si no hubieran escuchado a un montón de chicos de Slytherin intentar abrir la puerta de la habitación. El chico la había cerrado con magia para que los chicos batallaran al entrar. Scorpius se levantó de la cama de un salto y metió los tacones y el vestido de Rose en su baúl antes de cerrar las cortinas de la cama.

Le hizo una seña de silencio mientras se acostaba junto a ella y los cubría con las cobijas. Rose completamente cubierta y escondida debajo de ellas. Scorpius con la cabeza descubierta.

– ¿Scorpius? – Rose escuchó a Albus preguntar cuando los chicos lograron entrar a la habitación.

– ¿Si? – preguntó Scorpius fingiendo sonar adormilado mientras Rose trataba de no reírse. Una parte de ella sentía miedo. Otra parte de ella adrenalina. Y una mayor parte de ella todavía no se recuperaba de lo que había estado pasando._ ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubieran llegado los chicos? _Su mente no dejaba de preguntarse.

– ¿Por qué esta mi capa de invisibilidad aquí tirada? – preguntó Albus.

– Estoy demasiado dormido para contestar. Pregúntame mañana – dijo Scorpius.

Gracias a Merlín que Albus no fue muy insistente y dejo de hacer preguntas. Era el _mejor_ primo del mundo.

Rose escuchó a los chicos susurrar y moverse por la habitación mientras trazaba un dibujo en el brazo de Scorpius, que la tomaba de la mano debajo de la cobijas.

Después de unos minutos en los que todo quedo en silencio, Scorpius le destapo la cara y le sonrió mientras conjuraba un hechizo sobre las cortinas que rodeaban la cama, las cuales los mantenían ocultos a todos.

– Si alguien intenta abrirlas por la mañana no podrá hacerlo – le explicó en voz baja rodeando la cintura de la chica con sus brazos.

– ¿Cuánto crees que deba esperar para escabullirme fuera de aquí? – le preguntó Rose.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – Scorpius hizo una mueca y la apretó contra su pecho. – Te quedas a dormir conmigo.

Rose se quedó un momento asimilando lo que pasaba y las posibles complicaciones de dormir con Scorpius Malfoy.

– Hasta mañana, Rose. – Scorpius le susurró ante su silencio plantándole un beso en la frente.

– Hasta mañana, Scorpius. – respondió Rose cerrando los ojos.

**III.**

Roxanne no sabía porque se sentía triste. Artur no le importaba. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No era para tanto.

La chica se pasó su cabello oscuro y rizado detrás de las orejas. Estaba sola en la sala común de Ravenclaw. Todos estaban dormidos. Un par de horas antes del amanecer la chica había bajado de su habitación tratando de controlar el llanto que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. No quería que alguna de sus compañeras se despertara al escucharla y comenzara a hacerle preguntas. Tenía suficientes con las que seguramente le harían sus primas.

Roxanne se secó las lágrimas cuando escucho ruido en la sala común. La chica estaba oculta detrás de un sillón, con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas. Cualquiera que la observara pensaría que estaba destrozada. Pero por alguna razón Roxanne sentía que Artur no era la única razón detrás de su llanto. Simplemente eran demasiados sentimientos encontrados los que la habían llevado a aquello.

Roxanne saltó asustada cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. No era necesario que la chica levantara la vista de sus pies para saber que era Lyssander. Olía como a él: frutos cítricos. Además de que nadie más se sentaría a su lado sin hacer preguntas de su estado emocional.

– ¿Por qué siempre hueles así? – preguntó Roxanne levantando la vista hacia el chico.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó Lyssander con el ceño fruncido mientras se acomodaba el pequeño prendedor con forma de águila que llevaba puesto en su suéter azul oscuro.

– ¿A naranja? – respondió Roxanne.

Lyssander sonrió y sacudió su cabello rubio húmedo. Unas cuantas gotas le cayeron a Roxanne.

– Es mi shampoo – explicó él encogiéndose de hombros. – Por alguna razón a mi cabello le favorece el shampoo con olor a naranja.

– Suena como algo que debería haberme imaginado – dijo Roxanne asintiendo con la cabeza.

Trascurrieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio mientras observaban como los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana.

– ¿Sabes algo, Roxie? – Lyssander le preguntó pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Roxanne. – Eres la mejor chica que conozco y realmente detesto verte así por alguien insignificante. ¡Eres Roxanne Weasley! ¡Por Merlín! Te caes, te levantas y sigues con tu vida. No te dejas vencer por nada, ni por nadie… Eres perseverante. No dejas que nadie te desvié de lo que quieres. No dejas que nadie te haga sentir inferior. Eres divertida y ¡eres un ángel! No creo que exista alguien más buena que tú y con mejores intenciones. Siempre tratas de verle el lado bueno a todo. Siempre tratando de hacer sentir bien a los demás… Me encanta que seas curiosa y que siempre quieras adentrarte en una nueva investigación. Que me arrastres a la biblioteca para enseñarme el descubrimiento que hiciste de la guerra de los gigantes… Tus galletas de chocolate son la mejor cosa que he probado en la vida… Eres independiente y nunca has necesitado de nadie para cualquier cosa. Desde el primer día que te vi supe que quería ser tu amigo. Me siento infinitamente agradecido de ser tu amigo. – Lyssander terminó con un suspiro.

Roxanne sonrió y abrazo a Lyssander.

– No es la mejor lista de cualidades que me han hecho pero agradezco el esfuerzo – bromeó la chica con una sonrisa con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del rubio.

– Oye, no tuve oportunidad de pensar mucho. – Lyssander le planto un beso en los cabellos de Roxanne.

– Tienes que saber que te equivocaste en una cosa.

– ¿En qué? – Lyssander replicó indignado.

Roxanne tomó la cara de Lyssander entre sus manos. Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con los azules del chico.

– Siempre te he necesitado a ti.

Lyssander sonrió y le guiño el ojo.

– Por supuesto que sí.

**IV.**

Molly se apretó la bufanda contra su nariz mientras esperaba para subir al tren. Después del baile de navidad tendrían una semana de vacaciones y todos irían a la madriguera por tradición. Siempre era así. Las vacaciones de verano cada quien se iba por su lado y se veían para algunas reuniones familiares… bueno, 'irse por su lado' sonaba muy exagerado. Si Molly quería siempre podía tomar Polvos Flu y aparecerse a desayunar con su abuela. Sin embargo, las vacaciones de invierno eran todo lo contrario. Siempre se reunía toda la familia en la madriguera.

La pelirroja no se sorprendió al pasar por algunos compartimientos y encontrarlos repletos de estudiantes dormidos. Era terrible que hubieran programado la partida a la mañana siguiente del baile de navidad. Todos estaban cansados y desvelados.

Molly entró al compartimiento ocupado por Lily, Hugo, Rose, Dominique, Roxanne y Lucy.

– ¿Qué tal? – saludó Molly sentándose junto a Lucy.

– Todo bien ¿Por qué? – respondió Rose con una mano en su cuello.

Todo el resto de los habitantes del compartimiento compartieron miradas.

– ¿Tienes algo en el cuello? – preguntó Lily estirando su mano hacia el cuello de Rose. La chica salto alejándose y negó con la cabeza de manera energética mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Lucy negó con la cabeza ante la mirada interrogante de Molly. Si alguien sabría que le pasaba a Rose seguramente sería Lucy… pero ese no parecía ser el caso.

– Y las cosas se ponen aún más extrañas… – murmuró Lily con su mirada en la puerta del compartimiento.

Molly observó con la boca abierta a Jeremy Nott entrar al compartimiento. Aquello no era tan raro… lo raro había sido que Lucy se había levantado como un resorte de su asiento.

– Jeremy – su hermana había pronunciado con una sonrisa.

– Quería venir a despedirme – respondió el chico tan educado como siempre. Así era como conquistaba a tantas chicas. _Era encantador._ Si Molly no hubiera estado enamorada de Albus tal vez habría caído en las garras de Jeremy en los entrenamientos de quidditch.

– Woah – intervino Molly levantándose de su asiento al observar los brillantes ojos de su hermana. Aquello no estaba bien. Su pequeña hermana no podía caer en las garras de Jeremy. Molly rodeó a su hermana con un brazo de manera protectora. Lucy era tan alta que la postura más bien parecía la de una niña colgándose de su madre. – ¿Qué necesitas compañero de equipo?

Jeremy sonrió con sus ojos posados en Lucy, sin molestarse siquiera en dirigirle una mirada a Molly.

– Un gusto saludarte, Molly – pronunció con diversión.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en completo silencio hasta que Dominique se levantó y jalo a Molly lejos de Lucy. Dominique era pequeña pero aun así se las arregló para sentar a Molly a su lado y sostenerla a su lado con fuerza.

– Espero verte en una semana, Lucy Weasley. – Jeremy le guiño al ojo a Lucy. Molly se deleitó con la expresión sorprendida de Jeremy cuando Lucy dio un paso hacia él y le dio un abrazo.

– Nos vemos, Jeremy Nott. – le contesto Lucy rompiendo el abrazo y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

En aquel momento la expresión sorprendida la portaban todos los ocupantes del comportamiento.

Lucy se sentó de nuevo en su asiento y concentro su mirada en sus manos. El slytherin procedió a decirles adiós a todos y a salir del compartimiento. Su hermana no se dio cuenta de la expresión atontada que portaba Jeremy después del beso de Lucy… pero Molly si lo hizo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello. Su hermana pequeña tenía en sus manos a Jeremy Nott y no se daba cuenta de ello.

El resto del viaje transcurrió con normalidad excepto por Rose que mostraba una actitud un poco extraña.

– ¿Qué crees que le pase? – Dominique le preguntó a Molly mientras bajaban del tren.

– No tengo ni la menor idea – Molly contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Dominique iba a replicar cuando vio a su padre Bill y con un grito corrió hacia él.

Molly sonrió y camino detrás de ella. Normalmente siempre los recogían un par de personas. La ravenclaw tenía la esperanza de que su padre y su madre fueran los encargados aquel día… pero eran Bill Weasley y Victorie Weasley (la hermana mayor de Dominique) los que los esperaban. A Molly no le agradaba mucho Victorie. Era demasiado buena persona. Demasiado alegre. Demasiado comprensiva. Demasiado inteligente. Siempre tenía consejos para todo. Por no mencionar que Albus la _adoraba_… Y Frank Longbottom y todos los demás estúpidos niñatos de Hogwarts también. En eso Molly se sentía mal por ella, mira que tener que aguantar a tanto estúpido…

– Molly – El tío Billy la saludo con cariño dándole un abrazo.

– ¿Cómo estas Molly? – Victorie sonrió de manera glamurosa para después darle un abrazo e inundar sus fosas nasales de perfume caro.

– ¿Qué tal? – respondió la chica alejándose.

En eso comenzaron a llegar los demás integrantes de su familia. Molly se recargo en una pared mientras observaba los saludos desarrollarse. La chica no estaba demasiado interesada en participar en la plática. La ravenclaw no pudo evitar reírse al ver los intentos de los chicos de Hogwarts por intentar iniciar una conversación con Victorie. Su prima les contestaba con amabilidad pero su interés no estaba con ellos.

Toda la familia salió del andén para subirse a una camioneta que los llevaría en su camino de tres horas hacia la madriguera. Para su sorpresa Frank Longbottom se subió con ellos. Bill y Victorie iban en los asientos de enfrente y los primos se apretujaron en el segundo y tercer asiento. Por alguna razón del destino Molly termino entre Albus y Frank.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Molly le gruño a Frank.

– Mis padres están de vacaciones en América – Frank se encogió de hombros. – Alice no asistió al baile para irse con ellos… Yo la verdad no quise ir.

Alice era la hermana de Frank. Una niña de gryffindor de cuarto curso. Toda ternura y cara dulce. Muy diferente a la belleza llena de ferocidad de Frank.

– ¿Y por qué eso me tiene que afectar a mí?

Frank frunció el ceño y acerco sus labios a los labios de Molly de manera juguetona.

– ¿Mi presencia te afecta?

Molly resoplo y opto por ignorarlo. Lo cierto es que estaba actuando un poco raro. Ponerse a bromear con ella de aquella manera cuando estaba completamente enamorado de su holandesa. Raro.

– Pero mira… si es Albus. – dijo Frank con alegría inclinándose sobre Molly hacia Albus.

– Frank. – Albus lo saludo con una sonrisa.

Molly le dio un golpe en el brazo y lo apretujo contra la ventana. Si aquello le parecía raro a Albus no dijo nada y se puso a conversar con Victorie en el asiento de enfrente.

– Acuérdate de nuestro trato – le susurró Molly con ferocidad.

– ¡Buuu! – Frank descartó con su mano aquello. – Ya no tiene validez.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – Molly le preguntó asustada.

Frank se encogió de hombros inclinándose contra la ventana y cerrando los ojos.

– Despiértame si las cosas se ponen interesantes.

**V.**

Lily fue la última en subir en la camioneta. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y no le quedó más remedio que apretujarse en el asiento del copiloto junto con Victorie.

–Vámonos ahora mismo, tío Billy – imploro Lily con dramatismo.

Gracias a Merlín su tío le hizo caso. Por el espejo retrovisor Lily pudo ver a Lorcan llegar corriendo hasta el lugar donde antes estaba estacionada la camioneta. Lily suspiró y se llevó una mano al corazón. No estaba hecha para sentir algo por un chico.

– Me tienes que contar absolutamente todo sobre eso – Victorie sonrió.

– No quiero – respondió Lily recostándose en el hombro de su prima mayor.

Todos creían que Lily no tenía mucho aprecio por Victorie porque estaba celosa de alguna manera porque Victorie tenía a Teddy. La realidad era que Lily la adoraba. Teddy estaba con la mejor chica que podía haber encontrado. Eran su pareja favorita.

– Te aseguro que en algún momento vas a querer contármelo.

Lily se puso a ver por la ventana mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido con Lorcan.

Bien… ¿Todos recuerdan que Lily se había besado con Lorcan, la noche anterior, en la sala común de gryffindor? Bueno aquello era el inicio de todas las desgracias. Lily no se besó una sola vez con Lorcan. Se besó varias veces. Se besó tantas veces que sus labios terminaron hinchados.

– ¿Ya tuviste suficiente de mí? – preguntó Lily con una media sonrisa alejándose de Lorcan y caminando hacia las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas.

Lorcan la intercepto rodeándola por la cintura.

– He esperado toda mi vida por este momento – le respondió – Nunca tendré suficiente de ti.

– Bueno pues esto es lo único que obtendrás el día de hoy – respondió Lily plantándole un último beso en la comisura de los labios.

– ¿Otra vez vuelves a ser la Lily del principio? – preguntó Lorcan.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Lily alejándose de él.

– Bueno… – Lorcan frunció el ceño. – Nunca sé con qué Lily me voy a encontrar. Si con la Lily que coquetea conmigo… con la que me odia y me trata mal… o con la de las tardes en los lagos.

Lily por alguna razón se sintió triste al escuchar aquello. ¿Existían tantas personalidades en ella? ¿Por cuál sentía sentimientos Lorcan? ¿Realmente la conocía?

– No quise que sonara así – Lorcan dijo tomando las manos de Lily.

Lily bajo la cabeza y sin darse cuenta una lágrima cayo por su mejilla. Lorcan no sabía quién era ella. Le había dado tantas caras distintas que no sabía quién era.

– Hey – Lorcan limpió las lagrimas de Lily y tomo su mejilla para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de ella. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Estoy cansada – Lily respondió alejando las manos de Lorcan de su cara y subiendo un par de escalones. Lorcan no la siguió y Lily lo agradeció. – Eso es todo.

– Lily – Lorcan le suplicó haciendo un último intento de detener a Lily. La pelirroja se giró desde los escalones que le llevaban a su habitación. La expresión de Lorcan era de confusión. – Sé que no es verdad. Dime que pasa.

– Buenas noches, Lorcan – la gryffindor se despidió.

Lily lloró silenciosamente cuando se tumbó en su cama. ¿Quién era en realidad Lily Potter?

A la mañana siguiente Lily se había escondido de Lorcan. Se había levantado temprano y había sido de las primeras en llegar a la estación para abordar el tren. Se había subido a un compartimiento y había rogado no encontrarse con Lorcan. No había ocurrido y cuando menos lo había pensado estaba rodeada de sus primos camino a Londres.

En algún momento del trayecto Lorcan apareció. Lily estaba muy cansada porque se había pasado gran parte de la noche llorando así que se había quedado dormida.

– ¿A dónde iras de vacaciones, Lorcan? – Lily se despertó y escuchó a Rose preguntar. La pelirroja no abrió los ojos.

– ¿Qué a dónde va a ir? – Hugo respondió soltando una risa. – ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes? Me lo ha estado presumiendo durante tres meses.

– ¿Iras a New York? – saltó Dominique de inmediato. La chica por alguna razón creía que New York era el lugar soñado.

– No – respondió Lorcan y Lily se lo imagino sonriéndole divertido a Dominique. El slytherin siempre estaba sonriendo. – Voy a Bora Bora.

– ¿Bora Bora? – Preguntó Roxanne. – Eso está genial.

– ¡PLAYA! – gritó emocionada Dominique aplaudiendo.

La conversación continuó acerca de la isla, de las criaturas mágicas que los padres de Lorcan deseaban encontrar en ella y más. Lily dejo de escuchar cuando una mano empezó a peinarle el cabello. _No._ No era Lorcan. Era su primo Hugo. La pelirroja volvió a quedarse dormida con la caricia y la charla de fondo.

Al despertarse nuevamente, Lorcan ya no estaba y habían llegado a Londres.

– Vaya, la bella durmiente ha despertado – Hugo le dijo con una sonrisa.

– Creí que tendríamos que cargar contigo fuera de aquí – dijo Molly con su característica cara sin sonrisa.

Lily deseaba correr lejos de ahí pero por alguna razón unas compañeras de Hogwarts la interceptaron en el andén y se pusieron a charlar con ella. Lily ni siquiera escuchaba lo que estaban diciendo. Estaba muy asustada por lo que pasaría si se topaba a Lorcan para prestar atención a la conversación. Su temor se hizo realidad y sin despedirse de ninguna de sus compañeras corrió tras su familia. Realmente a correr. Su cabello pelirrojo volaba detrás de ella mientras ella huía de Lorcan Scamander.

* * *

**Nota:** Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y demás. Actualizo en dos semanas sin falta.


	18. Medio de transporte más seguro

**Capítulo 18:**

**Medio de transporte más seguro**

**I.**

Molly no entendía porque Frank la veía como único entretenimiento en la madriguera. Se la pasaba detrás de ella. Se sentaba junto a ella en las comidas y siempre conseguía hacer algo para ponerla incomoda. Molly podría decir que Frank se había convertido en un dolor de cabeza, pero lo cierto era que su compañía en algunos momentos no le parecía tan perturbadora. Le gustaba cuando se sentaba junto a ella en las escaleras y se ponía a silbar. O cuando salía a correr junto a ella en las mañanas. Le gustaba que siempre la hiciera rodar los ojos. Sin embargo existían muchas cosas más que le disgustaban…. Como lo que estaba haciendo en aquel momento.

– Ustedes, chicas Weasley, son hermosas. Te tengo envidia Albus, convivir con ellas tan de cerca me parece fascinante.

Frank había pasado un brazo por los hombros de Molly y la apretaba junto a él. La ravenclaw lo asesinó con la mirada. Lo mataría. Lo odiaba cuando decía o hacia algo para molestarla por su ''enamoramiento'' por Albus. Lo que había hecho bastante seguido los últimos cuatro días.

– Son excelentes personas. Soy afortunado de compartir su sangre – Albus respondió observando a sus primas con cariño.

Los muchachos estaban en el jardín para jugar quidditch. El frio los hacia portar ropa abrigada y el sol provocaba que Molly entrecerrara los ojos.

– En lo particular, Molly me parece muy hermosa – Frank respondió girándose a verla con un brillo divertido en sus ojos – ¿No te parece…

Molly empujó a Frank al suelo antes de que el chico pudiera continuar lo que estaba diciendo. Preguntarle a Albus sobre la hermosura de Molly era un golpe bajo. La chica sabía lo que su primo contestaría. Diría que por supuesto, que Molly era preciosa. A Albus no le importaría decirlo. No le parecía nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo aquello le dolería a Molly. Numero uno: lo escucharía como una mentira. Numero dos: una parte de su estúpido corazón se ilusionaría y bailaría de la emoción.

Molly le sonrió forzadamente a Albus y se sentó de rodillas junto a Frank. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja del muchacho.

– Para la próxima vez que digas alguna otra estupidez… nos perderemos la oportunidad de que exista una nueva generación de Longbottom – pronuncio con voz amenazante.

A su alrededor sus primos comenzaron a montarse en sus escobas y ascender. Ya les había dejado de preocupar la relación extraña que existía entre los dos.

Molly se levantó y se sacudió la tierra de sus pantalones. Frank hizo lo mismo y la encaró. La chica sintió su pulso comenzar a aumentar cuando el chico rozo su nariz con la suya. No habían estado así de cerca desde… bueno, Molly no quería recordarlo.

– ¿Te privarías la oportunidad de tener hijos? – Frank preguntó con diversión.

– No seas estúpido – se soltó riendo Molly mientras se apartaba el cabello de la cara.

Frank pareció sorprenderse al escuchar su risa. Su ceño se frunció y retrocedió varios pasos alejando la mirada de Molly.

– Oh, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Herí tus sentimientos? – Molly golpeo a él chico de manera juguetona en el pecho. – Creí que eras más difícil de derribar.

Frank dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa pero sus ojos siguieron sin encontrarse con los suyos.

– Jamás podrás derribarme, Molly.

– ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Molly con curiosidad inclinando la cabeza hacia un costado.

Frank asintió y Molly abrió los brazos y corrió hacia él. El slytherin no estaba preparado para lo que se le venía encima. Le tomó por sorpresa ver a la ravenclaw arrojándose hacia él. Ambos cayeron en la tierra fría con un golpe seco. Molly encima de él. La chica no pudo evitar volver a soltarse riendo de nuevo.

– Dos veces en menos de una hora – anunció orgullosamente ente risas.

Molly no se dio cuenta que algo pasaba hasta que levanto su cabeza de donde descansaba en el pecho de Frank y su mirada se encontró con sus ojos oscurecidos. Una chispa se encendió en su cuerpo mientras la risa se apagaba en sus labios.

– Creí que hablábamos de derribo psicológico – pronunció Frank apretando más fuerte su cintura.

– ¿Y esto no funciona? El derribo físico puede evolucionar hasta convertirse en un derribo psicológico en el momento en que dañas tu cabeza. – susurró Molly deseando acercarse más a los labios de Frank.

– No estoy seguro si he entendido algo de lo que has dicho… – Frank alejo sus brazos de la cintura de Molly y los dejo caer a los lados. La chica era libre de levantarse si quería pero por alguna razón se quedó inmóvil. –Ni siquiera creo que sepas que acabas de decir.

– Soy ravenclaw. Siempre entiendo lo que digo. – respondió Molly con la respiración entrecortada.

Se quedaron en esa posición por unos minutos más hasta que Molly se levantó con el cuerpo temblando.

De repente se le habían quitado las ganas de jugar quidditch. Les dirigió una última mirada a sus primos en las alturas y se dispuso a caminar rumbo a la casa.

Frank la intercepto en el camino. La tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él. ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? ¿Era otra estrategia para molestarla? ¿Pero que no tenía novia? El slytherin no parecía de esos chicos que engañaran a su novia… aunque ya lo había hecho antes. Molly odiaba que su mente siempre quisiera revivir ese momento.

– Tu risa es hermosa – le susurró antes de soltarla y correr a montarse en su escoba.

**II.**

Lily no sabía describir la manera en cómo se sentía. Se encontraba bien la mayor parte del tiempo. Se encontraba bien mientras charlaba con su familia. Mientras Teddy y Victorie le contaban los preparativos de su boda. Mientras ella se ponía a pensar sobre eso. Mientras se sentaba a escuchar a sus padres contarle como habían sido sus días mientras ellos estaban en Hogwarts. Mientras James no dejaba de hablar de su novia Jill y en como la extrañaba. Se sentía bien la mayor parte del tiempo que estaba acompañada y haciendo algo que la mantuviera ocupada… pero todo eso cambiaba mientras se acostaba en su cama y se imaginaba a Lorcan en otra cama a kilómetros de distancia. Sin camiseta, con un brazo sobre su hombro y sus labios entreabiertos. Su cabello rubio cayéndole sobre la frente. De repente Lily se sorprendía buscando a Lorcan en la madriguera. La desilusión la embriagaba cuando se daba cuenta de la realidad. Él no estaba ahí. Otras veces se sentía mucho peor. Se imaginaba a Lorcan corriendo hacia una chica pelirroja en bikini que no era ella. O cuando algo sucedía y se giraba a su derecha para ver la reacción que aquello provocaría en el chico. Estúpida. Él está en una estúpida playa pasando el tiempo con chicas hermosas que si le muestran su verdadera cara. Chicas que no le tienen miedo al amor.

En realidad Lily no le tenía miedo al amor. Amaba a su familia y no estaba asustada por ello. Tenía miedo a lo que sucedía cuando las cosas salían mal de alguna manera. Le tenía miedo al sufrimiento. Su familia jamás la haría sufrir. Lorcan, sin embargo, podía romper su corazón si quisiera y dárselo de comer a las serpientes que tenía como compañeros en Hogwarts.

Lily estaba dormida soñando con una fiesta en Paris cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

– ¿Lily? – un susurro.

– Déjame en paz, Dominique – gruño Lily.

Llily compartía la habitación con Dominique y Roxanne. Dominique parecía más el tipo de persona que le hablaría a mitad de la noche.

– Lily– volvió a repetir la persona un poco más débil.

Para aquella vez Lily estaba más despierta e identifico la voz: Lorcan. Por un momento pensó que era un sueño. Entonces unos labios se plantaron en su frente y supo que aquello era real. Se quedó quieta tratando de controlar su respiración. Lorcan permaneció junto a ella unos minutos. Después lo sintió alejarse y escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Su corazón latía rápidamente mientras escuchaba el ruido que hacían los pasos de Lorcan en la escalera a bajar. ¿Qué era lo que hacía el chico ahí? ¿Qué había pasado?

Lily abrió los ojos y espero hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para levantarse de la cama. No se molestó en ponerse los zapatos. Corrió por las escaleras. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? No tenía ni idea pero quería descubrir que hacia Lorcan ahí y maldita sea quería verlo.

Fue Deja Vu lo que sintió Lily al entrar a la cocina. Lorcan tenía la escoba en una mano y con la otra sostenía el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo. Su cabello estaba enredado y cubierto de polvo. Él estaba cubierto de polvo y sucio. A Lily no le importo. Le pareció tan hermoso. Su hermosura le resulto dolorosa. La chica se moría de ganas de arrojarse a sus brazos pero se sostuvo rígidamente junto a la puerta de la cocina hasta que Lorcan se dio cuenta de su presencia. Dejo el vaso a un costado y sonrió.

– Parece que el lago no es nuestro único punto de reunión.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Lily pasándose el cabello detrás de las orejas consiente de que lucía un peinado digno de alguien que se acaba de levantar de la cama.

– Vine a verte– contesto dando un paso tembloroso en su dirección.

– Creí que todavía no sabías aparecerte.

– No lo hago.

– ¿Red flu?

Lorcan recorrió su mirada por la cocina.

–No. Mi estómago no lo soporta – Lorcan hizo una pausa en lo que su mirada se encontraba nuevamente con la de Lily. –Vomitar en tu casa seria otra razón para que me odies y vaya que no la quiero.

– Yo no te odio.

– Lo sé – respondió Lorcan dando otro paso más. Mientras se desarrollaba su conversación había estado dando pasos discretos en su dirección. Cada vez que se acercaba más el corazón de Lily aumentaba su velocidad.

– ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí Lorcan?

Lorcan levanto su escoba.

– Escoba. Medio de transporte más seguro – el chico guiño un ojo.

– ¿Volaste hasta aquí? – Lily pregunto incrédula. Bora Bora estaba prácticamente al otro lado del mundo. Tal vez un día de viaje. La escoba no era un medio de transporte para tales distancias.

–Eso fue exactamente lo que hice – respondió Lorcan levantando una de sus manos. – ¿Puedo? – Lily no tuvo fuerzas para decirle que no. Asintió y cuando Lorcan estaba a punto de acariciar su mejilla con su mano pareció cambiar de opinión y retrocedió.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Lily odio lo desesperada que se escuchaba su voz.

– Mis manos estas sucias – Lorcan negó con la cabeza. – Esta vez de verdad.

Lily se acordó de cuando le había dicho que no quería que tocara su cara con sus manos sucias en la biblioteca. Él había ido por su corbata para evitar hacerlo. La culpa se arremolino en su estómago. Camino hasta Lorcan y tomo sus manos. La expresión de Lorcan mostraba tanto deseo como probablemente lo hacia la de ella.

– Me lavare la cara después – la pelirroja se permitió ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa y llevo una de sus manos hasta su mejilla y beso los nudillos de la otra.

Lorcan cerró los ojos y suspiro.

– Tendrás que lavarte los labios después.

– Espero que te puedas encargar de eso.

Lorcan se soltó riendo y la abrazo. La apretujo contra él. En algún momento Lily pensó que se fundiría contra él. Deseaba hacerlo. ¿En cuatro meses podías llegar a sentir tanto por un chico? Tal vez por eso Lily le tenía miedo al amor. Amaba intensamente. Se perdía en él.

– Te extrañe tanto. Tenía que venir a verte. No podía soportar un día más sin ti. – Una sensación hermosa invadió por completo a Lily al escuchar aquellas palabras. Tenían que hablar y resolver muchas cosas. Lily tendría que contarle todo. Como se había acercado a él con el único interés de divertirse un poco. Como se había hecho su amigo. Como había comenzado a sentir algo por él. Como se había asustado. Como había intentado alejarlo. Como él se lo había puesto tan difícil. Pero lo harían después. En aquel momento lo único que quería era seguir aferrada a él. Quería seguir escuchando sus corazones latiendo juntos.

– Mis padres me mataran cuando regrese.

Lorcan le conto como se había escabullido de ellos. Ni siquiera Lyssander sabía en aquel momento donde estaba. Solo que de repente había sucedido. Tomo la decisión de venir a verla y lo hizo. La chica le pediría en la mañana a su padre que se apareciera con el en Bora Bora. No permitiría que volviera a volar tales distancias.

– Si no hubiera entrado ¿te hubieras marchado?

– No. Tenía que verte de nuevo antes de irme.

– ¿No crees que tus padres te matarían un poco menos si llegas limpio? – Lily levanto su cabeza que tenía enterrada en el pecho de Lorcan para encontrarse con su mirada.

Lorcan sonrió.

– ¿Te estas ofreciendo a darme un baño, Lily?

La pelirroja sintió un color rojo inusual esparcirse por sus mejillas.

– No… yo… no – respondió torpemente. La había tomado por sorpresa. No sabía que responder.

Lorcan la observo con amor y ternura.

– Tranquila. Todavía no estas lista para observar semejante belleza.

Lily rodo los ojos y se alzó para plantarle un corto beso en los labios.

– Entonces ¿Qué podemos esperar de ti? Jamás estarás listo para mi belleza.

– Nuestra relación se basa en estar vestidos todo el tiempo – Lorcan se encogió de hombros.

– Nada de sexo – proclamo Lily levanto la mano como si estuviera rindiendo propuesta.

Tanto Lorcan como Lily sabían que aunque ella lo decía en forma de broma lo cierto es que ella no estaba lista. Apenas acababa de dar su primer beso unos días antes. Lorcan sonrió con ternura y junto la palma de su mano con la suya.

– No hasta que ruegues por ello.

– Ni en tus mejores sueños Scamander.

**III.**

Si, Rose había dormido con Scorpius Malfoy ¿y qué? No era una cosa tan grande. No entendía porque lo sentía como un error capital en su vida. Algo que la marcaría por completo por siempre. No entendía porque cada vez que su primo Albus pronunciaba el nombre del Slytherin saltaba nerviosamente y salía de la habitación. Tal vez Rose no estaba acostumbrada a guardar secretos. Cada vez que veía a su padre sentía que la estaba juzgando por desarrollar sentimientos y ¡compartir cama! con el hijo de su antiguo enemigo. No debería sentirse así. Tal vez había tomado alguna poción extraña que la hacía sentir cosas que no eran comunes en ella. Si, le gustaba Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que pensaran los demás? ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa de contárselos y de descubrir que a ellos no les parecía una buena idea?

Esos fueron los pensamientos que deambularon por la mente de Rose durante su estancia en la madriguera. Sus pensamientos al entrar al andén 9 y ¾ junto a su padre y su tío Harry fueron: vaya, de verdad tengo un problema.

Rose se quiso hacer pequeña mientras los ojos de Scorpius buscaban en la multitud. Él la estaba buscando a ella. Lo sabía. Su corazón comenzó a latir con anticipación del momento en que los ojos grises de Scorpius la encontraran. Por merlín. Estaba tan guapo.

La chica recordó otro momento años atrás en donde parada junto a su padre este la había incitado a ser mejor que Malfoy. Lo había hecho. Había sido mejor que él. Pero la chica no había únicamente competido contra él… también había hecho muchísimas otras cosas con él. Rose se sonrojo y los ojos de Scorpius la encontraron.

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron a su encuentro.

– Rose – la saludo Scorpius.

– Scorpius.

Ambos se quedaron observando en silencio. Por un momento Rose estuvo tentada a dar un paso más cerca del chico. La pelirroja había pensado en él toda la semana. ¿Cómo deberían actuar después de lo que había ocurrido? Todas sus posibles soluciones o planes para sobrellevar el post-compartimiento de cama se fueron al carajo. Con Scorpius Malfoy y sus sentimientos no había planeación que sirviera.

– ¿Cómo fueron tus vacaciones? – preguntó Rose maravillada por el olor de Scorpius. Por todo el closet de Merlín, lo había extrañado.

– Típicas vacaciones Malfoy – el chico se encogió de hombros – Algún día te invitare. ¿Cómo fueron las tuyas?

– Típicas vacaciones Weasley– respondió Rose con una sonrisa bailando en las comisuras de su boca – Algún día te invitare.

Los chicos continuaron hablando por algunos minutos más.

– Me encantas, Rose – el corazón de Rose casi se sale de su pecho al oír esas palabras.

– Tú siempre me has encantado, Scorpius – las palabras salieron de los labios de Rose con alivio como si hubieran estado guardadas en su garganta por mucho tiempo y solo estuvieran esperado encontrar el momento oportuno para salir.

Fue entonces que Scorpius recorto la distancia que los separaba y la beso. Delante de su familia. De su tío Harry Potter. De su padre Ron Weasley. De probablemente Draco Malfoy. Su mente y su cuerpo suspiraron de alivio y le devolvieron el beso. No le importaba si todos los estaban observando. Lo único importante eran sus labios, sus manos en su cabello. Sus corazones latiendo al compás. La electricidad que corría por sus venas.

La realidad golpeo a Rose cuando Scorpius rompió el beso con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Rose sabía que no debería haberlo hecho pero lo hizo, se giró a observar a su padre. Su expresión era totalmente seria. La chica podía ver que estaba apretando los dientes.

No había sido el momento oportuno para que las palabras salieran de sus labios. No enfrente de su padre. _Maldita sea_. Rose corrió hacia el tren.

**VI.**

Dominique entro corriendo a la sala de profesores. Tomo a Henry del brazo y lo jalo hacia el pasillo.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto.

Dominique estaba caminando en círculos. Sus manos estaban en su cara.

– Rose y Scorpius. Por Merlín. Rose y Scorpius – empezó a repetir una y otra vez.

– ¿Qué pasa con ellos? ¿Están en una especie de problema? – Henry coloco sus manos en los hombros de Dominique deteniéndola – ¿Están heridos? –pregunto de manera alarmada.

Dominique negó con la cabeza y su mirada se posó en la mano de Henry sobre su hombro derecho.

– No – la chica se giró de nuevo a Henry con una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. Henry empezó a toser y dejo caer las manos de los hombros de Dominique de manera instantánea. Retrocedió un par de pasos con los brazos fuertemente apretados a sus costados.

– ¿Entonces cuál es la razón que te trae por aquí?

Henry se notaba incómodo. Sus ojos evitaban hacer contacto con ella.

– ¡Quería contarte! – Dominique salto abriendo los brazos. –Ni te imaginas lo que paso.

– Cualquier cosa podría causar una reacción en ti de esa manera. – Una sonrisa dulce apareció en los carnosos labios de Henry.

– Oh vamos. Esto es WOAH – Los grandes ojos azules de Dominique se abrieron de manera gigante al recordar el momento en que Scorpius había besado a Rose. ¡Había sido tan romántico! ¡Como un cuento de hadas!

La chica comenzó a aplaudir con su corbata azul enredada en su muñeca. La mayoría del tiempo colgaba desabrochada de su cuello o enredada en su muñeca. Dominique odiaba las corbatas y bufandas. Sentía que se ahogaba.

Henry la observaba con una media sonrisa.

– ¡ROSE Y SCORPIUS SE BESARON! – grito Dominique tomándolo de las manos y poniéndose a bailar.

Henry se soltó riendo y dejo que Dominique sacudiera sus brazos como a ella se le diera la gana.

– No puedo creerlo. ¿Estas segura que no lo soñaste?

Dominique apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

– Por supuesto que no. Se lo que vi. Y todos los demás lo vieron también. Era el único tema de conversación en el tren de regreso.

– No creo que eso haya puesto muy contenta a tu prima.

– No – Dominique asintió razonablemente – No lo hizo. Se encerró en un comportamiento y cada vez que alguien intentaba acercársele le lanzaba un hechizo.

– ¿Y Malfoy?

– Tampoco acepto hablar de lo ocurrido – Dominique seguía balanceado los brazos de ambos de un lado para otro – Pero me imagino que Albus le tuvo que sacar algo de información.

Henry asintió y ambos se quedaron otro rato más a mitad del pasillo tomados de la mano hablando sobre lo que había ocurrido en las vacaciones de cada uno.

**V.**

De lo primero que se enteró Roxanne al llegar a Hogwarts fue que Regina Greengrass le había organizado una cita con Lucas Wayne. Hijo de muggles. Ojos azules. Cabello castaño oscuro. Atractivo. Ravenclaw. Sexto.

Roxanne no tenía mucho de lo que quejarse, Lucas era hermoso. Era sumamente inteligente y la mayoría de las personas lo adoraban por su amabilidad. El problema era que 'su cita' había sido organizada. Ni siquiera le habían pedido permiso y de repente ¡bam! Una cita doble. Si. Cita doble. Regina y Lyssander. Ella y Lucas.

La ravenclaw no se sentía capaz de rechazar la cita. Después de todo había sido un gesto amable de Regina.

– ¿Y adónde vamos a ir? –pregunto Roxanne buscando la mirada de Lyssander. Este tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia.

– Creo que las tres escobas es un buen lugar ¿te parece bien? – contesto Regina.

– De acuerdo – Roxanne asintió y le sonrió a la chica. – Gracias por tus buenas intenciones.

Roxanne se alejaba de ellos cuando Lyssander hablo. Había estado muy callado durante la plática.

– Si no quieres ir está bien – Sus ojos azules hicieron que un sensación familiar se expandiera por todo su cuerpo. ''Sensación Lyssander'' la llamaba ella. No pudo evitar sonreír ante su mirada.

– Está bien. No hay problema.

* * *

Últimos cinco capítulos y el epilogo. AHHHH. No puedo creerlo. Gracias por todo. El próximo capitulo ya lo tengo listo, lo subo mañana.


	19. De manera no oficial

**Capítulo 19:**

**''De manera no oficial.''**

**I.**

Los sentimientos de Lucy hacia Jeremy habían despertado desde hace varios días pero la confirmación oficial de que algo sentía por Jeremy corrió a cargo de su prima Rose Weasley y de Scorpius Malfoy.

Cuando Lucy observo a Rose y a Scorpius besarse delante de ella... no sintió nada. No se sintió herida como tantas veces lo había hecho al ver a Scorpius con otra chica. No sintió el vacío de saber que nunca podría llegar a esa chica. Por el contrario, se sintió feliz. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Rose y Scorpius eran valientes y estaban enamorados ¡y eso era hermoso y motivo de felicidad!

La felicidad de ver a su prima besarse con Scorpius fue entonces remplazada por una sensación de alivio. Había superado a Scorpius Malfoy después de tantos años. Ya no le importaba más. Jamás volvería a soñar con él. Jamás volvería a imaginarse posibles situaciones que los llevaran a estar juntos. Todo había terminado. No se sentiría culpable de querer al mismo chico que su mejor amiga. Si, Rose era la mejor amiga de Lucy. Ella jamás se lo admitiría a la pelirroja. El miedo de que ella no fuera la mejor amiga de ella no le permitía hacerlo. Era una de las tantas cosas que Lucy no se atrevía a decir por su carácter inseguro.

Lucy caminaba en los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo a la biblioteca cuando observo a Jeremy venir hacia ella. No venia _exactamente_ hacia ella. Solo se cruzarían en el pasillo. Jeremy venia charlando con un chico de slytherin. Sus manos en los bolsillos. Él no se había percatado de su presencia. De repente el miedo invadió a Lucy por alguna extraña razón y giro en el primer pasillo que encontró para evitar encontrarse con él. Bueno… parecía que ahora su camino se había desviado de la biblioteca.

La hufflepuff no sabía porque reacciono así. Después de todo ya eran amigos y ya no le costaba tanto hablar con él. Tal vez simplemente siempre iba a resultarle un tanto difícil hablar con personas. Así era Lucy.

Lucy sintió a alguien caminar a su lado. Levanto su cabeza y no se sorprendió de encontrar la sonrisa de Jeremy.

– ¿Intentabas huir de mí, Lucy Weasley?

Lucy se sonrojo pero de alguna manera se las arregló para decir:

– Pues si continuas siguiéndome probablemente debería comenzar a hacerlo, Jeremy Nott.

Jeremy se soltó riendo y de manera distraída enredo sus dedos con los dedos de Lucy. La chica contuvo el aliento. _'Tal vez le toma las manos a todas sus amigas. No hagas un gran drama de ello.'_

– Tu mano es muy pequeña, Lucy Weasley.

– O tal vez la tuya es muy grande, Jeremy Nott – Lucy contesto con una sonrisa con la vista concentrada en el camino. La chica sabía que la de Jeremy no estaba en el camino. Sentía su mirada en ella, lo que la hacia ponerse mucho mas nerviosa y le dificultaba tratar de empezar una conversación con el.

– Se acercan las semifinales de quidditch ¿te sientes nerviosa? – dijo Jeremy ahorrándole a Lucy la necesidad de buscar un tema de conversación. Podía hablar de quidditch. Era un tema sencillo. _Podía hacerlo._

La próxima semana se jugaría Slytheraw vs Gryffinpuff. Lucy se moría de nervios. Una cosa era jugar quidditch contra un equipo que no conocía. Otra muy distinta era hacerlo contra sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Si, Lucy sabía que así era como sucedía normalmente. La copa de quidditch de las casas y esas cosas… pero este era el primer torneo que la chica jugaba. Jamás se había enfrentado a otra casa y a otros compañeros de Hogwarts. Tan solo de imaginarse volando junto a Jeremy su estómago se revolvía.

– Totalmente pero… – Lucy hizo una pausa para sonreír – Creo que Slytheraw se debe sentir más nervioso.

– ¿Eso crees? – preguntó Jeremy levantando una ceja. Detuvo su caminar y giro a Lucy de modo que quedara frente a él.

– Si. Estamos muy motivados. Los de gryffindor porque bueno, siempre están motivados – la chica de cabello naranja se encogió de hombros – y nosotros los de hufflepuff porque no estamos acostumbrados a ganar.

Jeremy comenzó acariciarle su mano con el pulgar. Lucy escuchaba su pulso en los oídos. _Tranquila. Tranquila._

– Creo que te equivocas, Lucy Weasley, pero dejemos que las acciones del próximo partido hablen por nosotros.

– Me parece perfecto, Jeremy Nott.

Jeremy sonrió y tomo la mejilla de Lucy con su mano libre.

– Me encanta mi nombre en tus labios.

– Eso suena muy cliché – Lucy le contesto haciendo una mueca con el corazón acelerado.

– ¿Lo hace?

– Creo que sí.

– Vaya, tendré que esforzarme más – Jeremy se acercó a darle un beso en la frente – No te preocupes me encanta esforzarme contigo ¿Quieres ir conmigo a las cocinas? Quiero ir por un bocadillo.

Lucy asintió con los labios entreabiertos y su cuerpo tembloroso. _Tranquila. Tranquila. Tranquila. No lo arruines. No pasa nada._

– ¿Sabes entrar a las cocinas?

– Por favor – Jeremy le guiño el ojo – Soy un slytherin.

**II.**

La vida de Lily había mejorado considerablemente desde que había decidido dejar a su corazón sentir. Vaya, esas palabras no sonaban como nada que Lily Potter podría decir alguna vez. Demasiado empalagoso.

La chica no sabía si su relación con Lorcan 'era de novios oficiales'. Ninguno de los dos lo habían dejado claro pero todo Hogwarts sabía que eran pareja.

Al principio la noticia de que Lily Potter estaba saliendo con un chico genero tanto revuelo como lo había hecho el ver a Rose y a Scorpius besarse. Sin embargo después de las semanas las cosas se habían calmado un poco. No tan calmadas como Lily quisiera que lo estuvieran pero ella era Lily Potter y todo acerca de su vida generaba interés. Eso le había quedado claro desde que había nacido.

Su familia por otra parte tomo la noticia como si nada. No actuaban diferente cuando los veían tomados de las manos o cuando Lily llegaba y se sentaba en el regazo de Lorcan en la biblioteca. A él único que le molestaba todo aquello parecía ser Albus. Era una versión menos intensa que James pero la primera vez que Lorcan y Lily caminaron tomados de la mano Albus había tomado a Lorcan del cuello y en una voz que había helado los huesos de Lily le dejo muy claro que más le valía no romperle el corazón a Lily. Por lo demás actuaba normal. Simplemente no trataba de andar cerca mientras Lily y Lorcan se besaban.

– No creo que sea una buena idea – le contesto Lily con una sonrisa a Lorcan ante su sugerencia de verse más tarde en la torre de astronomía.

El chico acompañaba a Lily a su clase de Transformaciones. Un brazo rodeando su cintura. Una sonrisa en sus labios. Una conocida sensación de felicidad presente en Lily. Las comunes miradas de envidia de la gente que pasaba junto a ellos.

– ¿Por qué? A mí me parece una gran idea.

Lily hizo una mueca con sus labios.

– Nop – volvió a repetir Lily parándose a mitad del pasillo y rodeando el cuello de Lorcan con sus brazos.

– ¿Tienes un plan mejor que yo para esta noche? – preguntó Lorcan con una sonrisa.

– Nop – fue de nuevo la respuesta de Lily antes de plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

– ¿Acaso te he hecho olvidar cómo hablar? Había escuchado que uno de mis talentos era dejar a las chicas sin habla pero esta es la primera vez que lo confirmo.

Lily sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos.

– Espero que también sepas que uno de tus talentos es actuar estúpido.

– Tú haces a los chicos estúpidos. Es algo así como el efecto Lily Potter – bromeó Lorcan acariciándole la mejilla.

– Bueno, regresando al punto – comenzó Lily dándose cuenta que podrían continuar toda la vida de esa manera y necesitaba llegar temprano a su clase – No podemos vernos esta noche porque a partir de este momento no puedo frecuentar a mis enemigos.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? Eso suena como idea de Hugo

– Sí, ya sabes como es. Se puso histérico conmigo porque cree que mi 'enamoramiento por ti' hará que te revele secretos valiosos en el modo de juego de nuestro equipo – Lily comenzó a caminar de nuevo – Te lo estoy citando tal como lo dijo.

Lorcan se soltó riendo y negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Hasta cuándo podremos vernos de nuevo entonces?

– ¿De manera oficial o no oficial?

– ¿De las dos? – pregunto Lorcan con una ceja alzada.

Lily se detuvo frente a la puerta del aula y se acercó a la oreja de Lorcan.

– De manera oficial hasta después del juego, de manera no oficial hoy en la noche en la torre de astronomía.

**III.**

– Por favor – Dominique dejo caer sus manos fuertemente en el escritorio en el que ella y Lucy estaban trabajando clasificando el tipo de criaturas mágicas que habitaban en el norte del país. – él chico no ha estado con ninguna chica desde hace tiempo.

Lucy volteo a asegurarse que nadie estuviera prestando atención a su conversación y le susurró:

– Eso no importa. El únicamente me ve como una amiga y punto.

– ¿Quién dice eso? – contraataco Dominique desesperada. La plática acerca de Jeremy había durado ya toda la clase. Ella la sacó a relucir, por supuesto. Si nunca le hubiera preguntado a Lucy por ello, su prima jamás habría hablado. – ¿Tú? Tú estás involucrada en eso así que no puedes dar una opinión imparcial. Yo sin embargo puedo hacerlo y te diré algo: el chico se muere por meterse en tu uniforme.

– ¡Dominique! – Lucy gritó sonrojada levantándose de la silla.

– ¿Qué pasa? Deseche la primera excusa de que es un mujeriego. Deseche la segunda excusa de 'solo me quiere como una amiga' ¿Cuál sigue? Estoy lista para ello.

– Bueno… – Lucy se volvió a sentar y enterró su cara en sus manos – No soy su tipo de chica. No soy una chica de relaciones.

–Lucy… – Dominique comenzó a acariciarle su cabello naranja. –Cuando llegue el chico indicado él te amara tal como eres. No querrá cambiar ni un milímetro de ti. Y Jeremy te quiere quitar todo eso que traes puesto justo como eres – agrego Dominique con una sonrisa.

Lucy comenzó a reírse y se alejó de ella.

– Basta. Pongámonos a trabajar. Estoy harta de escuchar tus tonterías.

– La clase ha terminado – Dominique escuchó a Henry anunciarle a la clase.

Los alumnos comenzaron a guardar las cosas y a salir del aula. Continuarían con su proyecto de clasificación la próxima clase. Dominique se retrasó a propósito para poder hablar con Henry a solas.

– ¿Qué tal? – preguntó con una sonrisa imitando su postura de brazos cruzados.

Henry le sonrió y se recargo en la pared.

– ¿Qué tal Dominique? ¿Qué es lo que quieres contarme ahora?

– Nada.

– ¿Nada?

– No – La rubia negó con la cabeza – Nada.

– ¿Estas bien Dominique? – preguntó Henry sinceramente preocupado extendiendo una mano hacia la frente de la chica.

– ¿Por qué no estaría bien? – pregunto de vuelta Dominique. Lo cierto era que después de sentir la piel de Henry sobre su piel no se sentía nada bien. Maldita sea, quería besarlo. Mucho.

– Tú siempre tienes un tema para hablar. No sé cómo lidiar con una Dominique que viene en blanco.

La ravenclaw negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y se acercó a Henry. El chico no tenía a donde retroceder.

– Yo nunca vengo en blanco, Henry – pronuncio en un susurro y antes de que la parte racional de su cabeza se ocupara de sus acciones (lo cual no sucedía muy a menudo) tomo las mejillas de Henry en sus manos y lo beso.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Debería parar? ¿Está asustado? ¿Me alejara después de eso? ¿Iré a prisión? Esas preguntas rondaban en su mente mientras sus labios rozaban suavemente los de Jeremy. El chico no se había movido pero Dominique tampoco se había alejado. Parecía haber olvidado como dar un paso atrás y simplemente morir de vergüenza. _Aléjate Dominique. Aléjate y sal corriendo donde nadie te pueda encontrar nunca mas. _

El corazón de Dominique latió fuertemente unos segundos antes que las grandes manos de Henry se posaran en su cintura y le devolviera el beso. Dominique olvido como pensar. Por Merlín, _estaba soñando._

**IV.**

Molly no era el tipo de persona que se arrepentía de cualquier pequeña cosa que sucediera en su vida. No aprobaba el examen de Historia de la Magia. Perfecto. Tenía que esforzarme más para la otra. Dijo algo equivocado en la cena con sus padres. Estuvo mal pero a sus padres se les olvidaría para mañana. A diferencia de su hermana Lucy no se quedaba dormida pensando en todos los errores que había cometido en el día. En todas las veces que había quedado en ridículo por algo. Simplemente no le parecía que valiera la pena. Sin embargo aquella mañana al abrir los ojos se arrepintió de algo. _Oh, Merlín. _

– ¿Frank? – El chico estaba tendido en el piso junto a ella.

Molly se encontraba en el sillón de la sala común de Ravenclaw y Frank dormía en el piso. Una mano entrelazada con la suya.

Por un momento Molly no recordó nada. Entonces lo hizo. Por el jodido Merlín.

El día anterior le confesó su amor a Albus Potter. A su primo. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Fácil. Era una estúpida. Ella lo escucho hablando sobre que le gustaba una chica pelirroja de Ravenclaw. ¿Por qué carajos su cerebro supuso mal y salió a confesarle su amor? Porque solo existen cinco pelirrojas en Ravenclaw. Las probabilidades de que fuera ella eran 1 de 5 y ella lo había tomado. Gracias a Merlín que no llego diciéndole algo como: ''Te amo amor mío y no me importa nada. Siempre supe que tu también sentías lo mismo por mi'' o algo así de ridículo. Por lo menos su confesión no fue tan humillante. Simplemente se plantó frente a él en el campo de quidditch mientras su equipo entrenaba y le soltó la bomba:

– Siempre me has gustado, Albus. No solo como primo.

Albus pareció confundido durante unos segundos pero mientras el entendimiento llegaba también lo hizo el dolor.

– Oh, Molly – dijo con voz triste negando con la cabeza. –Estoy seguro que solo estas confundía. No creo que realmente me quieras de esa manera…

Molly le devolvió la mirada de tristeza y antes de que las lágrimas salieran liberadas de sus ojos corrió rumbo al castillo. Corrió hasta que el viento limpio sus lágrimas por completo. Corrió hasta que Frank la sostuvo entre sus brazos mientras lloraba. No lloraba por su amor no correspondido. Lloraba porque le había hecho daño a Albus y arruinado su relación para siempre.

Después de aquello Molly y Frank se sentaron frente a frente y Frank le contó sobre su exnovia. Habían rompido después del baile de navidad. Resulto que lo había utilizado para ocultar su homosexualidad. Realmente tenía una relación con una chica de Beauxbatons. Sus padres eran muy estrictos y cerrados de mente. Comenzaron a sospechar acerca de que Aylee tenía una relación con una chica y a esta le pareció adecuado inventarse una relación para que sus padres se olvidaran del asunto y no la enviaran a una escuela mágica en américa.

– Simplemente no entiendo porque no dijo la verdad desde un principio. Incluso podría haber aceptado fingir por ella pero prefirió mentirme. – La expresión de Frank no mostraba tanto dolor como Molly se lo podría haber imaginado.

– No parece dolerte mucho. Creí que estabas muy enamorado.

Frank sonrió.

– Me ayudaste a superarlo – bromeó golpeándola suavemente con su hombro.

Molly negó con la cabeza divertida y cuando menos lo pensó se encontraba en el regazo de Frank Longbottom. Repitiendo el asunto de la ducha. Las manos de Frank estaban en ocasiones debajo de su blusa, en otras ocasiones recorrían sus piernas.

– Si quieres nos podemos besar toda la noche – le sugirió Frank con una pequeña sonrisa durante una pausa.

Molly sonrió y le alejo los cabellos oscuros de su frente. Los ojos de Frank nunca abandonaron los suyos mientras lo hacía. Sus pestañas tan oscuras y largas. Sus cejas tan gruesas. Sus ojos tan expresivos.

En algún momento de la noche se mudaron del pasillo vacío a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Cuando sus labios se sintieron tan adoloridos de besarse se acostaron uno junto al otro con las manos entrelazadas y su vista en la oscuridad. Hablaron durante horas y después se quedaron dormidos.

– Dime que no es verdad – le imploro Molly de manera salvaje a Frank mientras este se restregaba los ojos en un intento de alejarse las lagañas de los ojos.

– ¿Los besos o lo otro? – Bromeó con una sonrisa – Te puedo confirmar que los besos fueron jodidamente reales.

Molly suspiró y se volvió a recostar en el sillón con tristeza. Si los besos habían sido reales por supuesto que 'lo otro' también lo había sido.

– Lo siento, Molly – dijo Frank después de un rato apretándole la mano.

– Está bien. No es tu culpa.

**V.**

Rose se había ocultado en la biblioteca desde el trágico incidente. No aceptaba hablar con nadie sobre el asunto. Menos aceptaba hablar con Scorpius. Para su mala fortuna el chico nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona que se daba por vencido fácilmente y seguía intentando hablar con ella.

– Por Merlín– susurró Rose para sí misma enojada cuando observo a Scorpius sentarse junto a ella en la mesa de la biblioteca.

¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Scorpius entendiera que la dejara en paz?

– Necesito hablar contigo – le dijo el chico.

Rose no levanto la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Lo cierto es que no estaba realmente segura porque estaba enojada con él. Estaba molesta porque la beso delante de su padre. Si, ella le correspondió el beso sin dudarlo ¡Pero él no debió haber iniciado ningún beso! ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió pensar que no estaba lista para convertirse en el tema de conversación de todo el mundo mágico?

– Rose, por favor – Scorpius suplico tomándola del brazo.

Rose se soltó de un tirón y se giró a verlo con enojo.

– Déjame en paz.

– Solo necesito que me aclares que hice.

– No creo que sea necesario. Si no lo entiendes es porque eres un estúpido.

Scorpius se pasó las manos por el cabello con frustración.

– ¿Esto es por el beso?

– ¡Bingo! – dijo Rose con una sonrisa maniática. – ¿Ves que no es tan difícil sacar conclusiones tu solito?

Rose se dio cuenta que aquello hizo que Scorpius comenzara a enojarse. Perfecto, eso era justo lo que quería. Era justo que los dos estuvieran enojados.

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Rose? – susurro el chico con voz desesperada.

–No sé, es lo que yo también me pregunte después de que me besaras delante de mi padre – la chica rozo la nariz del chico al decir aquello. Podría besarlo y sentirse mucho mejor. Besar a Scorpius siempre la hacia sentirse mucho mejor. Tal vez olvidara el enojo si lo hacia.

El slytherin no pensaba lo mismo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se levantó de la mesa.

– Así que es eso ¿no? – Dijo Scorpius con voz fría – te avergüenza que tu padre sepa que su hija dorada pasa su tiempo libre en Hogwarts con el hijo de Draco Malfoy. Vaya, tenías razón, no es tan difícil sacar mis propias conclusiones.

Después de aquello el chico salió de la biblioteca antes de que Rose terminara de comprender sus palabras. ¿Se avergonzaba de Scorpius? No, por supuesto que no. ¿Le importaba que Scorpius fuera hijo de Draco Malfoy? No… ¿o sí? Rose enterró la cara en las manos y se puso a llorar desesperada por no saber lo que sentía.

**VI.**

Roxanne caminaba junto a Lucas Wayne hacia las tres escobas. El chico resulto ser muy divertido y pronto se dio cuenta que era una de esas personas que simplemente sacaban conversación de cualquier cosa y que nunca parecían aburrirse por nada. Su lista de temas de conversación parecía infinita. En aquel momento le estaba contando sobre sus hermanos menores. Tres encantadores y traviesos hermanos menores. Una pesadilla la mayor parte del tiempo.

– Creo que me acaban de dar ganas de conocerlos – soltó Roxanne con una sonrisa.

– Cualquier día que quieras te puedo llevar con ellos, – le respondió regresándole la sonrisa – pero no te garantizo que salgas viva de la visita.

– Creo que se están adelantando mucho ¿no chicos? – Dijo Regina desde algún lugar a la izquierda de Roxanne – Es apenas la primera cita.

– Más bien creo que estamos retrocediendo. Si Roxanne conoce a mis hermanos te aseguro que no existirá una segunda cita – dijo Lucas con una gran sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

Roxanne se soltó riendo y negó con la cabeza.

– Oh vamos, no creo que sea para tanto.

– No, créeme cuando te digo que él no está exagerando – agrego Regina con sus ojos puestos en Lucas.

Lucas asintió ferozmente con la cabeza.

– Ella es la prueba viviente de que no te miento.

– ¿Acaso conoces a sus hermanos? – Lyssander le preguntó a Regina.

Por alguna razón aquello trajo a colación el sonrojo de la chica.

– Sí, lo hago.

– Vaya que lo hace… – Lucas comenzó a hablar de una serie de anécdotas entre él y Regina. Después de aquello comenzaron a hablar entre ellos olvidándose de la presencia de Lyssander y Roxanne.

Al principio a Roxanne no le preocupo aquello, supuso que en algún momento aparecería un tema de conversación en el que ella podría involucrarse, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron mientras ordenaba en las tres escobas y Lucas y Regina continuaban hablando de una serie de bromas privadas que Roxanne no entendía.

_– Vaya, esto es incómodo –_ Pensó Roxanne mientras ella y Lyssander se dedicaban a menear su cerveza de mantequilla.

Entonces la chica recibió un golpe en el pie por debajo de la mesa. Roxanne levanto la vista y se giró hacia Lucas pero este seguía riéndose con Regina por alguna cosa. Fue entonces que su mirada se dirigió hacia los divertidos ojos azules de Lyssander.

– ¿Cómo no me lo pude haber imaginado? – dijo con una sonrisa devolviéndole el golpe a Lyssander.

El chico levanto las manos en señal de paz.

– Te di un golpe amistoso. Me diste un golpe de enemigos. Eso no es justo.

– Tal vez no te hubiera dado un 'golpe de enemigos' si hubieras intentado atraer mi atención como una persona civilizada.

– Oh si, ¿Y cómo es eso?

– Bueno… podrías haber intentado tocar mi mano y decirme algo como '' ¿Me puedes conceder tu atención?'' – lo último lo dijo intentando imitar la ronca voz del chico.

Lyssander se soltó riendo y tomo una de las manos de Roxanne entre la suyas. La acostumbrada 'sensación Lyssander' se extendió por todo su cuerpo. – ¿Podría prestarme un poco de atención, señorita?

– Por supuesto que sí, caballero – bromeo la chica guiñándole el ojo.

Lyssander sonrió y le soltó la mano.

Después de aquello la cita doble no resulto como todos esperaban. Roxanne y Lyssander terminaron pasando el tiempo juntos al igual que Lucas y Regina. En algún momento de la cena Regina pareció darse cuenta que algo iba mal pero cuando intento corregirlo le resultó imposible. Tal vez después de aquello no intentara organizarle de nuevo una cita a Roxanne. No funciono la primera vez, no funcionaría la segunda. Y la ravenclaw no creía que fuera debido a la elección de la cita que las cosas no habían funcionado. Simplemente así había resultado.

Y bueno, a pesar de todo Roxanne no podría clasificar la reunión como un desperdicio. Se había divertido mucho con Lyssander y tal vez empezara a convertirse en amiga de Lucas. Era un chico maravilloso pero Roxanne y el no encajaban de la manera que Regina lo había esperado.

* * *

Nota: Se me olvido que no había subido el capitulo Jajaja. Lo siento mucho pero aquí esta. Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows. De verdad lo agradezco.


	20. Cuestión escolar

**Capítulo 20. **

**''Cuestión escolar.''**

**I. **

Rose se levantó aquel día con una sola idea en mente: encontrar a Scorpius y arreglar las cosas. La chica tenía que admitir que tal vez había exagerado un poco las cosas. Había estado confundida con todo lo que había pasado, toda la atención que el beso había atraído. La idea de que su padre la odiara por iniciar una relación con el hijo de Draco Malfoy la había aterrado pero lo cierto era que estaba siendo una estúpida que no estaba pensando bien las cosas. ¡Era su padre de quien estábamos hablando! él la amaba y tendría que aceptar su decisión _¿no?_

Rose se sacudió los temores mientras salía de la sala común de gryffindor. El miedo de decepcionar a su padre la aterraba. Ron Weasley era la persona que más admiraba y odiaría que este la mirara con decepción… o peor; con repugnancia. _Basta, Rose. Estas exagerando, todo estará bien. _Rose se convenció mientras hacía su camino hacia el gran comedor.

Si hace un par de años alguien le hubiera dicho que entraría al gran comedor buscando a Scorpius no lo hubiera creído, bueno si, lo hubiera hecho, habría creído que iría a buscarlo para preguntarle por Albus o a alguna tontería, pero jamás que entraría y caminara directamente hacia él con las manos fuertemente retorcidas a su espalda y un temblor en las piernas. _Joder, era una Gryffindor. ¿Y eso que significaba? ¡Que era valiente! ¡Y le gustaba Scorpius Malfoy y no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás!_

Rose se detuvo a la espalda de Scorpius en la mesa de Slytherin. Tardo un par de segundos en saber cómo proceder, mientras trataba de acostumbrarse al repentino silencio y a las miradas que recibía del resto de las personas presentes en el gran comedor. Scorpius al sentir que algo detrás de él atraía la atención se giró hacia el objeto de la atención: ella. Levanto una ceja mientras sus ojos grises se posaban en ella. _Oh, odioso rubio atractivo. _Odiaba que sus miradas la derritieran por completo.

– Hey – dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y se levantó de la mesa.

– Sígueme – le susurró fríamente antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Rose lo siguió deseando alejarse de toda esa atención, bastante dolida por su tono de voz. Antes de aquella vez jamás le había hablado con ese tono de voz tan cruel. Sus insultos siempre habían sido con tono de broma.

Scorpius se detuvo en uno de los pasillos y se giró a enfrentarla con las manos en los bolsillos.

– Necesitamos hablar, Scorpius.

– No tengo nada que hablar contigo, Weasley. – Scorpius se encogió de hombros antes de agregar: – Sin embargo, siempre te puedo escuchar… a veces me resultas entretenida.

Rose resoplo ante aquello y sintió como el enojo comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella. _Temperamental._ ¿Otra característica de Gryffindor, tal vez?

– Así que solo de vez en cuando te resultó divertida… me gustaría saber que te gusta de mí y que no, – Rose le dirigió una mala mirada. (Algo difícil de lograr cuando probablemente había corazones bailando en su pupila o tonterías como esas) – así puedo saber que cambiar para resultar un buen 'entretenimiento.'

_Si_, Rose no podía evitar contestar de mala manera. La chica sabía que Scorpius hablaba así porque estaba herido pero aun así ella no podía resistirse a responderle, esa era Rose Wesley.

– Si quieres te hago una lista para que te parezca más práctico. – La sonrisa que Scorpius le dirigió fue helada.

Rose se disponía a responderle pero se controló. Su orgullo no los llevaría a ningún lado. Ella había ido para arreglar las cosas y lo iba a conseguir. Era mejor que existiera un orgulloso, a que existieran dos.

– Ya no estoy enojada.

– ¿Perdón? – Scorpius sonrió burlonamente. – ¿Crees que eso me importa?

– No me voy a pasar todo el día tratando de arreglar lo nuestro, así que sería bueno que dejaras esa actitud ahora mismo, Scorpius. – Rose pronunció con enfado.

– ¿Lo nuestro? – Scorpius se burló – ¿Te refieres a esa relación que tenemos en la que te avergüenzo y solo quieres verme en las sombras? ¿En la que el único interés que tienes en mí se debe a un par de brazos fuertes y unos geniales besos?

Rose no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello y eso solo empeoro las cosas. Scorpius le envió una mirada envenenada y camino lejos de ella.

La pelliroja rodo los ojos con frustración.

– ¡No seas estúpido! – le grito corriendo detrás de él y poniendo las manos en su pecho para evitarle que continuara andando. – ¿Estas queriendo decir que para mí eres solo un pedazo de carne? ¡Eso es estúpido! ¡Eres más listo que eso!

– Vaya, es el primer halago que recibo de tu parte, Rose ¡y vino acompañado de un estúpido!

Rose sabía que ambos sabían que estaban siendo estúpidos (por lo menos lo esperaba) pero ninguno de los dos parecía poder ponerle fin a aquella tontería.

– ¡No necesitas que nadie te halague! ¡Eres la jodida perfección en persona, Scorpis Malfoy y lo sabes!

– ¡No sabes ni que estás diciendo! – respondió Scorpius tomando los brazos que Rose tenía en su pecho – Detente antes de que te avergüences más a ti misma.

– ¡Tú tampoco sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¡Detente tú!

– ¡No quiero hacerlo!

– ¡Yo tampoco!

– ¡Eres hermosa!

– ¡Cállate! ¡No… – Rose odiaba cuando Scorpius la llamaba hermosa o le decía que era inteligente o básicamente cuando le hablaba. En conclusión: odiaba a Scorpius Malfoy y lo mucho que su corazón latía en su compañía. _El amor apesta._ – No puedes llamarme así.

– Oh vaya, entonces ahora sería bueno que tú me hicieras una lista de las cosas que no puedo decir en tu compañía ¡Me resultaría de mucha ayuda! – Ambos dejaron de gritar y ahora se observaban furiosos desde los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Las manos de Scorpius rodeaban las muñecas de Rose, mientras las manos de esta arrugaban la túnica del rubio. Rose podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Scorpius a través de la tela.

– No puedo resolverte todo, si quieres la lista: ¡hazla tú!

Scorpius hizo un sonido de frustración y se deshizo de las manos de Rose. Ambos se quedaron varios segundos en silencio controlando sus emociones.

– Solo tenías que decirlo… cuando estés lista, tal vez yo ya no lo este. – le susurro Scorpius con enfado, negando con la cabeza y alejándose de ella.

Rose no lo siguió, ni intento detenerlo, la pelirroja era muy inteligente pero en aquel momento no supo descifrar las palabras de Scorpius: ¿Qué era lo que tenía que decir? Ya le había dicho que ya no estaba enojada ¿Qué más quería Scorpius de ella?

**II.**

Es difícil continuar con tu vida después de que has besado a un profesor, _una figura de autoridad,_ ¡alguien que no se supone que debes de besar! Dominique ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había logrado, el recuerdo de aquel día estaba lleno del olor de Henry, de sus grandes manos y su maravillosa boca. Bueno, lo cierto es que también había existido un momento muy malo después de aquello pero la rubia prefería bloquearlo de su mente. Mentira. _No había sido tan malo (a Dominique le gustaba agregarle drama a las cosas)_… había sido divertido ver a Henry disculparse una y otra vez con ella por lo sucedido, pero después le había dicho que ambos tenían que tomar distancia y ese tipo de cosas (Dominique no lo estaba escuchando mucho, todavía se encontraba petrificada por lo que acaba de pasar y esperando el momento en que abriera los ojos y descubriera que de nuevo solo estaba soñando)

–¿Henry? – pronunció la rubia cuando por fin pudo encontrar su voz pero el chico ya no estaba en el aula.

Dominique se levantó del escritorio donde se había sentado para tratar de no caer de bruces al suelo gracias a sus débiles piernas. ¿Qué se supone que acababa de pasar? ¿Había arruinado todo con ese beso? ¿La expulsarían de Hogwarts? ¿Expulsarían a Henry? ¿Qué pensaría Henry de ella ahora? Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la mente de Dominique hasta que hizo lo que normalmente hacia: las encerró en una caja fuerte en su mente. Era buena siendo una persona despreocupada y necesitaba esa cualidad más que nunca en aquel momento. Si, probablemente moriría en algún momento cercano pero por lo menos estaba segura que nadie había visto el beso entre ella y Henry, el aula estaba vacía y hubieran escuchado el crujido de la puerta si alguien la hubiera abierto. Estaban a salvo de eso, por lo menos. Por desgracia no estaban a salvo de sus propios sentimientos.

Los días siguientes al beso transcurrieron con incomodidad. Henry no dejaba que Dominique se acercara a él y trataba de no hacer contacto visual o dirigirse a ella en clases. Era la única alumna que no había sido interrogada acerca de los thunderbirds.

Dominique sin embargo lo seguía intentando. No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, no dejaría que la pateara de su vida así como así… eran amigos y los amigos no se hacían eso._ Si, bueno, tal vez no lo tendría que estar haciendo si no lo hubiera besado._

La rubia estaba escondida detrás de una armadura afuera de la sala de profesores. Esta vez hablaría con Henry sin importar que.

Dominique suspiro y trato de calcular con su mente cuanto tiempo llevaba escondida ahí. ¿30 minutos? ¿Una hora? Se sentía como mil años pero tal vez era debido a que la chica odiaba esperar y siempre el tiempo transcurría muchísimo más lento cuando lo hacía.

– Auch – pronunció Dominique golpeándose la pierna derecha con su puño, tratando de quitarse el sentimiento de cosquilleo desagradable que venía como consecuencia de una extremidad dormida. Otra cosa que odiaba la rubia: ese sentimiento.

La chica estaba a punto de salir de su escondite para sacudir su pierna cuando escucho como la puerta de los profesores se abría. La ravenclaw intento ignorar el dolor y se asomó por encima del hombro de la armadura. Sonrió cuando vio a Henry. _Ya era hora._

Movió su pierna dormida con dificultad y apareció frente al profesor.

– ¡Hey! – exclamo con una tímida sonrisa.

Los ojos de Henry de inmediato se giraron lejos de ella. _No te quiere ver ni en pintura, siente que vas a saltar a comerle la boca en cualquier momento._ –Se reprochó a sí misma.

– ¿Qué tal, Dominique? – Pregunto Henry de manera formal – ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre la materia o alguna otra cuestión escolar?

_Escolar. _La palabra floto en el incómodo silencio por un largo rato.

Dominique estaba sacudiendo su pierna aun sin recuperarla por completo. Era muchísimo mejor enfocarse en sus zapatos negros que en la mirada de Henry ignorándola. La rubia se sentía humillada, estaba claro que lo que había pasado no había significado nada para Henry. Su profesor quería dejarle en claro que era solo eso: su profesor.

– Ehhh no, estoy bien. – Dominique respondió antes de agregar – Sin embargo me parece extraño que sugieras que pudiera tener dudas si para ti no he estado presente en ninguna de tus últimas clases, creí que habías olvidado que era tu alumna.

Dominique no pudo evitar abrir su gran boca. Estaba dolida y enojada. Levantó la vista y Henry tenía sus ojos clavados en ella. Woah, la rubia había extrañado las miradas de Henry con locura.

– ¿No lo entiendes? – Henry susurro con una extraña mirada.

– Entiendo cuando alguien me ignora. Es fácil de saberlo.

Por un momento las comisuras de la boca de Henry amenazaron por alzarse. Después negó con la cabeza y se marchó.

– , no puedes dejar con la palabra en la boca a alguien. ¡Estas siendo muy maleducado los últimos días! – gritó Dominique tras de él.

Henry se detuvo y se giró hacia ella.

– Te sugiero que comas alimentos con potasio. Eso – dijo Henry señalando su pierna – no te sucedería tan frecuentemente si lo hicieras. _Consejos de abuela._

**III.**

Algunas personas descubren que están enamorados con un beso. Otras con un sueño. Un día se levantan y dicen: Oh joder, estoy enamorada. También existen aquellas que desde la primera mirada lo saben. Aquellas que ni siquiera se dan cuenta como ocurre: simplemente un día se encuentran diciéndole las palabras a alguien. Existen muchas maneras en las que descubres que estás enamorado. En el caso de Roxanne, ella solo entro a la biblioteca.

Lyssander la estaba esperando como siempre para hacer sus respectivas tareas. Cuando su mirada encontró los ojos azules del chico lo descubrió. Roxanne no se explica muy bien como en unas décimas de segundo llego a una conclusión que no se había imaginado nunca en sus dieciséis años de vida. Ella solo lo supo. En el caso del amor no hay muchas respuestas.

– Roxie – Lyssander la saludo con una sonrisa mientras la chica tomaba asiento junto a él.

Roxanne por primera vez prestó atención a su acelerado corazón. Por un momento pensó en pedirle a Lyssander que lo escuchara y que le confirmara si no se lo estaba imaginando. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo. La chica de manera desesperada se pellizcó la pierna provocando que un grito escapara de sus labios. Un grito que se vio callado por el dedo de Lyssander sobre sus labios.

– ¡Shhh! – Lyssander negó con la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria –Estamos en una biblioteca: recinto sagrado en el que absolutamente no debes de gritar a menos que quieras que nos saquen a patadas. – El rubio le sonrió y retiro su dedo, sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho. Roxanne lo observaba con ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

Fue entonces que el chico se percató de que algo raro estaba pasando. – Hey, Roxie. ¿Estás bien?

Roxanne intento formular palabras con su boca pero solo le salieron balbuceos. Se aclaró la garganta.

– Yo… – El ravenclaw acercó una mano a su frente con la intención de checar si tenía fiebre pero Roxanne se levantó de la silla antes de que él lograra su objetivo. – No me pasa nada

– ¿Segura? – El chico se levantó de igual manera y caminó hacia ella. – Luces pálida y tus ojos tienen aquella expresión como cuando vimos aquella película de terror muggle… o cuando el prefecto te encontró fugándote de mi habitación en tercer año. – Lyssander sonrió recordando el momento. Aquel día Roxanne había tenido la maravillosa idea de estudiar en la habitación de Lyssander para el examen de pociones, ya que la sala común estaba infestada y la biblioteca también. Entrar a la habitación de los chicos era pan comido para ella gracias a su tía Hermione.

– Estoy bien – La morena asintió varias veces con la cabeza, tantas que pensó que tal vez lucía como una tonta. – Solo recordé que olvide comentarle algo a Dominique. Me tengo que ir. Bye.

Roxanne se apresuró a la salida de la biblioteca con la sensación de que acaba de arruinar su vida. Descubrimientos como aquellos no podían sucederle a ELLA. A NADIE. ¿Cómo era posible que durante tantos años pudiera hablar con Lyssander sin morir de vergüenza? ¿Cómo lo volvería a ver después de aquello? _No te gusta, Lyssander. Solo estas confundida. Él es guapo, tu eres una chica y maldita sea, no está mal desear besarlo. _MERLIN, NO DEBERIA PENSAR EN BESAR A LYSSANDER. ES MAS, NO DEBERIA PENSAR BESAR A NADIE. Los besos eran asquerosos. Por medio de ellos succionabas las almas de las personas.

La morena se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. ¿De frio o de miedo? Ayer había visto a Lyssander y todo estaba bien. Todo podía estar bien, aun. Era Lyssander,_ su Lyssander _lo conocía de toda la vida. Lo único que le había pasado era que había entrado en pánico pero eso no volvería a pasar. Claro que amaba a Lyssander. Era su mejor amigo, eso era obvio.

¿Del 1 al 10 que tan fácil era enamorarte de tu mejor amigo? Tal vez era un 9, así que Roxanne estaba completamente perdida.

**IV.**

Lucy cerró los ojos debajo de la regadera de los vestuarios de Gryffinpuff con una sonrisa. Su equipo acababa de obtener el pase a la final derrotando nada más y nada menos que a Slytheraw. Ella había atrapado la snitch que había dado por terminado con un juego muy reñido entre ambos equipos. La pelirroja aún no se creía lo que había pasado.

– Neol chajaganda chueogi bonaen tingkeobel ttaranaseotdeon Neverland – La chica tarareo la canción del grupo de kpop muggle que le gustaba a Dominique mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Salió todavía bailando al ritmo de la música ya que sabía que el vestuario se encontraba completamente solo. Había sido la última en ducharse y todos habían corrido a celebrar en la sala común de Gryffindor (La sala de Gryffindor era más grande que la de Hufflepuff y tenía más experiencia organizando ese tipo de eventos.)

La chica estaba haciendo uno de sus pasos especiales cuando su mirada se encontró con Jeremy que la observaba con una sonrisa desde uno de los asientos en los que el equipo discutía las estrategias del juego.

– Jeremy – la chica sintió como sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

La había visto bailar, su cabello colgaba en trozos húmedos alrededor de su cabeza y estaba segura que Jeremy pensaba que lucía patética en su sudadera con capucha con estampado de piñas y unos pantalones que le había robado a Molly hace algunas semanas. Su hermana era más pequeña de estatura y tenía más curvas lo que hacía que aquellos pantalones colgaran de la cadera de Lucy y que le quedaran cortos. Claro que cuando había agarrado la ropa para después del juego había pensado en únicamente tres situaciones;

· Perdían el juego y todos estarían en la sala de Slytherin y nadie le prestaría atención.

· Ganaban el juego, la celebración sería en la casa de Hufflepuff y ella se iría en uniforme y se ducharía en su habitación. Nadie la vería en ese atuendo.

· Ganaban el juego, la celebración sería en la sala de Gryffindor y podría ir a su sala sin que nadie la notara.

En ninguna de sus opciones se encontraba con _Jeremy._

– No sabía que hablaras otros idiomas, Lucy Weasley. – Le dijo el chico sonriendo.

– Es coreano – Aclaró Lucy con su atención en las cutículas de sus uñas. Sabía que Jeremy había dicho 'otros idiomas' porque no había sabido identificar cuál era el idioma que Lucy estaba cantando.

– Oh, ya sabía yo que sonaba como asiático. – Jeremy soltó una pequeña risa y caminó hacia ella.

Lucy esperó hasta que el chico estuviera frente a ella para encontrarse con su mirada.

– Realmente no es el idioma como tal. Solo se cantar canciones y estoy segura que canto coreano-versión-Lucy –La pelirroja sonrió – pero tú nunca te darías cuenta porque no conoces el idioma.

–Oye, ¿crees que soy poca cosa porque no tengo conocimiento en idiomas? – Jeremy preguntó divertido. –Porque por si no lo sabias, soy fluido en francés.

– ¿Así? – Lucy respondió tratando de no sonreír. – Dime algo en francés, lo que sea.

–Le chat noir

Lucy se cubrió la boca con sus manos mientras reía.

– ¿El gato negro? – tradujo.

– Tú dijiste que dijera lo que sea. –Jeremy se encogió de hombros. –Además ¿Por qué no me dijiste que sabías francés? Hubiera dicho algo más complicado.

– Tengo conocimiento básico del idioma – Lucy se encogió de hombros.

– Deberías sentirte afortunada, solo utilizo el francés para impresionar a las chicas.

Lucy alejo la mirada incómodamente y busco un nuevo tema de conversación. Odiaba cuando Jeremy decía esas cosas, porque aunque él solo las dijera debido a su personalidad coqueta, una parte de Lucy no lo entendía de esa manera.

– ¿Por qué no estás en la celebración? – Preguntó para después darse cuenta de su error y agregar apresuradamente. – Bueno, entiendo que no tengas ganas de celebrar... después de todo tu equipo perdió y ya no estarán en la final, así que está claro porque no quieres ir a celebrar. Lo que yo quería decir era que ¿por que estabas aquí?

Jeremy espero hasta que la hufflepuff terminara de hablar nerviosamente para contestarle.

– Viene a verte. Tenía que celebrar contigo, ya que eres tú la única con la que tengo ganas de celebrar algo. – El slytherin tomó una de las manos de Lucy y la jalo hacia él.

Lucy tragó saliva cuando sintió la cercanía del Slytherin. La chica sabía que lo correcto era retroceder o salir corriendo pero las palabras del Slytherin y su respiración contra la suya habían parecido congelar sus acciones y pensamientos.

– Me gusta tu sudadera, por cierto. –Jeremy le dijo con una media sonrisa. – ¿Cómo sabías que las piñas eran mi fruta favorita, Lucy Weasley?

El chico movió su otra mano hacia las costuras de la sudadera de Lucy, rozando la piel libre entre esta y los pantalones de la chica. Lucy cerró los ojos y suspiro. No tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse por ese suspiro cuando los labios del slytherin rozaron sus labios tentativamente.

– Sé que tu primer beso debería ser dulce y esas cosas. –El slytherin le planto un beso en la comisura de la boca. – Pero en este momento me cuesta trabajo controlarme.

Lucy abrió los ojos y se encontró con los grises de Jeremy.

– ¿Estás acostumbrado únicamente a los besos pasionales? – preguntó Lucy con verdadera curiosidad. – Los besos dulces también pueden ser bastante placenteros, Jeremy Nott.

Aquello trajo de nuevo una sonrisa en los labios del slytherin.

– Estoy de acuerdo con ello. Yo soy el del problema aquí. – Le respondió antes de inclinarse de nuevo a sus labios.

– ¡Espera! – Lucy interpuso su mano entre su boca y la de Jeremy. –Yo no soy buena haciéndolo.

– ¿Te refieres a besando?

– Si – las mejillas de Lucy volvieron a arder.

– Nadie es un experto en su primer beso… además con la práctica lo harás mucho mejor. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez sea una buena besadora por naturaleza.

Aquello trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Lucy y dejo que Jeremy recortara las distancias de sus bocas. A la pelirroja vaya que ese beso dulce le resultó muy placentero. Jeremy la guió a través de todo el proceso, incluso llevó las manos que Lucy fuertemente sostenía a sus costados hacia su cuello.

– Lo hiciste muy bien – Dijo el chico cuando el beso terminó con su frente recargada sobre la de la chica.

– Siempre hago las cosas bien – respondió la chica con una media sonrisa y con una valentía que no sabía que poseía volvió a juntar sus labios de nuevo con Jeremy pero estaba vez dispuesto a probar otro tipos de besos. Jeremy soltó un gruñido ante la intensidad del beso de Lucy y correspondió de igual manera. Vaya, Lucy no debía haberlo tentado. El chico retrocedió junto a Lucy hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el mapa de las jugadas que Hugo les había mostrado más temprano, y subió a Lucy como si no pesara nada. Sus labios se separaron en ese momento y la chica aprovechó para tomar el aire que le faltaba.

– No deberías haberlo hecho, Lucy Weasley.

– ¿Por qué? Tú dijiste algo sobre una práctica.

Jeremy la observó durante un largo tiempo después de aquello que Lucy comenzó a considerar que probablemente había ido demasiado lejos. Sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas y Jeremy lo noto. Le sonrió y la beso lentamente. El beso volvió a ser dulce. Después de aquello Jeremy desapareció fuera del vestidor y Lucy se quedó ahí con las manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas avergonzándose por lo tonta que había sido. ¿Qué carajos había pasado? ¿Por qué Jeremy había actuado así? ¿Por qué ELLA HABÍA ACTUADO ASÍ? Dijo cosas ridículas ¡por merlín!

Lucy duró media hora con las manos en la cara repasando todo lo que había pasado una y otra vez. Jeremy claramente actuó raro desde el principio, él fue el que de inmediato saltó a intentar besar a Lucy. Pero era Jeremy Nott, el hacia esa clase de cosas. El besaba a chicas por que se le daba la gana y punto. Pero ella no era así, ella no decía esa clase de cosas vergonzosas. _¡Por algo evitaba hablar!_ ¡Para evitar ponerse en ridículo.

– ''Siempre hago las cosas bien. '' – Lucy repitió incrédula ante esas palabras que habían salido de su boca. – ''Tu dijiste algo de practica''.

La pelirroja gruñó con frustración y se bajó de la mesa. –Que vergüenza, por Merlín. Soy una estúpida.

* * *

**Nota:** Mil años después y ya estoy de vuelta. Lo siento, simplemente los días pasaban y no tenía tiempo. Ya estamos a un par de capítulos del final.


	21. Vueltas al asunto

**Capítulo 21.**

**''Vueltas al asunto.''**

**I. **

Lily se restregó los ojos con las manos mientras bostezaba.

– Oye, no te muevas – Lorcan de inmediato le reprocho.

La pelirroja se soltó riendo ante ello mientras sentía como el cabello que Lorcan le había intentado trenzar caía libremente sobre sus hombros. El chico ya llevaba un par de horas intentando trenzarlo sin tener mucho éxito, sin embargo parecía decidido a no rendirse y a dejar a Lily con una trenza de pescado perfecta. ¿Qué porque no intentaba primero con una trenza normal? Eso estaba lejos de la compresión de Lily.

– Lo siento, me da sueño cuando me peinan – Lily se giró hacia Lorcan. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo enfrente de la chimenea que había aparecido ante ellos en la sala de menesteres, su refugio en los últimos días, debido a que sus respectivas salas no eran seguras para pasar el rato. Todos siempre tenían los ojos en ellos.

La pelirroja le planto un suave beso en los labios.

– ¿Por qué sigues intentándolo? ¿Por qué no te das por vencido y me dejas besarte?

Lorcan se soltó riendo y abrazo a Lily por la cintura.

– Por Merlín, si no estuviera tan seguro de que mi personalidad encantadora fue la que te conquistó sentiría que lo único que te interesó de mí fue mi belleza física… no puedes alejar tus manos de mí.

Lily sonrió y tomó la cara de Lorcan entre sus manos.

– Fueron las dos cosas ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

– En este momento nada, yo solo quiero que te gires de nuevo porque necesito terminar de hacerte la trenza. No puede ser tan difícil.

– Ugh, te odio – Lily le saco la lengua antes de girarse

– No, no lo haces – Respondió Lorcan divertido con sus manos de regreso en el trabajo: el cabello de Lily.

– Si lo hago. ¿Sabes que probablemente mi postura se está perjudicando por no poder recargar mi espalda en algún sitio? Vas a tener que seguir siendo mi novio aunque luzca como Quasimodo.

– Lily seguiré siendo tu novio por toda la eternidad, así que no me asustas con eso.

Después de aquello Lily se quedó en silencio por un momento analizando lo que acababa de pasar: Ella había dicho que Lorcan era su novio (algo que hasta ahora no había sucedido) y Lorcan no lo había desmentido, al contrario, también se llamó así mismo como el novio de Lily. La chica sonrió de manera involuntaria ¿Quién diría que Lily algún día estaría sonriendo como una tonta pensando en Lorcan como su novio por toda la eternidad?

– ¿Lily?

– ¿Uhmm? – Lily pregunto distraída aun imaginándose a ella y a Lorcan juntos en un futuro donde ya no fueran más estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Probablemente tendrían dos hijos, un pelirrojo y un rubio… aunque Lily no estaba segura si el gen pelirrojo era más dominante que el rubio, sus primos Victorie, Dominique y Louis eran rubios y habían sido productos de sus tíos Bill y Fleur. ¡_Por Merlín! estoy pensando en bebes como productos… tal vez sólo tengamos un par de gatos por ahí, después de todo. _

– Lily – volvió a repetir Lorcan de nuevo estirando la mano hacia ella. La Gryffindor parpadeo confundida ante la nueva posición en la que se encontraba Lorcan: de pie en frente de ella.

– ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí? – pregunto la chica tomando la mano de Lorcan y empujándose hacia arriba – Creí que estabas muy comprometido con lograr mi trenza perfecta, ¿así como así piensas rendirte?

– Surgió algo más importante – contestó Lorcan dejando caer una rodilla en el suelo. La pelirroja comenzó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto Lily riéndose de manera nerviosa. – ¿Vas a abrocharme las agujetas o algo por estilo? ¿O te preguntas si de ese ángulo luzco mejor?

– Lily… –Lorcan le sostuvo la mirada con intensidad.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo idiota? ¡Somos muy jóvenes para casarnos! – grito Lily asustada. Lorcan debía estar demente, ¡no podía pedirle matrimonio a una chica de 16 años! ¡Y menos a la hija del elegido! ¿Acaso había perdido la cabeza?

Cuando Lily alejo de su mente los titulares de todas las revistas patéticas que harían chisme y venderían ejemplares con la boda de la hija menor del elegido, se dio cuenta que Lorcan estaba intentando no reírse.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó enfadada.

– Yo no iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo, Lily – Lorcan le dijo dulcemente – Merlín, para eso primero tendría que pedirle permiso a tus padres y no los he visto en mucho tiempo.

– Probablemente también a James – replicó Lily enfadada. – ¿Y cómo se yo que no has hablado con ellos ya?

– Porque si lo hubiera hecho, ellos le hubieran dicho a tus tíos y ellos a tus primos… y tú te enterarías por ellos que voy a pedirte matrimonio.

– ¿Estas queriendo decir que mi familia es una chismosa? – contraataco Lily dispuesta a olvidar la humillación que estaba sintiendo, mira que pensar que Lorcan le pediría matrimonio…

Lorcan se levantó del suelo y atrajo a Lily a sus brazos.

– No entiendo porque pensé que sería bueno pedirte que fueras mi novia en esa posición, debería haber sabido que se prestaría a confusiones. – bromeo Lorcan con su hermosa sonrisa iluminando su cara.

Lily frunció el ceño y lo golpeó en el hombro.

– Merlín, no te burles de mí ¡todo mundo sabe que esa posición es para pedir matrimonio!

Lorcan se soltó riendo y recargo su frente en la de Lily.

– De acuerdo pelirroja, ya que en esta posición al parecer no empezarás a gritarme cosas de matrimonio a nuestros escasos 16 y 17 años de edad…te lo preguntare: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Lily sonrió cálidamente observando a esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Todos los momentos con Lorcan pasaran por su mente: cuando lo había escuchado confesarle a Hugo que estaba enamorado de ella, cuando le había puesto ridículos apodos, sus tardes en el lago, su cumpleaños.

– Ni se te ocurra soltarme idiota – respondió Lily con aquello que le había dicho en su cumpleaños mientras patinaban en el lago. En aquellos tiempos en los que estaba tan empeñada en odiarlo.

Lorcan la beso suavemente.

– Lo volviste a decir, después de todo –le respondió recordando también el momento.

**II.**

Dominique sabía que estaba llegando tarde a su clase de Criaturas Mágicas pero ciertamente no le importaba tanto como debería, después de todo había sido un fantasma en esa clase desde el terrible suceso. La chica bien se podía quedar en su habitación y leer la lección que Henry tuviera planeado enseñarles ese día y aprendería exactamente lo mismo. Nada de participación para ella, nada de corregirla, nada de _nada._

La rubia llegó al aula y ni se molestó en preguntarle a Henry si podía entrar o no, probablemente la ignoraría. Ya iba a mitad de camino hacia su butaca junto a su prima Lucy cuando Henry ¡sorpresa! se dirigió hacia ella.

– Señorita Weasley – Henry se dirigió a ella con tanta dureza que una exclamación de sorpresa se extendió entre los alumnos: El joven profesor jamás se había dirigido con tanta dureza antes hacia un alumno. – ¿Acaso cree que porque soy joven no merezco el mismo respeto que el resto de los profesores en Hogwarts? ¿Cree que puede llegar a la hora que quiera y yo voy a estar bien con ello?

Dominique apretó sus puños y se encontró con sus ojos.

– Lo siento, profesor – pronunció haciendo énfasis en el 'profesor'. – Se me hizo tarde… y según yo recuerdo es mayor respeto entrar a su clase en silencio sin tratar de interrumpir, y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo.

Henry le sostuvo la mirada en silencio durante unos segundos. Todos los alumnos parecían congelados observando el intercambio, o tal vez el mundo se había detenido para Dominique ante la mirada de Henry.

– 200 puntos menos para Ravenclaw por interrumpir mi clase, faltarme al respeto y llegar tarde.

– Pero que… – Dominique comenzó a responder ante lo absurdo que había sido aquello. ¡200 puntos! Eso era una injusticia, un robo ¡una tontería! Nadie le quitaba 200 puntos a un alumno por llegar tarde y no pedir permiso para entrar. _Nadie,_ ni siquiera los maestros más estrictos. Henry se había vuelto loco, no había otra explicación. El resto de los alumnos también intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto ante aquella acción, probablemente Henry escucharía quejas de parte de la Directora más tarde.

– No quiero escuchar otra palabra de su boca señorita Weasley, tome asiento y déjeme hacer mi trabajo en paz. – Henry se giró de nuevo hacia la pizarra.

La chica se quedó congelada en su lugar con la boca abierta. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba? ¿Había tenido un mal día? Bueno eso no era excusa para desquitarse con ella y con toda la maldita casa de ravenclaw que después de la eliminación del mundial de quidditch esperaba ganar la copa de las casas para reparar un poco su orgullo herido.

–De acuerdo – respondió Dominique desafiante recorriendo el camino que le quedaba hacia su butaca y como una niña pequeña dejando caer sus libros fuertemente sobre la mesa. Su prima Lucy le dirigió una mirada asustada.

Henry ignoró estos últimos actos de Dominique, pero tal vez no olvido los que le siguieron. Cada vez que Henry preguntaba algo a la clase Dominique no esperaba a que escogieran su mano entre aquellas que se alzaban y soltaba la respuesta. Después de un tiempo las manos dejaron de alzarse y la clase consistió en Henry preguntando algo y en Dominique respondiéndole.

– Gracias señorita Weasley por arruinar la clase del día de hoy. Todos los demás ya se pueden ir, no tiene caso que continuemos con esto –Henry los despidió. –Usted no, señorita Weasley – agregó cuando vio que Dominque comenzaba a alejarse de la salida con Lucy.

Dominique rodó los ojos y pensó en decir algo para hacerlo molestar aún más, algo de tipo; _– ¿A quién se refiere? ¿Lucy Weasley o Dominique Weasley? Hay mil Weasley's en Hogwarts… debería ser más específico. –_ Sin embargo se contuvo porque Lucy la pellizco en el brazo.

Henry espero hasta que el último alumno saliera del aula para hablar. Dejó de escribir en su libreta y se levantó de su escritorio. Dominique estaba parada frente a él con los brazos cruzados fuertemente en su pecho. La chica raramente se enojaba pero cuando lo hacía se lo tomaba muy enserio.

– ¿Por qué te comparte así el día de hoy? – le pregunto Henry con cansancio.

– ¿Cómo según usted me comporte hoy? – Dominique continuó hablándole de usted a pesar de que él ya había vuelto a hablarle de tu. – ¿Se refiere a la parte en la que cometí el grandísimo error de entrar al salón sin su permiso y me trató cruelmente? ¿A la parte en la que me canse de que me ignorara cada vez que deseaba participar así que comencé a hacerle sin su permiso? ¿O a la parte en la que decidí besarlo y desde ahí decidió usar eso como pretexto para odiarme? – La rubia no planeaba echarle en cara lo del beso pero cuando empezó a desahogarse no pudo parar. _Tonta Dominique._

– No te odio, Dominique – Respondió Henry pasándose una mano por el cabello de manera desesperada. Sus ojos tenían algo en su mirada que Dominique no podía descifrar. –Yo… – Henry comenzó a caminar hacia ella pero pareció arrepentirse de aquel movimiento y retrocedió.

– Está bien, no me importa. ¿Crees que no sé qué besarte estuvo mal? Lo sé, pero a veces hago esa clase de cosas. No tienes que actuar como si en cualquier momento me fuera a lanzar a besarte. Solo paso una vez, por Merlín. – Dominique soltó rodando los ojos.

– Voy a renunciar.

– ¿Qué? – Dominique soltó confundida dando pasos hacia Henry de manera inconsciente. – ¿Por qué estás diciendo esas tonterías? ¿Tengo la culpa de esto? No tienes que hacerlo, no es necesario.

Henry suspiro y cerró los ojos.

– No es tu culpa Dominique, es mi culpa por desear que en cualquier momento te lanzaras a besarme. – contestó utilizando las palabras de Dominique.

Dominique Wesley, 16 años de edad, siempre tenía algo que decir, su boca parecía lista para funcionar aun así su cerebro no lo estuviera, pero en aquel momento guardó silencio. Sus labios se abrieron pero de estos no salió ningún sonido. Su mente estaba en blanco.

– Yo… me disculpo por cómo te trate hoy, yo solo ya no puedo más. No puedo estar a tu lado, Dominique. Creí que podría controlarlo pero no puedo. Y no está bien que me desquite contigo como lo hice hoy, no quiero seguir haciéndolo… y no lo haré. – Fueron las últimas palabras que Henry pronunció antes de salir del aula. Y Dominique… seguía congelada.

**III.**

Molly no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que perder las semifinales contra Gryffinpuff había sido su culpa. Ella era la que había hecho que el ambiente al interior del equipo se desmoronara, después de todo. Si no hubiera soltado la bomba de que estaba enamorado de Albus tal vez toda estaría bien… aunque nadie sabía de ello excepto Albus y Frank (y tal vez Scorpius... después de todo era el mejor amigo de Albus, y Molly no sabía muy bien cómo funcionaban esas relaciones pero estaba segura que los mejores amigos se contaban todo.) La parte racional de ella sabía que ese 'ambiente raro' al interior del equipo no existía, era solo ella sintiéndose rara, los demás estaban bien pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que todo se había ido al carajo por su culpa.

– Pequeña Weasley. – Frank llegó a sentarse junto a ella en los escalones de la puerta de Hogwarts.

– Otra vez tú, creí que ya me había deshecho de ti. – Molly lo saludo con una sonrisa.

Frank había sido su compañero las últimas semanas, siempre había estado ahí con ella.

– Vas a dejar Hogwarts este verano, es ahí cuando lograras alejarte de mí. –Frank golpeo su hombro con el suyo de manera juguetona.

_Ah sí,_ había otra cosa que atormentaba a Molly esos días: la partida de Hogwarts. ¿Qué iba a hacer ella allá afuera en el mundo real? No tenía ni idea. Y no podía tener la esperanza de que al igual que su primo James encontraría lo que quería hacer con su vida en el mundo muggle, que en el caso de James había sido: modelar. Sorprendente pero James Sirius Potter ahora era parte de una agencia de modelos y ya había participado en el desfile de unos cuantos diseñadores.

– No te pongas triste, no me voy a olvidar de ti – bromeo Frank tratando de hacer sonreír a Molly.

– No me importa si te olvidas de mi o no – Molly le contestó con diversión – No eres tan importante en mi vida, Frank.

– Lo que tú digas, pequeña Weasley –Frank se encogió de hombros – Estoy segura que allá afuera no encontraras otro chico como yo, y es ahí donde valoraras mi cariño.

– Por supuesto – Molly sonrió y se giró hacia Frank. – ¿Por qué haces esto?

– ¿De qué hablas? – la vista de Frank estaba en el cielo azul.

– Dejas que te utilice.

Molly pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa aparecer en los labios de Frank – Bueno, no es que me queje demasiado.

– Merlín, en serio… ¿no te importa? – Molly estaba incrédula ante lo que observaba. Otra cosa que la atormentaba: la actitud de Frank, quien sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por Albus y aun así dejaba que Molly lo besara cada vez que quisiera.

– Oye, es grandioso besarte – Frank se giró hacia ella con toda la intención de ejemplificar aquello que había dicho. Molly puso su mano en su pecho para detenerlo.

– Tomate las cosas en serio, Frank Longbottom – Molly lo regaño.

– Me las estoy tomando en serio… te beso porque quiero. No me voy a privar la oportunidad de hacerlo solo porque probablemente salga lastimado. – Frank tomo la mano que Molly tenía sobre su pecho – Tal vez ahora no sientas nada por mí, pero en un futuro lo harás.

– ¿Tu sientes algo por mí? – Molly preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

– Por supuesto, no dejaría que me utilizaras si fuera de otro modo. – Frank le guiño un ojo.

Molly negó con la cabeza asombrada de que un chico pudiera ser tan idiota.

– Eres increíblemente idiota, Frank.

**IV.**

Lo único que Rose sabía en aquellos momentos es que extrañaba a Scorpius con locura… y que aún no sabía cuáles eran las palabras que Scorpius quería escuchar. _¿Te amo?_ Scorpius nunca se las había dicho y Rose creía que el chico pensaría que ella solo las había dicho porque quería que la perdonara, no porque realmente las sintiera. Pero Rose ya no estaba segura de nada. No sabía si le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, ni nada.

**V.**

Si antes Lucy huía de Jeremy, ahora trataba de no salir nunca de su habitación más que para ir a clases. Almorzaba, comía y cenaba en su habitación. La chica le había tenido que contar a Dominique lo que había pasado para que ella la ayudará trayéndole comida del gran comedor. Lucy había pensando primero en contárselo a Rose ya que confiaba más en el silencio de esta, pero su prima parecía muy agobiaba por las evaluaciones y su asunto con Scorpius Malfoy que Lucy había decidido confiar en Dominique… que hasta ahora no la había defraudado. Pero aquel día no fue Dominique la que entró en su habitación…

– ¿Cómo es posible? – salto Lucy confundida – Los hombres no pueden entrar a la habitación de las chicas. Es imposible.

– Por Merlín, Lucy Weasley, recuerda que soy un slytherin. – Jeremy Nott le sonrió y se sentó en su cama con la bandeja de comida sobre sus piernas. _Por favor, no menciones nada del beso,_ Lucy imploró.

Lucy tragó saliva y concentro su mirada en la comida. Definitivamente no podía levantar su mirada y encontrarse con Jeremy, nunca jamás. ¿Qué carajos le había pasado a Dominique?

– Entonces puedes entrar a la biblioteca, a las cocinas y a las habitaciones de las chicas. – dijo Lily tratando de llenar el silencio. Su corazón latía fuertemente y estaba segura que Jeremy lo estaba escuchando.

– Si… ¿y te puedo contar un secreto? – Lily asintió con la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Jeremy. Cuando alguien te va a contar un secreto lo mejor es que lo veas a los ojos, es grosero no hacerlo.

– También puedo entrar a la oficina del director. – Jeremy le sonrió.

– Supongo que te sabes la contraseña ¿no? – pregunto Lucy regresando su mirada a la comida: macarrones con queso, ensalada de pollo con arándanos y un pedazo de pastel de queso. Su comida favorita en una sola bandeja, su comida favorita que nunca servían junta en el gran comedor… de hecho, nunca había visto pastel de queso en el gran comedor.

– No, no tengo ni idea de la contraseña – Jeremy entonces se percató de la mirada de Lucy en la comida.

– Oh – se soltó riendo – Disculpa Lucy, aquí tienes. – Dijo entregándole la bandeja.

Lucy levanto la mirada hacia Jeremy y se dio cuenta que este se había avergonzado. Raro, pero había pasado. El corazón de Lucy se ablando: aquí estaba Jeremy trayéndole la comida y ella ni siquiera se había dignado a verlo, ni le había dicho gracias. _¿Cómo se dice, Lucy?_ La chica escucho a su madre reñirla.

– Vamos – dijo ella poniendo la bandeja en su cama y sentándose enfrente de ella con las piernas cruzadas. –No quiero comer sola, así que tendrás que comer conmigo.

Cuando Jeremy continúo en su lugar, Lucy lo tomó del brazo e hizo el intento de jalarlo junto a ella. Por supuesto que no logro moverlo ni un centímetro. Entonces Jeremy sonrió y fue apretujarse junto a Lucy, haciendo que esta quedara en la orilla de su cama tamaño individual. Aquello no estaba planeado, Jeremy se tenía que sentar en frente de ella, no junto a ella, con todo su cuerpo rozando el de Lucy en el escaso espacio.

– Si tanto insistes, Lucy Weasley… tendré que comer junto a ti. – Jeremy tomó el tenedor de la mano de Lucy y lo sumergió en los macarrones. – Aunque no entiendo eso de que no te gusta comer sola, cuando eso es todo lo que has hecho esta última semana aquí _sola._ – Jeremy hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra.

– Dominique siempre estuvo a mi lado – dijo Lucy débilmente con su mirada en el tenedor que Jeremy le tendía.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo tomas? ¿Eres más de cucharas?

Lucy negó débilmente con la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo quieres que coma con el mismo tenedor que tú? – la chica lo miro con genuina mortificación. Algo de su hermana Molly, obsesiva de la limpieza, se le había contagiado.

Los ojos divertidos de Jeremy se encontraron con los de Lucy por varios segundos. Aquello había abierto la oportunidad para que Jeremy mencionara lo del beso. Lucy lo sabía, había infinidades de maneras para que lo ligará con el suceso. La chica espero con el corazón apretado en un puño a que Jeremy lo mencionara y fuera por fin su momento de morir.

– Tienes razón, nunca escucho las medidas de salud – respondió Jeremy encogiéndose de hombros. Lucy suspiró aliviada. – ¡Accio tenedor limpio!

Ambos esperaron mientras el tenedor llegaba volando hacia ellos. La mirada intensa de Jeremy sobre la de Lucy. La chica esperaba que su mirada no la delatara de ninguna manera como la de Jeremy lo estaba haciendo. O bueno, a Lucy nunca le gustaba afirmar que sabía algo de las personas porque después estas la decepcionaban. Como en aquel momento, Lucy veía en la mirada de Jeremy tantas cosas, pero bien podría estar imaginándoselo y siendo sincera esto último parecía la opción más viable así que mejor no suponer nada.

– ¿Dónde conseguiste la comida? ¿Utilizaste tus talentos para entrar a las cocinas? – preguntó Lucy mientras tomaba el tenedor y comenzaba a comer.

– Los elfos lo prepararon especialmente para ti. En el gran comedor había en su mayoría mariscos y sé que no te gusta – Lucy trato de esconder una sonrisa ante aquello, ¡Jeremy sabía que no le gustaban los mariscos! – Si te quedas con más hambre puedo irte a traer más… o bien puedes dejar de lado tu encierro y bajar conmigo.

– Ni siquiera te dije gracias… así que gracias. – Lucy dijo y como para darle más efecto a sus palabras le dio unas torpes palmaditas a Jeremy en el hombro. Al instante se arrepintió de ese gesto tan tonto.

– No hay de que, Lucy Weasley – Jeremy espero hasta que Lucy se encontrará con su mirada y mientras la chica masticaba un pedazo de pollo el chico recogió el cabello suelto de Lucy detrás de sus orejas. Sobra decir que después de aquello Lucy batallo para tragarse el pollo.

– ¿Por qué no vino Dominique? – Lucy dijo tratando de romper otra vez el silencio porque de otra manera se iba a volver loca.

– La verdad no estoy seguro, toda la situación fue muy rara. Iba corriendo por el pasillo y me dijo: ¡Comida! ¡Lucy! ¡Ve a su habitación!

Lucy se soltó riendo ante la imitación que Jeremy hizo de Dominique.

– Suena como Dominique.

* * *

Dos o tres capítulos más y esto se acaba.


End file.
